


How I Met Henry

by ivy475



Category: Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer, Michael Rooker - Fandom
Genre: Adult Themes, Adults only, BDSM, Blood, Erotica, F/M, Gore, Henry - Freeform, Horror, Michael Rooker - Freeform, Murder, Psychological, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Serial Killers, Thriller, Violence, erotic romance, henry lee lucas - Freeform, horror romance, horror thriller, mature - Freeform, michael rooker is god, portrait of a serial killer, romance thriller, rooker, slasherfic, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 109,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy475/pseuds/ivy475
Summary: This story will focus on a female serial killer named Raven and her odd relationship with Henry Lee Lucas. It is rated M for mature and XXX for tons of smut. This fanfic will have cussing, violence, blood, murder, and eventual BDSM. This fic is incredibly dark and graphic. I can't express that enough, so if those things bother you, please don't read it. I do not own Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer, just my own ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Hello, my name is Raven Willow Caraway. I want to explain some things before I begin telling my story. I am a female serial killer. I am an addict and murder is my drug. I kill frequently, whenever I have the urge to see someone suffer. I kill just to examine their petrified demeanor while I drain their life away.

I can't stop killing because, well, the feeling is simply too good. It's a high I continuously chase after. I kill in many different ways to achieve that high. I shoot a gun, strangle with a piece of rope, stab with a knife or other sharp weapon, snap someone's neck, whatever appeals to me at that particular time. 

All those different ways in which I end a person's life throw off the cops. I never choose the same exact method twice. I don't leave a signature behind for the cops to figure out and follow.

Okay, now that we've got that out of the way, let me take you back into my past. Let me tell you how I met Henry Lee Lucas.

\-------------

**Chapter 1**

While perched behind a towering dumpster in an ominous, soiled alley in Chicago, Illinois, my mind raced over what I had just done. I had just provided some much-needed relief to an itch I could never seem to properly scratch. Murdering someone in cold blood and watching them bleed to death had delivered a sensation I can only describe as gleeful satisfaction. I had enjoyed the temporary accomplishment of erasing that bothersome irritation all the way down to my twisted soul.

At the current moment, my blood-spattered face was buried in my drawn-up knees, my arms were wrapped around them, and I was grinning like a ridiculous banshee. My front side was covered in crimson red blood, and I was so intensely relieved I had tears on my cheeks. Too occupied by the sounds of my victim's screams of agony and visions of their petrified expressions echoing and flashing throughout my warped mind, I didn't notice anything else. I didn't even hear light footsteps approaching.

"Hey," a soft voice rasped. 

Invading my reeling thoughts, that quiet voice brought me back to reality. Gasping, I whipped my head up in surprise. In the darkness of the alley, a man with what looked to be curly brown hair and possibly blue eyes loomed over me. His hands hung loosely at his sides to show he meant no harm, and he stared down at me with pure curiosity. Now that I could see his eyes sparkling in the moonlight, I could see they were definitely an intense shade of cobalt blue.

"Ya got tears on yer cheeks. Are ya hurt?" he asked, his tone indifferent. "Yer clothes are soaked through with blood. You were laughin' when I walked up on ya." He cocked his head to the side. "Did ya kill someone?"

"Umm..." 

Gawking up at the strange man, I paused. I wasn't sure how to reply. I didn't know I had been laughing. I just thought I had been smiling. From what I could tell, this man had a nice build and was cute as hell. I was immediately attracted to him even though I knew nothing about him. That attraction confused me because I usually felt nothing except the urge to kill.

"I don't think I should answer that, but I ain't hurt," I finally said after I had finished checking him out.

He gave me a firm nod and offered me his large hand. "That's a yes. I'll help ya up. I'm Henry, Henry Lucas."

"Don't call the pigs," I warned, shooting him a disapproving look. "I'll be forced ta kill ya too if ya do that."

Henry sighed heavily, like I had offended him.

"I ain't gonna call the cops," he promised, wiggling his outstretched fingers. "That's the last thing I wanna do. I hate cops. I just wanna help ya. Ya need ta get outta this alley and get cleaned up before someone sees ya. What's yer name?"

Studying Henry's handsome face, I searched for any signs of deception before I pierced his cobalt eyes with my hazel ones. I noticed a prominent scar on his chin under his slightly crooked nose and pleasantly thin lips and wondered how he had received it. I could tell by his open body language that he was being honest and wasn't lying. He didn't want to call the cops and wasn't going to.

"Jane Williams," I replied without hesitation. That was a fake name I used often. I knew nothing about this attractive man. I certainly didn't want to tell him my real name yet.

Henry's eyes flashed oddly at the smooth sound of my fake name. I wasn't sure he believed me, but he didn't say otherwise.

Accepting Henry's massive, rough hand, I let him help me to my feet. Shaking it once I was upright, I left behind the sticky impression of blood. He didn't flinch or try to rub it off on his clothing. I could see the feeling of the sticky substance was natural to him, which surprised me. 

Quickly and unnoticeably,  I checked him out again. He was wearing a light blue, unbuttoned, short-sleeved shirt over top of a sparkling clean white tank top, dark jeans and boots. He was incredibly sexy, but he didn't seem to know it. He looked down at the knife I had left lying on the pavement with dead eyes, reminding me that it was still there.

"You should get rid o' that," he suggested in a calm tone, nodding down at my murder weapon.

"Yeah." Gulping, I allowed myself to take in his sexiness once more.

"Yer a killer. I can tell," Henry stated bluntly, his dead blue eyes boring deep down into my tortured soul. "I don't usually admit this ta other folks, but I'm a killer, too. That's how I know yer a killer. I can see it in yer gaze. Killers can always tell when they meet another killer."

"Well, shit," I mumbled with fascination, raising my eyebrows. That explained his oddly beautiful but dead eyes. "Ya caught me."

He simply nodded in response. Bending over, he picked up my knife, wiping it off on his jeans when he straightened back up. He had a perfect ass. I wanted to grab it, but I didn't dare. I was way too shy for that, and I didn't know him at all. I had just met him. I wasn't sure if he would appreciate the flirty gesture or not.

"Here." Henry carefully handed me my knife. "Put it away." Nodding, I hid it behind my back underneath my shirt. "Let's get ya outta here. Come with me."

Something told me I could trust Henry. I followed him cautiously, watching his muscles move under his clothes as he sauntered along like nothing was wrong or out of place, and this was a perfectly normal evening in Chicago. My home wasn't far from where we were, but he completely enamored me. I was hooked on him. He was like a drug I wanted to experiment with and learn more about. After all, I usually didn't feel much of anything except the urge to kill, but he made me feel sexual attraction. I wasn't used to that.

"So yer a killer, too," I muttered as I fell into step beside him.

"Yeah," he said under his breath. "Let me take ya ta my place. You can get cleaned up, hide out fer awhile. Ya wanna do that?"

"Okay," I whispered, not telling him my home was nearby. "As long as ya ain't a rapist."

Henry grew defensive and stopped walking, gripping my arm gently to make a point. 

"I ain't no rapist," he said firmly. His eyes told me he wouldn't hurt me, so I didn't lash out like I normally would when someone touched me. "Were ya raped t'night?"

"I was a long time ago, but no, not t'night. Mmm..." I chewed on my lip. "I don't wanna talk 'bout that." 

I was shocked at myself but kept my expression neutral. I had no clue why I had told him that. I never told anyone I had been raped in the past.

Frowning hard, he looked at me with what sympathy he could muster from behind those dead eyes of his. "I'm sorry. That's fucked up, but hearin' ya say that confirms somethin' I already figured out. That ya ain't a whore. I hate whores. I'm glad ya ain't a whore. I kill whores."

"How can ya tell?" I asked, intrigued by his insight. I definitely wasn't a whore. I hadn't had sex in years. I never allowed myself to get close enough to someone to allow that to happen.

"I know a whore when I see one, and ya ain't one o' those. Yer pretty much wearin' the exact same clothes I got on, minus the button-down shirt. Whores don't dress like ya do," Henry pointed out, his eyes fluttering over me. He was intelligent, which was another turn on.

"C'mon, my place is right down the street," he added, waving me on.

"Alright then." 

I was greatly interested in what Henry's home looked like, so I walked with him without question. Was he as weird and as much of a neat freak as I was, or was he messy and unorganized? I had no idea, but I wanted to find out.

Together, we emerged from the dark alley and turned onto a normally busy street. Oddly, there wasn't a soul in sight, but Henry grabbed my wrist and pulled me next to a line of parked cars anyway to try and hide the blood I had on me from view. He was telling the truth. His place was 4 buildings down. We snuck inside his apartment complex without incident and without being noticed by anyone.

After Henry locked us inside his apartment, he said, "Follow me and don't mind the mess." 

His soft, raspy voice made my normally stone cold heart skip a beat. He led me down a short, narrow hallway that opened into his home. Beer cans littered the used yet cozy furniture in the average sized living room, but there weren't any on the floor or on the couch. The carpet was in decent condition, and he had a large tube TV and VCR for entertainment purposes.

I just stood there and looked around for a minute, unsure of what to do or say. I was feeling slightly uneasy and didn't understand why. That was another feeling I wasn't used to. I never got nervous. Nothing made me anxious, ever, but he did for some reason. 

"Ya wanna beer?" Henry inquired, interrupting my thoughts. "I always want a beer after I just got done killin' folks."  

I tried swallowing the lump in my throat before speaking, but it wouldn't go away, so I cleared my throat instead.

"Yeah, that would be nice," I replied pleasantly, thinking a beer would be a great way to get rid of the foreign emotions I was feeling.   

Henry nodded and led me into the kitchen. It was clean with a small, wooden table and two matching chairs set up across from a fridge, stove, cabinets and decent counter space.

"Ya don't live with nobody, do ya?" I noticed. I liked the fact that he was clean and organized like I was. Yet, another turn on.

"No." Smirking, he opened the fridge and reached inside. "Killers don't live with other folks. Can't risk the suspicion."

"Right." I smiled at him as he opened a can of beer and handed it to me. "Thanks."

"No problem." 

Henry actually grinned back. It was the first time I had seen him genuinely smile. His straight, white teeth made him even more attractive than he already was. 

"I have a shirt ya can borrow and PJ bottoms that ya can tie so they stay on. They might be a lil long, but they're clean. I can give ya some socks, too. I'll even run ya a bath if ya want," he offered.

"That would be nice," I said for the second time, sounding grateful. "Yer super cool fer bein' a killer."

Smirking again, he nodded. "I'm always nice ta other killers. It means we got somethin' in common. That don't happen much. G'head and drink yer beer. I'll be right back."

I downed my beer as soon as Henry left the kitchen and threw away the empty can in his trashcan. I wanted to observe him when he returned, so I sat down in the chair that would be facing him when he came back. 

My head swam with odd emotions while I waited for him. Not just from the relief of killing, but also from my deep attraction to him. My emotions were strange and alien. I didn't feel giddy unless I was killing. I usually didn't feel much of anything at all.

Henry came back in the kitchen after a few minutes. I watched silently and curiously as he knelt down in front of me, getting lost in his beautifully dead, cobalt eyes.

"Yer full o' relief," he realized as he closely studied my face. "That's how I get, too, after I kill."

"I sure am," I responded seriously. "It feels like a small piece o' Heaven."

"Yeah," Henry agreed wholeheartedly, placing his large hand over my blood-stained one that was resting on my knee. 

I actually flinched, but not from fear. I wasn't used to being touched, and he had touched me several times already. I hadn't been touched by anyone in awhile, except for my struggling victims, of course.

"Now ya listen ta me, Jane. Ya ain't gotta be scared o' me. I swear I won't hurt ya in any way, alright?" he said sincerely. 

I just nodded. I didn't say a word. My fake name sounded weird when he used it even though I had heard people say it a million times. 

"C'mon. Bathroom's this way." He jutted his chin in its direction.

Henry held out his hand as he stood up. I clasped it and he helped me to my feet, then put that same hand on my back as he led me to the bathroom. I glanced at him with a nonchalant expression once we stepped inside, but my stomach was doing somersaults. His touch had left a burning impression on my back. 

"There's the clothes I mentioned on the back o' the toilet," he said, pointing. "Yer bath is all ready fer ya. I hope ya like it hot cuz I do." 

"I do, thanks. Yer awful sweet ta help me out like this," I gushed. "Ya didn't have to. Ya don't even know me. We just met."

"Killers help other killers," Henry reminded me. "Enjoy yerself, okay? And try not ta worry." 

Again, I didn't say anything. I just nodded. Nodding back, he clicked the lock on the door before closing it behind him. I heard the couch squeak as he flopped down on it, then I heard the TV come on. The unmistakable sound of a beer popping open followed. I knew he did all that so I would know he wasn't spying on me and be able to fully relax.

I immediately stripped and climbed into the tub. The water felt astronomical on my tense muscles. He had made it the perfect temperature. There was a clean washcloth ready for me to use hanging over the side of the tub. Wetting it, I draped it over my face and sighed deeply as I sunk down into the water all the way up to my chin.

Henry's natural scent lingered throughout the entire bathroom. His personal hygiene products smelled fresh like Irish Spring, but they weren't the Irish Spring brand. They were all off brands I had never heard of. I took deep whiffs as I used his things to quickly wash my hair and body, then drained the tub of blood-stained water after I was sure I was thoroughly rinsed.

Henry had left me a recently washed towel on the closed toilet seat. Using it to dry my body, I buried my face in it and sniffed it over and over again. I wasn't sure what laundry detergent he used, but it smelled superb. After I had dried my hair as best as I could, I dressed in his clothes and cracked open the bathroom door.

"Umm...Henry?" I called, peeking out at him.

"Hmm?" 

He looked away from the TV and at me with interest, uncrossing his leg from his knee and opening his thighs. His jeans fit him incredibly well, and my eyes went straight to his defined package. I groaned on the inside, but I didn't show him how he was affecting me. Swallowing noisily, I observed his clean-cut face. Those gorgeous blue eyes of his haunted me and begged me to make a move on him. 

Ignoring my attraction, I said, "I dunno what ya want me ta do with my clothes and my knife. Ya don't mind if I use yer brush, do ya?"

"Oh," Henry uttered. Hopping up, he crossed the room quickly. "I'll take the clothes and the knife. You can use my brush. I don't mind. I gotta comb, too, if ya prefer. It might be better fer yer long hair. It's in the cabinet over top the sink."

"Thanks." Smiling, I handed over my bloody clothes and knife. "Appreciate it."

Henry's lips turned up into a smirk before he patted my shoulder and turned his back on me. Once again, his touch burned my flesh. Closing the bathroom door again, I leaned against it and let out a shaky sigh.

After retrieving Henry's comb from inside the cabinet, I glanced at myself in the steamy mirror. My usual hollow hazel gaze was shimmery and inquisitive, my dark hair damp and knotted. I didn't recognize the strange look in my eyes. I felt like I was looking at another person as I ran Henry's comb through my medium length hair. 

When I was finished in the bathroom, I set his comb back in its original spot. Henry was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand when I emerged.

"There's plenty o' beer," he let me know, looking at the way his clothes accommodated my body. He seemed satisfied with how they fit. "Drink as much as ya want. Relax and watch TV with me. Enjoy yer much-needed relief cuz if yer anythin' like me, it don't last long."

"Okay, sure." 

I quickly padded into the kitchen, grabbed a beer, and returned to the living room. There was the couch Henry was lounging on, plus an armchair. I was unsure of where he wanted me to sit. 

"Uhh...where do ya want me ta...?" I asked softly, trailing off.

He shrugged with apathy. "You can sit with me. Easier ta see the TV from here." 

Nodding, I sat as far away from him as I possibly could. I didn't want to invade his space.

"Jane, I don't bite, and I don't hurt other killers. Not unless they come after me first. I admire other killers." Henry had read my mind. "Sit closer." He patted the cushion next to him. "I stole a copy o' that new slasher movie, A Nightmare on Elm Street, from the local video store. Wanna watch it?"

"Fuck yeah!" I exclaimed, sliding closer. "I ain't seen it yet."

Chuckling lightly at my enthusiasm, he stood up and put the movie in the VCR. I couldn't help but check him out while his back was to me. He had removed his button-down shirt, and his broad shoulders and arms were muscular. I could see some tats hidden under his tank top, which I now noticed was a man's sleeveless undershirt, but I wasn't sure what they were. He had the perfect body and I loved ink, so my attraction climbed considerably. He was my type all the way. I wanted to attack him, but I didn't want to cross that line, either. Not after what he had said about the whores.

Jumping up while Henry was fiddling with his VCR, I strolled back into the kitchen to get another beer and deposit my empty can into the trash.

"Ya want another beer?" I inquired politely.

"Sure," Henry answered. 

Obtaining an extra one from the fridge, I brought it to him. 

"Thanks," he said, flashing me a charming smile. 

Nodding, I watched his pupils dilate as I sat next to him. He didn't move or turn away. His open body language told me he liked me, too. That excited me, but I kept it to myself.

"Ya ready ta watch the movie?" Henry asked. After my nod, he pushed play on the VCR remote. 

We sat there together on his couch for hours, just enjoying the movie and drinking beer. Sometimes, one of us got up to pee or grab another beer, but that was it, and he always pressed pause on the remote so we wouldn't miss anything.

I caught myself glimpsing over Henry's body several times, but he didn't seem to notice. I liked how his undershirt fit him in the chest area and showed off his arms and shoulders. He had nice, strong thighs under his jeans, too, and a sharp jaw I really liked. He was cute as fuck, and he had been nothing but nice to me so far. I was sort of waiting for him to be shitty to me like everyone else had been in my lifetime, but the time never came.

"That was pretty good," I commented after the movie was over. "Nice and gory with a good plot."

"Yeah, it was. I wanna tear folks open with claws like that. That would be extremely satisfyin'." Henry chuckled adorably, his eyes shining as they traveled over my face. "I'm drunk," he admitted, licking his lips.

I chuckled with him. "Me too, but I agree with ya 'bout tearin' people open with claws. That would be very satisfyin'. I'm tired. Can I sleep here? Where can I sleep? Should I leave?"

"You can sleep here," Henry answered thoughtfully. "Take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

Refusing, I shook my head. "That ain't fair. It's yer place."

"No, I insist," he urged. "Yer a female killer. Females always get the bed."

"Wow, that's real nice o' ya. Thanks!" My face was beaming.

"Ya gotta pretty smile," Henry genuinely complimented. Blushing slightly and smiling like an idiot, I looked down at my lap. "Yer shy. Sorry. I didn't mean ta embarrass ya."

"It's alright," I said softly. Glancing down at the floor, I awkwardly scuffed my foot on the carpet.

"C'mon. I'll show ya ta the bed." 

Henry led me to his room, which was tidy and organized. The only messy room in the apartment was the living room, and that was only because of the beer cans. I was impressed. 

"It's a good bed," he claimed. "You should sleep well. Night, Jane."

"Night," I said quietly as he shut the door. 

Turning off the light, I crawled into his full-sized bed. His fresh scent lingered in the sheets, and I wrapped myself in his blankets and nestled my head in one of his pillows.

I heard Henry go into the bathroom and pee, then I heard a few low grunts. The walls were so thin, I could hear everything if I listened hard enough. A few more ragged breaths and grunts later, I realized he was jerking his cock. My jaw dropped open, my pussy moistening immediately. I hadn't been aroused like that in years.

Henry wanted me, too, but he also didn't want to cross that line. He probably didn't know what I wanted, and he didn't like whores, so he had decided to masturbate instead of trying to make a move on me. Plus, he knew I had been raped in the past. At this point, I probably would have refused his advances anyway because of what he had said about the whores. I didn't want to give him the wrong impression. I had to play my cards carefully if I wanted to end up sleeping with him.

Listening to Henry's heavy breathing, I pushed my hands into my bottom layer of clothing. While feeling for wetness I already knew was there, I heard him growl softly. His growl was animalistic, and the sound of it turned me on more than I already was. I touched myself with both hands while I thought about him fucking me, using his groans and grunts to fulfill my own fantasy. I imagined his lips on mine, his tongue tasting my mouth as he thrust his cock in and out of me. Rubbing my clit, I fingered myself lustfully. I was so hot and wet, I could hear my own juices slopping around while I fucked myself. I wanted Henry's cock badly, but I knew I couldn't have it yet. I knew I had to wait for the right time.

Reaching deep inside my opening, I located my g-spot. I knew how to make myself squirt if I wanted to, but I didn't feel the need very often. I hadn't felt that need in a long time until tonight, but Henry was super hot and I wanted the extra pleasure. I brushed that special spot while my other hand toyed with my clit. I thought about Henry going down on me, sucking and licking my clit while his hand squeezed at my open thighs and his fingers played with my juicy crevice. 

I heard him growl and knew he was cumming by the pants that followed. Hearing him get off made me explode, and I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning his name as I went over the edge of self-induced ecstasy.

Henry was quiet for a minute, then I heard him moan as well before I heard him grunt again. I realized he was jerking his cock a second time. He wanted me badly. It seemed like I wanted him just as much as he wanted me. 

My clit begged for attention again, and I circled it fast and hard as I pushed another finger into my eager snatch. Locating my g-spot again, I squirted after only a few seconds. I had to bite my tongue to keep from crying out. 

I could still hear Henry breathing as he pumped his cock, and I wondered if he knew I could hear him. I wondered if he even cared, or if he was doing it on purpose to try to get me all hot and bothered. If he was, it was working. I heard that soft whimper again and knew he was done.

"Jesus Christ," I groaned under my breath. If Henry was paying attention, he probably would have heard me say that. He was still whimpering, so I knew he hadn't. 

I was exhausted after all that excitement. I fell asleep immediately, feeling sexually satisfied for the first time in several years. Images of Henry and I murdering together danced throughout my mind while I slept surrounded by his delicious fresh scent.


	2. Chapter 2

Groaning softly as I opened my eyes, I rolled towards the alarm clock on Henry's nightstand. I gasped when I saw what time it was. It was already noon. I had slept late. Henry had been right about his bed being a good one. 

I could hear the TV playing out in the living room. It sounded like the news was on. Henry was up and moving about, too. I could hear him rustling around in the kitchen clear as day through the closed bedroom door.

"Fuck!" he snarled suddenly. Tossing something in the metal sink, he banged his fist down on the countertop in frustration. Whatever he had tossed in the sink clattered around furiously, echoing throughout the apartment powerfully.

While stretching and yawning, I wondered what Henry was angry about. I could hear him grumbling to himself. I decided to climb out of bed and find out. After opening his bedroom door, I quickly padded towards the kitchen. Stopping in the doorway, I pushed my knotty hair out of my face.

"What's the matter?" I questioned, my groggy voice showing interest in the cause of his little outburst. 

Henry was leaning against the counter, one of his hands roughly scrubbing itself over his face. He was wearing the same type of clothes he had on last night, but they were different colors. I wondered where he had gotten them from if I had been in his bedroom all night. Had he come in while I was sleeping? If so, I hadn't heard him. That was extremely unusual because I was a light sleeper. 

His anger softened when he heard my voice and spotted me through his fingers. Pulling his hand away from his face, he sighed and crossed his arms.

"Nothin'. I fergot ta buy milk while I was out earlier," he griped. "Just a lil pissed off at myself. That's all."

"Oh," I uttered, rubbing my crusty eyes.

"I found yer keys and a smashed pack o' smokes in yer jeans last night. Yer a smoker." He shot me a curious look. "Why didn't ya say somethin' last night? I would'a went and got ya some."

I shrugged. "Cuz I'm already invadin' yer space. I didn't wanna bother ya. Ya've been nice enough already. I didn't think askin' ya ta get me a pack o' smokes was necessary. I ain't that much of a smoker."

"Well..." Henry pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his t-shirt pocket and tossed them to me one by one. "Here. I got some while I was out."

"Thanks!" My face beamed as I caught them. "I been dyin' fer a smoke!"

"No problem." Grinning back at me, he watched as I pulled one out of the pack with a shaky hand. "I'm a smoker, too, so I get it." He gestured to an ashtray on the table that had a lit cigarette in it. "Sid'down. Ya hungry?"

"Mmm, hmm." I nodded slightly and lit my cigarette. "I prefer ta stand fer now." I placed the pack of cigarettes and his lighter on the table next to the ashtray.

"Suit yerself. I got coffee. I would offer ya cereal, but like I said, fergot the milk. Coffee ain't no good without milk either. At least, I don't think so." Henry had an apologetic look on his handsome face. "Take a look through the fridge and the cabinets. See if there's anything ya like. Make yerself at home."

"Yer so nice." I rolled my eyes. "I feel like a broken record." I smiled widely when he chuckled.

"We can go out and get somethin' if ya want. There's a diner close by. It'll be on me," he offered, winking. "Female killers get extra special treatment." 

Blushing, I did a facepalm to attempt to hide my reddening cheeks. Was he asking me out on a date? Either way, I was sure that was his subtle way of flirting. The wink was a sure sign of that.

"I'm embarrassin' ya again. Sorry," he said sincerely.

"I'm not used ta folks bein' nice ta me," I explained. "Yer the first person ta say anythin' decent ta me in years. It's weird ta me. Usually, folks are scared o' me, or they're tryin' ta get rid 'o me."

"Get used ta it," Henry said quietly. "Yer nice ta me, so why shouldn't I be nice ta you?"

"Good point," I said, taking a deep drag off of my cigarette. 

He definitely liked me. If he was saying for me to get used to something, then he definitely wanted to hang around me. I knew I was going to have to tell him my real name soon. I hoped he wouldn't be mad I had lied to him.

"Where's yer place?" he wanted to know. "Ya need fresh clothes if we're goin' out in public."

"Yer makin' me go," I realized, laughing.

"Yeah, I am." Henry smiled. "I gotta car with plenty o' gas in it. Let's go. How far's yer place?"

"Just a couple blocks down," I replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. "Ya ain't gotta drive. We can walk."

"Yer in my pj's," he reminded me, snickering. He didn't seem surprised at all that my place was close by. I had a feeling he already knew.

"I don't care. I'm a simple woman." I said, shrugging. "It ain't like any part o' my body is revealed. I'm covered up real good."

Henry's face lit up. He seemed to like that I had said I was a simple woman. "Alright. C'mon then." 

We put our cigarette butts out in the ashtray at the same time, our fingers lightly brushing together. Henry glanced at me with those beautifully deceased eyes of his before he picked up the cigarettes and lighter. Snatching our keys off of the hook on the wall, he dropped my keys into my open palm. He didn't say anything about his fingers touching my outstretched hand,  but his eyes sure did glitter. I didn't mention anything either, but tiny electrical shocks traveled up my arm.

"Th-thanks," I stuttered, noticing his exceptionally long eyelashes. He tipped his head in response.

"Yer boots are by the front door," he let me know. "I cleaned 'em up, got the blood off 'em. I got ya some fresh socks, too. I don't like puttin' my feet in my boots with socks on that I been sleepin' in all night." 

I couldn't help but grin at him. I opened my mouth to talk, but he interrupted me. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Broken record." Smirking, he waved his hand at me dismissively. "Yer welcome." 

Once again, he had read my mind. He amazed me with the way he could read me. No one could read me like that.

I nodded, laughing as we walked to his front door. I put on the fresh socks he had for me and my boots, and he locked the door behind us when we left.

A man called out to him as we exited the apartment building. "Hey, Henry!" We looked his way at the same time. "Ya got yerself a new friend there?" He was balding, wasn't very attractive, and had crooked, yellow buck teeth. He might have even been a bit slow. He had a strange gleam in his eyes. He gave me the willies immediately.

"Reckon I do," Henry replied firmly. Grimacing as he glanced at me, his jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth together. "I gotta go, Otis." 

He didn't bother to introduce me. He didn't even give the odd man a chance to say anything else. Taking me by the elbow, he briskly led me down the street before Otis could get another word out.

"Let's go, Jane. Let's go right now," he grumbled under his breath, hurrying us away.

"Ya don't like 'im, do ya?" I whispered. "I don't blame ya. He's fuckin' weird." I had gotten one hell of a creepy vibe from him. I was glad he hadn't introduced us.

"No, no I don't," he growled quietly once we were out of Otis's earshot. "He's a fuckin' moron who just happens ta live 2 floors up that I gotta deal with. Ain't got no choice. Can't kill 'im. That would be way too suspicious."

"Indeed, it would be," I agreed. "I got the same thing goin' on. A nosy, asinine, idiot neighbor who lives 4 floors up, who I wanna kill but can't."

Henry raised an eyebrow as he glimpsed at me. "We got a lot in common."

"I reckon we do," I concurred. 

"I want ya ta stay away from Otis as much as ya possibly can. Be civil, just stay away. I don't trust 'im. Yer pretty. I dunno what he'd do," he warned. "The way he looks at women sometimes...umm..." He trailed off, giving me the chance to figure out the rest of what he was going to say on my own. He was telling me he thought there might be a chance Otis could be a rapist.

I had blushed when he said I was pretty, but he didn't seem to notice. He was too angry to notice. "Yeah, I planned on it. I'll stay away from 'im. I got a creepy vibe from 'im. I can see why ya don't trust 'im."

"Good. I know why ya didn't tell me ya lived close by," Henry revealed, changing the subject. "Ya dunno me. I could'a followed ya. Ya had ta see if I could be trusted first."

"Exactly," I stated, looking over my shoulder.

"Don't worry. Otis ain't followin' us," he assured me, removing his hand from my elbow. He had read my mind again. "I been listenin'. I'd know if he was b'hind us. He's loud. He walks loud. He talks loud. He even breathes loud."

We had walked super fast to get away from Otis. I hadn't told Henry which direction to take to get to my place, but we had traveled that way and were already coming up on it. I also lived in an apartment building. 

"Here, this way," I directed, turning to my right. We bounced up the steps and into my apartment building. My place was on the bottom floor. 

He grunted in approval as we descended the steps. "Hmph. Easy access to get out the back if ya need to."

"Exactly," I said again as I unlocked the door. Only another killer would have understood that.

We went inside, and I locked the bottom lock and the 3 deadbolts on the door. There had only been one deadbolt when I moved in. I had installed the other two myself.

Henry grunted again, smirking. "Hmph, that's smart. Ya do that yerself?" His smirk grew when I nodded. I watched him take a long look around. "Well, shit. Yer place is like mine, all tidy and organized. It's even set up pretty similar."

"I thought the same thing when I walked in yer place." I laughed. "Except fer all the beer cans."

"I tend ta get a lil lazy 'bout that," he admitted with a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his neck like I had done earlier in his kitchen. There was no redness on his cheeks, but I had a feeling that was the closest to him being embarrassed I would ever see. "I hate the mess, though. It gets ta me after awhile, and I clean 'em all up at one time. I'm kinda anal 'bout certain things. What if somethin' goes down, ya know? Can't have a mess sittin' 'round ta get tangled up in."

"Yup." I signaled to the sofa and the remote. "G'head and watch TV or whatever. I'll be back after I change. Kitchen's that way." I pointed in its direction. "Bathroom's there." I pointed at the door to show him where it was. He flashed me a charming lopsided smile, which I found to be delightful. It made my pussy clench.

"I'm fine fer now. I'll just sid'down on the couch," Henry said quietly. 

"Alright then." 

I left him to observe. I knew that was what he was going to do. He was a killer. That's what we do. Observing is how we do our research.

Strolling into my bedroom, I closed the door. I had a bag leftover from the store from buying personal items, so I stripped out of Henry's clothes, folded them, and put them in it neatly for him. I changed into a bra, panties, a tank top of my own, and a pair of jeans. Snagging a pair of my own socks out of my dresser, I pulled them onto my feet and slipped my boots back on. 

As I brushed out my dark hair and put it back into a low ponytail, I studied myself in the mirror. Folks were right when they said I didn't look my age. I didn't wear a drop of makeup, and I didn't need it. I looked 25 instead of 40. I had the face of an ordinary woman, and I had ink all over my body. 

Tats were another addiction I had. They were second on my list of addictions, right in the spot under killing. I couldn't seem to get enough tats. A lot of Japanese symbols, tribal drawings, and Native American ritual writings covered my muscular form. Some of them meant something to me. Others, I just liked the design or thought they were pretty. My Daddy's name was inscribed where the back of my neck began, along with his birth date, and the date and year he had died. It was my tribute to him. My shoulders and arms were covered with colorful dragons and skulls. I had different types of wild felines, too, and ivy bracelets around my wrists. The word fury was etched onto the knuckles of my left hand, the word hate on my right. 

I looked very intimidating to the average person, especially females. Females always seemed to fear me. If I caught them looking at me, they would turn their head immediately, like they were ashamed to be caught, or thought I would act rudely in response. Males usually did the same, but sometimes some of them thought they had balls. Sometimes they would keep staring, initiate conversation, or even try to flirt. They usually ended up getting themselves killed.

Shaking my head at my unexceptional reflection, I left the room and headed towards the bathroom. Henry came out of it right as I walked up on it. We ran smack dab into each other.

"Shit!" I exclaimed in surprise as our bodies smashed together. To keep from toppling over, I gripped his shoulders while he grabbed my hips.

"Sorry," Henry muttered, one corner of his mouth barely turning up into a ghost of a smile. 

We intensely studied each other for a minute. His breathing wavered, his usually cold eyes glowed with hunger, and his pupils dilated like they had been while we were on his couch the night before. My heart lodged its way into my throat, and my stomach filled with butterflies. I wanted to kiss him so badly, it was painful. Our hands lingered for a second longer before we reluctantly let go of each other.

"It's alright. I'm the one who's sorry," I managed to say, all sorts of sparks attacking my groin region. "I need ta...umm..."

"Right," Henry said in a monotone voice, moving out of my way. 

Brushing off our extreme chemistry, I went into the bathroom. Rubbing my hand over my face after I shut the door, I sat down on the edge of the tub to collect my erratic thoughts. 

"Fuck me," I hissed. "What the fuck was that?"

I was usually so numb and empty. What the fuck was wrong with me? Why was I so interested in and attracted to this man? My heart hammered a million miles a second whenever I was close to him, and I was sick with the desire to feel his lips on mine. 

I tried to shake off my odd feelings while I peed and brushed my teeth, but I was a trembling wreck. I was always as calm and collected as a person could possibly be, but Henry made me feel things I had never experienced before. I was confused and stupefied at the same time. 

Once I was finished in the bathroom, I stared at myself in the mirror for a minute. The itch was coming back. I wanted to murder. I needed it, craved it. The urge was in my hollow eyes. 

"No, ya just did," I said out loud. "Yer gonna get sloppy." Shaking my head, I exited the bathroom.

"Ya look pretty," Henry said genuinely from the couch, those devoid eyes of his tracing my athletic figure.

"I do?" I looked down at my casual clothes.

"Yeah." Nodding, he spoke in a low voice. "'Cept for the look in yer eyes. I know what that look means. Ya already wanna kill even though ya just did last night."

"Mmm, hmm." Biting my lip, I chewed on it. "I'll be right back." Hurrying to my room, I grabbed the bag with his clothes in it and brought it out to him. "What do ya wanna do with yer clothes?"

"Uhh..." Henry scratched his barely noticeable, brown facial scruff. He had five o'clock shadow, which was incredibly becoming on him. "Ya know what? Keep 'em here. Ya never know when I might need yer help."

I couldn't stop the smile that tugged at my lips. That was a man's hidden way of telling a woman he wanted to be around her. If a man kept any kind of belongings in a woman's apartment, it meant he liked her. He was sort of claiming me in his own strange way. 

My mind was blown. I had been claimed by Henry Lucas, and I barely knew him. I didn't even know his middle name or where he worked. I definitely didn't mind, though. I wanted to be claimed by him. 

"Alright." Traveling back to my room, I sat the bag of clothes on my bed. I would put it away later.  

"Ya ready?" Henry asked from his spot on the couch when I came back out. 

"Mmm, hmm." 

Biting my lip again, I locked up as we left. Shoving my keys into my pocket, I turned away from the door. Taking a step forward, I plowed into Henry, again. I hadn't expected him to be that close to me.

"Sorry," I mumbled, resting my hands on his chest.

"Uhh, huh." 

Giving me a fond look, he grasped my shoulders. His face only inches from mine, he stared at me with that same hunger he had in his eyes outside my bathroom door. Frozen in my spot, I couldn't move as I stared back at him. There was something drawing us together, sort of like there was an invisible magnet between us.

I finally spoke after what felt like forever. "How'd ya get the scar on yer chin?"

"Knife fight." Henry stepped even closer so I could see better. He was so close, I could feel body heat radiating off of him. "Got slashed. Didn't move away in time is all it really was." The desire in his eyes multiplied by a thousandfold. Sliding his hands down my upper arms slowly, he cupped my elbows and absentmindedly ran his tongue over his lips.

"Let's go," I whispered. 

I really didn't want to. I wanted to stay home and fuck him until I creamed all over his cock. It was obvious he didn't want to go, either. Tilting his face towards mine, he grazed my lips with his own. Fire rose in every single part of my body. 

"Henry?" I murmured, my voice swaying.

"Yeah?" Gripping my hips, he gently pulled me flush against his large frame.

"I like ya, but I don't want ya to think..." I stopped talking when his lips sparsely touched mine again.

"I don't think that," Henry mumbled, his hand caressing my jawline. He had read my mind again. "I already told ya that last night. If I thought ya were a whore, I wouldn't touch ya. I wouldn't even let ya get close ta me. I wouldn't talk ta ya, either. I'd be snappin' yer neck right now." 

His warm eyes shimmered as he rubbed his nose against mine. Both of us began to breathe slightly heavier as I closed my arms around his waist. 

"But I just met ya. This can't look good," I said, the worry evident in my voice.

"What's b'tween us...I know this is different. I ain't usually interested in sex. It's usually the last thing I want. Honestly, sex kinda freaks me out, but I think we need ta get this outta the way. Let's go back inside fer awhile," Henry suggested softly. 

\-----------------

 


	3. Chapter 3

What Henry had just said was a polite way of saying we needed to fuck before we drove ourselves insane. I wondered what he had meant when he said sex freaked him out. I momentarily pondered if maybe he had been sexually abused as a child, but I knew it wasn't the right time to ask him. I knew I should just keep quiet and go with the flow, so that's what I decided to do. 

Nodding in agreement at Henry's suggestion about going back inside for a while, I turned back to the door to my apartment. I started to unlock it but briefly hesitated when his hand brushed my ponytail. While moving my hair over my shoulder to the front of my body, his fingertips grazed the sensitive skin on the back of my neck. 

Trembling slightly in response, I flinched when he stepped closer and gently gripped my hips. I wasn't used to being handled by a man, but I told myself I would have to get used to Henry's touch if we were going to start fucking. 

Noticing my slight recoil, Henry murmured, "Relax. Ain't gonna hurt ya."

Molding his frontside against the back of my entire body, he dipped his face into the crook of my neck. Nestling his hardening groin against my ass and groaning, he manipulated the spot under my ear that made me weak in the knees.

My pussy clenched at the combined sensations, my jaw dropping open and a light gasp escaping. It had been years since a man had kissed my neck, and his five o'clock shadow scratched against my skin wonderfully. I had almost forgotten how spectacular it felt when a man sucked on my flesh, and he was marvelous at it.

"Oh, Christ..." I moaned lowly, shivering noticeably as his tongue tasted my skin. Goosebumps rose on my flesh all over my entire body, my nipples hardening to their peaks under my clothes.

Chuckling under his breath at my reaction, Henry continued to nibble on my neck. His hands departed from my hips, his arms wrapping around me from behind. His groin continued to grow in size against my ass as his large hands slipped under the front of my tank top.  Gliding his hands over my belly seductively, he occasionally used his fingertips to circle the round shape of my navel. 

I couldn't help thinking there was something different in Henry's touch compared to other men I had been with in the past. It held an innocence I was intrigued by. I briefly wondered again if he had been sexually abused as a child.

Henry had me so distracted, it took me a minute to finish unlocking the door. I had a hard time inserting the key into the keyhole and turning it because my hand wavered so much. His mouth was warm and damp on my neck, his hands gentle and inquisitive on my belly, and the way he lightly breathed into my ear was maddening.

After I finally got the door unlocked, we strolled back inside. After I hung up my keys in their rightful spot on the wall, Henry helped me re-lock the deadbolts. He placed his hand over mine when I gripped the slider, giving me a sultry look of need while he helped me click them into place one by one.

"Jane ain't my real name. I lied. I'm sorry," I blurted suddenly, hanging my head in guilt. 

Henry didn't get angry like I had been afraid of. Snickering at my confession, he shook his head like I was silly to even say anything.

"I know Jane ain't yer real name. Look at me." Cupping my chin, he angled my gaze back to his. There was no disapproval in his eyes whatsoever, just admiration. "I knew it last night when it came out yer mouth, but I understood right then why ya lied. I tell folks my name is John sometimes, like John Doe. Ya used Jane, like Jane Doe. I thought that was pretty smart. I knew ya'd tell me yer real name when ya were ready." He dropped his hand, an interested gleam in his usually blank cobalt eyes. "What is it?" 

"Raven, Raven Caraway. I ain't been this close ta a man in a long time," I said softly.

"I know. I can tell," he rasped. "C'mere."

Clasping my hips, he roughly yanked me towards him. Giggling, I rested my hands on his rocky chest to steady myself. His hard groin bumped my belly, our bodies shaping into one. Rubbing my hands over his chest, I buried my face in his shirt to inhale his fresh scent. 

I hadn't noticed, but the first few buttons of his shirt were undone. I wiggled my face inside the opening, coveting to feel the scarce patch of hair that grew on his chest. It was silky against my lips and cheeks, and I couldn't stop myself from lightly kissing his skin between whiffs of his smell. 

Fingering the hem to the top of his undershirt, I tugged on it to give myself better access. I wanted to take his clothes off, but not yet, not out here. It would be too soon, and I knew it. I didn't want to push him.

"Raven Caraway. I like it. It suits ya. It's pretty and unique, just like you." Henry gulped back a moan as the tip of my tongue moistened his skin. "Man, ya feel good. It's kinda scary how good ya feel."

Taking a deep breath as his hand smoothed the flyaways in my ponytail, he closed his arms around me affectionately. The tips of his fingers traveled up and down my spine leisurely. The sensation they gave me compared to feathers licking my skin through my tank top. A tremor rocked my body, wetness pooling out of me and into my panties.

"Raven..."

At the whisper of my name, I pulled my face from his chest. Lifting my face to his, Henry captured my mouth sweetly. His lips were like flower petals against mine. Both of us began to breathe a little heavier as the tips of our tongues touched for the first time. My pussy pulsed at the hot sensation, more wetness oozing out of my opening.

"Oh, good Lord," I muttered against his lips, fuzziness spreading throughout my body. Things felt surreal, like I was in some kind of dream.

He acknowledged we were in reality, whispering, "Yeah, feels good. Better than anything I've felt in a long time, maybe ever."  

When Henry drew back just enough to look at me, I dug my short nails into his shoulders. An animal rawness spread within his icy eyes as I burrowed them into his skin. That rawness, which I can only describe as passion, seemed to spread from him to me. Heat crept into the pit of my gut. That heat radiated to my clit, which throbbed with need. My crevice ached for his cock, and I knew that whatever was about to happen between us was going to be phenomenal.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. "I ain't done this in a long time." Henry smirked like I was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. 

"Ya sorta said that already. It's okay. Me, either," he murmured, giving me a tender kiss. "Like I already told ya, I usually don't want sex. Sex scares me, but ya make me feel somethin' inside, somethin' good, somethin' I ain't never felt b'fore. I think I make ya feel somethin', too. I ain't never been this attracted ta another human bein' b'fore. I feel like I'm lookin' in a Goddamn mirror when we look at each other, like I'm seein' myself through yer gorgeous hazel eyes. We need ta explore this, find out what all this is."

Nodding in agreement, I analyzed the shape of all of Henry's muscles under my hands as they made their way to his lower back. Growling almost inaudibly, he left another soft kiss on my lips. He liked the way I was touching him and wanted more. 

When I shoved him against the door in a fit of desire, he almost lost his balance. Laughing, he lowered his face so his lips met mine in the middle when I stood on my toes to kiss him. 

That was the first time I heard Henry laugh like that. I had heard him chuckle, I had even heard him snicker, but this particular laugh had been much louder and relaxed. He sounded pleased, like I had excited him or turned him on.

As our kisses turned more intimate, my arms wound tightly around his waist, and he cradled my face in his large hands. Feelings neither one of us understood exploded between us. Both of us were lost in our new, indescribable craving for each other. Our mouths were stuck together like superglue, our lips flowing together like they were meant to do so. 

Henry licked my top lip erotically. I gasped when my lips naturally parted and the tip of his tongue teased mine. I massaged his lower back as our kisses turned more hungry, and he dropped his hands down to my ass, kneading it as I caressed my breasts against him. 

Henry tasted sweet like apple juice with a hint of cigarettes. I couldn't stop myself from whimpering into his mouth when he pulled me flat against him. His cock twitched against my belly, and he responded with a low moan, tasting me more thoroughly. Our tongues swept together like honey seeping from a beehive, and we savored each other leisurely and lusciously.

I didn't want to break our kiss, so I gave Henry a light tug to give him the hint that it was time to move towards my bedroom. Following my lead,  he took a step forward when I took a step back. 

We moved towards the bedroom at a snail's pace, continuing to leave burning kiss after kiss on each other's lips, our tongues inspecting each other's mouths lazily. I liked our slow, wet kisses. I knew he liked them, too, or he wouldn't kiss me at all.

Once we made it inside the bedroom door, I unbuttoned Henry's shirt the rest of the way. He watched with a genuine smile at how bashful I was feeling as I slowly undid one button at a time. I could tell he knew I felt insecure. I was shy, and he had said sex freaked him out. I didn't want to frighten him, I wanted him to feel safe. I wanted him to be able to trust me.

Grasping my wrists delicately, Henry nipped at my top lip. He held my wrists in his hands while I finished unbuttoning his shirt, his thumbs reassuringly rubbing my skin. Once his shirt was hanging open,  I pushed it over his shoulders. Releasing my wrists, he let it float to the floor. He removed his undershirt next, his strong physique rippling as he lifted it over his head. Letting it drop out of his hands, he gazed down at my covered breasts in anticipation as it hit the floor.

As I gaped at Henry's upper body, I almost drooled and my tongue snaked over my lips. He was even more nicely built than I had originally thought. He had well-defined pecs and abs and cute little nipples I wanted to suck on. 

My hands stretched up into the air as he reached for the bottom hem of my tank top. He yanked it up and over my head, tossing it away carelessly. His eyes were still trained on my full breasts. I knew he wanted to see them. His next move was to unhook my bra, and he fumbled with the clasp a bit until he got it to come open. 

Finding his awkwardness to be quite adorable, I smiled. My bra joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor after I shrugged out of it. Feeling vulnerable about my nudity, I blushed as Henry's eager blue eyes traveled over my ample cleavage. I tried to cross my arms over my chest, but he quickly gripped my forearms before I could completely cover myself.

"Don't," he rasped, once again caressing me with his thumbs in a reassuring manner. "I know yer shy, but ya ain't gotta reason ta be embarrassed. Ya got nice tits. I like yer shyness, though. I think it might turn me on."

"I'm sorry. I ain't used ta someone lookin' at me like ya are," I explained softly. "I feel..."

"Vulnerable, I know. It's okay. I like it. Nothin' ta be sorry for." Henry pulled my arms away from the front of my body with both of his hands, then placed my hands on his hips. Patting them in a comforting way, he grinned down at me.

"Keep leadin'," he urged. 

Removing the tie from my ponytail and dropping it, he glanced at the bed behind me. I had no idea where it rolled to, and I didn't care. I would find it later.

Obeying, I closed my eyes as Henry's lips seized mine in a dominant kiss. Threading his hands through my hair, he used both of his palms to cradle the back of my skull. My breasts brushed his bare skin, and both of us inhaled sharply at the surges of electricity which shocked their way throughout our bodies. Grabbing my ass with one of his hands and squeezing, he growled as I sucked on his bottom lip.

Henry's cock poked my belly, beckoning to be touched. I wanted to, but I didn't want to scare him. Sliding one of my hands from his hips, I moved it over his abs like molasses before slipping it down to rest over the bulge in his jeans. 

Moaning lowly at the foreign feeling, he placed his hand over mine and applied pressure. It must have been obvious I was trying not to make him uncomfortable because he spoke between nibbles of my lips.

"It's okay. You can touch me." Holding my hand to him while I gently stroked his cock through his jeans, he moaned and pushed into my palm. 

The back of my knees hit the edge of the bed with a slight bump, and Henry broke our kiss to move the bag with his clothes in it to the floor. He glanced down at the bed behind me, then gently shoved me down on it. 

I giggled as my ass made contact with the mattress. Gliding my hands over Henry's abs for a minute while he stared down at me with those beautifully dead eyes of his, I ogled the straining bulge in his jeans. I wanted to blow him, but I knew it would be too much too soon, so I laid back instead. Lingering over top of me for a minute, he eyed my naked upper body with admiration.

"Look at all that ink. I knew ya had a lot, but damn! There's even ink around yer belly button. Yer a work of art," Henry praised, putting one knee down on the bed.

Opening my thighs so he could climb over top of me and lay on me, I held out my arms to him in silent invitation. He took the bait and crawled between my legs, lowering himself over top of me. Putting weight on his left elbow, his lips found mine again. Dropping the rest of his weight on me, his right hand caressed my hair. 

My nipples were as solid as bullets, and when his skin brushed them, I got goosebumps all over again. My back arced as his full erection pressed against my aching genitals, and I moaned as his hand left my hair and cupped my breast. Toying with my nipple, he kissed down my jaw and sucked on the spot under my ear. 

I gasped quietly as Henry barely ground his hard cock into my aching genitals, letting him know I liked it and wanted more. Biting my shoulder delicately, he smoothed his teeth marks with his tongue. Giving me a naughty smirk as he pushed himself back up, he put all his weight on his knees so he could undo my jeans.

"I like bitin'," I admitted softly, blushing slightly.

I flashed Henry a sly grin as he ripped my jeans out from under my ass and down my thighs, watching his smirk broaden. He gazed down at my panties, his dead eyes flashing in a way I didn't recognize. My cotton panties were dark blue with a cool psychedelic design on them. I suspected he might like them. I kicked my boots off so he could easily remove my jeans and socks. He was still staring at my panties, making me realize he definitely liked them and probably had a fetish. 

Henry's boots, socks, and jeans were the next to go, then he was on top of me in his boxer briefs. His mouth suckled one of my breasts hungrily, his tongue swirling around my nipple while he felt the cotton fabric of my panties under his fingertips.

He definitely had a panty fetish. Immersing my hands in his curly brown hair, I relished in their extreme softness, tugging gently while he sucked on my nipples one at a time. He responded with a low growl of pleasure, running his fingertip over my panty covered clit. I moaned, my hips jolting at the contact. Peeling my panties back eagerly, he slid his hand inside to feel for my natural lubrication.

I groaned softly as Henry's fingertip traced my juicy opening. There was plenty of wetness for him to play in, and he smeared it all over my pussy lips and my clit before he yanked my panties down. He rose back up so he could take them off, then lowered himself down until his face was hovering above my pussy. Inhaling my arousal deeply, he licked his lips and brushed his fingers over my slightly hairy mound.

As the tip of his tongue flicked at my swollen clit, I moaned, "Mmm...Henry..." 

I hadn't expected oral sex from him. I was shocked but delighted. Grabbing for his hair, I yanked lightly as he ran his tongue between all my wet folds. He growled with pleasure and dipped a finger into my crevice. His finger sunk inside without a problem, and he searched around inside of my opening, looking for my g-spot while his tongue fluttered over my clit. I couldn't prevent the noise of pleasure that came out of me when he located it. Chuckling softly, he exposed my clit to his mouth even more by pulling the skin away with his free hand. 

"Never really had the desire ta eat pussy b'fore t'night, but yers is just too damn temptin'," Henry drawled quietly. Sucking my fully exposed clit between his lips, he flicked his tongue over it quickly while rubbing my g-spot with his large fingertip.

"Oooh, fuuuck, Henry....fuck, that's sooo good...fuuuck..." I moaned, letting his hair slip between all my fingers. 

Continuing to play with his curls, I closed my eyes while I enjoyed the way he ate me. Henry might have said he never really had the desire to eat pussy before tonight, but he sure knew how to. He was incredibly talented. 

When my back arched all by itself, I knew I would cum soon. Whether or not I was going to squirt, I wasn't sure. I knew I possibly could, but the way Henry was sucking on my clit and teasing it with his tongue was fabulous. It was quite possible to get off from the clitoral stimulation he was giving me before squirting. I couldn't stop moaning because everything he was doing felt so damn good. Familiar pressure began building in my gut, and I knew my climax was inevitable.

As tingling spread throughout my entire body, I whimpered, "Henry, I'm gonna cum."

Grunting in reply, he sucked harder on my clit. Vigorously rubbing my g-spot, his tongue sped up its rhythm. My vision turned white behind my eyelids, and I came crashing down from my orgasmic peak. 

"Shiiittt..." I groaned, my pussy locking down on his fingers over and over as it convulsed. "Ohh, fuck yesss..." 

My release coated Henry's hand. He had made me squirt after all. He stopped stimulating my g-spot, his fingers playing in the mess he had created between my legs. Detaching his mouth from my clit, he left light kisses on my mound. I just laid there with my eyes closed and panted as he climbed back up my body.

"Raven?" Henry rasped, his tone unsure. "Are ya alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured him, opening my eyes to look at him. "I'm better than fine. I'm perfect."

"Yer whole body spasmed like ya had some kinda seizure. Yer still tremblin'," he said, sounding worried as he smoothed my dark hair back.

"That felt really good," I gushed. "I squirted. It's normal ta spasm like that." Watching him slowly nod and let out a sigh of relief, I pushed his boxer briefs down over his ass.

"Okay, good. I might be a killer, but ya ain't on my list. I like ya. I don't wanna hurt ya." Henry squirmed out of his underwear, then kicked them off onto the floor. 

"Yer not on my list, either," I whispered. "I don't wanna hurt ya, either. I want ya inside me."

He seemed uncertain about how to take the next step. He was kind of acting like he was a virgin in a lot of ways, but I knew he couldn't be because of how he kissed me and ate my pussy. I was almost sure now he had been severely sexually abused as a child. Whoever he had slept with in the past had probably been in control.

"Lemme help," I breathed, reaching between us and taking his hard length in my hand. He nodded, and I lined the head of his cock up with my juicy opening, sliding it through my wetness. "Push, Henry, but push easy. You should go right in." Bringing my hand up to touch his handsome face, I stared into his sparkly blue eyes as he did what I had told him to do.

"Fuck, Raven..." he moaned as the head of his cock slipped through my wet folds, his features twisting with pure pleasure. "Fuck, yer so warm and wet...so tight."

"Kiss me, Henry," I said under my breath, enjoying the way his cock stretched my pussy lips. He did so with a velvet touch. "Push all the way in, then pull almost all the way out, then push in again. Ya gotta wait 'til I adjust ta yer size, or it'll hurt cuz yer cock's big. Move when yer ready. Thrust slowly or ya might cum."

"Okay," Henry panted. He followed my instructions, his lips capturing mine eagerly after he found his pace. "Mmm, Raven..."

"Have ya ever had intercourse b'fore, Henry?" I asked softly, stroking some of his curls.

"Yeah, just not like this," he huffed.

"Like what?" I wanted to know, my hand caressing his face.

"I never really enjoyed it b'fore," he confessed. His eyes weren't dead anymore. They were glossy and full of heat and honesty.

I didn't say anything in response. I just kissed him and lifted my hips to meet his as he thrust into me over and over. I was honored to be the one he was enjoying intercourse with. There was no doubt in my mind now that he had been abused. Pushing the thought from my mind, I focused on his erotic touch and the way his cock stretched my pussy to full capacity. 

Dipping his face into the crook of my neck, he panted into my ear while he fucked my pussy like it was his first real time having pleasurable sex. I had already orgasmed, so I didn't care if I came again or not. After what he had just told me, I just wanted him to feel good and fixate on himself.

"Ya okay?" I moaned, combing my fingers through his curls.

"Yeah..." Henry groaned. "I wanna make ya feel good since it seems neither one of us get ta feel that way very often." 

Kissing me enthusiastically, he started to make faster thrusts. Cradling his body with mine, I wrapped my legs around him. I decided to teach him how to make me feel good since that was what he wanted.

"Oh, man. I'm in ya even deeper now," he moaned. 

"Yeah," I purred, clutching him to me affectionately. He had one hand on my breast, his fingers pinching at my nipple, while the other was in my hair, feeling the softness between his fingertips. 

"Harder," I instructed softly. 

Reaching down, I clutched his ass and urged him on. Obeying, he slammed in and out of me with deep grunts, lightly hitting my cervix with the tip of his cock.

"Touch me, Henry. Touch my clit," I guided under my breath. 

Pushing a hand between us, he tweaked my clit. I dug my nails into his ass, and he made that growl of pleasure that I found to be sexy as hell. It just made me want him more. His cock brushed my g-spot as his angle shifted slightly, making me moan.

"Yeah, Henry, right there. That's good. Yer cock's hittin' my g-spot. Keep goin'," I encouraged. 

He complied, and after a minute of steady stimulation, I squirted for the second time. Waves of pleasure rolled through my entire body, and my pussy walls greedily sucked his cock, draining his balls.

"Raven..." Henry moaned deeply, unable to control the loss of his nut. 

His ass cheeks clenched under my hands, his hips snapping against mine as he filled my pussy with his seed. He relaxed on top of me once his balls were empty, kissing me with a tenderness that drove me up the wall. I wanted him again, but I knew I would have to wait.

"Wow," I uttered breathlessly. "I didn't understand everythin' I just felt, but it all felt really good. I mean, I had sex plenty o' times in the past, but not like that. That was gentle and intimate and beautiful, and just..." I sighed. "...wonderful."

"Mmm, hmm," Henry grunted, kissing my jaw. His face ended up in my neck while we recuperated, and I held him while we basked in the afterglow of what we had just done.

"I didn't understand everythin' either," he mumbled after a few seconds. "I just know it felt good, like I always imagined it's s'pposed ta be. I never thought I'd actually enjoy sex. It took someone I actually like ta guide me and show me that I can."

"I like ya, too. I like ya a lot," I admitted, hugging him. "I think yer really interesting and sexy. I'm glad ya liked it."

"Yeah, me too." He took a deep breath. "I wanna have sex again, but not right now. I'm too hungry."

I laughed. "Me, too. I'm starvin', actually." 

"Wanna go out now that we got that outta the way?" Henry asked hopefully. Groaning as he slipped his softening cock out of my pussy, he dropped a delicate kiss on my lips.

"Yeah." Grinning, I smoothed down his messy curls. "Ya might wanna brush yer hair first, though. I kinda fucked it up."

"I bet. Yer hair's everywhere," he pointed out, smirking. "It's gorgeous, just knotty."

"Help me up?" I asked.

"Sure." Henry climbed out of bed, then extended his hand to me. Taking it, I struggled to rise to my feet. "Are ya okay? Are ya sure I didn't hurt ya?"

"I'm okay," I assured him. "My legs are just a lil wobbly. Ya made me squirt twice."

"Oh," he uttered, chuckling. "Let's get dressed."

"Okay," I agreed. 

We dressed quickly, then brushed our hair. Henry's curls fluffed back out immediately, looking as cute as ever. I found my hair tie and pulled my hair back into a ponytail again. After peeing and wiping myself clean in the bathroom, we left to go get some food.

\--------

 


	4. Chapter 4

Henry and I descended the steps to my apartment building and blended into the crowd on the sidewalk. It was the middle of the day, so the city was bustling with cars and people.

"So where're we goin'?" I asked curiously. 

"Ya ever been ta that 50's diner called Honey Bee?" Henry inquired. 

I shook my head. I knew of it but had never been inside. I had passed by several times while traveling through the city, but I had never had the urge to actually enter.

"Well, that's where we're goin'. They serve breakfast all day and all night, but they have all three types o' meals. The place is open 24 hours. I go there a lot."

"Breakfast 24 hours a day? Cool," I commented.

"Yeah." Gripping my upper arm, he pulled me close so he could talk into my ear. "I pick out a lot o' my victims there. It's a good place fer that."

Wiggling my eyebrows, I smiled coyly and rubbed my hands together. "Ooh, that's kinda excitin'."

Henry laughed, his hand gliding down my arm. "You should see yer face right now. Yer expression looks like..." He shrugged. "Well, I dunno. Like an eager beaver, or like I turned ya on or somethin'."

"That is kinda arousin'," I admitted, a light blush creeping onto my cheeks. "Haha, eager beaver."

"Hmph, there's that shyness again," he noted, smirking. Taking my hand in his, he squeezed affectionately. 

Glancing down at our hands briefly, I looked back up into Henry's dead cobalt eyes. I was surprised he had done that, but at the same time, I wasn't. I couldn't say he was or wasn't the type to hold hands because I didn't know him. I had no idea if he was a hand-holder or not. If he was anything like me, which he proved more and more all the time he was, then he probably wasn't usually a hand-holder. However, we had just had sex not even thirty minutes ago and admitted we liked each other. People who like each other purposely touch a lot.

"Are ya really embarrassed after what we just did?" Henry jacked his free thumb over his shoulder towards my apartment. "I mean, I saw ya naked. We had sex. I had my face in yer pussy." His blank eyes filled with heat at the mention of our intimacy. "In fact, we kinda bared our souls ta each other."

"I know," I said quietly, my blush darkening. Remembering the way his tongue had fluttered on my clit made my center clench. "I'm sorry. I'm just shy. It'll take time."

"Damn, yer cute," Henry said seriously, interlocking his fingers with mine. "I'm sorry. I wasn't tryin' ta embarrass ya even more. I'm kinda blunt sometimes and don't realize what I'm sayin'." He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. "Although, I gotta tell ya. Seein' yer cheeks turn crimson red is completely worth it. It turns me on every single time."

Smiling shyly, I watched as he adjusted his groin area to try to hide his hardening cock. Licking my lips, I thought about blowing him. "Maybe it's cuz they're reminiscent o' the color o' blood."

"Oh, man, I'm in big trouble. I'm gonna have a constant hard-on," he mumbled. Grunting thoughtfully, he added, "Ya might be on ta somethin' there with the whole 'color o' blood' thing."

Changing the subject, I asked, "Umm, are we walkin', or were ya gonna drive? It's close, right? I'd rather walk. I like walkin'. Keeps me in shape."

Henry accepted my suggestion, giving me a single nod. "Sure, we can walk. It ain't far. I like walkin', too."

"Wow, do I actually have a boyfriend?" I muttered. I didn't even realize I had said anything out loud until he laughed. Blushing intensely, I did a facepalm and groaned. "I just said that out loud, didn't I? I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, ya did. I think the more important question is, do I have a girlfriend?" Letting go of my hand, he wound his arm around my waist and pulled me close. "Yeah, ya got yerself a boyfriend, sweetheart." As I closed my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder, he tightened his grip and dropped a tender kiss on my lips. "Raven Caraway done flew into my life and carried my heart away. I didn't think that would ever happen. I barely know ya, and I feel like I'm addicted, like yer some kinda drug. I mean, I was gonna have sex with ya without knowin' yer real name. That's sayin' somethin'. Do ya have any idea how unusual that is fer me? I don't do that, ever."

"Aww, that's how I feel, too," I gushed. "Like yer a drug I'm addicted to."

I wasn't used to blurting my feelings. Hiding my purple face in his armpit, I tried to sort through the wonderful weirdness I was feeling inside. I could only describe it as feeling mushy or warm and fuzzy in the center of my chest.

Henry chuckled softly at my bashfulness. "I need ta stop mortifyin' ya. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." My voice was muffled from my face being buried in his armpit, but he understood me. Inhaling deeply while my nose was in there, I relished in his fresh scent.

"Look up, sweetheart. We're 'bout ta cross the street," he warned.

"Oh," I uttered, facing the crowded intersection. 

Grabbing my hand again, Henry took the lead. The light was red, the walk signal all lit up and telling us it was okay to go. We had no problems crossing and were on the other side in no time.

"My dick's hard. Hope no one notices," he whispered. "That would be very awkward."

"Folks better not be lookin' at yer cock," I hissed, scowling. I couldn't believe how insanely jealous I was about something that hadn't even happened. "Yer cock ain't their business. It's  _mine_. If I catch someone-"

"Whoa, that's sexy," Henry interrupted, his eyes glittering. "I like it when ya get jealous."

"I need ta tone it down," I said, sighing heavily. 

He didn't respond with words. He just smirked. I glanced at Henry's groin to distract myself. The noticeable bulge in the crotch of his jeans strained to be free of its holding cell. Studying all the people passing us by on the street, I only noticed one person looking our way. It was a man, and he was staring at me with lust in his eyes. I shot him an unappreciative glare. When he realized I had caught him, he looked away immediately, like they all usually did.

"Fucker better look away," I grumbled.

"Hmm?" Henry hummed.

"Some dude was starin' at me," I huffed.

"That's cuz yer pretty," he stated, squeezing my hand. "We're almost there, just another block. Folks in there think my name is John. I'm gonna call ya Jane, okay?"

"That's fine. Prolly better that way," I concurred, ignoring my pink cheeks. They had flushed when he said I was pretty. Henry nodded in agreement. 

We were quiet the rest of the way to the diner. My jealousy disappeared while I thought about sucking on Henry's cock. He didn't know it, but it was going to happen soon, very soon. Probably not today, since we both smelled like sex and needed showers. Maybe tomorrow, depending on what he had planned. I wanted to stick my tongue in the slit on the tip of his cock, taste his pre-cum, feel how satiny-soft his hard shaft was in my mouth. I craved to hear him moan and pant, and...

Henry's inquisitive voice yanked me from my perverted thoughts. "Jane, wha'cha thinkin' 'bout?" Gently, he tugged me towards the door to a large diner with a definite 50's vibe. Yanking the door open, he held it for me.

I flashed him a secretive smile. "Umm, I don't wanna say in public." 

He seemed to understand I had been having dirty thoughts. Snickering, he discreetly pinched my ass cheek as I passed him by. "Tell me later?"

Flinching at the sensation, I giggled. "Yeah, sure." 

Henry let the door close behind us, his arm sliding around my waist as we stopped in front of the podium where the employees had a sign reading,  _please wait to be seated_.

An average looking, older woman with silver hair done up in a bun and a genuine smile hurried up from out of nowhere. "Hey, John! How ya doin', buddy? I see ya brought a lady friend with ya t'day!" she exclaimed. She seemed nice enough to me. She was just doing her job, so I made a mental note to be pleasant to her.

"Yeah, this is Jane. She's my girlfriend," Henry announced proudly. 

Of course, I blushed. I wasn't expecting him to be so open about who I was. I was tired of having red cheeks, but he had that effect on me and he liked it. That was all that really mattered to me. I'd blush until my cheeks turned fluorescent purple if that's what he wanted.

"Hello, Jane," she said warmly. "I'm Agnes."

"Hi," I said quietly, smiling shyly.

"John and Jane. Ain't that cute," Agnes commented. Grabbing two menus, she waved us on. "C'mon. Yer spot's open, John. Someone just left." 

"Great."  

I gave Henry a questionable look. Winking, he gave me a look that translated as,  _'You'll see'_.

Agnes led us through the diner all the way into the back to a booth that faced the whole inside of the building. I understood right away why Henry liked that particular spot. He could observe everything that happened inside the diner from that spot. He could see everyone who came in and out, all the folks working behind the breakfast bar, he could even see who got up to go to the bathroom. It was a great spot to observe and pick out his victims from.

"Coffee?" Agnes asked sweetly, lying our menus on the table.

"Yeah." Henry nodded. 

"Plenty of cream and sugar, please," I added.

"No problem. I'll be back in just a few minutes." 

Agnes left us to situate ourselves the way we wanted. I started to sit down opposite of where I knew Henry would sit, but he stopped me by grabbing my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You can sit with me," he said softly. "I want ya to."

I grinned, my chest filling with warmth. "Okay, sure." 

He let me sit in the booth first, then slid in next to me and leaned in close. "You can always sit with me, okay?" 

My grin broadened. "Okay."

Henry's eyes sparkled. He seemed pleased with my reaction. "Just ta let ya know, Agnes ain't on my list. She's just a nice old lady. I like her customer service. She's a good waitress." 

Nodding, I opened my menu when he slid it to me. 

"Get whatever ya want," he offered. "I got plenty o' cash."

"Are we on a date?" I asked with a giggle, blushing.

"I reckon we are." Closing his arm around my waist again, he opened his own menu with his unoccupied hand. "Everythin' in here is decent. Ya really can't go wrong."

I smiled and kept my mouth closed. The breakfast items were the first thing on the menu. Skimming over them, I stopped at a list of hotcake combos. They came with one egg and one meat. As soon as I saw they had chocolate chip ones, I had to have them.

"Oh, my God! Chocolate chip hotcakes!" I squealed, rubbing my hands together.

Henry laughed quietly and kissed my temple. "Yer like a lil kid. That's so damn cute. Do ya need me ta feed ya? Cuz I will if that's what ya want."

"Umm..." I blushed again. "I certainly wouldn't mind."

Grunting softly, he smirked and intertwined his fingers with mine underneath the table. "Sure, I'll feed ya alright." I licked my lips as I thought about him feeding me his cock, my core throbbing. "How old are ya?"

"40," I said honestly.

Henry was shocked, his usually dead eyes bright and shiny with wonder. "Seriously? Yer older than I am? I'm 35. I would've never guessed that."

"That ain't a problem, is it?" I asked in a small voice, insecurity shadowing my joy about the hotcakes.

"No, not at all. It's a compliment," he assured. Sliding my hand up his inner thigh, he pressed down on it. "Ya g'head and cop a feel and tell me that's a problem. Go on. No one's lookin'." 

Henry wanted me to touch his cock. I did so slyly, feeling how stiff he was in my hand. He was fully erect. Biting his lip, he groaned quietly. I started to pull away, but he put his hand over mine to keep me from doing so.  

"Don't feel no problems here," I said softly, continuing to squeeze his shaft through his jeans.

He shook his head and gulped, his chest rising and falling noticeably. He kept a straight face, but my touch definitely affected him.

Spotting Agnes on her way back to our booth with our coffee, I muttered, "I'm gonna stop now." Lifting his hand, he allowed me to pull mine away.

"Here ya go." Agnes sat our coffee cups down, along with some creamer, sugar, and utensils. There was plenty, just like I had asked for.

"Thanks," Henry rasped, taking a disheveled breath.

"Do y'all know what ya want yet?" she asked expectantly, not noticing his arousal. "Ya want yer usual, John?"

"Yeah, that'll work," Henry replied, nodding.

I ordered next. "I'll take the chocolate chip pancakes with a yolky egg and sausage."

"Good choice. They come with whipped cream." Cackling, Agnes wrote down our orders on her notepad. "Ya want anything else ta drink b'sides coffee?"

"Apple juice," Henry told her. 

I remembered how he had tasted like apple juice when I had kissed him earlier for the first time. Now I knew why. He liked it and probably had some at home.

"I know that. I meant Jane," she teased, shaking her head and smiling.

Smirking, he took her teasing in stride. He seemed to be platonically fond of her.

"Orange juice is good," I decided.

"Okay, kids. I'll bring it out when it's ready," Agnes announced. Patting the table, she strolled away to another booth.

"Kids," I whispered, giggling.

"We are kids compared ta her," Henry pointed out. "So ya wanna tell me what ya were thinkin' 'bout earlier?"

"Oh, umm..." I blushed for about the millionth time. "We're a couple now, right? We can tell each other when we think 'bout sex, right?"

"Yeah. Tell me," he rasped. He leaned in close, genuinely interested in what I had to say.

"I was thinkin' 'bout suckin' yer cock," I murmured bluntly, my cheeks lighting up like a five-alarm fire.

Henry laughed softly, his dead orbs eyeing my lips. "Were ya thinkin' 'bout that when ya licked yer lips on the way here?"

"I was," I admitted. "How'd ya know?"

"Cuz ya were lookin' at my crotch." Slowly bringing his hand up, he tenderly tucked a flyaway behind my ear. "I think I might like that. Actually, I think I'd like that very much." 

Grinning, I reached for some sugar packets and tore them open. Henry's leg pushed behind mine, hooked around it, and pulled it closer to him. Following my actions, he dumped sugar in his coffee cup while rubbing his foot against mine.

"Yer playin' footsie," I realized, adding cream to my cup.

"Mmm, hmm." 

I stuck the spoon in my mouth to suck off the excess liquid. He watched closely as I pulled the spoon from between my lips, his eyes holding passion.

"Yeah, I'd like that very much," he said in a sultry tone, referring to his future blowjob. Grabbing my hand under the table, he rubbed it over his strong thigh. "My dick hurts cuz I'm so hard." 

I giggled, redness illuminating my cheeks as I reached for my coffee. I forgot all about my shyness when I saw a woman with big auburn hair walk in. She was dressed extremely provocatively and had makeup caked on her face. It was obvious she worked the streets for money.

"Look," I hissed, jutting my chin in her direction.

"Yeah," Henry muttered, turning serious. "I've had my eye on her fer a few days now. The only problem is she seems ta only hook durin' the day."

"Damn," I huffed.

"I already followed her a couple times. She's never alone. She's always got a friend with her. The whores around here do the buddy system cuz they keep  _disappearin_ '." Snickering, he slid my hand further up his thigh. "I can trust ya, right? Ya wanna help me one time? I'd love ta see ya in action. I think I'd eventually like a partner. I think ya might be perfect fer the role."

"Of course, ya can trust me. I'd LOVE to." 

Grinning slyly at him, I took a drink of my coffee. Rubbing his foot against mine again, he grazed my fingers over his rock-hard groin. 

"Someone might see," I objected cautiously.

"Nah." He shook his head. "This table has a good covering. The tablecloths are long. They should take care o' that problem. Plus, the line o' booths we're facin' hides folks views pretty well."

Grunting, I tilted my head forward in agreement. He had a point.

"I've never wanted someone so much in my entire life," Henry said quietly. 

Groaning softly, he used my hand to massage his erection. I just let him because, frankly, he was making me hot. Wetness seeped out of my pussy, and I licked my lips as I thought about sucking on the head of his cock. When he used my fingertips to stroke his balls, I almost choked on my coffee.

Coughing slightly, I whispered, "Yer makin' me wet."

He groaned deep in his chest, his cock twitching under my hand. Giggling, I trained my eye on a man who was hitting on a woman who obviously wanted to be left alone. I hated when men couldn't get the hint. 

"Look at this prick." I jutted my chin towards him the same way I had done to the whore.

"Mmm, hmm. He comes in here a lot, too," Henry said from behind his coffee cup. "He's an asshole. He's always hittin' on some girl who don't want his advances."

Scoffing, I strummed my chin thoughtfully. He had said the dude came in the diner a lot, so maybe I had myself a future victim.

"It seems I like ta kill whores, and ya like ta kill cocky assholes," he pointed out, picking up on my thoughts. "Told ya this place is good fer pickin' out victims."

"Yeah." 

Giving my hand a break, he undid his jeans. I swallowed noisily and glanced down at his lap. 

"What're ya doin'?" I hissed.

"My dick needs room," Henry explained. "It hurts."

Trying to appear normal as he placed my hand on his drawer-covered monster erection, I asked, "What do ya do fer work?"

"I spray fer pests. You?" he said in a husky voice, pressing on my hand. "Touch me, Raven."

"I clean houses," I replied, stroking him unnoticeably through the cotton fabric. "Also another good way ta pick out victims."

"Mmm..." Henry moaned softly, nodding at my comment about picking out victims. "I never done this in public b'fore. This is really hot. It's excitin', tryin' not ta get caught."

"Just keep a straight face," I warned. Rubbing my thumb up and down his shaft, I quickened my strokes.

"I could cum," he breathed. Biting his lip, he held back a groan as a wet spot appeared under my palm.

"Ya like bein' touched through yer drawers?" I purred.

It was more of a statement than a question. I could tell he did. He probably did this same exact thing to himself at home. After all, he did have a panty fetish. I had the inkling he probably used women's panties to stroke his cock.

"Yeah, it's a huge tease." Henry's nostrils flared as I reached down and cupped his balls. 

"Ya want a pair o' my panties?" I inquired, licking my lips. Massaging his balls gently, I watched him attempt to hide the pleasure he was feeling.

"I have a pair," he forced out between heavy breaths, winking at me with glittery eyes.

"Oh, right. My bloody clothes," I remembered, smiling.

"Mmm, hmm." He grinned back at me rather naughtily. "I played with 'em last night after ya went ta sleep."

"Oh." My smile widened at the memory of him jerking off in the bathroom. "Did ya enjoy yerself?" I wanted to see if he would be honest.

"Twice." Henry removed my hand from his balls and pushed it inside his drawers. 

"I know ya did. I heard ya. I masturbated with ya," I revealed, wrapping my hand around his engorged shaft.

"Oh, fuuuck," he moaned under his breath as I began jerking his uncovered cock, his eyes glazing over. "Did ya imagine us havin' intercourse?"

"Yes," I whispered, glancing around the diner to make sure no one was looking. No one was, so I grabbed a couple napkins with my free hand. "Ya wanna cum? Can ya keep a straight face?" 

"Hell yeah, I wanna cum," Henry growled, an animal rawness spreading in his eyes. "Make me cum, Raven. I'll be alright."

"I know a trick. It'll be fast. Ya ready?" 

"Yeah, do it."

Preparing for his seed, I shoved the napkins between his open thighs underneath his leaking cock. Moving his underwear down so he wouldn't cum on them, I twisted my hand around his shaft, pulling super hard and fast. My fist brushed the ridges on the head of his cock a few times, my thumb bumping the spongy mass on the underside. 

Gasping quietly, he bit his lip to hold back his moans. With a snap of his hips, he came onto the napkins, grunting lowly and deeply. He somehow managed to keep a straight face through his climax. How he did that, I wasn't sure because the men I had done that to in the past had lost their fucking minds.

"Okay?" I asked softly, stroking his shaft until I knew for a fact his balls were empty. 

He nodded, his nostrils flaring in unison with his pants. Balling up the cummy napkins, I dropped them under the table. I kicked them aside so they wouldn't be seen until later by whoever was cleaning up the diner. Tucking his spent cock away, I rubbed my hand over his inner thigh.

"Wow," Henry said breathlessly after a minute. "That was..."

"Amazin', I know." Blushing, I took a sip of my coffee and acted like everything was normal. 

"I think my shy girl might have a kinky side," he muttered, gently gliding his hand down my ponytail.

"Only fer you," I let him know. "I never done that in public b'fore, either, 'til just now."

Henry gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "Thank you. I feel better."

I laughed softly. "I bet. The only problem is I'm horny now."

Chuckling, he said, "I'm sorry. I don't think I should get ya off here. That would be too obvious."

I had to agree with him. I could already envision myself fucking his hand and bucking my hips. "I'll be alright."

"Agnes is comin'," Henry stated. 

She came out from behind the breakfast bar with a serving tray in her hands, walking briskly towards our table. The tray had our juices on it and two plates full of food. 

"Ya got off just in time," I noted. "Wha'd ya order?"

He shrugged. "A cheesy omelet with bacon and toast."

"Here ya go, kids," Agnes said cheerfully, sitting our items down neatly in front of us. She laid out two straws and some more napkins. "Y'all want some more coffee?"

I shook my head. "No, thank you. One cup is good enough fer me." 

Henry voiced his agreement with a nod and a grunt.

"Need anything else, or are y'all good fer now?" she asked.

"Mmm, actually, can I borrow a pen?" Henry asked hopefully.

"Sure." Agnes pulled one of the many from her apron and handed it to him. "Enjoy yer meal. Just wave me down if y'all need somethin'."

"Thanks." Henry grinned at her.

"Not a problem, John." She smiled and left us to our meals.

"See? Just a nice old lady," he stated, grabbing a napkin. I watched curiously as he tore it in half and scribbled something on it. "Here's my phone number." He slid it to me. "Call me whenever ya want. I always answer unless I ain't home."

"Okay." My face beamed as I stuffed it in my pocket.

"What's yers?" Henry wanted to know. I told it to him without hesitation. Writing it down, he tucked it in his pocket. "I'll be usin' it. I'll be usin' it a lot."

"Good." 

Spreading butter on my hotcakes while he sliced his omelet, I slathered whipped cream on them and cut them up. I stabbed a few pieces with my fork, but when I lifted my fork towards my mouth, Henry gripped my wrist. Stopping my movements, I looked at him curiously.

"Lemme do that," he insisted, chuckling. "I said I'd feed ya."

"Oh, right." Blushing, I opened my mouth as he took my fork out of my hand.

"Here ya go." Henry fed me slowly, watching the way my lips sucked on the fork when he pulled it from my mouth. "How's that? Good?"

"Mmm, hmm..."

Closing my eyes, I groaned. The hotcakes were delicious. The chocolate chips melted in my mouth, and the whipped cream and butter accentuated them superbly. 

I still had my eyes closed when he told me to open my mouth again. Expecting to feel a fork enter my mouth, I was pleasantly surprised by a fingertip covered in whipped cream instead. Opening my eyes, I blushed while I sucked off the whipped cream and swirled my tongue around him.

Henry groaned softly, making a face like he could cum again. Pulling his finger away unwillingly, he scooped up another forkful of hotcakes. He fed me a couple more mouthfuls before taking a bite of his own food. Taking over and feeding myself, I left him to his own food. His toast was already buttered and his omelet was filled with cheese. Strings of cheese dripped out onto the plate whenever he lifted a bite into his mouth.

"That looks good," I observed, taking a bite of my sausage.

"It is. That's why I always get it. Ya wanna try it? I'll try yer hotcakes, ya try my omelet?" he suggested.

"Okay," I agreed. We fed each other a bite at the same time. Cheesy-eggy goodness melted in my mouth and slid down my throat as I swallowed. "Yup. Yer right. It's good."

"So's yers. I might have ta get that next time," he said sincerely. Swiping his finger through my whipped cream, he brought it to my lips. "Suck on my finger again. I liked that." 

Obeying, I didn't even wait for him to stick his finger in my mouth. Making sure no one was looking, I engulfed his finger between my lips and slithered my tongue around it. Giving him an innocent look, I hollowed out my cheeks and slowly sucked him from knuckle to fingertip. Batting my eyelashes, I let his finger pop out of my mouth like it was his cock.

"Jesus," Henry whined under his breath, his mouth dropping open. "Are ya gonna suck my dick like that?"

"I will once we've showered and don't smell like sex no more," I promised, taking another bite of my food.

Growling with anticipation, he took my hand and placed it on his groin. He was hard again. Smiling shyly, I massaged him slowly through his underwear. 

"Ya turn me on so much," he groaned. "All o' this is new fer me. Every single bit of it. Bein' aroused and hard like this all the time, wantin' sex, havin' a girlfriend, gettin' a handjob in public...I like it, though."

"I'm soooo wet right now, and it's all yer fault," I complained. "Yer hot."

"They gotta bathroom. Go take care o' yerself. Ain't no one gonna know," Henry advised.

"I might have to," I said, taking my last bite of hotcakes. 

Washing them down with some of my orange juice, I ate the rest of my sausage and my egg. He was doing the same, eating his food. I finished eating before he did, so I helped zip up his pants so I could get up.

"Goin' ta the bathroom?" he rasped.

Blushing, I nodded. It was weird to me, telling someone I was going into a public restroom to masturbate, but I liked that I could tell him about those intimate things. I liked that I could share secrets with him.

After fastening his button, Henry stood up so I could slide out of the booth. He goosed me from behind when I pushed myself to my feet, running his fingers over my pussy slit.

Smiling at him over my shoulder, I made my way to the bathroom with sloppy panties. Going inside, I locked myself in the stall furthest from the door. Leaning against the wall, I pushed down my jeans and panties and closed my eyes. 

Flashes of what Henry and I had done in my bed filled my mind. I thought about the way he had kissed me slowly like molasses, how soft his curls had been between my fingers, how his scruff had scratched against my skin, and how wet his mouth had been on my tits. I remembered how his fingertip had flicked my g-spot, how his tongue had fluttered over my clit, and how his cock had stretched my pussy to capacity. Using those thoughts, I fingered myself and rubbed my clit while I imagined my hands were Henry's. I was so horny from touching his cock and making him cum in public, I climaxed in less than a minute.

"Fuuuck..." I moaned under my breath. 

My orgasm rippled intensely through my body. My hips bucked all by themselves, and my release dripped out of my opening and onto my hand. While I recuperated, I sat on the toilet and regained control of my heavy breathing and wiped away my release. After securing my jeans, I unlocked the stall door, washed my hands and exited the bathroom. 

Henry's eyes were on me like flies on shit as I sauntered towards our booth. Spying money on the table, I knew he was ready to go. Standing when I reached him, he put his hand on my hip and leaned in for a sweet smooch.

"Feel better?" he rasped. His normally dead eyes penetrated mine acutely, tiny sparks of emotion flickering deep within them.

"Yeah," I replied, blushing for the zillionth time.

"Good," Henry mumbled, running his fingertip over my heated cheek. 

Smiling, I slid back into our booth and gulped down some orange juice. I was a little parched from all the panting I had done while I was in the bathroom. I was glad no one had been inside because they would have definitely heard my climax.

"Ya 'bout ready?" he asked. "Ya didn't want dessert, did ya?"

"No, thanks. I'm fine. We can go," I said, finishing my juice.

"Okay, c'mon." 

Henry took my hand as I slid back out of the booth. Calling out to Agnes on our way out the door, he told her the money for the bill was on our table.

"Have a nice day, kids!" she hollered back, grinning. I could tell she thought we were sickeningly adorable.

Waving, we left the diner and immersed ourselves in the crowd on the busy street. We were both quiet on our way back to my apartment. Henry had a death grip on my hand, but I didn't mind. I knew he didn't want to somehow lose me in the crowd.

Once we were inside my apartment building and by my door, he pulled me into his arms. Giving me a juicy kiss, his hand squeezed my ass.

"Thank you fer breakfast," I said softly.

"Yer my girlfriend. Ain't that what I'm s'pposed ta do? Thanks fer the handjob," Henry said, chuckling. "I gotta go. Prior engagement and I need a shower. I gotta work in the mornin', too. Can I call ya later b'fore I go ta bed fer the night?"

"Sure." 

Smiling, I closed my eyes while he gave me another delicious kiss. His tongue swept against mine, and I tasted the apple juice he had drank at the diner. I made a mental note to buy some next time I went to the store. Not only did he like it, but I enjoyed the sweetness in his mouth when I kissed him.

"Mmm...I don't wanna go. I'm addicted," he murmured.

"I know. I'll see ya soon," I said, cupping the bulge in his jeans.

"Yeah. We'll talk 'bout that when I call ya later," Henry promised, helping me touch him.

One more kiss and he was walking up the steps to leave my apartment building. Unlocking my door, I mosied inside to think about all the weird things I was feeling. Not only were my feelings unusual, but I liked them very much. I just hoped Henry didn't hurt me somehow, which was another surprising thought. I was shocked at the idea I could be hurt at all.

\---------

**Fun Fact: the Honey Bee Diner is a real diner here in MD in a city called Glen Burnie. It's been there my whole life, and I'm pushing 40! (shocker, I know *smirk*)**


	5. Chapter 5

After Henry departed to take care of his prior engagement, I took a shower and shaved my body hair. I wanted my legs to be nice and smooth the next time he touched them. I trimmed my pubes, but I didn't completely shave them off because I wasn't sure how he would feel about that. He might like a bald pussy or he might not. He might think a bare pussy was completely creepy, like he was looking at and touching a child. I made a mental note to ask him next time I talked to him. I didn't care what folks thought of me, but Henry's opinion mattered greatly to me for some odd reason.

Upon completion of my bathing rituals, I dressed, combed my hair, and pulled it back into a tight bun. Desiring for my bed to have fresh linens the next time Henry and I fucked, I changed them and tossed the dirty ones in the washer. Deciding I needed some things from the store, I yanked shoes onto my feet. Securely locking my apartment, I strolled to the little corner store where I did my food shopping. 

The Store was a seedy, hole in the wall place, but it was close by, cheap and had things I liked to consume. I bought apple juice for Henry while I was there. I also added eggs and shredded cheddar cheese to my cart so I could make omelets. He seemed to really like the ones at the diner, so I was hoping he would like homemade as well. I enjoyed seeing him smile and was hoping he would take pleasure from a homecooked breakfast. I was betting he would since he lived alone. Maybe I could fatten his wallet as well if he occasionally ate at my place instead of at the diner.

The urge to kill highly impacted my thoughts while I was out. I kept casing the store while I was doing my shopping, scanning for folks to add to my murder list. I was aware I couldn't follow them. I had groceries to buy. I knew I had to go home, put my groceries away, and change my sheets over to the dryer before I actually ventured out and killed. I didn't like leaving things in the washer because they would smell moldy if I didn't dry them right away. That was a huge no-no in my personal book of how to run my life.

After finishing at the grocery store, I sauntered home, deployed my groceries to their rightful places, and stuck my sheets in the dryer. I had worked up an appetite, so I fried up some hamburger steaks for supper. Sweet onion mushroom gravy, instant mashed potatoes, and green beans accompanied the main course, along with sweet tea for the beverage. 

When I was done with my meal and had set the last dish in the drainer, the time was nearly 7 pm. I plopped down at my kitchen table for a minute to smoke and collect my racing thoughts. Henry would probably be calling in the next few hours. I didn't want to miss his phone call. I would be pissed if that happened. If I wanted to kill someone, I would have to do it quickly.

I decided tonight would have to be a rope strangling night. I usually killed cocky assholes like Henry had said while we were at the diner, but tonight I would kill a female. My victim would have to be someone random and petite I could snatch up on and drag off into the shadows of an alley without any trouble. I didn't have time to be dealing with any sorts of trouble. I didn't have time to be dealing with any blood on my hands or clothing, either, and I definitely didn't have time for another shower. I had an urge to kill to squash and a phone call I wished to receive.

Forming a solid plan in my mind, I tugged on my leather jacket and a pair of matching gloves. Making sure my switchblade was in my pocket in case I had any trouble, I shoved a piece of rope in my other pocket. I had many different sizes of rope I kept for different purposes, but this particular piece was long and thick enough to choke the life out of some poor, unlucky soul. 

Daytime was turning into nighttime rapidly. I didn't have much time to kill and return before Henry's call. Locking my front door behind me, I vacated the premises. Zipping down the emptying city streets, I searched for my next potential victim. 

Once the sun disappeared below the horizon, folks rushed inside their homes. The difference between day and night around here was astounding. My neighborhood was no longer safe. The area was full of gangs and drugs, and most of their activities occurred after dark. No one wanted to get caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time, so they stayed inside unless it was absolutely necessary. I didn't live in the ghetto, but it was damn close. 

Spotting a petite female coming my way from a bit up the street, I ducked into a gloomy alley. No one was on the street in this particular area except for her, and the alley was empty as well. It was eerily quiet except for the sound of an occasional passing vehicle on the main road, which was perfect. I wondered what she was doing out alone in this part of the city but counted my lucky stars. She was going to make for an easy kill.

Lying down in the fetal position on the damp pavement in the narrow and shadowed alley, I patiently waited for my victim to approach. Listening to her nearing, echoing footsteps, I began to whimper.

"Someone help me..." I whined softly. "Please, someone...anyone, please..." My heartbeat quickened significantly, adrenaline coursing through my veins as her footsteps became more and more audible.

My tiny victim reluctantly peered into the alley. "Hello? Is someone there?" 

The alley was so black she had trouble spotting me, which was exactly what I wanted. My plan was for her to have to come closer.

"Please help me. Someone robbed me. I think I have a concussion."

"Let me get some help," she offered, pointing in the direction of a convenience store just down the block and around the corner.

"No, please don't leave me alone!" I cried, doing my best to sound frightened. Sniffling, I pretended to sob. "What if they come back? Please help me stand up. Help me walk out of here. Please, don't leave me alone. Please!"

She stepped into the alley slowly and gingerly. "Okay, alright."

I heard sympathy in her tone when she said the word 'okay'and could tell she was deeply concerned. I was good at playing the victim when I had to, and this was one of those cases where it was necessary. If I wanted to kill and get back home in time for Henry's call, I had to lure her to me.

"You said you were hit on the head and robbed?" she asked, kneeling down beside me.

"Yeah. At least, I think I was," I mumbled. My hand tightened around the rope in my pocket in anticipation. "Everythin' is sorta fuzzy. I just know my head hurts, and I'm dizzy and nauseous. My wallet is missin', too."

That was a lie. I hadn't even brought my wallet. I never brought anything like that while I was out killing. What if my wallet somehow came out of my pocket and was left somewhere? That would be stupid of me.

"Are ya bleedin'?" she asked tentatively.

Continuing to lie to the unsuspecting woman, I said, "I think so, but it's so dark. My head feels wet and sticky when I touch it."

"Okay, lemme see if I can take a look. Like you said, it's so dark, I'm not sure I'll be able to see anything," Leaning down, she carefully combed my scalp, her fingers searching for a bump and blood which didn't exist anywhere but in her own naive mind. 

As soon as she was completely distracted, I reared and headbutted her. I cracked her skull so hard, I hurt myself. Ignoring the sharp pain to my forehead, I moved like a striking snake. I was on top of her in half a second, pinning her shoulders down with my knees. Squeezing one of my hands around her throat, I shut off her air supply before she had time to scream. Winding my rope around her neck, I yanked it taut with both hands, applying more and more pressure with every second that passed by. 

The woman's body tensed with fear underneath mine. Grabbing my forearms, she tried to pry my hands away by clawing leather-protected skin. Too weak and dazed to throw me off of her, she attempted to kick her feet in protest. Her desperate, wild, misconstrued lashes did absolutely nothing to help her. Her hands clung to my arms while I strangled her, but she slowly turned limp while she gurgled, choked, sputtered and gasped for air. 

Once I was aware she had lost consciousness, I kept strangling her until I knew enough time had passed that she should be dead. I could barely see her face, but I could make out just enough to know she had died in a state of total terror. Her brows were raised and drawn together, her eyes as round as saucers, and her lips stretched in a silent scream. Unfortunately, her feebleness had taken some of the fun out of what I had done. For the time being, it would have to be good enough to tame the beast inside of me.

When I knew for sure the tiny girl was dead, I giggled gleefully and removed my hands from my rope. Peeling off a glove, I checked for a pulse. When I didn't find one, I rejoiced and clapped my hands together like a giddy little girl who had just received a shiny, brand new toy.

Snickering, I squealed quietly. "Whoo! You were way too easy. Poor, gullible, pathetic little thing. Never trust a stranger, not even a female."

Detaching my carabiner keychain from my belt loop, I switched on the tiny flashlight and pointed it at my victim's eyes. Her pupils were blown wide. She was, indeed, dead.

"Okay, good," I muttered, double-checking for signs of breathing. "Don't need no survivors. Not that there's enough light here ta be identified by anyone."

Removing my rope from her neck, I shoved it back in my pocket and zipped it closed. Re-attaching my carabiner to my belt loop, I stood up and stretched. My back cracked loudly, and I rolled my head around on my shoulders, feeling slightly relieved and less stressed. I wasn't fully satisfied with what I had done, but it was all I had time for. I had to get back to my apartment so I could answer Henry's phone call. At the moment, his call was all I cared about.

Taking off my other glove, I crammed them in the pocket with the rope and zipped it closed. Feeling for my switchblade in my other pocket, I meandered to the entry of the alley. Sighing in satisfaction when I spied no one, I walked out onto the sidewalk like everything was normal, and I hadn't just committed murder.

While I was on my way back to my apartment, my head began to slightly throb where it had made contact with my victim. The pain was a dull, achy kind of throb, like I had cracked my head on a kitchen cabinet and nothing more. That would be my story if anyone asked; except for Henry. I'd tell him the truth.

Once I was back inside my apartment behind the safety of locked doors, I removed my leather jacket and hung it up, along with my keys. My shoes came off next, then I went into the kitchen for a glass of sweet tea. I was thirsty after using my energy to kill.

Gulping down my tea, I set my empty cup in the sink. From there, I proceeded to the bathroom to have a gander at my forehead in the mirror. A small bruise and tiny bump were forming, but it was no big deal. I hadn't broken the skin or anything. Smiling to myself, I took a piss and retired into the living room to lounge on the couch.

Grabbing the TV remote from the coffee table in front of me, I turned on my television. Lighting a cigarette, I flipped through the channels until I found a show about modern forensics. I was rather engrossed in it when the phone rang on the end table beside me. Actually flinching in response to the shrillness, I snatched the receiver up and pressed it to my ear.

With a nervous clearing of my throat, I said, "Hello?" 

I knew Henry was on the other end. No one had my number except him and my boss, and she wouldn't be calling this time of the evening.

"How's my beautiful lil heart snatcher?" 

Henry's pleased voice filled my ear and my nervousness escalated tenfold. Butterflies flapped around in my belly insistently, and my heart slammed against my ribcage like it was about to explode. Even though I had just smoked a cigarette, I craved another one. 

Picturing him sitting in his kitchen with his phone to his ear in my mind, I could see his cute smirk, cobalt eyes, and soft curls. The fact I had been calm when killing, but anxious while talking to him on the phone was amusing to me.

"H-hey. M'fine," I stammered. "D-did ya take care o' yer p-prior engagement?"

"Yup, sure did. Ya sure yer fine? My sweetheart sounds nervous," he teased, chuckling. 

"I'm a lil nervous.  I think I might o' missed ya," I admitted, blushing. "Is that possible?"

"Hmph, me too. That's a new thing fer me. Reckon it is possible if we're missin' each other."

"What's new fer ya? Bein' nervous or missin' me?" I asked curiously.

"Both, but I meant missin' ya," Henry clarified. "I was nervous 'bout callin' ya, though. I dialed yer number a couple times b'fore I actually let the call go through."

"Oh, yeah? That's cute," I commented, smiling. "Missin' someone and bein' nervous are both new ta me as well. Reckon ya just have that effect on me."

"Hmph, yeah. Same here. If I didn't have ta get up early fer work, I'd come over or invite ya over. We can see each other t'morrow, though, if ya want. I'll just have ta be content with hearin' yer cute lil voice fer now."

My heart turned to mush. "Sure, what time do ya usually get home? I got a lil cleanin' job in the mornin', but I'll prolly be home 'bout noon."

"Round 5," he replied.

"Come over fer supper. I'll make whatever ya want." I offered. "All ya gotta do is look through my cabinets. I went grocery shoppin' earlier. I gotcha some apple juice."

"Okay, that sounds good. I love apple juice," Henry said, chuckling. "How'd ya know?"

"Ya ordered it at the diner. Plus, ya tasted like apple juice when we kissed fer the first time," I explained.

"Hmmm...observant, ain't ya?" he pointed out. "I liked kissin' ya. I liked kissin' ya a lot. Ya tasted like mints at first. I guess cuz ya had just brushed yer teeth. Later, ya tasted like sweet, candied sugar."

"I liked kissin' ya, too." I licked my lips at the memories. "And, yes, I am observant." I wanted to say all killers were observant, but I didn't want to say that over the phone.

"I liked everythin' we did earlier. Kissin', touchin', eatin' yer pussy, havin' intercourse, gettin' a handjob at the diner..." He sighed blissfully. "It was all fun and felt really good. I can't wait ta kiss ya again."

"Yeah, I even liked holdin' yer hand," I agreed, blushing again. "The way ya used yer tongue while we were kissin' was super slow like molasses, and ya taste so damn delicious. I like it slow like that."

"Me, too, sweetheart, and yer pussy tastes like..." Pausing, he groped for the right words. "Well, I ain't really sure. I just know it tastes good."

Giggling, I said, "Well, I'll be findin' out what yer cock tastes like real soon."

"Fuck..." Henry growled. "Don't even talk 'bout that. Just the thought o' that drives me nuts."

"Sorry." Laughing harder, I changed the subject. "So what was yer prior engagement?"

"Mmm, shouldn't talk 'bout that over the phone."

That was Henry's way of telling me he had a pre-planned murder he had carried out. The fact he had been out killing the same time as I was excited me all the way down to my little, black soul.

"Oh, okay. I also had an engagement. We can talk 'bout that t'morrow," I suggested.

"Sure," he said cheerfully. "I should go. I gotta get up early, and I gotta hard dick ta take care o' b'fore I go ta sleep."

My clit pulsed in my panties. "I'll see ya t'morrow then."

"Yeah." Henry was silent for a second before he spoke my name in a husky tone. "Raven?"

"Yes, Henry?" I liked it when he said my name. Butterflies fluttered inside my belly every single time it came out of his mouth.

"I'm glad I found ya. Yer my lil heart snatcher," he said for the second time. 

I had a feeling he would be saying that phrase to me pretty often. "Me, too. Good night, Henry."

"Sweet dreams." As he hung up, the phone gently clicked in my ear.

"Oh, my God," I gushed, replacing my receiver. "He's so fuckin' adorable. He's stolen my heart, too."

\----------------------

 


	6. Chapter 6

Hearing Henry tell me he needed to take care of his hard dick aroused me. There was something totally sexy about him pulling on his own cock. I hadn't given much thought to that kind of thing before he came into my life, but now I was fascinated. I was hoping he would let me watch one day. 

Lounging on my couch in a comfortable position with my eyes closed, the drone of the forensics program accompanied my fantasy of Henry jerking his cock with my bloody panties. It didn't take long for me to reach orgasm, only about two minutes. After that, I drug my ass to bed. I was tired and had work in the morning, just like he did.

Undressing down to my panties and turning out the light, I pulled the covers over my body and sighed. I missed Henry. I longed to see his handsome face and cobalt colored eyes. I craved to feel his arms around me and to taste his lips. Even though I was pining for him, I had just climaxed. I had no trouble falling asleep. 

All my dreams were filled with visions of Henry. He was always right there with me, no matter what was happening. I could be doing something as simple as walking down the city streets, and he would be by my side, holding my hand. 

We killed together in one of my dreams. That was extremely satisfying. Henry held down our thrashing male victim while I slit his throat wide open. After watching him bleed out, we embraced and made out like two overly hormonal juveniles. Painting one another in crimson red, we savored each other and fucked beside the crumpled body in the puddle of blood which consumed us. 

I dreamt about having sex with Henry a few times throughout the night. We violently fucked in one of them, and I had a wet dream for the first time since I was a teenager. Awakening while my pussy convulsed, I struggled to control my breathlessness. 

"Shit...the hell's wrong with me..." 

Panting, I gasped for air. That particular dream had been incredibly vivid. The impression of Henry's hand clutching my throat stayed fresh in my mind, and I could still feel his cock as it tunneled deep inside my pussy walls. Those dead eyes of his had held utter fascination while he observed my climax. 

I knew erotic asphyxiation could make a person orgasm more strongly than usual from reading articles in women's magazines. That had definitely been the case here. I had orgasmed intensely from the lack of oxygen to my brain. My panties were soaked.

Discarding them, I flipped onto my side and attempted to get more comfortable. Rotating my pillow so it was adjacent to my body, I nestled my head in its softness and wrapped my arms around its fluffiness. Pretending the inanimate object was Henry, I tried to fall back asleep, but my mind wouldn't stop wandering. 

I barely knew Henry, yet my soul ached for him to be in my bed by my side. I was confused, and I was completely and totally surprised with myself. I didn't understand the odd feelings I had for him. I couldn't possibly be in love. It was way too soon for that, and I was a serial killer. Serial killers didn't experience love. 

At least, I didn't think we could. None of the articles I had read throughout my lifetime had given me that idea. In fact, it had been quite the opposite. We were incapable of real love and emotion and only capable of fake emotion and artificial charm. We were supposed to be phenomenal at making people believe we were normal. 

Henry had pulled that act off quite well while we had been in the diner with Agnes, but so had I. His social skills were much better than mine, for I was more shy, quiet and reserved around people than he was. He had been the one doing most of the talking, which was fine by me. He could be the more assertive one in our relationship if that was what he wanted. I had no problem with that.

I was beginning to think all those articles that said a serial killer couldn't love were inaccurate. I didn't think there was enough research done to really know if that was true or not. Not that I hadn't thought those things before Henry came into my life, but now that I was feeling new emotions and feeling more intensely than ever before, I was almost certain those articles were lacking in true information.

Big G thought it was a waste of time to do research on people like Henry and I. We were considered to be nothing more than violent psychopaths. They thought we were an evil waste of space who needed to be done away with, but maybe if they gave a fuck, they would learn what makes us tick. If they put effort into extensive research, maybe they could actually find a way to rehabilitate us. I didn't want to be rehabilitated, but it was an interesting thought.

What Henry had said at the diner about never being so turned on in all his life had been amazingly accurate. I couldn't stop thinking about being intimate with him, even in my dreams. I couldn't stop thinking about him, period. I was ridiculously attracted to and enchanted by him. He had pretty much said the same things about me, just in different words. 

Why Henry made me feel emotions, I wasn't sure. Maybe it was fate we had met. Maybe we weren't supposed to be alone anymore. Maybe we were supposed to somehow learn from and protect each other, or maybe we were supposed to evolve together. Maybe we were supposed to kill together for some reason. I didn't know what the hell was going on between us, but I wanted to talk to him about everything at some point to see what he thought. I was immensely interested in his perspective on the matter.

Eventually, I fell back asleep with my imaginary Henry in my arms. My dreams continued to contain images of him. I wasn't upset about that in the least. I stayed asleep until my alarm went off. 

Climbing out of bed with a groan once my alarm buzzed, I began to perform my morning routine. First, I wrapped my body in a cotton robe and padded to the kitchen. Filling my coffee pot with grounds and water and turning it on, I mosied to the bathroom to relieve myself. 

While waiting for the coffee to brew, I returned to my bedroom to dress in my work uniform and a pair of old tennis shoes. Brushing my hair, I tied it up into a bun. I hated getting my hair in my face while I was cleaning houses, and a bun was the only way to make sure that didn't happen. I didn't usually style my hair in that way unless I was at work or killing. The rest of the time, I wore it down or in a ponytail.

Once I was finished in my bedroom, I cruised back to the kitchen and made a large mug of coffee with lots of milk and sugar. Sitting at the kitchen table while drinking the delicious hot beverage, I smoked my morning cigarette while in deep thought. 

Again, my mind was on Henry. I had come to terms with the fact that he was my new addiction. My list of addictions was changing order and becoming longer. Henry was now in the #1 spot, murder was second, and tats were third.

Preparing myself a bowl of stove-cooked oatmeal with butter, brown sugar and cinnamon, I ate quickly. After consuming it, I smoked another cigarette while in an additional Henry filled daze. Making myself lunch and setting it in the fridge, I washed my face, brushed my teeth and departed for work.

Henry occupied my thoughts the whole time I was working. My boss wasn't around for this particular cleaning job, which I was pleased about. She already told me on a regular basis I was too quiet and needed to talk more. I knew if she had been around she would have noticed I had something or someone weighing heavily on my mind. She would have tried to get me to talk about my obvious distraction, and I wasn't in the mood. She was a nice lady who wasn't on my killing list, but I was here to work, not be friends. I played the part as best as I could, but today I just didn't feel like it. I was appreciative of her absence.

The cleaning job went by in a blur because my thoughts were so focused on Henry. I was home around noon, just like I had told him I would be. The lunch I had made that morning was waiting for me in the fridge. I had prepared my lunch that morning so I wouldn't have to do it when I came home. I did that often because I was tired after cleaning jobs, and it was convenient.

Sitting at the kitchen table, I ate my lunch meat sandwich, raw veggies and pieces of fruit. Healthy food was important if I wanted to stay fit. I consumed it daily.

Once I was done my lunch, I rinsed my food down with a glass of milk, smoked a cigarette and cleaned up. I washed the containers which had contained my sandwich, veggies and fruits, my milk glass and the coffee pot. Dumping the old grounds out of the basket container, I washed that and the carafe and put them back where they belonged.

After that, I took a shower to wash away the smell of cleaning chemicals from my hair and body. I checked all the parts of my body I had previously shaved to see if anything needed to be gone over. I didn't have much body hair and it didn't grow very fast, so I was good to go.

Finishing with my shower, I dried off and dressed in my usual outfit, which consisted of a tank top and jeans. Combing out my dark hair, I left it down. My hair was damp, but it would dry just fine on its own. It was rare for me to use anything but a towel to dry it. Sometimes I used a hairdryer, but only for special occasions. 

The time was about 2 pm, and I was ready to relax for a bit. Wasting time on the couch like I usually did, I flipped through the channels on the TV until I found another forensics program. I watched a lot of those shows. Keeping up on the latest ways the police and F.B.I. used forensics to capture their suspects was how I stayed under their radar.

Much like the night before, my phone rang while I was engrossed in the show. Flinching just like I had the night before, I scrambled to answer it. I answered in a welcoming tome, expecting to hear my boss on the other end.

"Hello?" 

Henry's raspy voice filled my ear. "How's my lil heart snatcher?" 

Gasping, I clapped my hand over my mouth. That nervousness only he could make me feel ripped through me like a train barreling down on a narrow passageway. Butterflies spawned to life in my belly, making my stomach roll.

"Raven? Ya there, sweetheart?" he teased, chuckling. "I heard ya gasp. Ya alright?"

"Y-yeah. S-sorry. M'fine." I stuttered, blushing. I took a deep breath to try and get myself together. I was feeling a little bit of deja-vu, like we were repeating last night's phone conversation. "Just wasn't expectin' ya ta be on the other end o' the phone. I thought ya'd be my boss cuz she checks up on me after jobs sometimes, and yer s'posed ta be workin'."

"Well, I got off early. I came home, took a shower and ate lunch, and now I'm callin' you," Henry said in a pleasant tone. "Are ya busy?"

Smiling like an idiot, I replied, "No, not at all. I was just watchin' a lil TV." I felt special that he had come home and called without waiting until the time we had agreed upon.

"Can I come over early?" he asked hopefully, sighing. "I miss ya. I'd really like ta see ya."

"Sure!" I exclaimed, not being able to stop the widening of my smile. "I'd like that."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay," I agreed, sounding a little too happy. My voice seemed alien to me. I never sounded joyful.

"See ya soon," he said softly. 

The phone clicked gently in my ear. Glancing at the receiver, I hung it up. Squealing, I clapped my hands together. I was excited to see him earlier than expected.

Jumping to my feet, I skimmed over my apartment, looking for any embarrassing messes, or things out of place. I did the same in the kitchen and bathroom. Moving to my bedroom. I made the bed quickly. Spying a piece of cherry hard candy on my nightstand, I unwrapped it and popped it into my mouth just in case I had bad breath. I had never worried about that before, but all of a sudden, I was freaked out about it.

Pacing back and forth in my bedroom, I began to wring my hands, but I stopped and had a few words with myself. "Okay, ya need ta chill out. It's just Henry. Ya don't need ta feel so anxious. Although, he does seem ta think it's cute." 

Giggling, I sucked on the cherry candy as I made my way back out to the living room. I had only been on the couch for maybe three minutes when I heard a light tapping at my door.

"Oh my Lord..." 

Taking a deep breath as my heart rate increased, I hopped up and strolled to the door. Chewing up the candy in my mouth, I looked through the peephole to confirm Henry was on the other side. He was. He had that adorable smirk on his face I liked so much, his usually dead eyes filled with a light I had never seen before. I wanted to reach out and touch that light, but I knew that was impossible. Unlocking the door, I pulled it open.

"Hey, my lil heart snatcher." 

"Hi, come in." 

Grinning back at him when he passed me by, I closed the door and re-locked it. His fresh scent filled my nostrils, and I closed my eyes for a second to revel in it before I turned around. He was standing right in front of me, staring at me like I was some kind of gift he had received on Christmas morning. Gripping my hips, he pulled me against him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Look at my beautiful girl," he said quietly.

Blushing, I closed my arms around his neck. Smiling shyly while his eyes traveled over my face, my fingertips played with the hair that grew along the hairline on the back of his neck. His blue orbs stopped on my grinning mouth, his lips turning up into a genuine smile. Tilting his face to mine, he seized my lips in a passionate kiss. Melting against him, I groaned as the tip of his tongue pushed between my lips.

Henry hummed in approval of my cherry taste and eagerly curled his tongue with mine. Threading my fingers through his curls, I indulged in their softness between each one of my digits while we relished in each other's sweetness. He tasted like apple juice again, his tongue caressing mine as slow as molasses.

Once our mouths disconnected, I whispered, "What's yer middle name?" At the moment, we were the only two people on the planet.

"Lee," he barely rasped, rubbing his nose against mine.

"Henry Lee Lucas," I said under my breath. 

His eyes change in a way that suggested he liked hearing me say his full name. His pupils already dilated, they stretched further, his irises changing from their usual cobalt color to a paler shade of blue.

"Raven..." Henry trailed off, waiting for me to tell him my middle name.

"Willow, like a weeping willow tree," I revealed, giving him a soft kiss.

"Raven Willow Caraway," he mumbled. Smiling, his eyes crinkled slightly around the edges. "My girl's gotta beautiful name. My dark Raven flew down from her willow tree and carried away my heart in her talons. Do ya b'lieve in fate, my lil heart snatcher?"

My erratic thoughts from last night slammed back into my brain. I sort of knew what he thought about our situation now.

"I think I do," I murmured. Warm tingliness overflowed from my chest into the rest of my body, eliminating the achy hole I had while alone in my bed the night before. 

"Ya got specks in yer pretty hazel eyes just like a raven does. Who named ya cuz they gave ya the perfect one," he stated.

Bringing a hand down to spread open his unzipped, light jacket, I ran my palm over his chest. "My Mama. She's Cherokee Indian. A raven in a willow tree was the first thing she saw after she gave birth ta me, so that's what she named me. My Daddy was white, hence the last name." 

"Where is she? She still around?" Henry wanted to know. "I'd like ta thank her fer bringin' ya in ta the world."

"She is, but we're sorta estranged," I said wistfully. "At least, she was the last time I checked."

"Why's that?"

"I, umm..." I sighed deeply. "She didn't b'lieve me when I told her my stepdaddy touched me in an inappropriate way, so I stopped talkin' ta her."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Henry's apology was genuine. His eyes changed back to their usually dead appearance, all light in them fading away.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago," I muttered, closing my eyes as he gave me a tender kiss.

"No, it ain't okay. I would'a b'lieved ya," he grumbled.

My voice barely above a whisper, I asked, "Are ya angry?"

Henry's eyes flashed dangerously. " I am, but not with you. Yer Mama should'a b'lieved ya. I can see why ya stopped talkin' ta her. I'm sorry that happened ta you. No one deserves that."

"Let's ferget 'bout it fer now. Why don'cha come sid'down?" I suggested, glancing at the couch.

"I ain't fergettin' 'bout it ferever." He dropped his arms to his sides, a pained look on his handsome face. That was his way of saying he wasn't letting this go, and we would continue this discussion at another time.

"C'mon," I urged, tugging on his hand. 

Nodding, he let me pull him to the couch. We sat down with our thighs touching, his arm sliding around my shoulder and drawing me close. Turning to him, I rested my head on his shoulder and stared up at him like he was the most interesting thing I had ever encountered. Gazing back at me for a moment, he let out an exasperated sigh and turned his attention to the TV.

Judging from Henry's reaction to what I had said about my Mama, I was now 1,000% positive he had been sexually abused. Anyone else I had mentioned that to in the past had acted apathetically, but he was discouraged and ill-tempered. The subject matter bothered him terribly. Only someone who had been abused would have such a heated reaction.

"Don'cha wanna take this off?" I asked, fingering the opening in the front of his jacket.

"In a minute," Henry replied in a strained tone, bringing his free hand up to scratch his scruff. He hadn't shaved, and his five o'clock shadow had grown longer since yesterday. His lips pursed together, his nostrils flaring as another disturbed sigh escaped from him.

Closing my arm around his waist, I whispered, "Yer pissed."

Resting his hand on his thigh, he griped, "I am. I'm tryin' ta calm down. I don't like that someone who's s'posed ta love ya hurt ya like that." His hand balled up into a fist, his knuckles turning white and cracking under the stress. "That ain't fair. I'd never hurt ya like that. No wonder yer so fuckin' shy. Yer traumatized." 

Henry turned his head to look at me, his blue orbs revealing just how infuriated he truly was. They were on fire. Only someone who had been hurt in the way I had would understand why I was so shy. Considering the circumstances, he was doing a pretty good job of controlling himself. 

Nodding, I stroked his scruff. Sighing heavily, he placed his hand over mine and closed his eyes. His anger seemed to dissipate with every movement my fingers made.

"I'm sorry, Raven. Ya said let's ferget about it, so that's what we're gonna do." Taking my hand, Henry kissed my palm and pushed it inside his jacket.

"I dreamt 'bout ya all night," I blurted, attempting to change the subject.

Raising an eyebrow, he uttered, "Oh?" That had gained his undivided attention.

"Mmm, hmm." Nodding, I traced his abs through his undershirt. "Ya were there wherever I went, no matter what I was doin'. We killed together in one of 'em."

"Hmph. I gotta feelin' we just might do that one day." Smirking, he crossed a foot over his knee. "I told ya I wanted a partner."

Snuggling closer to him, I smiled and kissed his jaw. Being his partner sounded great to me.

Jutting his chin towards the TV, he said, "So ya like forensics programs, huh? Me, too. I watch 'em all the time."

"Yeah, I like 'em. They help keep me outta the eye o' the cops."

"That's why I watch 'em, too. My lil heart snatcher is smart." 

Henry was impressed. Grinning, he pulled his arm from my shoulder and removed his jacket. I watched his muscles work while he hung it over the arm of the couch. Allowing myself to look down at his lap once he settled back into the cushion, I noticed his large cock pressing against the stretched crotch of his jeans. He wasn't hard at all, but I suddenly wanted to make him hard.

Muttering my name softly, he smiled coyly as I looked back into his eyes. "Is there somethin' ya want from me? Cuz if there is, then ya take it, okay?"

"Maybe," I said, blushing. His smile turned naughty when my hand slid up and down his inner thigh. "I like yer thighs. I like how powerful they are under my hand, and I like the way yer jeans stretch across yer lap and show off yer cock."

Grunting softly, he looked down at his own lap. My eyes followed his gaze, discovering he had pitched a bit of a tent. Clasping my hand, he placed it over the bulge in his jeans and let out a shaky breath.

"I know ya wanna touch me," he rasped. Using my hand, he squeezed the bulge in his jeans. "Don't feel insecure, just touch me. What do ya think I'm gonna do? Bite ya or yell at ya? Tell ya ta fuck off?"

Shrugging, I blushed more vividly. His cock stiffened and lengthened under my hand, beckoning for me to rip open his jeans and suck him dry.

"Yer my girlfriend. You can touch me whenever ya want. Ya got my permission, sweetheart."

Blabbing out my sexual thoughts, my cheeks turned magenta. "I wanna fuck ya right here on this couch, but first I wanna blow ya."

"Wow, okay." 

Henry was shocked by what came out of my mouth, but he liked it very much. Letting go of my hand, he brought his fingertip to my lips and watched me provocatively lick his fingertip. Moaning deep in his chest, his cock twitched under my hand.

"Take me, Raven. I'm yers. Do whatever ya want ta me," he encouraged.


	7. Chapter 7

Batting my eyelashes innocently, I sucked on Henry's fingertip. Twirling my tongue around it, I undid his jeans at a leisurely pace. Groaning, he shifted his hips a bit and settled further into the couch. Snaking my tongue around his fingertip one last time, I pushed it out of my mouth and licked my lips. I wanted to suck his cock badly. He had told me to take him, so that's exactly what I planned to do. His lust-filled orbs widened briefly while I straddled his lap, his hands grasping my hips. Gripping his shoulders in my hands, I lowered my weight onto his stiff groin. As I ground on his hardness, his gaze swept down my front side and settled between my legs. 

"Fuuuck..." Henry breathed. His fingers bit into my hips as he pushed his erect cock into me, his eyes flickering back to my face.

His reaction made my clit pulse. As I closed the distance between our lips, wetness oozed out of my aching crevice. Our kiss was deep and passionate, our tongues eagerly caressing between nibbles of each other's lips.

Sliding my hands to the back of his neck, I whispered, "I want ya so much. I dreamt 'bout fuckin' ya all night. I had a wet dream fer the first time in ages. I dunno what yer doin' ta me inside, but I like it."

The first time we had been intimate, things had been mostly mutual. This time, our intimacy was my ball game. I was about to act out my deepest desires. 

"Me, too, my lil heart snatcher. I woke up in a puddle o' cum." 

One of Henry's hands snuck under my tank top and glided up my belly. Settling it over my full breast, he gently squeezed. Goosebumps lit up my flesh, my nipple hardening to its peak under his calloused palm.

"No bra," he muttered in a pleased tone, tracing my lips with his tongue. The light I had seen earlier in his eyes had returned. His blue orbs shined as he rolled his thumb over my nipple.

Submerging my hands into his soft curls, I murmured, "Nah, don't really need one at home."

A hard breath escaped us both when we kissed again. Our tongues danced, our groins rubbing together in a desperate act of friction. Abandoning my hip, he shoved his other hand up my shirt. Both of his hands caressed my tits, his fingers pinching my nipples. Kissing down his jaw, I chewed at his jugular. Clamping my teeth onto one of the tendons in his neck, I gnawed hungrily. Eliciting a raspy moan, he deserted my tits and cupped my ass cheeks. Sucking at his skin like a leech, I marked him. I knew he was going to have a rainbow-colored hickey, but that was exactly what I wanted. Rearing back, I glared at him to make my point. 

"Yer mine," I hissed.

Henry nodded without hesitation, rasping, "Yes, I am." 

The blue in his irises had almost disappeared from the dilation of his pupils. His breathing uneven, his chest rose and fell rapidly as I moved in for another tongue filled kiss. Detaching my mouth from his, I hopped up. Kneeling between his open knees, I freed his cock from the prison of his drawers. Too determined to suck his cock to blush, I searched his hypnotized gaze as I clutched his shaft in my hand.

"Jesus," he moaned.

Lowering my face over his lap, I flicked my tongue at the juicy slit. Using the tip of my tongue to tease him like he was the most delicious piece of hard candy I had ever encountered, I slowly massaged his satiny shaft.

Henry forced out a warning through gritted teeth. "This feels way too good...ain't gonna last long."

"That's okay," I mumbled. Prodding at the spongy underside of the head of his cock with my tongue, my free hand kneaded his inner thigh. Pre-cum gushed out of him, and I sucked him between my lips to get a mouthful of his taste.

"Fuck," he whimpered. His hands threaded through my hair to keep it out of my face.

Moaning lowly in approval of his sweet saltiness, I swirled my tongue around the head to collect his precum. I had a feeling all the apple juice he drank affected his flavor.

Henry groaned at the vibrating sensation of my mouth. "Goddamn..." 

I peeked up at him to find him staring down at me with glazed eyes. As I sunk further down onto his cock, his head fell against the couch and his blue orbs rolled back. Every rocky breath he released was a tiny moan, his hands fisting my hair. Bobbing up and down, I sucked on him like he was my favorite flavor of jumbo Jolly Rancher, my tongue memorizing every vein and shape of his shaft. Unhanding his shaft and brushing my fingers through his belly hair, I engulfed him into my throat.

"Raven," he moaned, his cock twitching in my mouth. "I'm gonna cum."

Without a care in the world, I sucked on him with hollowed cheeks like he was the most scrumptious thing I had ever tasted. His hips bucked involuntarily, and I swallowed down his thick release as stream after stream of sticky rope emptied from his balls like a gasket had blown on an engine of a car. 

Once I was sure he was done with his climax, I let his cock pop out of my mouth. Panting, he opened his eyes. He released his fists from my hair, and I rose to my feet and undid my jeans. Watching with genuine interest while I shimmied out of them and lifted my tank top over my head, his blue eyes brightened with heat. I was naked except for my panties, but I kept those on because of his little fetish. Straddling his lap like I had done before I had blown him, I gave him a sweet kiss.

"How was that? Did ya like that?" I asked hopefully. Resting against him, I dipped my face into the crook of his neck to kiss his skin.

"Mmm, hmm." 

Henry swallowed noisily, his mouth dry from all the heavy breathing he had done. Closing his arms around me, he held me affectionately. Kissing over his collarbone, I nestled my head against his shoulder so he could recover.

"Yer really sexy," I murmured. Probing at his earlobe with my tongue, my hand massaged his opposite shoulder.

"Me?!?!" Henry exclaimed, chuckling. "No, sweetheart. You are! That was the hottest, most erotic thing anyone's ever done ta me! Ya should'a seen the look on yer pretty face! Ya looked like a predator who had finally caught their prey!"

"Did I really?" Blushing, I pressed my face into his skin.

"Yeah, especially when ya claimed me as yers. If I wasn't a killer, that would'a been kinda scary. I can only imagine what ya look like ta yer victims. Ya prolly give 'em heart attacks!"

"Oh, fuck, I'm sorry," I mumbled against his skin, blushing harder. I definitely did not want to frighten him. I didn't think I had, but that was a fear of mine after what he had said about sex freaking him out.

"Don't be. I loved it," Henry insisted, his hand smoothing my wild hair. "Did ya actually like blowin' me? Ya looked like ya did. I mean, ya swallowed. No one's ever swallowed my load b'fore. I've had blowjobs, but I never let 'em get that far. I just let ya cuz ya acted like ya wanted to."

"Really?" I pulled back to look at him, my cheeks still tinged with pink. "I liked it."

"Yeah. That felt really good. My dick was in yer throat. It was different." 

Gripping the back of my neck, he drew me in close and stared at me with glittery eyes. Pressing my mouth to his, I gently suckled his bottom lip. Moaning lowly, he darted his tongue between my lips and curled it with mine. His cock stirred underneath me immediately, hardening and lengthening considerably.

"My dick's never been so responsive in my whole Goddamn life," Henry groaned.

"I don't gotta cock, but I know what ya mean," I said, laughing.

"Ya left yer panties on," he pointed out, smirking adorably.

"I left 'em on fer ya cuz I know ya like that. Plus, my pussy's really wet. Ya still got yer jeans on. I didn't wanna get my natural lubrication all over yer lap."

"Well, that's awfully considerate o' ya. Dunno what I'd do if that happened," he said dryly. 

Grunting in amusement, Henry slid his hand between my ass cheeks and wiggled two fingers against the damp fabric. His smirk broadened when I rubbed against them, his straight, white teeth showing. Giggle-snorting, I combed my fingers through his curls. 

Gliding his fingertip down my cheek, he laughed at my giggle-snort. "Yer so damn cute."

We gazed at each other for a minute before our mouths passionately connected. I let him dominate our slow kiss. A sigh escaped me when he peeled aside the elastic on my panties so he could push his fingertips inside the fabric. Running them along my soaked slit, he smeared my natural lubrication over my clit. Rubbing and circling my nub briskly with his thumb, he dipped a finger into my dripping opening. I couldn't help moaning into his mouth. Tugging at his curls, I caused him to make that growl of pleasure I liked so much.

"Take this off," I whispered, reaching for the hem of his undershirt. Pulling his hand from my panties, he sucked my juices off of his fingers before holding his arms over his head for me.

As I lifted his shirt over his head, Henry muttered, "I like the way yer pussy tastes."

Smiling coyly, I said, "Take off yer jeans." 

Dropping his undershirt on the carpeted floor, I rose up on my knees so he could push his jeans and drawers down over his hips. He kicked off his shoes, his jeans and drawers followed. With his eyes trained on my tits like a ravenous coyote, he slid both hands up my sides. Cupping my breasts and leaning forward, he sucked one of my nipples into his mouth. His tongue prodded the sensitive bud delightfully, his teeth pulling tenderly.

"Henry..." I groaned, grabbing his curls. 

Chuckling at the needy sound of his name, he scratched his five o'clock shadow over the valley between my breasts. He tasted my skin before sucking up my other nipple, doing the same thing he had done previously to the opposite side. One of his hands slid between my thighs, two of his fingertips tweaking my clit through my panties before rubbing the damp spot that had soaked through. Removing his other hand from my breast, he placed it on my hip and guided my body down so he could kiss up my neck. Tugging at my earlobe with his teeth, he rested his fingers against my aching crevice before he slipped them into the side of my panties.

"Fuck..." I whimpered as his large fingers penetrated me, his thumb playing with my clit.

"These are in my way," Henry growled. 

He fisted my panties with the hand that had been on my hip. With a loud grunt, he easily ripped them on one side. Falling down my thigh, they landed at my bent knee. 

"I'll get ya some new ones," he promised.

I nodded. I didn't care. They were just panties. Gasping as his fingers sunk deeper inside me, I began to slowly fuck them while his thumb teased my clit.

Staring into his gorgeous blue eyes, I begged, "I want yer cock. I need it." 

Smiling, he removed his fingers from my juicy tunnel and brought them to his mouth. Sucking on them hungrily, he lined up the head of his cock with my opening. He moaned around his fingers as he plunged the head of his cock between my pussy lips. Yanking his fingers from his mouth, he gripped my hips while I sunk down on him all the way to my cervix. My hands still immersed in his curls, my fingertips kneaded his skull as I began to fuck his cock. Sighing with pleasure, I seized his lips with my own. Shoving my tongue between his lips, I could taste myself in his mouth. He let me dominate the kiss, his tongue following mine as I explored his mouth.

Once I pulled my mouth from his, Henry murmured, "Fuck, Raven...I think yer tighter than ya were yesterday. Is that possible?" 

"It's the angle," I explained. 

Desiring to see his expression while I rode him, I arched my back and bounced away like I was on a pogo stick. As usual, he appeared beautiful, his features twisting with erotic pleasure. He seemed to be feeling a small slice of Heaven. Seeing him like that fueled my desire for him even more. Not bothering to fully close my eyes, I left tender kiss after kiss on his parted lips. 

"Wait 'til ya fuck me doggy style. Yer really gonna like that," I guaranteed.

Smiling lazily, Henry lifted his hips to meet mine thrust for thrust. Nipping at his lips, I listened to his heavy breathing for a second before sucking on his neck. His cock massaged my pussy walls perfectly at that angle, the head brushing my g-spot and bumping my cervix.

"Ya feel so good," I whined, my pussy clenching. "Ya fill me up and stretch me so well. It won't be much longer b'fore I cum."

"I wanna feel it. I wanna feel yer pussy squeeze me like a pair o' vice grips," Henry whispered. 

His hands grasped my ass cheeks so hard, I knew they would bruise. Helping me rock on top of him, his shiny eyes pierced mine all the way down to my twisted soul. Our rhythm intensified, our bodies moving together in perfect harmony. Both of us were perspiring, beads of sweat noticeable on our foreheads. That familiar warmness began to spread through my gut, tingles developing along my spine as his cock grazed my g-spot over and over.

"Here it comes," I said under my breath, my back arching and my vision turning starry. I was right on the edge of ecstasy, but he seemed to know that. Ramming his cock into me a few times with aggressive grunts, he sent me over the edge.

"Oh, Henry..." I moaned. 

Not bothering to close my eyes as I hit my climax, I squirted, soaking his cock and his lap. My pussy sucked him greedily with each convulsion, and he struggled to speak my name as he twitched and lost his seed. His cock exploded inside of me, his cum filling me up and leaking out along with my own juices. His body spasmed lightly under mine as I crumpled against him.

"Wow," I uttered breathlessly, softly kissing his neck.

"Yeah," Henry agreed, turning his head to kiss my lips. He unclasped his hands from my ass and held me in his arms, brushing his cheek against mine affectionately while we recuperated.

"Is this what lovemaking is?" he pondered. 

"I dunno. I think it might be," I said, sighing with content.

Henry grunted thoughtfully, his hand smoothing my hair. "Can we even love? We're s'pposed ta be monsters."

"I thought no b'fore I met ya, but now I'm really beginnin' ta wonder. I feel like I know ya even though we just met. I feel like I've known ya ferever and ever. Is that weird?"

"No." His voice was barely above a whisper. "I feel the same way, my lil heart snatcher." The kiss we shared was sweet and loving, and my heart pounded in my chest over his words.

"I'm so glad ya found me b'hind that dumpster," I gushed, palming his sharp jaw in my hand.

"It was fate," Henry stated stubbornly. "We were s'pposed ta find each other. That much, I know." Nodding, I kissed him slowly while he slipped his softening cock out of me. "I think I'm gonna go ta the library and do some research t'morrow. I got some questions I need answers to."

"How have we not run into each other b'fore now? We live in the same city and live close ta each other," I marveled.

"I ain't lived here too long," Henry mumbled. "I move around a lot."

"Me too, but I've stayed here longer than anywhere else."

"That's cuz it was fate. Ya stayed so we'd find each other," he said seriously, nodding firmly.

"Somethin' has been keepin' me here, so yer prolly right," I concurred, giving him a loving kiss. "Ya thirsty? I know I am."

Henry sighed blissfully. "Mmm, hmm."

"Okay. I'll get us somethin'." 

Hopping up, I grabbed my clothes off the floor and pulled them on. Still naked when I left him to go into the kitchen, he had a dreamy look on his handsome face.


	8. Chapter 8

Yanking open my refrigerator door, I retrieved the apple juice I had bought for Henry and sat it on the counter. My pitcher of sweet tea followed. Closing the door to the fridge, I moved to the cabinets and reached inside for two cups.

After filling our cups, I put the apple juice and sweet tea back in the fridge. Carrying the cups over to the kitchen table, I sat them down. Sighing, I plopped down at the table and took a drink of my tea. I was a little tired after riding him the way I had on the couch.

"Henry?" I called.   

Sounding like he was in a daze, he answered, "Yeah?"

"Ya dressed yet? Do ya see my cigarettes in there on the coffee table? Will ya bring 'em in here, please?" I asked nicely.

"Sure, I see 'em. I'm comin'. I just finished puttin' my jeans on," he replied in a pleasant tone.

The floor creaked as Henry made his way to the kitchen, his feet padding almost silently as he closed the distance between us. As he entered the kitchen, I reached for my lighter and an ashtray I had sitting on the table against the wall. 

"Thanks," I said gratefully. 

Handing me the cigarette pack, Henry mumbled, "Mmm, hmm."

Sliding the ashtray to the middle of the table so we would both be able to access it, I pulled a cigarette out of the pack. I offered him his own, which he took with a respectful nod. Lighting mine after I set down the pack, I took a deep drag, holding the smoke in my lungs for a few seconds before blowing it out.

Sitting across from me, Henry used my lighter to spark his own cigarette. We both took a few gulps of our drinks, silently observing and studying each other. Neither one of us took offense. We were both aware that's just what killers do. Plus, we were enamored with each other. It seemed like we were always drinking each other up like water.

"Ya wanna play some Go Fish or somethin'?" I suggested. "I ain't really ready ta make food yet. It's too early." 

"Mmm, hmm. Sure," he agreed, rubbing his foot against mine under the table.

A deck of cards sat where I previously had my ashtray and lighter. Taking the rubber band off of them, I shuffled them and dealt out a hand for a game of Go Fish.

"Ladies first," Henry offered, smirking. 

"Okay." I accepted, smiling back at him. 

Picking up my hand, I glanced over it. I puffed on my cigarette thoughtfully, smoke billowing out of my nostrils. I wanted to know more about this man. We were fucking and we were a couple, so I wanted to gather as much information about him as possible. I decided to ask him about his family.

"Henry, what's yer Daddy like?"

Picking up his cards, he sorted them in his large hands. Much like my tits when he had handled them earlier, the cards looked small in comparison.

"My Daddy?" Henry's eyes flickered from his cards to my face. "He's dead, but he was alright. He used ta drive a truck b'fore he got 'is legs cut off." His lips turned up into a smile, a light chuckle escaping him. "One time he brought bicycles home fer me and my lil brother, but mine was too big fer me, and my brother couldn't ride 'is anyway. Daddy said I'd grow into it, but I never did."

"Why not?" I spoke the number of a card I had in my hand. "Nine."

He shook his head. "Go Fish. My parents sold 'em."

Grunting, I picked up a card. "So ya gotta brother?"

Henry grimaced, sighing before he said, "My brother...he had a bone disorder. He was a lil...uhh...deformed. That's why he couldn't ride 'is bicycle."

"What happened to 'im?"

Looking through his cards, he nonchalantly said, "Seven...uhh, he died. It's just me now outta the two of us."

Nodding to show I had heard him, I didn't bother to offer my condolences. Henry seemed unfazed by what he had said. He would have probably known they were empty anyway. I didn't know how to be sorry for someone's grief because I had never known anyone who had died. I had lost my Daddy, but I had been way too young to remember his death. I'm not sure I would have felt much of anything anyway in the case of someone's death. I rarely ever felt anything, but that was a different story when it came to Henry. He made me feel things I didn't know were possible.

Taking two sevens out of my hand, I slid them across the table. Henry took two more out of his hand and laid them on the table with mine. He was up by one.

Rubbing my foot with both of his feet, he uttered, "Five."

"Go Fish. What or who was yer first kill?" I asked curiously.

"I thought we were playin' Go Fish, not twenty question," Henry teased.

Shrugging, I said, "I just wanna know more 'bout ya. Ya ain't gotta answer if ya don't wanna."

"Well..."

Sticking his cigarette in the corner of his mouth, he mulled over what I had asked him. His mood darkened considerably, his blue eyes turning deader than a corpse's as he thought back in time. Abandoning his cards, he crossed his arms on the table. Extremely interested in his answer, I laid my cards down on the table.

"I was always a different kinda child. I was quiet and reclusive, didn't make many friends, had maybe one or two. I didn't like people. I thought they were stupid," Henry began, his cigarette wiggling between his lips. "I started out with small animals like squirrels, rabbits and stray cats. My home life wasn't the greatest. I was pissed off and needed a release. After that, it was..." His dead eyes narrowed and turned stormy and distant. "...my  _Mama,_ " he hissed. 

Taking a deep drag off of his cigarette, he pulled it from his lips. Knocking the long ash into the ashtray, he blew out a ton of smoke and took another long drag.

Hearing Henry hiss the word Mama would have been creepy as shit to a normal human being, but not to me. His iciness fascinated me. I wanted to know what she had done to make him react so violently.

Reaching out for his hand, I placed mine over his as he laid it palm down on the table next to the ashtray. "Wha'd she do to ya?"

"I ain't never..." Henry trailed off, tilting his head slightly. He became gravely serious. "I ain't never told no one this b'fore." 

Shaking his head, he corrected himself. 

"Well, I told the cops after I was arrested, but that's it. I went to jail fer it when I was a teenager, but they eventually lemme out," he explained. His eyebrows scrunched together, his lips twisting down into a sneer. "Don't ya go repeatin' this shit, or I'll never trust ya ever again. It'll hurt me real bad." 

Surprised at the words that had just come out of his mouth, his eyes widened, his eyebrows raising as he sat his cigarette in the ashtray. Clapping his hand over his mouth, he stared at me in astonishment.

"Did I just say that? That I could get  _hurt_?" he rasped through his fingers, his tone full of wonder.

"Ya did," I said quietly, undisturbed by his changing emotions. "But I wouldn't do that. I think ya know that, or ya would'a never answered me in the first place."

Nodding, his cobalt eyes intensely searched mine. "We trust each other, right?"

"That's right," I stated stubbornly. "What happened? Yer Mama must'a treated ya real bad. What'd she do to ya that was so terrible she drove ya ta kill her?"

Henry left his hand under mine on the table but shifted in the chair so his back was adjacent to the wall. Leaning his head against the wall for support, he crossed his leg over his knee. Sighing deeply as he thought back, smoke leaked out of his nose like a seething volcano. His facial expression flipped between a slew of different emotions. What looked like nostalgia crossed his handsome features followed by disgust, mortification, and heartbreak before finally settling on fury. His cheeks actually had a rosy color to them. It was the first time I saw him embarrassed.

"My Mama was a whore. I stabbed her," he rasped heatedly, staring hard at nothing in particular. 

Lifting his hand, I placed it in my other one. The movement brought him out of his trance and back to reality. He turned his head to look at me, hatred evident in his features. Closing my hand over both of ours, I interlocked my fingers with his and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Go on," I urged. "Tell me the rest."

"My Mama was a whore," Henry repeated with a shake of his head. "But I don't fault her fer that. It ain't what she done, it's how she done it. Long as I can remember, she'd be bringin' men up ta the house. My Daddy was there, too, but it didn't matter nothin' ta her. She'd make me watch it. She beat me, too, a lot. She'd beat me when I wouldn't watch it, and sometimes she'd beat me and make me wear a dress, and watch her doin' it. Then they'd laugh at me."

"She made ya wear a dress? That's-"

"Ya think I'm lyin'?" he snapped, interrupting me. He relaxed when I squeezed his hand again.

"No," I whispered, my lips contorting into a scowl. "No, I think it's atrocious."

My stomach bubbled with nausea, scarlet red invading the edges of my vision. Furious, bitter, somber and embarrassed for him all at the same time, my cheeks tinged with maroon. It was the most emotion I had felt in years.

Sighing with relief, Henry reached for his cigarette with his free hand. "One night, it was my fourteenth birthday. She was drunk, and we had an argument. She hit me with a whiskey bottle. That's when I snapped and stabbed her." 

Taking the last drag off of his cigarette, he crushed his butt in the ashtray. I could tell he didn't want to say anything more about that particular night. Nodding with comprehension, I smashed my own cigarette butt. He had said enough so I understood. He had stabbed his Mama with a sliver of glass from the whiskey bottle. He had murdered her in an act of vehement rage.

What he had told me explained why he disliked whores so much. His whore of a Mama had sexually abused him just like I had suspected and beat him, too. She had driven him insane. He had become a killer because of her. 

"All I know is, after that night, I felt better than I ever had in my whole life. It was like a hit o' crack, Raven. I keep tryin' ta catch how I was feelin' that day after killin' my Mama," Henry muttered, swallowing noisily. "I left animals alone after that, moved ta humans, and b'came a serial killer."

"That's..." A lone tear slid down my cheek. "...horrible. I can't b'lieve she made ya do that shit. I would'a killed her, too. I'm sorry, Henry. No wonder ya said sex scares ya. It prolly reminds ya of yer Mama."

"Yer cryin'," He realized, nodding firmly as he looked at me. "Why?"

"Cuz that's fucked up," I mumbled, wiping away my only tear. "I'm sorry."

Henry understood. Taking a heavy breath, he gazed into my sympathetic eyes. "Don't be sorry, sweetheart. Ain't yer fault. The fact ya ain't laughin' or makin' fun o' me makes me feel a lil better." 

"I wouldn't do that," I promised. 

"I don't deserve ya," he insisted, briskly shaking his head. "Ya dunno the things I've done. I'm a monster, Raven. I don't deserve a woman like you. Yer too good ta me."

I disagreed immensely. "Yeah, ya do. Ya do, too, deserve me. I'm a monster, too. Don't ferget that. Don't ya remember the night ya found me? What I looked like?"

"Mmm, hmm." Smirking, he barely chuckled. "Ya were a complete mess."

I revealed the inner thoughts I had been having the night before when I had been trying to sleep. "I think we were meant fer each other. It's fate, like ya said. We have a connection. I don't think we're s'pposed ta be alone anymore, Henry. I think we're meant ta help each other, learn from each other. Maybe we're s'pposed ta somehow evolve t'gether."

"Maybe yer right," Henry concurred. "I never really wanted sex 'til I met ya. I mean, yeah, I had sex here and there, but I didn't really care. I was freaked out by it, and I never really enjoyed it. Otis has a sister I fucked, but..." He shrugged apathetically. "She initiated it. I just kinda laid there and let her." Grinning adorably, he licked his lips. "With you, it's different. I want ya all the time. I wanna feel ya in my arms, smell yer hair, touch yer soft skin, taste yer mouth, yer pussy, be inside ya. When I'm with ya, it's kinda like bein' how I felt after I killed my Mama, but better. It's not dark and angry. It's light and peaceful, warm and fuzzy. It's a completely different kinda high. Yer teachin' me I can enjoy sex. Yer teachin' me I might be able ta love someone."

I smiled widely, my heart clattering in my ribcage at his words. "That's good, real good. That makes me happy." Letting go of his hand, I stood up and stepped around the table. "Fuck the card game, huh?" Giggling, I sat on his thigh and closed my arm around his neck.

Henry laughed softly, his eyes bright and shiny. "Yeah, fuck the card game."

His bad mood had fizzled away. Embracing me affectionately, he pulled me against his upper body. Resting against him, I kissed his jaw and rubbed my hand over his chest. He turned his head and kissed my lips, sneaking his tongue between them to taste me. Our tongues moved together slowly, like honey dripping from a honeycomb. Tasting the apple juice and cigarettes, his sweetness made me want to devour him.

Lifting my hand from Henry's chest, I pushed my fingers through his soft curls a few times and stroked his stubble. His large hand cupped my face, his thumb delicately caressing my skin. With a nibble of my top lip, he rested his forehead on mine and grinned.

"Yer makin' my dick hard again," he said under his breath, gently rubbing his nose against mine. His eyes were no longer cold. They were full of heat, just like they had been while I was bouncing up and down on top of him on my couch.

"Good, that's good," I whispered. Kissing him again, I dropped my hand back down to his chest to feel the rocky muscles under my palm.

"I feel like a kid who's dick gets hard at the drop of a dime. That never used ta happen ta me. Ya've changed that, and I'm grateful. I just wanna feel normal sexually, Raven. Ya make me feel like I can be," Henry stated, smiling.

"Ya can be, Henry. I'm gonna make ya ferget all 'bout yer Mama," I swore, playing with the chest hair that was poking out of the top of his undershirt. "Soon, ya won't think 'bout her at all when it comes ta sex. You'll just think o' me and how good it feels when we b'come one."

Grunting happily, he gave me a tender kiss. "My lil heart snatcher is gonna try ta heal me."

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do," I pledged. "What ya told me on the couch 'bout takin' what I want from ya..." 

"Ya mean, 'bout wantin' my dick and ta just take it?" Henry remembered.

"Yeah. The same thing goes fer you. Ya want my pussy, ya take it. It's yers.  _I'm_  yers. Ya can do whatever ya want ta me. Explore yer feelin's, okay?" I said, my tone sincere.

"Mmm, hmm." He nodded slightly. "What if I want it now? I mean, we just had sex."

"So?" I shrugged. "Ya never got ta fully explore yer sexuality when ya were s'pposed to. Ya take it, Henry. The only time I ain't gonna let ya have it is if I'm sore, I'm ill, or I got some kinda infection down there."

"Like a yeast infection or somethin'?" Taking my hand in his, he slid it towards his groin.

"Yeah." I smiled as he used my hand to grab his cock. He was hard but not fully. Taking over, I clasped him snugly in my hand, massaging him through his jeans while he held my hand to him. "Even then, I'll still blow ya if ya want me to. I just wanna make ya feel good. I want us ta make each other feel good."

"Okay." Henry's breathing was becoming labored.

"Wha'da ya want, hmm?" I asked sweetly, kissing his lips.

"I wanna take ya from b'hind," he declared.

"M'kay, but first I gotta question." I started to ask him how he was so good at sex if he never really cared or enjoyed it before, but changed my mind. "Nevermind, later. Don't wanna ruin the moment. C'mon, let's go in the bedroom this time." 

Pushing myself to my feet, I held my hand out to Henry. He took it and stood up. Wrapping his arms around me, he gave me a delicious kiss.

Smirking as I clutched his ass, he said, "I got some questions o' my own, but like ya said, don't wanna ruin the moment. They can wait. Let's go ta the bedroom."

Nodding, I kissed over his chest before leading the way.


	9. Chapter 9

Stopping at the foot of my bed, I asked for clarification. "So ya wanna take me from b'hind, huh? Are ya sure?"

"Mmm, hmm..." Henry nodded. His blue eyes glittered, one corner of his mouth turning up into an adorable smirk.

"Well, c'mon and take me then," I urged. Letting go of his hand, I slid my arms around his waist and angled my face up to his for a tender kiss. "You can be rough. I like it that way from b'hind."

His hand smoothed my hair back, his eyes turning blank. Gathering me in his arms, he gently pulled me against his large frame. "Okay...what exactly do ya mean? Rough, how? I don't wanna hurt ya, Raven. I like ya."

"Henry, I  _like_  it," I said in a sultry tone, giving him another soft kiss. "Be forceful. Pull my hair, smack my ass, choke me, manhandle me, rip my clothes off, hold my head down by my hair...do whatever. I like bein' made love to like we been doin', but sometimes I need a lil more. Sometimes, I need ta be dominated."

The idea seemed to appeal to him. The shimmer in his eyes returned and glowed brighter, his smirk evolving into a full-blown smile. "Hmph...do ya know what BDSM is?"

Wiggling my eyebrows, I let out a naughty giggle. "Now yer gettin' it. Ya ain't gotta do any o' that t'day, but it's definitely an option fer future romps in the sack."

"I've always been interested in that. I've read a lot about that kinda thing. Only problem is, I ain't sure if I'd be a dom or a sub." Rolling one of his shoulders forward, he added, "Never really had a partner ta experiment with, either."

"Well, now ya got one. Who said ya had ta be either one, anyway? Ya ain't gotta be strictly dom or sub," I claimed. "We can switch. It all depends on what we want at that particular time. You'll eventually discover which role ya like better that way, too."

"Which one do  _you_  like better?" Tilting his head, Henry's eyes gleamed as he stared down at me.

"I can do both, but I'm more of a sub. I like ta be dominated. I also like ta cater. However, I can also order ya ta do what I want and make ya like it." Winking, I cruised my hands over his lower back.

He chuckled softly. "I knew ya had a kinky side. Ya said it was only fer me at the diner, but it's more than that, ain't it?"

"I meant 'bout what we did in a public place. I ain't never jerked no one's cock in a diner b'fore. You were my first. But, yeah, I got a kinky side fer the right man. I think ya might be that man."

"Hopefully, I'll be yer last," Henry murmured. Gliding his fingertips up and down my spine, he caused my body to lightly shudder.

"Wha'cha tryin' ta say, Henry?" I whispered. Bringing one of my hands up to his face, I stroked his stubble.

Gripping the back of my neck, he stared down into my dark soul with twinkly blue eyes. "Ya know I like ya. I like ya a lot. Ya make me feel funny inside. I wanna keep ya, Raven." Dropping his forehead on mine, he rubbed his nose against mine. "I think I might wanna keep ya ferever."

I blushed, my heart turning to goo in the middle of my chest. "Aww, I wanna keep ya, too."

"Good," Henry rasped. Angling his head slightly, he kissed my lips. "Yer cute when ya get all red. It turns me on." 

Clamping a hand onto my ass cheek, he darted his tongue between my lips and drove his cock into my belly. Moaning lowly, I curled the tip of my tongue with his. After rumpling his curls, I lowered my hand down to his groin. As I deepened our kiss and massaged his rapidly growing hardness, he whined into my mouth. Our tongues waltzed together in a rhythmic dance, grazing together like cows lightly feasting on blades of grass. Swallowing noisily as he kissed down my jaw, I used both hands to undo his jeans.

"Lemme help ya with these," I offered.

Removing his hand from the back of my neck and chuckling, Henry muttered into my ear, "Why did we get dressed again?"

Pushing my cheek into his hand as he sucked on the crook of my neck, I laughed softly. "I dunno." 

Pulling his cock out of his drawers, I gave his shaft a few strokes. Gasping when he took a needy bite out of my jugular, my hand clawed at his back. Chuckling, he ran his tongue over the bite mark he had made. I pushed down his jeans and drawers, his clothing fell to his feet, and he stepped out of them. Taking the hem of his undershirt in my hands, I lifted it over his head. Buck naked in front of me, his large cock was fully erect. Tugging on his cock a little more, I kissed over his chest.

Backing off, I rid myself of my own shirt and jeans while Henry watched with an engrossed expression. I hadn't put any underwear on after he had ripped the ones I had on earlier, so I was also naked. Stepping closer to me, his cock bumped my belly. Our tongues caressed hungrily in a heated kiss as we slid our hands over one another's skin.

After a minute of heavy kissing and fondling, Henry's eyes flashed with erotic electricity, and he firmly instructed for me to turn my back to him. Obeying, I melted against him as he embraced me from behind. With his cock resting in my ass crack, he sucked on my shoulder and neck. His hands squeezed my tits, his fingertips playing with my nipples before he gently shoved my back with both hands. 

"On yer knees," he rasped huskily. I did what I was told, kneeling on all fours on my bed and arching my back so my ass stuck in the air. Wiggling it at him, I listened to him snicker.

"Fuck, look at that," Henry marveled, kneeling behind me. "I can see how wet ya are. Yer pussy is shinin'." 

Biting my lip as he touched my wet slit, I moaned. Distributing my natural lubrication evenly, he glided my wetness through all my folds before sinking two fingers between my pussy lips.

"Henry..." I clutched the bed comforter in my fists. I wanted his cock badly. It had been way too long since I had been fucked from behind.

"My lil heart snatcher wants ta get fucked," he said under his breath. Feeling up my ass cheek, he moved his fingers in and out of my pussy at a slow pace. One crack of his free hand had me moaning his name again, but louder. Rocking my hips, I caused his fingers to sink further inside. 

"Damn, Raven. Ya just got wetter," Henry breathed, sounding amazed.

"Take me, Henry. Please..." I begged. 

He smacked my ass again, his thrusting fingers locating my g-spot.

"Fuck..." I whimpered as he rubbed my sweet spot.

"Yer drippin'." Snickering, he hit me again.

"Just fuck me, Henry. God, please just fuck me," I pleaded.

"Okay." 

Pulling his fingers from my soaked crevice, he sucked them into his mouth before grabbing ahold of his cock. Licking them clean, his tongue lapped at them lustfully. Lining himself up with my drenched opening, he rubbed himself through my wetness to coat the head of his cock. Gripping my hip, he fed his rod through my pussy lips, carefully pushing until he filled me completely.

"Fuuuck," I moaned, feeling his big cock stretch my walls. Grunting as he bumped my cervix, my walls squeezed him tightly.

"Jesus," Henry growled. Withdrawing almost all the way, he pushed back in down to the hilt. "Fuck, yer tight." Bending over my backside, he cupped one of my tits in his hand, his mouth kissing the base of my neck.

"Fuck me, Henry. Fuck me hard," I begged. "I need it."

"I gotcha," he promised.

And fuck me hard, he did. He started out slow to let me adjust. Once I was good to go, he rammed in and out of me quickly. My pussy walls sucked at his cock like they were starving, clenching every time he brushed my g-spot. Dropping his hand from my breast after a minute, he slid it down my belly to play with my clit. 

That familiar tingling spread from my gut as Henry pounded me over and over again, his tongue licking at my shoulder blades as he kissed over my skin. Resting his cheek on my shoulder, his curls brushed against my sensitive flesh. That really did it for me. Goosebumps raised all over my body. Looking at him over my shoulder, I could see how much ecstasy he was in. His eyes were closed, his face twisted in pleasure.

"That's good, huh?" I blurted. Reaching one of my hands between our legs, I fondled his balls.  

Groaning, he bit the back of my neck like a lion in control of its cub and drilled his cock in and out of me like a well-oiled machine. His breath ghosted over my skin in time with his moans. He thrust so roughly, I wondered if I would split. Hitting my cervix repeatedly like a jackhammer, his hand kneaded my ass cheeks. Circling my nub, he occasionally pinched it in his fingertips. Moaning as I hit my orgasmic peak, my vision blurred as my walls clamped down on his cock. Soaking him with my release, my own juices leaked down onto the bed below.

"Shit! Fuck, Raven!" Henry cried. His hips snapped as my convulsing pussy walls milked him dry. 

After he pulled his cock out of me, I relaxed by stretching out on my stomach. He slumped over top of my backside, his meat resting on my ass as he delicately kissed my skin.

"Yeah, I'm keepin' ya ferever," he panted.

Laughing softly, I took one of his hands and slid it under my body so he would be holding me. The sex had been more lustful this time than the others and had gone much quicker. Even though I was sure we had more of a bond and was more comfortable with him, I was still afraid I wouldn't be able to express myself without sounding like a whore. I still feared I would frighten or disgust him. I decided I had to say something to reassure myself and get things off of my chest.

"Henry?"

"Hmm?" Petting my head, he kissed it gently.

"I can express myself, right? I mean, I can tell ya what I want without ya thinkin' I'm a whore?" I asked in a small voice, my cheeks reddening.

"Raven..." Henry laid his head on the bed so his face was adjacent to mine, his expression serious. "Of course ya can. Stop worryin' 'bout that. I never thought that and I never will. I know ya ain't no whore." Smirking, he chuckled. "Well, ya might end up bein' my whore, but that's allowed. As long as yer just mine."

"I'll be yer whore if that's what ya want. I just don't wanna turn ya off or disgust ya. I-"

Interrupting me, he drew his eyebrows together and used a firm tone. "Stop, Raven. I told ya my dick ain't never been so responsive in my whole life, and I meant it. Ya need ta let that go. I like that ya want me so much. It's hot."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I just-"

Henry hushed me by kissing my lips. "Stop. No apology necessary. I get it. Yer scared I'm gonna be reminded o' my Mama, but I ain't thought 'bout her one time since I met ya. Yer sweet ta be so concerned. It's thoughtful, but what we have is different than anythin' I've ever had b'fore. I can see how much ya like me. I see how much ya want me ta feel good inside, how much ya want sex ta mean somethin' ta me. Stop worryin'."

"Okay." I smiled, my confidence restored. 

Rolling off of me, he invited me into his arms. "C'mere, my lil heart snatcher." 

Obeying, I nestled against him. He closed his arms around me and our legs intertwined. I felt something strange, something that's hard to describe. It was like my body was inside of his, like I was a part of him, and we were one warm, tingly lifeforce. It was like our dark souls were one all wrapped up in each other's protective embrace. Looking up at him, I noticed something in his eyes I couldn't put into words. Thinking back, I now know I saw my own feelings reflecting.

"Henry, I feel weird, but it's really good," I muttered. "I'm not quite sure how to explain it."

"Me too, baby," he mumbled, kissing me gently. "Me too."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Trigger warning; discussion of past sexual abuse and rape. You will learn Raven's backstory in this chapter, and it is graphic, dark and disturbing.

\-----------------------------

Supper was finished and Henry was sitting at the kitchen table with the back of his head resting against the wall. He silently watched my backside while I washed our dishes, his empty gaze following my every move. I didn't mind. I was adjusting to the impression of his blue orbs on my body rather quickly. I knew I would be lonely without his eyes on me once he went home or to work. I wasn't looking forward to that.

Henry's inquisitive tone pulled me from my thoughts as I dropped a fork in the dish drainer. "Ya almost done, sweetheart? I know ya didn't have a lot ta warsh. That was a real good supper."

"Yeah," I replied, smiling to myself. "Thank you. I'm glad ya liked it."

"It was real tasty," he professed honestly. "I ain't had a good homecooked meal like that in a long time. Unless ya wanna count the diner, which I don't. I mean, they got good food, but it ain't got that homecooked touch."

Grinning at him over my shoulder, I drank in his handsome features before turning back to the matter at hand. Those beautifully dead eyes were my favorite physical feature of his, his curly hair just barely sliding in second place. While thinking about caressing his muscled body, I rinsed the last dish and set it in the drainer to air dry. 

"Okay, I'm done. That was the last one," I informed, washing any remaining soap from my hands.

"I would'a helped ya, but ya wouldn't let me," Henry declared, chuckling lightly. "Ya flat out told me no when I tried and smacked my hand away. I should give ya a spankin' fer that."

I giggled uncontrollably, unable to erase my goofy smile. A spanking sounded like a splendid idea. "I didn't need ya."

After turning off the sink faucet, I dried my hands on the dish towel I had draped over my shoulder and hung it in its rightful place. The sound of Henry's chair scooting against the floor echoed in my ears as he stood up. When I turned to face him, he had already crossed the kitchen and was standing in front of me. 

As my hazel ones locked with his blue ones, he stared down into my soul. Swimming in that warm fuzziness only he could make me feel, I instinctively reached for him. Stepping closer to him, I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Ya wouldn't even lemme dry anythin'. Not one fork," Henry teased. Embracing me snugly, he tenderly kissed my lips. 

"That's what the drainer's for," I stated, my smile widening.

"Lemme help next time. It ain't like I work and ya don't. We both work. I don't want ya ta think I'm lazy or feel taken advantage of. I ain't lazy, and I'd never take advantage o' ya." He smirked. "Not unless that's what ya  _want_  is fer me ta take advantage o' ya."

"Okay." My smile broadened. He was really sweet, wanting to help me with something so minute. "I didn't feel that way, though. If I wanted help, I would have asked. I wanted ta spoil ya. I like caterin'. Remember what I said 'bout bein' more of a sub? That kinda stuff goes with it. I wanted ta do the dishes."

"Yeah, I remember. That's why I said what I said 'bout ya wantin' me ta take advantage." He chuckled, his eyes sparkling as he kissed my lips again. "Can I ask ya somethin'?"

"Sure." Nodding, I inwardly swooned under his gaze. Sometimes, the way he looked at me took my breath away.

"The name ya have tatted below yer neck and the dates that go with it...the name spells David Caraway. What's that about?" Henry inquired, his head tilting slightly. "Relative o' yers?"

"Oh..." Turning around in his arms, I moved my hair out of the way so he could get a better look. "...that's my Daddy's name. The dates are his birthdate and the date he died. I was just a baby. I don't remember 'im. I don't remember 'im dyin', either, but when I used ta look at pictures of us with my Mama, I felt good inside. My Mama used ta say he loved me very much. I figured I should get a tribute tat since he's one o' the only things on the planet that makes me feel good inside."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said genuinely, tracing my tat with his fingertip. It glided over the cursive lettering, spelling out my Daddy's name. "How old were ya when yer Mama remarried? I mean, ya said yer stepdaddy..." 

He didn't finish his sentence, but I knew what he was implying. He was thinking about Philip's inappropriate touching. He just didn't want to say that out loud and upset me. 

My upbeat mood ended immediately as the vile man invaded my thoughts. Uneasiness, sorrow and guilt replaced my passionate feelings, and I shoved my thumbnail between my teeth to give it a brief nibble.

"I don't ever remember Philip not bein' around," I said quietly. Resting my arms on his when he hugged me from behind, I sighed gloomily and leaned against him.

"So that's 'is name, huh? Philip?" 

Henry's tone was strained, like he was trying to conceal anger. There was a touch of concern mixed in as well. A sneer probably graced his countenance, but I couldn't see that because my back was to him. His lips brushed my tattoo, one of his hands holding my hair out of his way while he traced the cursive lettering with the tip of his tongue. Normally, that would have turned me on, but I knew that wasn't his intention. He was only trying to soothe me.

He had done the right thing. Relaxing further into his large frame, I mumbled, "Uhh, huh." 

Henry had a strange way of making me feel protected, like nothing could damage me ever again. Not that much could hurt me in the first place, but Philip definitely had. He had hurt me all the way down to my soul. I had become the monster I was because of him. My mama had a small part in my undoing, but it was mostly Philip's fault.

"Ya wanna have a beer and tell me 'bout 'im?" Henry proposed. "If I know what happened, I won't have ta ask anymore questions."

Thinking about his suggestion, I realized he was right. Releasing a dreadful sigh, I said, "Okay."

"Okay," Henry echoed softly. 

Giving me a light squeeze, he kissed the back of my head. He side-stepped to the fridge, reached inside, and retrieved two beers. Both fit in one of his hands without a problem because they were so large. He had run out and bought them while I was cooking so we would have them for when we were in the mood to drink. I was glad he had done that because that time had arrived. I would definitely need alcohol if I was going to talk about Philip. Henry seemed to understand that. That was probably why he had added beer to his proposition in the first place. 

I was not looking forward to talking about Philip. However, Henry had told me about his Mama. It was only fair I tell him about what Philip had done. If he knew, he wouldn't ask anymore questions, and I wouldn't have to talk about Philip again unless there was a dire reason. 

"C'mon," Henry urged gently. His eyes flickered towards the living room as he thrust his beer filled hand toward me. "Let's go si'down on the couch where we can be more comfortable. That sound alright?"

Nodding, I took my beer from him. "Yeah, thank you." 

"Mmm, hmm, sure." 

He absentmindedly licked his lips. Watching his tongue moisten them, I longed to taste his sweet mouth. Angling my face to his for a juicy kiss, I briefly suckled his damp bottom lip before backing off. Smirking, he ran his tongue over his lips to collect my flavor and gently patted my ass. Jutting his chin toward the living room, he took a step in its direction and led me by the small of my back. I traveled with him, plopping down next to him on the couch in a heap of nerves. My hand shook noticeably as I gripped the tab on my beer can and opened it.

"Wha'da ya wanna know?" I asked tentatively.

"Tell me what happened. How did he touch ya? When did it start?" Henry asked carefully.

"Umm...I...uhhh..." Pausing, I eagerly gulped down some beer. I wanted to be numb, and alcohol was a great way to accomplish that desire.

"Didn't get along with yer stepdaddy, huh?" Henry's question was more of a statement. 

I shook my head briskly in response. I was unsure about how I wanted to start this horrifying conversation. Reaching for a pack of smokes on the coffee table, I lit a cigarette with unsteady hands. I turned my head to look at him, blowing smoke away from us. I tossed the lighter back on the coffee table a little too hard. Bouncing, it fell to the carpeted floor below. Henry picked it up without uttering a word and set it back on the table.

"I'm just gonna talk, okay?" I decided. He gave me a firm nod. He knew I was upset, and he didn't like it. "I'm gonna start with my earliest memories and go from there. Just listen unless ya gotta question. Thinkin' and talkin' 'bout this is gonna take me to a dark place in my mind. I'm gonna go to a place I don't like goin' to, a place I blocked out fer the most part. It's gonna drag up feelin's I ain't thought 'bout in years, stuff I closed off a long time ago. This ain't gonna be easy fer me."

"Okay," Henry muttered. His voice sounded strained again. Placing his hand on my lower back, he stared at me blankly. "I get that. I did the same thing with my Mama. Only time I ever thought 'bout her was in sexual situations. 'Til I met you. Ya've changed that."

Jamming my cigarette between my lips, I reached over to rumple his curls and tap his nose. What he had said had made me feel good inside when I needed it. He smiled and kissed my palm before I pulled my hand away to take my cigarette from between my lips.

Exhaling smoke, I started the atrocious conversation by saying, "Like I told ya in the kitchen, I don't remember my Daddy, and I don't remember 'im dyin'. I just know my Mama said he loved me very much, and I felt good inside when I looked at pictures of us. He got run over by a car when I was just a baby. I was 'bout a year old. His death was an accident. The driver didn't see 'im b'hind her car when she backed up." 

I took a few more drags off my cigarette and a couple sips of beer before continuing.

"Philip has been around fer as long as I can remember. My Mama married 'im when I was like 3 years old. I don't remember 'em gettin' married, but lookin' back, I think she only remarried cuz she was lonely. She loved my Daddy. I don't think she ever got over 'is death. She once told me Philip was the first man ta pay her any kinda special attention after Daddy died." 

Pausing for another minute, I tried to muster up the courage to go on. An involuntary shiver ran through my entire body as I thought about Philip's creepy emerald eyes, sandy blonde hair and thick frame. Letting out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding in, my stomach twisted with nausea. I was grateful Henry looked nothing like Philip. Henry had those pretty cobalt eyes I loved so much and soft, curly brown hair. He had a large frame, but he was all hard muscle. Unlike Philip, who had been squishy. He couldn't remind me of Philip if he looked and felt nothing like him.

I shuddered in disgust at the memory of how Philip had felt when I had been on his lap as a child. It was like I had sunk into him or like I was being suffocated by him. With Henry, I was supported by muscle when I leaned against him or hugged him. It was the complete opposite of how I had felt with Philip, and I was thankful for that. I guess it was sort of how Henry compared me with his Mama. I was nothing like her, just like he was nothing like Philip.

My body had cringed with sickness under Henry's hand. Rubbing his hand over my back in long, calming strokes, he scooted closer.

"Whenever yer ready." He waited patiently until I continued, those blue eyes of his fixated on my sour features.

"Philip's always been kinda odd. He's real quiet, and he likes ta  _stare_  at people," I grumbled, narrowing my eyes. "He's been starin' at me ever since I can remember. Even as young as three years old, I thought it was  _weird_. He made me uncomfortable with all the starin' he did. Now that I'm older and see things clearly, I don't think he ever really loved my Mama. I think he only married her ta get closer ta  _me_. I'm a spittin' image o' her, so she was the closest thing he could get ta havin' me while he waited fer me ta mature if that makes sense." 

"Yeah, it makes sense." Henry repeated what I had said for the most part, his voice laced with repulsion. "So ya think Philip had some kinda sick perversion fer ya right away? Even as a toddler? That he only married yer Mama cuz ya look like her, and she was the closest thing he could get ta havin' ya 'til ya matured?" 

"Mmm, hmm." Nodding, I took a drink of beer. 

He puffed on his cigarette like it was going out of style. "That's revoltin'."

"Yeah. I was scared of 'im, but I was too afraid ta voice my opinion. He acted like he loved and cherished me, like he thought I was an adorable little girl, but the way he looked at me wasn't  _right_ , Henry." A tremor ran down my spine. "My Mama didn't see it. She never saw it. I think she was in complete denial, or maybe she was actually totally clueless. I ain't really sure. Bein' as young as I was, I didn't know what sex was or how ta explain the way he was lookin' at me. If I had tried, I would have looked like a fish out of water."    

Henry grunted to show he had heard me. Tilting his beer to his lips, he guzzled about half of it before bringing it away from his mouth. I took a drag off of my cigarette and drank some more of my own beer as well. I knew I would be drunk before the night was over. I was going to have to get trashed to deal with all of what I was about to tell him. It was totally unnerving. I was going to have to completely desensitize myself to help me forget about it.

"The way he touched me creeped me out. He acted like it was innocent, but his touch lingered for far too long. It felt sexual even though I didn't understand what that was. He'd pet my hair like I was some kinda doll he admired, and run his fingertips up and down my spine on purpose so I'd get goosebumps. He'd give me this sickenin' grin when he saw them raise on my skin. He'd massage my shoulders, and he'd sit me on 'is lap and hold me fer hours while he watched TV. All of it made me sick. I think he was waitin' fer me ta mature. I think he knew I wasn't developed enough down there yet fer 'im ta do anythin'."

"Jesus," Henry scoffed. He downed the rest of his beer while I puffed on my cigarette. Setting his empty beer can on the coffee table, he noisily swallowed down the rest of the alcohol in his mouth.

"He used ta tell me I was the prettiest lil girl he ever saw, and that I was gonna grow up ta be the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world. He'd rub my arms with his unusually soft hands, even my knees and thighs. I would just sit there in 'is lap and not move. If I did fidget, I'd get yelled at ta hold still. My Mama would say, 'Oh he ain't hurtin' ya, girl. Just hold still.' But he  _was_ , Henry. Philip was hurtin' my mind and gettin' inside my head. He was torturin' me mentally and breakin' my soul so that when he finally did make 'is move, I'd be too scared ta rat 'im out. He manipulated me and made me b'lieve he'd kill me and my Mama if I opened my mouth 'bout what was goin' on. He use' ta say, 'Don't tell yer Mama nothin' or I'll kill ya both while ya sleep.' Sometimes he'd beat me, but he'd make it look like I was the bad one and deserved it. He'd lie and make up stories so my Mama would think I was bein' bad and needed to be disciplined. All that shit went on 'til I was 'bout 10, maybe 11, then I got my first period. He found out cuz he saw the used feminine products in the trash. I guess it was then he decided I was old enough ta really start doin' things."

"What a sick, perverted motherfucker. You were still just a baby," Henry hissed. 

He reached for his own cigarette, his nerves frazzled and any hint of good mood destroyed. Mine was nothing but a butt. I crushed it in the ashtray and gulped down the rest of my beer.

Sitting my empty beer can on the coffee table next to his, I whispered, "Yeah, no shit. Once my first period was over, the way he touched my thighs changed. It used ta be 'is hand would stay 'bout halfway down my thigh, but then he started slidin' further up. When I didn't say nothin' cuz I was scared, he started playin' with the hems ta my panties. He continued on that way fer a bit, then he eventually started slowly workin' 'is fingertips inside the fabric." 

The memory produced a full body chill, and I wrapped my arms around myself. My stomach rolled like I could hurl at any second.

"Woah..." Henry slid his arm around my shoulders. "That dude's got serious problems, bein' attracted to a baby like that. Ten or eleven years old is still a baby, Raven. I mean, I'm sure ya were a beautiful child cuz yer gorgeous now, but Goddamn, that's repulsive. I'll never understand how someone can be sexually attracted to a child."

"Yeah, no kiddin'." I gave him a warning. "I'm 'bout ta tell ya somethin' really fucked up, Henry. Think ya can handle it? Will ya think differently o' me?" 

I didn't care about what people thought of me, but I cared very much about what Henry thought. I hoped his opinion of me didn't change after what I was about to tell him.

"No, sweetheart. I can handle it," he assured me, kissing my temple. "You can trust me. We trust each other, remember?"

Nodding, I gulped nervously. "Eventually, he started touchin' b'tween my legs. At first, it was just touchin'. He'd brush 'is fingertips over my clit and pussy lips, but my body betrayed me. I was maturin' sexually, so it felt good. I got wet whenever he did it, and he'd play in my juices. He'd spread 'em all over my pussy and trace my drenched entrance with 'is fingertips. Then he started fuckin' my pussy with 'is fingers, and I  _liked_  it." I choked back a sob, tears filling my eyes and spilling down my cheeks. "I  _liked_  it, Henry! I knew it was wrong, but I let 'im make me cum, and I  _wanted_  it! I wanted ta cum on 'is hand, and I enjoyed it!" 

My face was as red as a ripe tomato at that point. I had just told Henry one of my deepest, darkest secrets. I had never told anyone before. 

"I liked it and enjoyed it! How  _wrong_  is that?" I exclaimed in horror.

Henry disagreed immensely, his hold on me tightening. "That ain't yer fault. You were confused. He had ya thinkin' in a warped kinda way. That's what abusers do. They fuck with yer head. Of course, it felt good. Why wouldn't it? It feels good when yer touched down there, and that's what he wanted. He wanted that so ya'd continue ta let 'im touch ya cuz he was  _sick_ , Raven. You were learnin' 'bout yer body at that time, just in the wrong way at too young of an age. He took advantage o' that. He used yer innocence against ya."

"I know that now, but I didn't back then." My voice shook, and I sniffled as more tears drained from my eyes. "I felt guilty, but I still wanted 'im ta make me cum anyway. I still feel guilt over it ta this day, but I know now I wasn't right in the head because of what he had done ta me my whole life. He started touchin' me in front o' my Mama, too, but she didn't know cuz he'd drape a blanket over us. It was winter when he started doin' that so she didn't think nothin' of it. It was sorta excitin', havin' ta hide it from her while we all watched TV. It was kinda like exhibitionism, but not really. I'd bite my lip when I'd cum, hold in my moans, and try ta keep a straight face. Philip would masturbate under the blanket in 'is drawers. I never touched back cuz o' the guilt I felt, but he didn't care 'bout that. He took care of 'imself. I dunno how he explained 'is cummy drawers ta my Mama cuz she did all the warshin'. I don't wanna know. Sometimes I'd get curious and watch 'im masturbate under the blanket. I could see 'is hand movin' on 'is cock under the fabric. The blanket would move with 'is strokes.  He would cum harder when I watched. And he would still fuck my Mama at night when I was in bed! I'd hear 'em! Their sex life picked up drastically when he started touchin' my pussy. I think he was usin' her body while he thought 'bout me."

Henry agreed wholeheartedly. "He prolly was. Ya said ya look like her, so that's prolly exactly what he was doin'. In the dark, she prolly looked exactly like ya. He prolly purposely made it so ya'd hear 'em, too. He  _wanted_  ya ta know he was thinkin' 'bout ya. Jesus, that's so fuckin' disturbin'."

"Yeah, I know," I said, making a disgusted face. "One night, when I was 13 and Mama wasn't home, Philip came in ta my room and told me ta take off my clothes. He said he wanted ta see how I was developed. At first, I told 'im no, that it wasn't right. I had learned some things at school, so I knew what was happenin' b'tween us wasn't good. It was the first time I ever told 'im no, but of course, he threatened ta beat me if I didn't and kill me and my Mama. He choked me enough ta scare the fuck outta me but not leave a handprint. He said he had raised me, that he was my stepdaddy. He fed and clothed me, he had a right, and he could do whatever he wanted. I took my clothes off cuz I didn't know what ta say ta that. I had tits by then and pubic hair, but I wasn't fully developed. That was the first time he raped me. I just laid there and let 'im cuz I was scared ta death. He took my virginity, Henry, and it hurt like a motherfucker!"

"Oh, man," Henry muttered, his voice cracking as he laid his cigarette butt in the ashtray. "I'm so sorry, baby." His cigarette was gone like mine had been from him puffing on it. His other arm wound around my waist, and he pressed his nose to my temple while I continued to pour my heart out.

"Philip had a big cock and I bled. He wasn't gentle at all. He was gentle while he was touchin' me, but when he went ta stick 'is cock in me, he practically impaled me. I think he tore me. I screamed and cried cuz it hurt so much, and he fucked me with so much aggression. I think it was cuz he had waited so long ta take me, he just couldn't hold back no more. He gave in ta 'is desires and fucked me the way he had been wantin' ta fuck me since he married my Mama. After that, he kept touchin' me, and he raped me two more times b'fore I ran away. After the cops found me and brought me home is when I told my Mama what was goin' on, but she didn't b'lieve me. She said I was a rebellious teenager and lyin' fer attention. Hearin' her say those things killed me inside. That's when I started shuttin' down. Philip continued ta touch and rape me continuously after that 'til I left fer good when I was 17. I was afraid I'd get pregnant and have 'is baby, but I never did. I ain't talked ta either one of 'em since then. I'm 40 now, so that was 23 years ago."

"Goddamn, that's fucked up," Henry seethed. Imaginary smoke was coming out of his ears because he was so pissed off. "I knew ya were raped cuz ya said as much the night we met, but I didn't know it was a continuous thing. I'm surprised ya like sex at all."

His cigarette butt wasn't even lit anymore. It had gone out on its own, but he smashed it in the ashtray anyway while grinding his teeth together. He was attempting to hide his fury, but I could see it plain as day on his handsome face and in his dead eyes. They were alive and bright with fire, his jaw tense and his lips set in a hard line.

"I hitchhiked when I left home. Some dude picked me up on the highway. He thought I was a whore and offered me money fer sex. I had a knife on me, and I freaked out and killed 'im. I stabbed 'im in a fit o' rage just like ya did ta yer Mama. There was so much blood, Henry. He was my first kill, and I was hooked on it. It was just like ya said. It was like a hit o' crack I couldn't get enough of. It was a massive release fer all the anger I had inside. I started hitchin' on purpose just so I could kill again and again. I robbed my victims, and that was how I got by until I got myself a job. Of course, I went from city ta city just like I do now so I wouldn't get caught."

Henry nodded. "That was smart." Only another killer would understand why I had done what I had done.

"I killed my first real boyfriend too cuz he wanted sex and it freaked me out. I didn't even realize what I had done 'til it was over and he was dead on the floor. I attacked him. I choked 'im and snapped 'is neck. I felt bad once I realized what I had done, but that's the only time I felt remorse over killin' someone." I shook my head. "He didn't deserve it. He was just a normal dude with a sex drive. He had no idea I was as fucked up as I was."

"That's kinda a shame." Henry clicked his tongue. "Dude was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Exactly." I shrugged. "Too late now."

"Mmm, hmm," he hummed, sliding his free arm around my frontside snugly. "Can't change it."

I wiped at the drying tears on my face. "That's when I started doin' research 'bout sex. I knew somethin' was wrong with me, and I found out through my research that Philip had severely abused me. I researched what was normal sexually and what wasn't. I was scared, but I sought out a partner anyway ta explore my sexuality and squash my fears. I found a good one, and he taught me about sex and intimacy. I actually stopped killin' fer a bit while I learned what I liked when it came to sex, but I didn't let 'im get close. I acted like I loved 'im but I didn't. He thought I let 'im in my head, but I never did. It was all an act, and I had 'im completely and totally fooled. He knew somethin' was wrong in my mind, but he never pushed me ta tell 'im 'bout it, not that I would've anyway. I left 'im after a while and continued killin' cuz the itch got ta be too much. I had learned all I wanted ta learn and didn't need 'im no more anyway. I broke 'is heart, but I didn't care. He told me I was cold-hearted and numerous other things, but I just shrugged at 'is words. Yer the first person I ever really cared 'bout, Henry. I don't want ya ta think I'm gonna leave ya or hurt ya cuz I told ya 'bout all this. I ain't never told someone all this b'fore, and I certainly never told no one I let Philip make me cum and I liked it."

When I looked into Henry's sympathetic blue eyes, more tears slipped down my crimson cheeks. They had reddened at the mention of letting Philip make me cum.

"I know ya care, Raven. I feel it. I know ya trust me," Henry stated softly. "C'mere."

I let him tug me back into the couch cushions, curling into him like a frightened child. I relaxed immediately, especially when he smoothed my hair and rubbed my back in a non-sexual way.

"Now do ya see why I'm so confused 'bout everythin' b'tween us?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. "Yer the first person ta make me feel much o' anythin' in years."

"Yeah, sweetheart. I get it. I really do. I'm goin' through the same shit," he rasped, kissing my forehead. "I don't do shit that reminds ya o' that sick fuck, do I? Please tell me no."

"No! God, no!" I swore, looking into his pretty blue eyes. "Yer touch is different. The way we make love is way different than anythin' I've ever done. Everything is different. Even the way ya look at me is totally different. I mean, I had ta guide ya the first time we fucked. I was the teacher fer once. That was somethin' special. I loved it. All that created a bond b'tween us right away."

"Good." Henry released a heavy breath. "Ya just tell me if ya don't like somethin' I say or do or even the way I look at ya. I won't do it no more. Not ever, never again. Okay?"

"Ya just be you, and it'll be fine," I told him. "Yer intentions ain't like Philip's were. I know that. I know ya like me and care 'bout me. Ya don't wanna hurt me. Ya want me ta feel good."

"Yeah. No wonder yer so Goddamn shy and ya blush at every lil thing when it comes ta sex and intimacy. Yer traumatized way worse than I could'a ever imagined. All that guilt, fear and anger ya have inside. Yer so fuckin' damaged. I'm so sorry, sweetheart," he murmured, sighing. "That shit hurts my heart, Raven. I'm hurt all the way down ta my soul. That's a fuckin' miracle in itself. Ya made me feel empathy. That's another miracle. I don't feel empathy. I don't care 'bout other people or their feelin's."

"Yeah, that's how I felt when ya told me 'bout yer Mama. Ya asked me why I cried. Now ya know why," I explained, reaching up to cup his sharp jaw. "That hurt me, too. I felt empathy, too."

"Hmph." Henry smirked. Squeezing me in his arms, he left a soft kiss on my lips. "Do ya have any idea where they are?"

"Not a clue, and I don't give a fuck," I said under my breath, dropping my hand to his strong chest. "I'm assumin' they're still back home."

"I wanna kill Philip fer what he's done to ya," Henry confessed, his dead eyes lighting up with morbid desire. "I wanna torture 'im."

"Me too, but I'm still afraid of 'im," I admitted reluctantly. I didn't want Henry to think I was weak. "That's why I didn't kill 'im back then, and that's why I haven't gone back after all these years, or even tried ta find 'em. I'm still scared. I'm still runnin' from my past. Every time I think I see Philip in public, I move. He still paralyzes me with fear."

"Ya wouldn't have ta be scared no more if I killed 'im," he said thoughtfully. "Can ya do somethin' fer me? Will ya write down their full names and last known address? Do ya have a picture of 'em? I wanna do some research."

"Yeah, I can do all that. I even gotta picture stashed away I never look at, but not right now. I'm a lil overwhelmed. My mind is racin'," I said groggily. I was mentally drained and needed to relax for a while before I did anything like that.

"That's fine, sweetheart. I didn't mean right now. Ya take yer time." Henry pressed his forehead to mine and rubbed his nose against mine. "Wanna 'nother beer, baby?"

"Please?" Backing away slightly, I scrubbed my hand over my face. All that talking and thinking about my past had worn me out.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Pushing himself to his feet, he sauntered into the kitchen. He returned a few seconds later with two more beers. "Here ya go."

"Thank you," I said blankly, taking it from him.

"Ya gonna be okay?" Henry asked as he sat down again.

"I will be," I said stubbornly, cracking open my beer. "I'm gonna get drunk now and ferget we had this conversation."

"Ya do what ya need ta do. Don't worry 'bout gettin' up fer more beers. I'll get 'em fer ya when ya need 'em," he offered. "Ya just stay with me and only get up if ya gotta piss, okay?"

"Thank you," I repeated, closing my eyes as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Yer regressin'. Yer in that dark place ya mentioned. I can see it in yer eyes. I know what that's like. Don't shut me out," Henry said firmly.

"I won't," I promised. "But I gotta tell ya, I ain't gonna talk much t'night. I pulled up a lot o' memories." Sighing, I added, "I gotta shut everythin' down again."

"That's fine. I get it. I done it b'fore, too. I ain't goin' nowhere. I'll be content with just sittin' with ya."

"Do ya gotta work t'morrow? Will ya stay with me t'night?" I begged. "I don't wanna be alone. I might have a nightmare 'bout Philip. I'd feel better if ya were here. Philip has a way o' enterin' my dreams and-"

"No, no work t'morrow. I already decided I was stayin' the night when ya first started talkin'," Henry interrupted. "I already thought ta myself that ya shouldn't be alone t'night. I know an awful lot 'bout nightmares. I get it. I know where yer comin' from. We're in this t'gether now."

I nodded, relieved as he pulled me against him. I needed him and he knew it. Staring at the TV when he turned it on by the remote, I didn't say anything else for the rest of the night unless he spoke first. We drank beer after beer and smoked cigarette after cigarette without conversation while we stared at program after program on TV. I don't remember what all we watched because I was busy inside my mind. I was just thankful to be in Henry's safe embrace. Eventually, I passed out in his arms in a drunken stupor. 

When Henry was tired enough to go to sleep, he woke me up to go to the bathroom. Once we had both relieved ourselves, he led me to my bedroom. I let him undress me without saying a word. I just made the appropriate motions while he removed my clothing. I fell asleep naked almost right away while in his protective cocoon. 

I knew he was concerned about my sanity as my eyes slid shut for the final time, but he seemed to know this mental shutdown process was something I had to go through on my own. He had said he had done the same thing before, so I was convinced he understood.

"I'm gonna take care o' ya and protect ya, my lil heart snatcher," Henry pledged softly as I slipped into unconsciousness. "Ya ain't gonna have ta be frightened ever again. I'll make sure o' that. I'm gonna destroy yer plagues. I  _swear_  it."   

Whether Henry realized it or not, he was a natural dom. Some of the things he had said and done tonight confirmed that. He just needed practice in his role. I was becoming his sub, and I was completely satisfied with that. I was also fine with switching if he wanted to. I would please him in whatever way he desired.

The sweet kiss he left on my lips as my breathing deepened, the impression of his oversized hand on the thigh hooked over his hips, and the warmth of his nude body was the last thing I reveled in before I plundered into a drunken dreamland.


	11. Chapter 11

In the middle of the night, intense paranoia ripped me from my drunken slumber. My eyes snapped open to search the darkness for anything recognizable. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins at an astronomical rate, my pounding heart deafened my own ears, and my intake of oxygen was stifled. My chest was tight from the inability to breathe correctly.

At first, I was too groggy to pinpoint my exact whereabouts. Being yanked from unconsciousness is weird sometimes, and this was definitely one of those times where I had awakened disoriented and without a clue as to what was happening around me. When my frantic eyes finally received the familiar picture of my shadowed cherry wood bedroom decor, I heaved a gigantic sigh of relief. I wasn't in any danger. I was in the safe haven of my own bedroom. 

I wasn't sure why I had awakened. I didn't remember having a nightmare. I had probably been dreaming and didn't recall, which was fantastic. I certainly wasn't going to complain. If I had been plagued by a nightmare, I definitely didn't want to remember it. 

I smiled as my brain received the warm impression of Henry's naked body against my own. He was nestled against my left side with his arm lazily thrown over my waist, and both of his strong legs were intertwined with mine. If he were any closer, he would be on top of me. At the knowledge of his soothing presence, my body relaxed and began to return to its natural calm state.

Henry's soft snores ruffled through my knotty locks like a delicate breeze on a clear Summer day. His snoring was so light, I could barely hear him. I thought it was one of the cutest sounds I had ever heard. His cock firmly pressed into my hip, alerting me to the fact that he was slightly erect. I had come to the conclusion throughout adulthood that all men were half hard while they slept, no matter what.

The weight of Henry's arm on my full bladder made me realize how badly I needed to pee. I wanted to stay where I was and snuggle with him, but all the beer I had consumed earlier in the evening made that impossible. Slipping out from under his comforting mass carefully as to not disturb him, I quietly swung my feet off the bed and onto the floor below. After standing and gaining my balance, I slowly headed to the bathroom. I took my time so I didn't end up in a heap on the floor in the middle of the hallway. I stumbled a few times but managed to stay in an upright position. 

Not bothering to shut the bathroom door all the way, I hurriedly sat on the toilet. I didn't care that Henry was right down the hallway in my bedroom. I was oddly serene with the thought of him seeing me pee. I had never felt that way about a man before. I was usually private about what I did in the bathroom, but with Henry, I simply didn't care if he saw anything at all.

I groaned with satisfaction as my bladder began to empty. My urine flow hit the water in the toilet bowl like I hadn't peed in days. It reminded me of a cascading waterfall crashing down onto the rocks below a steep cliff. I was amused until I remembered why I had guzzled so much beer in the first place.

"Fuckin' Philip," I grumbled, rubbing my crusty eyes. 

Considering everything I had told Henry earlier that evening, my mood was exceptionally carefree. My mental shut down process had worked relatively well. I was pleased with the overall result. I felt a little unclean, but that was about it. I knew the feeling would eventually fade away.

Maybe I was finally starting to get over my past. I was never sure. I always thought I was until something reminded me of Philip, or I thought I saw him when I was in public. After that, I was right back where I started out all those years ago before I had attempted to fix myself; stuck in a state of uncontrollable panic that never diminished until I moved or eliminated what had caused it in the first place.

Once I finished urinating, I decided to brush my teeth and shower. I knew it was the middle of the night, but I needed to be squeaky clean. Brushing my teeth and washing away the filth seemed to be the only way to accomplish that desire. I knew those things wouldn't completely get rid of the dirty feeling, but they would help.

Turning on the bathroom light, I let my eyes adjust to the brightness. Once the light didn't hurt my eyes anymore, I stood in front of the mirror and stared at my reflection. I looked terrible. My hair was sticking up like I had jammed my finger in an electrical socket, prominent dark circles decorated my eyes like a raccoon mask, and all my muscles were noticeably tense. My forehead was creased, and my eyebrows were knitted together. My eyes seemed more hollow than usual because of the dark circles, and my lips were turned down into an ugly grimace. I was obviously stressed.

Scolding myself under my breath, I forced the muscles in my face to relax into their usual poker-like appearance. "Stop or yer gonna give yerself wrinkles."

Shaking my head, I turned on the sink faucet. I brushed my teeth and tongue quickly, eager to get rid of the stale beer taste in my mouth. My mouth tasted minty fresh once I rinsed. I couldn't really taste beer anymore, just toothpaste.

"Ya alright, sweetheart?" Henry rasped from outside the door, gently tapping his fingertip against it. 

Flinching in response to his sudden presence, my eyes darted to the bathroom door in the mirror. As I turned off the sink faucet, I stared at him through the crack between the door and the frame. His curious blue eyes moved in the mirror, traveling over my tatted naked body without shame. I had no idea he had even been standing in the hallway. He had snuck up on me, which was extremely unusual. I usually heard everything, especially in my own living quarters. 

"Sorry, didn't mean ta startle ya." Henry's apology was genuine. I must have resembled a deer in headlights with my saucer-round eyes. 

"It's okay," I assured, holding up my hand. "I'm fine, just wanted ta get rid 'o the stale beer taste in my mouth."

"I thought maybe ya puked." Barely using any force, he pushed the door open the rest of the way.

"No. Sorry, I didn't mean ta wake ya," I said.

I noticed he had a cup of apple juice in his hand. He had been up long enough to get something to drink, and I hadn't heard shit. Once again, I was surprised at my lack of knowledge about his movements in my home.

Henry shook his head. "Ya didn't. It ain't what ya think. I didn't wake up cuz ya were loud. The bed was empty." He shrugged. "I think I subconsciously knew ya weren't there no more. I was thirsty, so I got up ta get some juice. I think I'm a lil dehydrated from all the beer we drank." He snickered quietly. "I heard ya peein' when I snuck by on my way ta the kitchen. Sounded like ya hadn't peed in days."

Laughing at his observation, I said, "I thought the same thing."

"Ya wanna come back ta bed now?" he inquired, holding his empty hand out to me.

I willingly gave him my hand. "No, I kinda wanna take a shower first. I'm feelin' a lil, umm, tarnished after everythin' I told ya."

Henry nodded, his blue eyes holding comprehension. Squeezing my hand in his, he swallowed down the rest of his juice. 

Wiggling my eyebrows, I closed my arms around his waist. "Wanna join me?"

He looked a little shocked at my inquiry but recovered quickly. He nodded again after he thought it over. "Mmm, hmm. I would like that."

"Good. I'd like that, too," I murmured. Taking his empty cup from him, I sat it on the sink.

"We done did it a couple times now. I'm sure my dick's gotta smell like old sex," Henry drawled thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I know what ya mean. What if ya got the sudden desire ta eat my pussy? That'd be kinda gross." I giggled. 

Henry chuckled with me, nodding a third time and affectionately embracing me. Hugging back, I kissed down his jaw and in the crook of his neck. Sucking at his skin, I left another tiny mark. He hummed with pleasure and turned his head to kiss my lips. Expecting to smell stale beer on his breath, I was pleasantly surprised by the aroma of apple juice and nothing more. Giving me a slow, succulent kiss, he nibbled and sucked on my bottom lip. 

When he swiped his tongue over where he had been chewing, my lips parted and I caressed his tongue with my own. His cock instantly came alive against my belly, hardening and lengthening swiftly while we teased each other. I grasped his firm ass cheeks in my hands as our kiss deepened into that slow dance of molasses I loved so much. He unwillingly pulled back after a minute so we could breathe, his cock throbbing against my belly with need.

"One kiss and I wanna..." Henry growled. Licking his lips, he glanced at the shower. "Let's get cleaned up."

"Yes, Sir." I grinned and gave him a closed-mouthed kiss. 

Smirking, Henry let me go so I could turn on the shower. His hand rubbed over my ass while I adjusted the water. I loved the tingle his hand left behind as it glided over my sensitive cheeks. The sensation radiated to my genitals, making my clit pulse and my crevice ache to be filled with his enormous cock. 

"Ya ever showered with someone b'fore?" I inquired, turning back to him. The shocked expression he had worn when I had asked him if he wanted to join me gave me the inkling he hadn't.

"Never wanted to 'til t'night. Never had any interest b'fore," Henry admitted, barely shaking his head.

"Hmm...another first." Smiling, I reached for his hand.

"Ya go 'head and get in. I wanna piss first." Raising our hands to his mouth, he kissed the back of mine.

"Okay." 

Once he let go of my hand, I got in and closed the shower curtain. Stepping under the water, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the hot spray as it rained over my body. I could hear Henry peeing. He also sounded like he hadn't peed in days. 

I smiled when he pulled the curtain aside and stepped into the tub. Grabbing him around the waist after he had shut it, I tugged him under the water with me. He just chuckled softly and embraced me.

"I like that we have firsts at our age," I commented. "They make our relationship kinda special. Kinda like two young lovers experiencing things t'gether fer the first time, if ya know what I mean."

"Yeah, except we ain't that young no more. We just happened ta finally find the right person ta experience shit with."

Nodding, I smiled wider. Closing my eyes, I dipped my head under the hot water. Henry smoothed all my hair back as the stream of water plastered it down, helping to ensure my hair was soaked all the way through. His fingers scrunched through the length of my hair, kneading my skull after he was sure all of my hair was drenched. His fingertips stroked marvelously against my scalp, and I moaned softly as his lips ghosted over mine.

"Yer sexy when yer all wet," Henry rasped as I brought my head out of the water. "I wanna lick ya everywhere." 

I opened my eyes to find his pupils blown wide with sexual desire and almost completely covering the cobalt color of his irises. "So are you. Yer sexy all the time," I insisted, reaching up to graze his scruff.

Humming in response, Henry nuzzled his face into my damp neck. While snacking on the crook of my neck, he sucked and licked my wet skin. Without retreating, he turned us so his back was under the water and left his brand on my jugular. I groaned as he gently bit the pulsing artery. Gasping with pleasure as he pinched it with his teeth, I dug my nails into his back.

"Can I fuck ya in here?" he asked apprehensively, pulling back slightly to look me in the eye.

"Sure, but I wanna warsh first."

"I didn't know if ya'd wanna..." Henry trailed off. Flashing me a sympathetic look, his hand cupped my jaw. "After what ya told me...I wasn't sure..." He sighed and rested his forehead against mine. "I didn't know if ya'd wanna fuck so soon after all that. I don't want ya ta do somethin' ya don't wanna do."

"Ya ain't him," I declared stubbornly. 

"Okay, just makin' sure," he stated softly.

"I like ya, and the way ya touch me feels good. Let's just warsh, okay? Then ya can make me ferget," I said in a small voice, enjoying the tender kiss he left on my lips.

"Yeah, okay. Sure," he concurred, rubbing his nose against mine.

We alternated places under the showerhead while we did what we had to do. While I washed and rinsed my hair, he washed his body and vice versa. I had to admit, watching Henry wash was a major turn on. The way his soapy hands slipped over his body was hot. Philip was becoming the furthest thought from my mind. My mind was way too focused on Henry and how hot he looked while he was all sudsy to think of anything else. 

I couldn't help staring while he washed his cock. The way his hand glided up and down his shaft made my pussy wet. I actually whimpered and bit my lip because I thought it was so hot. Henry had been paying attention to himself, but when he heard my whimper, he glanced at me with inquisitive blue eyes. 

"Fuck..." I muttered. Blushing, I dropped my eyes to my feet. I was embarrassed I had been caught. I crossed my arms over my hard nipples to try and hide how turned on I was. 

Angling my face to his with a soapy hand, he demanded in a delicate tone, "Hey, baby. Look at me." 

"What?" I mumbled, turning even redder. He stepped closer so he was all up on me, his cock resting against my belly as his other arm slid around me.

"Ya ain't gotta look away," Henry insisted. "So ya like ta look when I got my dick in my hand. So what? There's nothin' wrong with that, and yer actin' like there is. I remember what ya told me 'bout watchin'..." 

He shrugged, not wanting to say his thoughts out loud. I knew what he was implying. He was talking about me watching Philip while he pleasured himself under the blanket. Visibly cringing, I nodded to show him I knew what he meant.

"It ain't wrong. It's normal, and ya got nothin' ta feel guilty 'bout," he said firmly. "Ya wanna watch? Ya go right ahead. We're a couple. Yer allowed." 

He gave me a tender kiss, his eyes lighting up with the urge to say something else as he backed away. 

"Oh, and back ta what ya said 'bout feelin' tarnished. Ya ain't dirty or unclean. He makes ya feel that way cuz he mentally contaminates ya, but yer not. Yer not, okay? None o' that shit was yer fault. If I thought ya were tarnished, I wouldn't touch ya. All I wanna do is be near ya, kiss ya and be intimate with ya. I wouldn't want none o' those things if I thought ya were dirty. Alright?"

The tarnished feeling I had depleted down the drain along with the hot water from our shower and was replaced by mental clarity. Taking a deep breath, I nodded. 

"Yer right. I ain't unclean. I'm a victim. Thank you, Henry." 

Running my hand over his chest, I twirled my fingers in the sudsy hair. What he had said had definitely made me feel better about myself. 

"I'm glad I could help. I've done research, too, about all this stuff. I'm pretty sure you gettin' turned on by watchin' is called a kink." He smirked. "Here." Taking one of my hands, he snugly wrapped it around his soapy cock. "Don't feel awkward. Explore that kink." 

Closing his hand around mine, he continued to wash his cock. I almost drooled as he hardened in my hand, my eyes flickering between his cock and his shiny blue eyes.

"Yeah, my lil heart snatcher has a kink," Henry rasped, squeezing his cock with my hand. He was fully erect now. When pre-cum leaked from the tip, I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Ya know somethin', sweetheart? Ya said ya were gonna heal me, but I think..." 

A tiny moan escaped him, along with a hard breath. I almost came right there. My pussy tingled, ached, and convulsed a few times, but I didn't go over the edge. 

"I think I need ta heal you, too," Henry declared with passion filled eyes.

"Maybe," I whispered, feeling super shy.

"Mmm, mmm." Henry shook his head. "No maybe's. Fer sure." 

Seizing my lips with his, he shoved his tongue between them in a heated, dominant kiss. I couldn't help moaning as our gliding hands picked up the pace. He wasn't washing anymore. He was now jerking off using my hand. Twisting my tongue with his, I ran my unoccupied hand over his bubbly chest and abs. Pushing my fingers through his sudsy body hair, I played with his stiff nipples.

"Raven, I'm really turned on. This is hot as fuck and feels really good," Henry muttered against my lips. "I feel like..." 

Clenching his cock with my hand, he grunted and thrust his hips forward. The tip of his cock hit my belly as his hips snapped, leaving behind strings of pre-cum. It was highly erotic. Part of me wanted to fall to my knees and suck him dry, but there was the soap problem. I didn't want suds in my mouth.

"Fuck...I can't hold back...I'm gonna cum," he warned in a sultry tone. 

Henry rolled his head back and moaned loudly. Dropping my hand from his chest, I fondled his tight, frothy balls to help him along. With deep grunts, he shot his load all over my front side. I almost came again as his warm, sticky seed landed on my tits and belly spurt after spurt.

"Damn, Henry! Yer so fuckin' hot!" I groaned under my breath. 

I wanted to kiss his skin, but he was all soapy, so I had to stand there and take it. At that point, my pussy was dying to be touched. It throbbed to the rhythm of my heartbeat and I was soaked. My own juices were dripping down my thighs because I was so hot for him.

After taking a few deep breaths, Henry looked down at me with a naughty smirk. He chuckled breathlessly and pointed at my frontside. "Ya got my cum all over ya. Now ya've really been claimed. How do ya like that?"

Blushing, I nodded and giggled. 'One fantasy checked off my list,' I thought.

"Good. Rinse and switch spots with me so I can rinse, too," Henry instructed. "Yer prolly dyin' ta get off right now." 

"Yeah. I almost had an orgasm just from watchin'." 

He chuckled. "I'm sure. I prolly would too if I watched ya play with yer pussy."

After I rinsed Henry's cum off, we switched spots. While I washed my body, he rinsed the soap from his body and washed and rinsed his curly hair. I longed to play with his wet ringlets. I imagined doing so while I rinsed the soap from my own body. As soon as we were both fully rinsed, Henry dropped to his knees. Latching onto one of my hard nipples like a starving newborn, his hands squeezed my ass. Moaning, I immersed my hands in his wet curls and wound them around my fingers. 

"Make me ferget," I murmured. 

He didn't reply with words, but the soft grunt he released told me he had heard me. My hands stayed busy in his curls, my fingers twisting them as he nursed on my tits and licked at the valley between them.

"You were right. It's a good thing we warshed cuz I wanna eat yer delicious pussy," Henry finally said. 

Staring up at me like I was the most scrumptious thing he had ever tasted, he slammed my back against the tiled wall. The abrupt coldness made me elicit a shriek. 

"I ain't sorry. It'll be worth it. Soon, ya won't feel that coldness no more. Promise." 

I couldn't help laughing. Snickering, he dropped down even further than he already was. Tracing the ink around my belly button with his tongue, he dipped it inside to tease me. While pretending my navel was the opening to my inner core, he grabbed the back of my knee and lifted my leg over his shoulder. Holding it up by curling his arm around my thigh, he buried his face in my throbbing snatch. Wiggling his top lip back and forth against my clit, he burrowed into me even more and ran his tongue through all my dripping folds. He was going to make me forget everything by making a smorgasbord out of my pussy, and I was perfectly alright with that. 

Moaning lowly, I scratched my short nails over Henry's scalp. I could no longer feel the cold tiles against my back. All I think about was how spectacularly hard his mouth sucked on my clit. His scruff scratched my tender skin, his tongue fluttering over my nub as his unoccupied hand played with my tits. Moving to my pussy lips, his tongue lapped greedily and barely probed the entrance to my honey tunnel. My pussy craved penetration, and I gently pushed on the back of his head in an attempt to drive his tongue inside me.

"Please," I moaned. "Please, Henry." 

His chuckle vibrated against my most sensitive parts, making me moan again. He gave in to my pleas, and I whined with pleasure as he delved his tongue inside me. He groaned as my nectar coated his tongue. 

I was blind with ecstasy as he stroked the insides of my love tunnel. His tongue made lazy circles around my inner walls so he could collect and drink more of my juices. Eventually, he rotated faster and rubbed his nose on my clit. Pulling his tongue out when he needed to breathe, he used it on my clit instead. Sucking my nub between his lips, he rippled his tongue over it.

Between gasps, I forced myself to say, "Oh, fuck, Henry...fuck, yer good at this."

Shivers fired up and down my spine. I was right on the edge of cumming. Like usual, Henry seemed to know exactly where my mind was and what I needed. One of his fingers pushed passed my pussy lips, making me moan and tug at his dewy curls. Adding another finger, he immediately flicked his fingertips at my g-spot. 

I was weak from pleasure. My wobbly leg couldn't brace my weight anymore. My knee gave out, and I began to slip. Henry refused to let me fall. Using his own body weight, he flattened me against the wall. He hummed against my aroused clit to help push me over the edge. A few more strokes of my g-spot and I came undone around his fingers.

"Fuck!" I whimpered, my nails digging into his scalp. My pussy spasmed, my release squirting out of me and coating his hand.

Henry detached his mouth from my clit. "Better?" he muttered against my mound. 

Removing his fingers from my cavity, he supported my ass with his hand. Unable to speak, I sighed with pure content and combed my fingers through his hair.

"Good." He lowered my leg from his shoulder. "Ya alright ta stand? That was one hell of an orgasm." I nodded. Plopping down in the tub, he patted his lap. "C'mere, baby." 

Henry was hard and ready to fuck. He helped me straddle him. Wrapping my arms and legs around his body, I kissed him lovingly. With one gentle push, his cock easily slid passed my juicy pussy lips. After I adjusted to his large size, I took my time and rode him while hot water spilled down his backside. He was so intensely aroused, he didn't need much stimulation. He came in about a minute. Pressing his face into my neck and grunting, his hands clutched my ass while he shot his seed deep inside me.

"Yer gonna get pregnant," Henry panted. "It's inevitable if I keep cummin' in ya like this. We gotta get some condoms, or ya gotta get on birth control or somethin'."

"Yeah," I breathed, nestling against him. "Ya never know. I could already be pregnant."

Chuckling softly, he smoothed my wet hair. "Yup, ya could be."

Realizing I didn't care if I was with child, I giggled. That was the moment I had the epiphany that I had to be in love with him. Monsters like us really could feel those kinds of emotions after all. I had known Henry less than a week, but I was sure what was happening between us was all the signs of a couple falling in love.

In an indifferent tone, he said, "Oh, well. Too late now. Reckon we'll just be havin' a demon spawn if yer pregnant, huh?" 

Grinning wickedly, I nodded.

"I don't really care," Henry stated, his eyes shimmering. "Ain't no one else on the planet I'd rather have a lil demon with. Ain't been able ta say that b'fore. I think we'd make beautiful babies, my lil heart snatcher."

With a melting heart, I gave him a luscious kiss. His hands rubbed over my back, his tongue caressing mine sweetly.

As our lips parted, he whispered, "Ya ready ta go back ta bed now? I am."

Nodding, I stifled a yawn. "We should wash our juices off first." 

I climbed off of him. We both stood up and quickly rinsed our genitals. Once we were clean, Henry twisted towards the shower valve and shut off the hot water. Exiting the shower together, we dried off. 

We were exhausted from the fun we had just had. We went back to my bedroom and fell into bed without even combing our hair. Crawling on top of Henry, I nuzzled my cheek into the center of his chest. He tossed the covers over top of us with one hand and embraced me affectionately.

Before I fully lost consciousness, I thought I heard him murmur, "I think I might love you, my lil heart snatcher." 

I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not. In case I wasn't, I squeezed him with my entire body to show him I had heard him. After that, the shroud of the Sandman took over, and I succumbed into a deep slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

As I awakened the next day, sunlight from my bedroom window blinded my eyes. Groaning at the unwelcome intrusion, I covered my head with the blanket to block out the brightness. The next thing I did was feel for Henry. I sighed with disappointment when I discovered his side of the bed was vacant. Judging from the high level of coldness under my hand, it had been vacant for a while.

"Henry?" I called groggily. Maybe he was in the bathroom or the kitchen. When I didn't receive an answer, I cleared my throat and yelled louder. "Henry?!" 

The apartment remained silent. My heart sank. I had hoped I would wake up next to him, or that he would at least be somewhere in my living quarters.

"Why would he skip out like this after everything that happened last night?" I wondered aloud.

Yawning, I stretched and spread all my limbs. When my hand brushed what felt like a piece of paper, my disappointment faded to curiosity. Henry had left a note explaining his absence on the pillow he had used.

After pushing down the blanket and rubbing my crusty eyes, I snatched up the paper. The note was written on a piece of stationery from a pad I kept on my end table for when I needed to write down phone numbers and messages from my answering machine. 

Scanning his handwriting, I chuckled quietly. He wrote in small, pointy, half cursive and half regular print with a slight slant to the left, much like I did. He had written on both sides, too. I wasn't surprised we had similar handwriting. I wasn't shocked by anything when it came to us anymore.

Henry's note read:

**Raven,**

**I woke up about 10, but you were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you. I made some coffee, then decided to go to the library while I was watching TV. I have some questions I want answers to. I need to do research if I want those answers. Plus, I want to go to the store and get some things, and I want to brush my teeth and change. I know we showered in the middle of the night, but I never washed my dick after we fucked (which was really good, by the way), so I might as well do that again, too. Get out that picture for me, and write down those full names and last known addresses. I'll be calling you this afternoon.**

**Love, Henry**   

"Aww..." I muttered, my heart melting. 

His signature was almost illegible, also much like mine, and he had written, 'Love, Henry'. My mind went back to the middle of the night when I had fallen asleep while lying on top of him. I had thought he had said he thinks he might love me, but I wasn't sure if I had been dreaming or not. Maybe I really had heard him say that if he was writing 'Love, Henry' on a note. Maybe that was one of the questions he needed answers to. Maybe he was going to research the signs of being or falling in love while he was at the library.

After I laid Henry's note on my nightstand, I rolled to the side of the bed he had slept in and smelled the pillow he had used. The bed and pillow still smelled like him even though he had used my products in the shower. I reveled in his fresh scent for a few seconds before looking at my alarm clock.

My jaw dropped open. I couldn't believe the time. It was past two in the afternoon. Henry's note was lying there, and I remembered he had written on both sides. Picking up the note again and reading the back, my eyes widened and my lips parted.

**P.S. You looked so hot lying there naked with your hard nipples and peaceful expression that my dick got hard. Like I said, I didn't want to wake you, so I stayed in bed and jerked off all over your tits while I thought about you blowing me. You got claimed again, and I left the evidence for you to find. How do you like that, my little heart snatcher?**

After all that sunk in, I busted out laughing. Running my hand over my breasts, I discovered his dried cum.

"Well, I kinda like it, Mr. Lucas. I kinda like it a lot," I said, chuckling. 

No matter how hard I tried to get rid of the ridiculous grin on my face, it wouldn't go away. I ended up giggling because of all the effort I was putting into not smiling. My mouth kept contorting right back into that stupid grin every time I would try to force my lips back down to normal. I was beginning to wonder if my face was going to break from all the smiling I did whenever I thought about Henry or was in his presence. Sometimes, my cheeks hurt because the muscles in my face weren't used to stretching so far.

Shrugging and climbing out of bed, I pulled on my tank top and panties from the night before. I stopped in the bathroom to take my usual morning piss. Once I had relieved my bladder, I continued on to the kitchen to make fresh coffee. 

While the coffee was brewing, I noticed Henry's coffee mug and the spoon he had used to mix in his milk and sugar were in the dish drainer with last night's dishes. There weren't any spilled coffee, sugar, or milk droplets on the counter, either. I loved that the man knew how to clean up after himself.

My stomach was growling, so I made buttered toast and yolky eggs to go with my coffee. While I was at the table consuming my breakfast, I couldn't help thinking about last night's erotic shower. I still couldn't get over the fact that Henry had snuck up on me while I had been in the bathroom. 

I made a mental note to pay more attention to my surroundings. My strengthening feelings were fogging my sharp senses. I needed to become my usual observant self again. I didn't like that my senses had become blunted. I was worried that would be a problem while I was out killing.

Smiling as I thought about the passionate kiss Henry and I had shared before I had turned on the shower, the images in my head morphed into what had happened between us while we were under that warm, wonderful spray. Remembering how he had used my hand to make himself cum made me shiver with arousal. I hoped he would do that again soon, or let me watch while he did it himself. 

Henry had been right about not being the only one who needed to be healed. I needed to be healed, too, and it seemed like he was determined to make that happen. I knew that was partly why he had jerked off with my hand. He saw the guilt and embarrassment I harbored, and he had squashed those negative feelings with what he had done. I had been so turned on by his little act, his face had easily slid through my dripping folds when he had gone down on me. It was almost like my pussy had drizzled honey. Just the mere thought of Henry's tongue probing my center and whisking my clit made my pussy ache with desire.

"Okay, ya need ta stop torturing yerself," I said, swallowing down the last bit of my breakfast. "Ya ain't got no time fer fantasies right now. Leave 'em fer later. Let Henry take care o' ya since he's so damn good at it."

While I cleaned my dishes and coffee pot, I told myself there was only one way to get over my guilt, bashfulness, and mortification. No matter how badly I wanted to crawl under a rock, it was imperative I tell Henry what I desired. I had to remember he wanted me to feel good. He wouldn't ridicule me or make me feel guilty about anything. In fact, he would encourage and willingly give me what I desired. He had proved all that last night.

Once I was done with my dishes, I poured a glass of sweet tea and strolled to my bedroom to retrieve the picture Henry had asked for. I kept the picture in my closet in the bottom of an old shoe box where I hid clippings of my murders when they occasionally showed up in the newspapers. I guess one could call it my trophy box. All killers have some sort of trophy collection.

It only took me a minute to dig out the picture. It was face down, so I didn't even have to look at it. I had placed it in the box like that on purpose. I didn't want to look at Philip if I didn't have to. The only reason I had the picture at all was for when I got a bug up my ass and wanted to look at my Mama. For example, if I was beginning to forget what she looked like, I would dig out the picture. I always kept my thumb over Philip's face so I didn't have to see him. I couldn't cut him out of the picture because he had his arm around her and was all up on her.

Some know-it-all headshrinker would probably say that was a deeply rooted sign that I missed my Mama since it was impossible to forget what she looked like because I was a carbon copy of her. Maybe it was a sign, but I didn't understand why. Why should I miss someone who picked a man over her own child? That idea was ridiculous and actually infuriated me. Besides, I didn't miss people. I didn't feel much of anything at all except when it came to Henry. That gorgeous man made me feel all kinds of sensual things all the way down to my black, gnarled soul.

Pushing the ludicrous thought of missing my Mama from my mind, I put the shoe box back in its rightful place. I carried the picture out to the living room and laid it face down on the end table next to the couch. Grabbing a piece of paper from the stack I kept there, I wrote down Mama and Philip's full names and last known address and laid the note on the back of the picture. 

I trembled with excitement when I remembered what Henry had said he wanted to do with the information. He wanted to get rid of those assholes once and for all. Not only did that idea appeal to me, but it turned me on. I was grateful to have someone in my life who cared enough to want to help end my suffering and try to heal me by getting rid of the things which ailed me most.

I was satisfied I had done what Henry had asked for, and I was relieved I had done those things without freaking out. I flopped down on the couch to light a cigarette and stare at the TV for a few minutes. It was my first cigarette of the day, and the nicotine rush was extremely fulfilling. 

As usual, I turned on a forensics program, but I had a slight problem. I was bored, I had the itch to kill, and I missed Henry. That strange emptiness in the middle of my chest had returned, and I longed for his presence. My pussy was lonely, too, and craved his attention. The urge to kill was growing, and I knew I would have to murder soon to make it go away. What I had done the other night hadn't been enough to squash it. This time, I would have to spill blood.

I couldn't get Henry's beautifully dead cobalt orbs out of my mind. I missed his intense gaze on my body, and I desired the contact of his large hands. He was in trouble when I saw him again. I was going to suck his cock until his balls were milked dry. Once he was hard again, I was going to climb him like a fucking tree.

The phone rang while I was putting out my cigarette, interrupting my sexual thoughts. I sighed in disappointment when I heard my boss's voice on the other end. She was calling to give me my next job. I made small talk with her like normal people are supposed to do, wrote down the address of where I was to go next and where the key would be, and hung up. At least I knew the next call would most likely be from Henry since no one else ever called except them.

At that point, my forensics program was over. Flipping through the channels, I stopped when I found a show where two people were making out. I was reminded of how wonderful it was to kiss Henry. A warm fuzziness spread throughout my entire body. Thinking about the way his tongue teased mine made my nipples hard and wetness pooled into my panties. Pinching at one of my nipples, I was unable to hold back a moan. Brushing my fingers over my pussy through my panties, I discovered they were already damp. 

I was about to give in and masturbate when the phone rang again. Snatching up the receiver in my hand, my heart pounded when I heard Henry's voice on the other end.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said in a carefree tone. "Did ya get my note? Wha'cha doin'?" 

My stomach did a few somersaults before I said, "Yeah, I got it. I ain't doin' nothin'. Ain't been up long enough ta do much. Only been up long enough to drink coffee, eat breakfast, and do that thing ya asked me ta do. Oh, and I talked to my boss 'bout my next job." I was glad I didn't stutter.

Henry snickered. "Ya slept late. Reckon that's partly my fault. I kept ya up longer than necessary by eatin' yer pussy."

Groaning, I rubbed my pussy through my damp panties. "Then we fucked in the tub."

He let out a blissful sigh. "Yeah, but I wouldn't call that fuckin'. That was definitely love makin'."

Agreeing, I asked, "Did ya get yer answers?"

"Indeed, I did. Can I come over? I wanna discuss some things. I already showered and changed and all that." 

"Sure, just gimme a few minutes cuz I ain't showered yet. I don't want ya to show up while I'm still in there." I paused a second before adding, "Ya ain't gotta ask if ya can come over. Ya can always come over, Henry."

"That's good ta know. I'll remember that, but I don't wanna wait. I miss ya. I can pick locks without a problem," he said softly.

"Aww, I miss ya, too," I gushed. I felt something I didn't quite understand. Let's just say I felt strangely stupid inside. "Okay, ya ain't gotta wait if ya can pick locks, but what 'bout the deadbolts?" He simply chuckled. "Right, should'a known. I should just get ya a set o' keys made."

"Yeah, prolly a good idea. See ya in a bit," Henry rasped.

"Henry?" I said hesitantly. This was one of those times I was going to have to force myself to speak my mind about what I wanted. Slipping my fingers into the side of my panties, I held back a moan.

He noticed my hesitation and urged me to keep talking. "What is it? Somethin' on yer mind?"

"I can't stop thinkin' 'bout ya. I'm horny and my pussy's wet. I was gonna make myself cum, but ya called...and..." Blushing, I traced my wet slit.

"I'll take care o' ya," Henry promised. "Don't make yerself cum. Lemme do it."

"Yes, Sir." Complying, I removed my hand from my panties with a disgruntled sigh.

"That's my good girl. I'll be there soon." He hung up without saying another word. 

Slamming down the receiver, I hopped up from my spot on the couch and sprinted towards the bathroom. Turning on the shower, I adjusted the temperature, shed my clothing, and jumped in. It was the fastest shower I ever took. I washed my hair and body in record time, and somehow rinsed and got out before Henry arrived. I had just finished brushing my teeth and combing my hair when I heard the lock turn on the front door. Next, the deadbolts slid out of place and the door opened.

"Raven?" Henry called. "Ya still in the bathroom?"

"Yeah," I replied. I waited until the door closed and all the locks clicked back into place before I stepped out of the bathroom naked. "Hi. I'm done. I just ain't put no clothes on yet."

"Good." Turning to me, he pulled his hands from his jacket pockets and zipped them. 

'He must keep whatever he used to open my door in his pockets,' I thought. 

Henry's intense eyes caused electricity to shoot throughout my entire body. The look in his eyes was different. I saw light and heat, but there was something new. They held certainty and a mischievous twinkle, like he knew something I didn't. 

He crooked his finger, his tongue snaking over his lips as he looked over my nakedness. "C'mere." Removing his jacket, he hung it up without looking away.

"Yes, Sir." I crossed the room slowly. "What's this 'bout? Am I in trouble or somethin'?"

"No, baby," Henry assured. "Why ya think that?"

"The way yer lookin' at me is different," I said in a small voice. "Did I do somethin' wrong?"

"No, sweetheart. Ya ain't in trouble. Ya didn't do nothin' wrong," he reassured as I stopped in front of him. A naughty smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth. "Unless ya wanna be. Do ya wanna be in trouble, baby?" He squeezed my hip, his other hand caressing my jaw. 

"Maybe?" I closed my arms around his waist, shutting my eyes as his lips brushed over mine a couple times. "I missed ya."

"I missed ya, too. Did ya touch yerself after I told ya not to?" Henry wanted to know. I shook my head. "Are ya sure? You can be honest."

I opened my eyes to look at him and show him I was being truthful. "I didn't. I'm still wet even after warshin'."

"How wet?" he husked.

"Feel fer yerself."

"I think I just might do that." 

Henry let go of my hip and cupped my mound, slipping two of his fingers through my wet folds. I tried to move so his fingers would sink inside me, but he snatched his hand away. 

"My lil heart snatcher is very wet. Ya must want me real bad." 

I nodded. Bringing his fingers to his mouth, he sucked my essence off of them. Next, he grasped the bulge in his jeans. He softly moaned, making my pussy drip with need. 

"Did ya like that I jerked off on yer tits? Look at these marks I left on ya." 

The hand that had been on my face touched the hickeys on my neck momentarily. Moving back to my jaw, he held it like it was made of glass and he was afraid of breaking it.

"Yes, I liked it," I whispered, enjoying the way his thumb stroked my cheek. "Ya got marks, too, ya know."

"I know. The girls who work at the library teased me 'bout 'em, asked if I had a new girlfriend. I told 'em I did, and that she was very special," Henry said proudly. "I told 'em yer name is Jane."

"Oh, really?" I mused, giving him a soft kiss. "Tell 'em anythin' else 'bout me?"

"Mmm, hmm." Taking one of my hands, he used it to touch himself through his jeans. "I told 'em you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, and that I really liked spendin' all my free time with ya cuz I like yer personality. It's a good thing I told 'em that while I was sittin' at a table cuz my dick got hard. That would'a been real awkward fer me if they saw that. I might'a had ta kill 'em. I don't wanna do that cuz they help me sometimes when I need it."

"Yes, that would'a been awkward." 

A giggly moan escaped as he teased my clit. Henry smiled, his eyes shimmering. I couldn't take the suspense anymore. Kissing him deeply, I unbuttoned his jeans. I pulled his cock from his drawers, noticing the tip was wet with pre-cum under my thumb. Gasping as his fingers pushed past my opening, I tangled my tongue with his. He moaned into my mouth as I tugged on his cock, his thumb circling my clit.

"Tell me how ya wanna cum," Henry demanded, his eyes penetrating my own all the way down to my dark soul.

A shiver rippled up and down my spine. "Eat me. I really like the way ya do it."

"Suck my dick first," he commanded, yanking his hand from my pussy. 

I whined at the loss. "Yes, sir." 

I sunk to my knees. I had wanted to suck his cock anyway. He licked his fingers clean, moaning as I flicked my tongue at the head of his cock. Grabbing his shaft, he stroked a few times and fed his cock into my open mouth.

"Take it, Raven. Take it all. Take it like the good girl you are," Henry rasped. 

Threading his hands in my hair, he forced my mouth down his hard length. I moaned like he was the most scrumptious thing I had ever had in my mouth. Lowering my lips further down than he had forced, I hollowed my cheeks and began to bob my head. I shoved his jeans and drawers down to his knees so I could fondle his balls. My free hand massaged his strong thighs, occasionally pushing under his wife beater to play with the hair on his belly. Taking a short break from bobbing, I traced the veins in his shaft with the tip of my tongue.

"Oh, God, baby," he moaned as I sucked him back into my mouth and polished him with my throat. "I been thinkin' 'bout this all day. I been thinkin' 'bout how good yer mouth feels, how yer tongue curls..." 

Henry elicited a raspy grunt when I took him further into my throat and gagged. I stared at him through my tears, gagging again on purpose so my throat would clench the head of his cock. I couldn't see him very well, but I could see enough to know he was on a different level of pleasure than the last time I had sucked him off. His face was twisted with the effort to not blow his load, his eyebrows drawn together and his lips pressed into a hard line.

Henry began to fuck my mouth on his own, his hips moving along with every bob I made. His hands fisted my hair and controlled my pace. I knew he wouldn't be able to hold back. It was inevitable he would cum soon, but that was what I wanted. I wanted to feel his cock swell and twitch in my mouth as he spilled his release down my throat. 

Another purposeful gag and tears slipped down my cheeks. Henry tried to pull his cock out of my throat, but I wouldn't allow it. 

"Mmm, mmm!" I denied in a firm tone, digging my fingertips into his hips.

"Can ya even breathe?" Henry asked. He wiped my tears with his thumbs before immersing his hands back into my hair.

"Mmm, hmm," I purred, sucking harder and faster.

"Oh, Christ. I'm gonna cum," Henry warned. 

Humming in approval, I gently squeezed his balls and traced the seam with my thumb. They tightened in my hand, his cock swelling in my mouth. He exploded down my throat while whimpering my name, his cock twitching with every spurt. He panted while I drank his sweet seed, his hands tugging at my damp hair. 

Once I was sure his balls were completely empty, I let his cock pop out of my mouth. I cleaned him with my tongue, making sure there was no evidence of cum left behind. Kissing the head of his cock, I looked up at him innocently.

"Fuck, that was amazin'," Henry marveled, his breathing heavy. "Did ya like doin' that? I mean, ya gagged several times. Ya acted like ya wanted ta swallow me whole."

"I loved it. I especially liked it when ya commanded me ta suck yer cock. That was hot. I liked servin' ya. I told ya I missed ya." Smiling up at him, I held his shirt out of my way and kissed each one of his abs.

"Aww..." He smoothed back my damp hair. "Come up here." I obeyed and stood up. "Yer so beautiful." He wiped away the remaining tears on my cheeks and kissed down my jaw to the crook of my neck. I smiled and played in his curls while he sucked on my skin and clutched my ass in his hands. 

"Still want me ta eat yer pussy?" Henry rasped in my ear.

"Mmm, yes."

He walked us towards the couch. "Want me ta fuck ya, too?" he asked, pinching at one of my nipples.

"Yes," I repeated. "From b'hind."

"Beg me," Henry demanded. 

Pulling back, he gave me a firm look. His shiny eyes still held the certainty I had seen when he had first arrived. I realized he knew he was a dom. Whatever he had researched at the library had definitely given him the answers to the questions he had before he left this morning.

"Please eat me and fuck me from b'hind," I pleaded.

"Where? Here on the couch? Yer bedroom? Tell me." He raised an eyebrow. "Be specific."

"Please eat and fuck me from b'hind on the bed," I whined. "I wanna be comfortable."

Henry was pleased, and his lips spread into a smile. He gave me a soft kiss and pulled up his drawers and jeans. "Good girls get what they want." Picking me up by my ass, he indicated for me to wrap my thighs around his waist.

I refused with a shake of my head and laced my fingers behind his neck. "I'm gonna get pussy juice all over ya if I do that."

"I don't care. That's  _my_  pussy, and that's  _my_  pussy juice. Ya lemme worry 'bout what happens with it." He slapped my ass. "Wrap those gorgeous legs o' yers around me, or yer gonna get punished."

Complying, I smiled. "Yes, Sir." 

"That's my good girl." 

Henry smirked and gave me a dominant kiss before marching towards my bedroom. While we traveled, I stared at his determined expression and massaged the back of his neck.

"Apparently, ya got yerself some good answers while ya were at the library," I muttered. "Somethin's different. Ya know what ya want now, don't ya?"

"Yeah, I definitely know what I want." 

His eyes twinkled as we entered my bedroom. He waited until he laid me down on the bed to continue speaking.

"We need practice in our roles and ta learn what we like and don't like, but I'm yer dom and yer my sub, and we're gonna start livin' the BDSM lifestyle," Henry stated. Removing his undershirt, he crawled on top of me. "You will submit ta me, serve me and do whatever I tell ya. If ya don't, I'll punish ya. That's how it's gonna be, and yer gonna like it."

"Ooh, yes, Sir," Giggling quietly, I pushed down his pants and drawers. "I'm gonna love it." 

"Yer gonna get me a set o' keys like ya said, and I'm gonna do the same fer you. We will have access to each other's livin' quarters whenever we want, and neither one of us will be alone ever again. Either I stay here, or ya stay with me. Whatever's more convenient at the time, end o' story. I don't wanna sleep alone ever again. Eventually, when we're ready, we'll live t'gether. If one of us has ta move fer whatever reason, the other one goes with 'em. We don't leave without the other." He kicked off his shoes and bottom layer of clothing.

"Ooh, yer layin' down the law." Smiling widely, I grazed my fingers through his curls. "I like it. I like it very much."

"Yer mine and I'm yers," he continued, dropping his weight on me. "We're in this life t'gether now, my lil heart snatcher, no matter what. We're yin 'n' yang. I'm darkness and yer my light. We complete each other, and we're gonna share everythin' t'gether." 

"Yes, Sir," I whispered, closing my arms around him. "Did ya tell me ya suspected ya might love me b'fore I drifted off last night?"

Henry's firm tone softened, his hand caressing my face. "I did say that. I wasn't sure if ya heard that or not. After readin' what I read at the library, I know I love ya, and I know ya love me. It was love at first sight fer both of us. I knew from the first time I looked in yer pretty hazel eyes in that alley that my life was gonna change. I wasn't sure how, but I knew it was gonna happen, and I knew my life was gonna get better. Monsters like us really can love if they find the right person. It was fate our paths crossed that night in the alley. We're addicted ta each other just like we are ta killin' people. I know ya ain't gonna tell me I'm wrong cuz we kinda had this conversation already, just not in as much detail."

"Ya ain't wrong," I agreed. "After what we said 'bout me possibly carryin' yer demon spawn and how we didn't care, I knew I loved ya. I haven't been able ta control the surge o' feelin's I've had since we met. That's totally unlike me."

"Mmm, hmm." Nodded slightly, his eyes shined even brighter than they already were. "I suspected it even b'fore that, but that was what made me really go, okay, yeah. I love this woman, and she loves me, and I have ta keep her ferever cuz she's perfect."

"I do. I love you, Henry," I said easily, warm fuzziness spreading inside my chest.

"I love ya, too, Raven," he rasped, resting his forehead against mine. "We've found our soulmate in each other. As dark and twisted as we are deep down inside, we can love, we have a soulmate, and we found 'em. We recognized each other in the alley that night. Do ya know how lucky we are?"

"Yeah. Ya know what?" I muttered as he rubbed his growing erection against my inner thigh. "Fuck eatin' my pussy and takin' me from b'hind. Make love ta me like this, right now. Please? I need it."

"Whatever my baby wants." 

Henry smiled so hard his happiness reached his eyes, making them crinkle around the edges. I had never seen him smile like that before, and it warmed my cold heart. I grinned back at him and gripped his ass as he lined up the head of his cock with my drenched entrance. Gasping as he guided his cock through my wet folds, I grabbed the back of his neck and gave him a burning hot kiss. Both of us moaned as the head of his cock bumped my cervix.

"Did ya buy any condoms while ya were gone?" I inquired.

"Yeah, they're in my jacket." He pulled almost all the way out and pushing all the way back in with a groan. "But I don't care 'bout 'em right now. I just wanna make love ta my girl. If ya end up pregnant, ya end up pregnant. We'll start usin' 'em after this time."

"Okay." 

As soon as Henry started to thrust, I knew it wouldn't be long before I came. My stretched crevice squeezed his cock like it wanted it to stay put inside me for the rest of my life. I felt something I can only describe as feeling complete. It was like Henry was a part of me and not another whole, separate human being. Almost as if his cock belonged inside me and had finally returned to its home after being gone for an undisclosed amount of time, and we had finally become one entity again.

Henry bore into my soul between sensual kisses, causing the connection between us to grow stronger. The bond was intensely passionate and something I had never experienced before. All the joy I was encountering almost made me cry, and I knew what he had said about us being soulmates was true. There was no doubt in my mind.

My head spun from my epiphany, and I was unable to breathe. The sweet sound of Henry's grunts, groans, and moans while he drilled away fueled the expanding heat in the lower part of my belly. The kisses he left on my face, neck, and shoulders made that fire burn even hotter. His chest brushed my hard nipples over and over, giving me permanent goosebumps, and the way his hand trailed over my curves seared my flesh. The love bites he bestowed upon my jugular and collarbone pushed my climax even closer, but it wasn't until he clamped his hand around my throat that I tumbled off of that high cliff of ecstasy. 

Once Henry's hand squeezed my airway completely shut, I orgasmed so hard, my eyes rolled back in my head. Stars appeared behind my eyelids, and my entire body trembled underneath his. My spasming pussy locked down on his cock, soaking him with its release. It was like my soul wasn't in my body anymore and had merged with his. It was the best feeling I had ever experienced in all my life. I briefly wondered if I had died and passed over to another realm.

Henry lost control. Pressing his face into the side of my neck, he moaned through his orgasm, his hips snapping wildly. His hand involuntarily let go of my throat because he came as hard as I had. Once we came down from our cloud of rapture, our bodies wrapped our around each other like we had dissolved into one person. 

"Fuck, what the hell was that? What did we just do?" Henry panted. "What the fuck  _was_  that?"

"I dunno," I said breathlessly. "I thought we made love b'fore, but that was a whole other level. I felt like I was on another plane of consciousness. I thought maybe I died fer a second there." 

He agreed with an enthusiastic grunt, squeezing me and kissing up my jaw. His lively expression and the light in his eyes made me want to cry all over again. My eyes filled with tears, and a sob escaped as they spilled over.

"What is it?" Henry asked hurriedly, wiping them away and kissing my lips. "Why ya cryin'? Did I hurt ya?"

"I'm okay. I'm just happy," I said in a strained tone. "It's a lil overwhelmin', that's all."

He let out a huge sigh of relief. "I thought maybe I squeezed yer throat too hard or somethin'."

"No," I gushed, sniffling. "That was perfect. I came really hard. I already couldn't breathe because o' how I was feelin'. That bond was intense."

"Good." Henry kissed my lips and wiped away the rest of my tears.

"I gotta problem, though," I admitted, sighing.

Tilting his head in curiosity, he smoothed back my drying hair. "What's that?"

"I need ta kill. The itch is drivin' me nuts," I complained.

"Oh." Henry's eyes shimmered with excitement. "I got an idea. Why don't we go out and get a bite ta eat and rent a horror movie from the video store? I brought the car this time. I'll lure us a victim, or maybe we'll pick up a hitchhiker. We can kill t'gether, then ya can stay with me at my place. I got some stuff ta do, like laundry. Sound good, my lil heart snatcher?"   

Chuckling darkly, I wiggled my eyebrows."That sounds great, but I need ta spill blood this time."

"That's fine. Get some stuff t'gether that ya wanna bring, like clothes or whatever," he said, rubbing his cheek against mine.

"I gotta work t'morrow," I whined, pouting.

Henry snickered. "Yer so damn cute. So do I, but I'll be on cloud nine while I'm sprayin' fer pests. I might even whistle."

I laughed. "So will I while I'm cleanin' someone's house."

"Let's get up and get ready ta go," he suggested, pulling his softening cock out of me with a groan.

I nodded. After climbing out of bed with him, he embraced me and gave me a juicy kiss.

"I love you, Raven," Henry said softly.

"I love you, too, Mr. Lucas," I replied easily, watching him smile.


	13. Chapter 13

After Henry and I left my apartment, we picked up some burgers and fries from a busy corner sandwich shop. We ate while sitting in his car. We were much too interested in what we were eating to speak to one another. We were ravenous from our little lovemaking session, and the burgers and fries were delicious. They were hot, fresh and loaded with everything we liked, and the fries were salty and slightly crunchy. I loved crunchy fries. Judging from Henry's serene expression while he munched on one, he loved them, too.

We concentrated on the overloaded street while we chewed, observing the naive crowd and cars as they passed by. None of them had any idea they were strolling or riding passed a car with two serial killers on the prowl inside. We mirrored a normal couple who were enjoying their meal. Unbeknownst to them, we would be spilling blood in just a little while.

The silence between Henry and I was comfortable. We glanced at each other every once in awhile, and sometimes one of us would reach over and stroke the other's arm or hair. I actually got a full-blown smile and glittery eyes out of him when I rubbed his thigh, but that was the only nonverbal communication I received besides the caring touch of his hand. 

I knew Henry was busy strategizing about how we were going to commit murder together. His eyes shined with excitement whenever he would admire me. I had the inkling he had already formed a solid plan, but I was too busy with my food to ask him what was on his mind. I wasn't worried about it, either. I knew his thoughts would be out in the open soon enough.

Once Henry was finished with his food, he balled up his burger wrapper and shoved it in the paper bag our meals had come in. His fry container followed. He took a few drinks of soda before offering it to me with a raised eyebrow. The soda was huge, so we had opted to share one instead of getting two. I was finished with my food as well. 

Taking the soda, I shot him a grateful look and sipped it. I didn't want to talk just yet. My mouth still had a bit of food in it. He responded with a respectful nod. 

Enjoying several more sips of the sugary beverage, I washed down all the food in my mouth. I offered it to Henry once I was finished with it. He declined with a shake of his head and a swipe of his hand, leading me to place the soda in the cup holder. 

As I was putting my trash in the paper bag, he indicated for me to scoot closer. Obeying my dom, I handed him the bag and shimmied closer. Sliding his arm around my shoulders, he kissed my cheek and whispered a grave question.

"Ever fired a gun b'fore? Are ya familiar with 'em at all?" 

He had wanted me close to him because his window was rolled down. He didn't want anyone who was passing by to hear him ask such a thing.

"Uhh, huh." Taking note of the mischievous glint in his eyes, I smiled. "Lotsa times. I'm pretty familiar."

"Wait here a second. Just gonna throw away our trash real quick." He removed his arm from my shoulders and opened the car door. Hopping out, he tossed our trash in a garbage can in front of the sandwich shop.

I couldn't help looking at Henry's large, muscular frame while he was getting back in the car. I loved how his jeans fit him in the hips and thighs, and his light jacket had me wanting to tear it off of him so I could see the hotness hidden underneath. Glancing at his lap when he slammed the door, I perceived he had pitched a bit of a tent. I couldn't stop staring.

"This is what we're gonna do," Henry stated softly, closing his arm around my shoulders again. Twisting his upper body towards me, he followed my gaze and chuckled under his breath. "Yer insatiable." Cupping my jaw in his hand, he caressed my skin with his thumb.

"It's you." I slid my hand up his thigh. "Ya have that effect on me. I can't stop lookin' at ya cuz yer hot as hell, and I just noticed yer cock is a lil hard."

He smirked. "Knowin' ya can handle a gun turned me on." He shifted his hips a bit so his erection was more than obvious. I was sure he had done it on purpose.

Snaking my tongue over my lips, I stared down at the bulge in Henry's jeans. I wanted to touch him. I had the sudden urge to blow him, but I was aware this wasn't the time or place. We were in public. I knew he didn't want anyone to see that. 

Giving in slightly to my desires, I laid my hand over his bulge. As I rubbed, his cock became harder and longer. Tearing my eyes away from his lap when he hissed, I stared into his pretty blue orbs instead.

"Man, yer gonna make me get a wet spot in my drawers." Biting his lip, he gulped back a moan. "The way yer lookin' at me right now..." He let out a hard breath, his thumb tracing my lips. "Yer a bad girl. Yer distractin' me from what I was gonna say."

"Sorry," I said genuinely. "Can't help it." I started to pull my hand away, but he pressed down to prevent me from doing so.

Smirking, he patted my hand. "I didn't say ya had ta stop. Ya g'head and touch me all ya want. Just don't let no one see ya."

"Yes, Sir." I closed my eyes as he brushed his mouth over mine. 

"I really like kissin' ya," Henry rasped, lightly nibbling at my bottom lip. 

Squeezing his fully erect shaft through his jeans, I darted my tongue at the tip of his as it skimmed my lip. "Me too," I mumbled, barely tasting him. 

He pulled his mouth from mine with a frustrated sigh. "Okay, that's enough o' that. We gotta go ta the video store. We'll talk 'bout what we're gonna do on the way."

"I know ya gotta plan. I saw the wheels turnin' in yer head while we were eatin'." I was all ears.

"Mmm, hmm." Henry sat in his seat correctly and started the car, reaching into one of his jacket pockets. "I need a smoke."

"I'll leave ya alone. Ya just drive." Moving away, I sat in my seat properly. 

"All right, but ya owe me an orgasm after teasin' me like that. Ya better be a good girl and gimme one," he declared, lighting his cigarette.

"Yes, Sir. Am I in trouble?" I asked in a small voice. 

I half hoped I was. I wanted him to spank me. I longed to feel the crack of his hand on my ass.

Henry grinned and took a deep drag off his cigarette. The glow from the cherry illuminated his handsome face and pretty blue eyes, giving him the appearance of the Cheshire cat.

"Only if ya don't make me cum." Stepping on the gas, he pulled the car out into traffic. "Ya make me cum, everythin'll be fine. But If I gotta wait too long, I'll give ya a spankin'." He laughed quietly at the playful smile that pulled at my lips. 

"Somethin' tells me yer gonna be bad on purpose. Maybe I won't spank ya after all. Maybe I'll tie ya up and tease ya ta show ya how it feels. Maybe I won't let ya cum at all. Maybe I'll leave ya like that fer hours. Think 'bout that fer a second. I'll bring ya close ta orgasm, put ya right on the brink. Then I won't let ya cum, and I'll do it over and over again. Sounds like torture, huh?"

"Hmph." Pouting, I crossed my arms. That was definitely torture. 

"Yer so damn cute. I did say ya could keep touchin' me. Yer the one who chose ta pull away."

"Got any napkins in here?"

"In there." Henry nodded towards the glove box, then blew smoke out his open window. "We'll be at the video store in a few minutes. It ain't far."

Opening the glove box, I spied a small, snub-nosed pistol lying on top of a thick pile of napkins.

Henry jutted his chin towards it. "That's gonna be a part o' what we're gonna do t'night. We're gonna get ourselves a hitchhiker, but we ain't gonna take 'em where they wanna go. Instead, we're gonna take 'em to a secluded area, lure 'em outta the car with that pistol, then ya can kill 'em however ya want. Ya said ya needed ta spill blood, right?"

"Yeah." Picking up the gun, I looked it over. It was a nice piece. It was black, sleek, and easily hideable under my clothes. "I gotta knife in my pocket. I can use that." 

A surge of excitement shot through me at the thought of cutting someone open. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins as I peeked at Henry, but he was busy paying attention to the road.

"I ain't gonna help ya t'night," he revealed. "Not unless ya need it. I'm just gonna watch and let ya do yer thing, kinda like a spectator. I might even cheer ya on. Seein' ya like that'll prolly turn me on. Just thinkin' 'bout it is turnin' me on."

"Yeah?" I inquired in a sultry tone. Putting the gun back inside the glovebox, I pulled out some napkins.

"Mmm, hmm." Quickly eyeballing my thighs, he licked his lips.

"Is there a place ta park around the video store that's sorta private?"

"Sun's goin' down. I could park in an alley. Ain't no one gonna see us there."

"Good. I won't make ya wait fer that orgasm," I promised, scooting close to him.

"That's my sweet lil heart snatcher," Henry rasped, tossing his cigarette butt out the window. "Ya gonna gimme a handjob like ya did at the diner?"

"I'll do whatever ya want, Mr. Lucas," I guaranteed, snuggling up to him.

"That's my good lil sub," he said proudly. Opening his legs as I slid my hand up his thigh and kissed up his jaw, he released a sigh of pleasure.

"Can ya drive okay if I touch ya?"

Henry answered honestly. "I dunno. Never been in this situation b'fore. Maybe ya should wait 'til I park. Don't wanna get in an accident."

"M'kay." I snuck my hand under his jacket and shirt and rested it on his belly. "Can I undo yer jeans? Is that alright?"

He nodded. "I need the room. My dick is painfully hard. You and yer Goddamn magic touch." 

My fingers lingered in his belly hair before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. 

"Better?" I murmured. Sucking at his jugular, I intertwined my fingers with his belly hair.

"Much better," Henry rasped. Turning into an empty, shadowed alley, he parked and shut off the car.

"Ready?" I whispered, fishing his cock out of his drawers.

"Mmm, hmm." 

Bringing one of his fingers to my lips, he pushed it into my mouth. He groaned as I treated it like the head of his cock. It appeared he enjoyed blowjobs immensely if he was putting his fingers in my mouth. He probably wanted me to suck his cock, but wouldn't have me do that outside either of our living quarters. 

Closing my hand around his satiny hard shaft, I tugged and slithered my tongue around his finger. Enjoying the salty taste of his finger, I hummed. He tasted like french fries and burgers.

"I love yer mouth," Henry muttered. With hooded eyes, he dropped the back of his head against the seat. "Think ya might be gettin' over yer shyness." 

Sucking all the way down to his knuckle, I came back up and swirled my tongue around his fingertip. "I just like pleasin' ya, Mr. Lucas," I whispered, opening my mouth so he could push a second finger inside. 

His face twisted in ecstasy as I quickened the tugs on his cock. Squeezing harder, I focused on how his nostrils flared and his chest rose and fell with each erratic breath he took. Sliding my eyes down his jacket-covered chest and abs to his visible cock, I imagined I was sucking on the purple mushroom head instead of his fingers. Closing my eyes, I pictured it in my mind and sucked harder.

Henry whimpered softly as my thumb swiped over his wet slit. "Keep doin' that." Precum oozed out as I repeatedly touched his juicy opening. "Get those napkins ready." 

Complying with his wishes, I opened my eyes and held napkins over the head of his cock so I could catch his seed. He throbbed in my fist, and I knew he would erupt at any second. 

Biting his lip, he grunted quietly. With a few bucks of his hips, Henry shot several streams of cum into the napkins. Some landed on my hand, but I didn't mind. After he removed his fingers from my mouth, I raised my hand and licked off his seed, earning a breathless chuckle from him.

"My lil heart snatcher likes how I taste," he said smugly, watching me swallow.

"Yes, but I have a problem," I admitted, balling up the cummy napkins.

"Givin' me a handjob made ya wet?" Henry guessed.

"Yeah, I have damp panties."

"I'll take care 'o ya." 

Snatching the napkins from my hand, he tossed them out the window. Turning to me, he gathered me in his arms and gave me a passionate kiss. I parted my lips for his tongue as it dragged over my bottom lip. His hand snuck under my jacket to squeeze my tits, then he slipped it under my shirt to touch my hard nipples through my thin bra. He just barely rubbed his thumb over one. I couldn't help moaning.

"My baby's sensitive," Henry rasped. 

Gently pulling down my bra, he exposed my tits to his rough hand. He pinched my nipples, twisting and rolling them in his fingertips. I stared into his intense blue eyes as he glided his hand down my belly and undid my pants.

"I think we might be turnin' into a pair o' nympho's." 

He had a straight face, but I knew he was joking. I grinned.

Peeling back the elastic on my panties, he grazed his fingers over my mound. I adjusted my hips and opened my thighs. Moving his hand down, he circled my swollen nub with his fingertip. Moaning, I kissed him.

"My baby's so wet," he whispered against my lips, dipping his finger into my honey pot. He fucked my drenched entrance leisurely until my pussy clenched around his finger. Adding another finger, he used his thumb to stimulate my clit.

My orgasm was approaching quickly. Tingles developed along my spine, heat spreading through my core. I was super turned on from making him cum, and his little bit of dirty talk had made my arousal worse. He seemed to know that.

"Ya wanna cum?" he asked softly, flicking my g-spot with his fingertip.

"Yes, please," I panted. My back arched against the car seat, my hand clutching his jacket.

"Ya g'head and cum." Henry briskly rubbed his thumb back and forth over my clit to push me along.

"Oh, God, yes..." I whined, curling my tongue with his. Thinking of him ramming away while on top of me,  I crashed hard from my cliff of ecstasy. My inner walls gripped his fingers over and over, my essence soaking his hand. 

"Ya just got real wet. Think ya might o' squirted a bit. When we go inside the video store, I want ya ta go in the public bathroom and clean yerself up. Yer panties are gonna be a mess." Removing his hand from my crevice, he sucked his fingers clean of my release, including his thumb.

"Yes, Sir." 

"I'm fuckin' ya later," Henry let me know. "That handjob really didn't satisfy me. Look." He glanced down at his lap. I followed his gaze. His cock was hard as a rock and threatening to poke out of the elastic on his drawers. "I wanna be inside ya, but it'll have ta wait. We got other things ta do, and I ain't doin' it in public. Anyone could walk into this alley and see ya ridin' me. A handjob is one thing, but I don't wanna take the chance o' someone seein' us fuck."

"Yes, Sir," I repeated. "I told ya anytime ya want me ta take me." 

Smirking, he fixed my bra. Next, we fastened our pants.

"I can't get out yet," he grumbled. "My dick's still hard. Gotta think 'bout somethin' else fer a minute."

Without thinking, I blurted, "Think 'bout yer Mama." I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth. My eyes widened, and I apologized profusely. "Oh, God! I'm sorry. I shouldn'a said that. I wasn't thinkin'. It just slipped out. I'm so sorry, Henry." 

My cheeks burned as he gave me the side eye and scowled. He looked like he wanted to start screaming or scold me, but he thought better of it and relaxed.

"No, it's okay," Henry decided. "That actually worked. My hard-on is goin' away." He opened the car door and got out. I followed suit, meeting him at the front of the car.

I apologized again, guilt crushing any happiness I had been feeling. "I'm sorry. I won't say anythin' like that ever again."

"Don't be." Embracing me, he gave me a tender kiss. "It worked. Any other situation and I prolly would'a gotten pissed, but this time it was okay."

"I'm sorry," I repeated softly, reaching up to brush my hand through his curls. I was on the verge of tears. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him or make him feel uncomfortable in any type of sexual situation. "I'm so-"

"Ssh, it's fine." Henry hushed me with another kiss. "Just drop it and ferget it, okay?" There was no hint of anger in his handsome features or in his eyes, so I nodded. 

After taking my hand in his, he began to lead the way to the video store. I sauntered along, but I was still plagued by overpowering guilt. He must have noticed because when we came out of the alley and onto the main street, he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"It really is okay, Raven," Henry rasped in my ear, kissing my temple. "Ya didn't say it ta hurt me. There was no spite in yer words. Ya said it cuz ya honestly thought it would help, and it did."

"I don't wanna hurt ya. I love ya," I said in a strained voice, looking into his forgiving eyes.

"I know that, sweetheart. I love ya, too. C'mere." Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, he pulled me against him in front of everyone who was traveling around us. 

"Don't be upset. I'm fine. Really, I am," Henry insisted, squeezing me. "How 'bout if I give ya that spankin' after all? Would that make ya feel better if I punished ya?"

"I deserve it," I whined, my lip quivering. "Make it extra hard. Leave bruises if ya wanna."

He clicked his tongue as tears filled my eyes. "Aww, Raven. Don't cry."

I blinked them away, sniffling as he ghosted his lips over mine.

"Ya made me feel empathy again," Henry whispered. "Don't hurt inside over somethin' I ain't even upset over. Let it go."

Nodding, I nestled my head on his shoulder.

Smoothing my hair, he refused my earlier proposal. "I won't leave bruises on ya, no matter how bad ya've been. I won't do that. In fact, let's get somethin' straight right now. I won't abuse ya, not ever. The only bruises I'll ever leave are the ones ya get on yer inner thighs from me fuckin' ya real hard. Ya know, from my hips. Alright?"

"Okay." Giggling, I lifted my face to his for a soft kiss.

"M'kay, C'mon. Let's go in the video store." 

He let go of me, took my hand again, and led me into a brightly lit video store. The store was busy with people looking over walls, shelves and rows of movies, new and old.

One of the employees behind the counter greeted us with a wave as we went inside; a teenage male with short, auburn hair and bad skin. "Mr. Lucas!"

"Hey, how ya doin'?" Henry responded cheerfully. His charming act was on in full facade.

"They know yer real name in here?" I asked quietly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Chuckling, he strutted towards the back of the store. "Had ta show 'em my driver's license ta make an account. Couldn't fake it this time."

"Reckon that's true." I let him pull me behind a shelf full of movies. Facing it, I noticed it was full of horror films, new and old releases. There was a doorless opening to our right that went into a short hallway with a private room at the end. There was a sign that read, "18+ Only!"

"That must be the porn section," I joked.

Henry laughed at my observation. "Actually, it is. I've rented many pornos from this place. Where do ya think I learned how ta pleasure ya so well?"

"Oh," I uttered, giggling. I had wondered how he was so good in bed if he hadn't been with a lot of women, but that was now a question I no longer had to ask him. "Yer serious? I would think that would take a lotta practice."

"Well, those and dirty magazines. I know what ta do. I just pay attention to yer reactions while I'm doin' those things." He shrugged. "Yer real easy ta read when we're...uhh..." He leaned in close so no one would hear him. "I watch yer facial expressions...listen to the way ya breathe, the sounds ya make...I pay attention ta how wet ya get, how hard yer pussy squeezes my fingers when I got 'em inside ya. I know where yer g-spot is. There are certain tell-tale signs I'm doin' the right things, sweetheart. I know ya like havin' yer nipples sucked, and ya like it when I chew on yer neck and lick yer pussy a certain way...I know things 'bout the human body, a lotta things..."

"Okay, I get it. Yer turnin' me on," I said softly, stroking his scruffy jaw. "Do ya make yerself cum while ya watch those movies?"

Henry answered without shame. "Every time. Wanna get one? I'll let ya watch me. I know ya'd like that. I remember how ya acted in the shower when..."

"Oh my God," I breathed out, blushing and grinning like an idiot. Hiding my red cheeks in my hands, I nodded. 

Henry smirked. "Stay here and check out the horror movies. See if there's one that piques yer interest." He left a kiss on my lips and disappeared into the 'adult' room.

I tried to concentrate on the horror movies. I picked up several of them and looked at the cases, but I couldn't stop thinking about Henry playing with his own cock while he watched a porno. Maybe he would use a pair of my panties. That idea was super hot, and my already soaked panties became even wetter.

I was trying to read the back of a film called "Once Bitten" when Henry emerged from the room with a VHS tape tucked under his arm.

"Ya find anythin'?" he asked.

"Not really." I rolled a shoulder. "I was busy thinkin' 'bout what yer gonna do with that tape." He smirked and took a look at what was in my hand.

"No, I don't think so," he chuckled out once he read what the movie was about. "That's stupid as fuck." He grabbed it and put it back. 

Once I realized it was about vampires, I had to agree with him. "Okay, yeah, yer right." I pointed to one called 'Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'. "Maybe that one? Ain't that part of a series o' slasher movies?"

"Hmm, that new Jason movie," Henry pondered, picking it up. He skimmed over the back and nodded. "The others in the series ain't too bad. At least we'll get ta watch Jason kill idiotic camp counselors."

"Yeah," I agreed, wiggling my eyebrows. 

He snorted. "Jason it is. C'mon, let's go."

"Yes, Mr. Lucas," I said obediently. He simply smirked and clasped my hand. It seemed he liked it when I gave him an air of authority.

"This way, my lil heart snatcher." Henry meandered through the crowded store to the growing line at the checkout. "Hold these a minute." He handed me the movies so he could reach into his back pocket for his wallet. 

I glanced at the porno he had chosen while he was digging out his video store account card. He had picked a BDSM porno with a male dom and a female sub on the cover. She had a collar around her neck, the attached leash in her dom's hand.

"Research," he said simply when I grinned at him, putting his wallet back in his pocket. "Why don't ya go in the bathroom like I told ya ta do?" He pointed in its direction. It was right by the door. "I'll be waitin' when ya come out."

"Yes, Sir." I handed him the videos. 

"Good girl." Henry patted my ass. 

I left him standing in line, ignoring the balding man in front of us who had overheard our conversation. He must have thought the 'yes, sir/good girl' thing was odd because he gave me a weird look. Raising my eyebrows, I flipped him off. Henry chuckled quietly. 

I looked over my shoulder in time to see the man turn to Henry and nonchalantly ask, "How about them Bears?"

"Fuck the Bears!" Henry snarled. "Why don'cha mind yer own Goddamn business and keep yer eyes off my woman?!"

The man held up his hands. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean any offense! I was just trying to make small talk."

Giggling, I faced forward and entered the restroom. I knew Henry would be fin on his own, and I had one hell of a mess in my panties to wipe clean. Once I closed a stall and pushed my clothes down, I realized no amount of wiping would make my panties any less wet. 

Rolling my eyes, I pulled my switchblade out of my jacket pocket. Flicking it open, I cut off my panties. However, I didn't dispose of them in the feminine products trash bin. Instead, I shoved them in my jacket pocket. I planned on giving them to Henry. Closing my knife, I stuck it back in my pocket. After wiping my pussy and pulling my clothes back up, I exited the stall and washed my hands. 

When I left the restroom, Henry was waiting for me like he had said. His pretty blue eyes caressed my body as I stepped up to him.

"Got somethin' fer ya." I winked. "I'll give it to ya when we get in the car."

"Okay." Henry grinned as he slid his arm around my shoulders. I closed my arms around his waist, and we went out the door.

When we returned to the alley, Henry opened the trunk of the car and tossed the videos in with the belongings I had packed to take to his house. After he closed the trunk, we parted ways and settled into the car.

"So wha'cha got fer me, sweetheart?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh." Reaching in my pocket, I presented my wet panties. "Here ya go, Sir."

Henry's face beamed as he snatched my panties. "Damn, ya cut 'em off? That's sexy." He brought them up to his face and sniffed the wet spot deeply, groaning at my natural smell. "Thank you. That was very thoughtful."

"I thought ya might like that." I smiled. "Just remember.  _You_  caused that wet spot by bein' so fuckin' hot and makin' me cum."

"I know." He licked the wet spot. "Mmm...damn, ya taste good."

"Can I ask ya somethin'?"

"Sure." Henry adjusted himself. He shoved my panties into his jeans pocket and gave me his attention.

"Where'd ya get the gun?"

He shrugged. "Guns are easy ta get. I can make a phone call and get a gun."

I nodded. "Me too. I was just curious if yer way was different than mine." 

"Doesn't seem like we do things too differently," Henry pointed out. 

I concurred with a grunt. "Can I ask ya somethin' else?"

"Of course."

"Do they got snuff films in there?"

Henry snickered. "Not the real deal, no. Maybe we could make one someday."

"That sounds-"

"Of course, I would never use my dick. There are ways around that. Just use yer imagination." He meant sex toys or BDSM equipment.

"I was just 'bout ta say that sounds great, but I wouldn't want ya ta actually fuck anyone. Same goes fer me. I'll happily torture and kill 'em, but I ain't fuckin' no one but you."

"See, we understand each other."  Reaching over, he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Ya ready ta go and find us a hitchhiker?"

"Hell yes!" I exclaimed. 

Henry chuckled at my enthusiasm. "Okay, let's go." Starting the car, he put it in drive. He pulled out of the alley, and we were on our way.

 


	14. Chapter 14

While staring out my open car window at the passing city limits, I tilted my gaze up to the dark sky. Day had turned into night, and there were a few bright stars and a full moon hanging in the clear sky. The Earth's satellite was actually a blood moon, which I found to be pretty humorous given the situation. Old wives tales, folklore, and superstitions have quite a bit to say about blood moons. 

Stories of werewolves are woven into those legends. Myths of a higher rate of insanity, homicide, and suicide are also peppered throughout. Prophecies of the upcoming biblical apocalypse are insisted upon as well. The affliction of lunacy appears quite frequently in blood moon folklore, and what Henry and I were about to do could definitely be classified as just that. Our intentions would absolutely be labeled as a homicide when I was finished. Blood would certainly be spilled by my hand on this night.  

Henry had driven out of the city to one of the surrounding highways after mentioning it would be much easier to get a hitchhiker that way. He had pointed out highways were way less cramped than city streets, and if someone's car broke down, they had no choice but to hitchhike or walk to the nearest exit to find a pay phone. I had to agree with him.

At the moment, Henry was rambling about whatever was on his mind. I simply listened with the occasional, "mmm, hmm," or "uh, huh," with an added nod thrown in his direction every once in a while to let him know I was paying attention. 

I enjoyed listening to Henry talk. I liked how the wheels in his head turned. I was fond of peeking into his intelligent mind and comparing his thoughts to my own. Most of the time, his thoughts were identical to mine.

"It's true the year is 1985 and car phones and cell phones are out there, but ain't many folks got 'em," Henry said in that raspy voice of his that I loved so much. "They're expensive. Ya gotta be rich ta have 'em, and we can most likely tell by the type o' car someone drives if they have one or not. Ain't sure what the signal is like out here anyway. I'm sure it's fine in the city, but who knows out here. The further ya go into the suburbs and rural areas, the less signal there is, or there ain't a signal at all. Folks got pagers, too, but ya gotta get to a phone ta page someone or call someone back." 

"Yeah." I flashed him a knowing smile. "I'm assumin' ya've done this before?" I raised an eyebrow. "Prolly pretty often, huh?"

A smug grin stretched Henry's lips. 

"Oh, yeah. This is one o' the easiest ways fer me ta get myself a victim. Ain't no one gonna think ta themselves as they're drivin' by that whoever has stopped ta pick up a hitchhiker just might be a serial killer. They're just gonna think someone's helpin' out, cuz most o' the time, that's exactly what's goin' on. Hell, we could know the hitchhiker fer all they know. Passerby's certainly ain't gonna think 'bout gettin' our tag number." 

He chuckled lowly. "Not with a couple in the car anyway. Us doin' this t'gether is actually a pretty good way o' pullin' the wool over folk's eyes," he added.

Both of us snickered at his last statement. 

"Indeed," I said.

"Murders do happen this way, though. I'm proof o' that. I been doin' this a long time, but they don't happen often enough ta cause alarm. There're horror movies 'bout it, but people tend ta still think highway murders are nothin' more than a story." 

Henry scrubbed his chin scruff. 

" _Or_  maybe people are just too naive ta put two and two t'gether.  _Or_  maybe they're in denial of how bad the world has actually b'come.  _Or_  maybe these types o' murders ain't too widely reported cuz the cops and the media want folks ta stay in the dark. It's prolly a combination of all those things." 

"Yer prolly right 'bout that," I agreed.

"The world is much worse now than when we were kids. I can tell ya that, and it's just gonna keep gettin' worse and worse 'til people don't dare ta hitchhike no more outta fear o' what might happen to 'em. There're all kinds o' sick folks out there, Raven. They're sicker than me and you, and their numbers are climbin' more and more every single day. The world's full o' demented fucks preyin' on innocent folks, and they do way worse than me or you could ever dream o' doin'."

I concurred wholeheartedly. "Ain't no denyin' that. I depend on people's naivety and denial when I'm out killin'."

"Yeah, me too." Henry tittered, strumming the sparse hair on his jaw.

It was an evil little laugh. If I had been a normal person, it would have probably creeped me out, but I wasn't. I was Raven Caraway, female serial killer, and it aroused me.

"Look how cute ya are," I gushed, scooting across the seat. "Ya gonna shave this off or keep it?" 

Henry grinned when I scratched my nails through his sparse scruff. "Well, what do ya think I should do? Do ya like it?" His eyelids slipped halfway down and he groaned. "Mmm, feels good."

"I like it. I think it's sexy," I said honestly. "I think ya look good either way, though. Keep it or shave it off, don't matter ta me."

"Yer biased," he teased, chuckling. "Ya like how I look no matter what cuz yer in love with me."

"Ya might be on ta somethin' there." Giggling, I dropped my hand to his jacket covered chest. I gave him a modest kiss on the cheek and slid back to the passenger side of the car.

"Ooh, look!" Henry hissed, jutting his chin towards the road in front of us. "It's our lucky night!"

After I had adjusted accordingly, I followed his concentrated stare. A vehicle was pulling off the highway a bit further up the road. We had plenty of time to slow down and pull up behind the bumper, and that's exactly what Henry did while leaving the headlights on. 

From first glance, there was no way this person had a car or cell phone. It was too dark to be completely accurate, even with the headlights shining, but the shape of the taillights and backside of the car looked to belong to an older model Pinto. To my knowledge, Pinto drivers didn't have those kinds of gadgets.

Excitement coursed through my veins like white hot lightning at the possibility of the driver becoming my next victim. Rubbing my hands together in anticipation, I giggled gleefully while trying to keep a straight face.

Henry gave me a grave look once he put the car in park, and calmly said, "Ya lemme do the talkin'. I don't want ya out o' the car on the highway." He shook his head firmly. "It's too dangerous. It seems I'm better with people than ya are anyway. Once we get ta a secluded place, you can talk all ya want. Deal?"

"Yes, Sir."

That sounded okay to me. I loved that he was concerned about my well being. He didn't want me to get hurt. Him demanding that I stay in the car was his way of protecting me.

"Stay here no matter what,  _Jane_ ," Henry emphasized before hopping out of the car and slamming the door. His utter of my fake name told me he would be using the name John for himself.

I nodded when he glanced through the open window to show him I understood. He sauntered up to the driver's side window of the car in front of us wearing a smile of sparkling saccharine. 

Knocking lightly, Henry waved in a cordial manner at the person in the car. Whoever was driving must have rolled down the window because Henry's mouth started moving. Passing vehicles on the highway were drowning out his voice, but he was acting out his best charming performance.

Henry's little act made me giggle. He was great at playing the part of the friendly patron. There was no hint he was a murderer in disguise who was snagging a victim for his serial killer girlfriend. 

He pointed to our car after a minute of back and forth conversation, which told me he was offering to help the owner of the vehicle by giving them a ride. The person in the car must have bit the bait because they offered their hand through the window. Henry shook firmly with an exaggerated smile. The hand belonged to a man. It was large and veiny from what I could see. That was perfectly fine with me because I preferred to kill men anyway.

My suspicion was confirmed when Henry backed away from the car. Leaning against the jersey wall, he crossed his arms. An average looking man stepped out of the vehicle. He wasn't tall but he wasn't short, and he wasn't fat or thin. He was average in every way. He had blonde hair and small facial features, and he was dressed in business attire. He had probably just come from work. The poor, unlucky bastard had no inkling about what we were going to do to him, or I should say, what  _I_  was going to do.

When they approached Henry's door, he opened it and put the seat up. The man climbed in the back without a second thought, putting his seatbelt on while Henry jumped in and shut the door.

Henry introduced us while reaching over to gently pat my knee. "Jane, honey, this is Mark. Mark, this is my wife, Jane." It was as if he was saying, 'here's yer victim,' in a language only I could understand. I rubbed the back of his hand, earning a ghost of a grin from him.

"Hello, Jane. Nice to meet you," Mark said politely. "It's really nice of you two to give me a ride. It's my lucky day. I thought I was going to have to walk to the nearest exit so I could locate a pay phone. I'm not from around here. I'm here on business. That car is a rental."

Henry had told me not to talk, but I knew he wouldn't mind if I at least said hello. "Hi." 

Holding up my hand and waving my fingers, I looked at him over my shoulder. Grinning at Henry when I faced forward, I gave his hand a squeeze. He suppressed a chuckle as he checked for traffic.

'Yer lucky day my ass. It's  _our_  lucky day,' I thought. I knew Henry's thoughts echoed my own.

"It's not a problem. I know I'd want someone ta give us a ride if we broke down. I don't want my wife walkin' on the highway," Henry said as he pulled off the shoulder into traffic. "It's too dangerous. Some drunk could come along and hit her, especially at night."

"Truer words have never been spoken," Mark agreed.

"There's a payphone just a few exits up," Henry let him know.

"I hope there's a phone book inside the booth," Mark pondered. "I don't have the card from the car rental place in my wallet. It's at the hotel."

"As far as I know, there is," Henry replied.

Mark tried his best to attempt small talk. "So you two live around here?"

Henry's answer was a complete lie. "Yeah, in Prairie Grove. We just came from the city after eatin' supper. I'm a plumber. Jane doesn't work. I been workin' fer my company fer a long time now, so I make decent money. She don't need ta work."

"What's your company called?" Mark asked. "We gotta leaky toilet at the place I'm doing business with."

Without missing a beat, Henry said, "Upstream Plumbing." 

I immediately pictured a dead body floating upstream in my mind and grinned. Henry had obviously pitched that line a million times. He had an answer for every question Mark threw his way, and he didn't even have to think about it. I was impressed and getting more turned on by the second. I wondered how many other imaginary lives Henry had pitched at other strangers he had picked up from the side of the road. I would ask him about those fake lives later. Maybe he would tell me a fairy tale.

Their conversation flowed back and forth without a hang-up until we passed about 10 exits. Once Mark realized we were passing exit after exit, he became concerned.

"I thought you said there was a payphone just a few exits up?" Mark inquired carefully.

Henry didn't answer him. He simply squeezed my thigh and pointed at the glove box, telling me without words that it was time to pull out the gun. 

"John?" Mark chirped, trying to gain Henry's attention.

Retrieving the gun wordlessly, I gripped it lightly. Switching off the safety and pulling back the hammer alerted Mark to its presence. Mark's breath hitched in his throat as the atmosphere in the car dropped the 'ch' from cheery and turned eery.

"Oh, fuck," Mark whispered. 

"Oh, fuck, indeed," Henry taunted in an icy tone. 

With those same dead eyes he had possessed when I first met him, he spied on him in the rearview mirror. That indifference was no longer prominent whenever Henry looked at me now. It was still there on occasion but never directed at me. It had turned to passion and dominance.

In a shaky voice, Mark asked, "You have a gun? But why? What are you planning to do with it? Are you going to rob me?"

"Ain't no phone book in that booth," Henry revealed calmly, ignoring his question. "I lied 'bout that. In fact, that payphone we discussed don't even work. Ya wanna know why? I stole the phone book and damaged the phone. I do that ta every phone booth I see around the city so stranded folks like you can't call fer help."

"Why?" 

Mark's breaths were erratic. I knew his heart had to be beating a million miles per second. That excited me, and I released a morbid giggle. I loved scaring my victims to the point of cardiac arrest.

"That's a stupid question," Henry grumbled. "Don't try nothin' dumb. Jane'll turn around and shoot ya right in yer fuckin' face, right here in the car. Don't tempt her, got it?"

I nodded in response to Henry's warning, a sickening snicker escaping.

"She don't talk much fer a reason," Henry added. "One, I told her not to, and she's my good girl. She does what I tell her ta do. Two, I'm better at fakin' normalcy than she is. I always do the talkin'."

Another malicious chortle slipped out of me.

"See, my wife here has a problem," Henry said in an easy tone. "She thirsts fer blood, and I don't mean so she can drink it. She likes ta kill people. She gets this horrible itch that just won't go away. The only way to make it leave is ta actually spill someone's blood. Tonight, yer blood is gonna scratch that itch fer her."

"Oh, no, no, no..." Mark was ready to cry. "But I didn't do anything to you!"

Henry shrugged. "Don't matter. Ain't yer lucky night after all, huh?"

"Oh my God, please," Mark begged. "Don't kill me. I'll do whatever you want. Here, take my wallet."

Pleading irritated me to no end. Turning slightly in the seat, I shot him a deadly glare.

"Might wanna shut yer mouth," Henry advised. "Yer pissin' her off."

"But I don't wanna die!" Mark said, his eyes wide and teary. "I gotta wife and kids! I gotta good life! If you let me go, I swear I won't say anything to anyone!"

He shut his mouth when I rested the gun on the back of my seat. My finger was on the trigger. If Henry hit a big enough bump, it would go off.

"Okay, okay." Mark held up his hands and sniffled. "I'm sorry."

Henry chuckled. "Ya always beg." He wasn't talking about Mark in particular. He was talking about every victim he had ever had. "It's quite amusin'. I dunno why y'all think that's gonna stop us from doin' what we gotta do, and what we gotta do t'night is stop Jane's itch so she can relax. That's all I want is fer her ta be happy again."

Henry took an exit leading onto the main road in a suburban area.

"Jane, sit tight. This exit has a sharp turn." 

Obeying my dom, I sat in my seat correctly. Henry was right about the sharp turn. I had to brace myself on the dash to keep from toppling into his lap.

"Jesus," I muttered.

"Mmm, hmm," Turning on to a thickly wooded road, he rubbed my thigh.

Behind us, Mark was silent. He was probably wondering how he had trusted two psychopath's so easily. He was probably thinking about how naive he had been, and how Henry had fooled him with his fake, charming smile and kind words. He probably regretted accepting Henry's offer to give him a ride with every fiber of his soul.

"What was wrong with the car anyway?" Henry asked, curiously eyeing Mark in the rearview mirror.

"I d-don't know. Maybe the b-battery. I don't know anything about c-cars."

"I'm sure highway administration'll find it. Maybe even the cops'll get to it b'fore they do."

I grunted my agreement.

"I can't believe this is happening," Mark said under his breath.

"B'lieve it cuz this is real," Henry said bluntly.

The road Henry was driving on came to a sudden end. He stopped the car, put it in park, and shut it off.

"Okay, Jane." Henry patted my thigh. "Do ya need help, or can ya do it yerself?"

"I'm good."

Henry opened his door, stood up, and put his seat up. I got out as well, aiming the gun at Mark so he couldn't try anything funny.

"Get out," Henry commanded, giving him a look that would chill anyone to the bone.

Mark complied wordlessly, moving out of the way so Henry could shut the door. I closed my own door and met them on the driver's side of the vehicle while keeping the gun trained on Mark's forehead. 

I had no idea where Henry was taking us, but I knew our destination was going to be deep in the woods. There were woods all around us and nowhere else to go. The road appeared to be part of a community that hadn't been finished. It was a dead end for not only our vehicle but for Mark's life as well.

"Let's go," Henry demanded, grasping one of Mark's shoulders from behind. He pushed him in the direction he wanted him to go with his other hand. I fell into step beside them as Henry led us into the woods along an Indian trail. 

"Keep goin' 'til I say so," Henry instructed. 

Mark listened without saying a word. He knew his time was up. No matter what he said or tried, it would make no difference. He was going to die by my hand, and there was no way around it. I no longer had the gun aimed at Mark's forehead, but all I had to do was raise it and shoot him if he gave us a problem. 

Henry took us further into the woods than I anticipated. We crunched over old leaves and twigs for a while before we ended up adjacent to a river. It wasn't a large river, but it wasn't a stream, either. It was plenty wide enough to push a body into and not have to worry about it. A body would have no problem floating in whatever direction the water flowed.

"See that river?" Henry finally asked, his voice an icy chill in the quiet night air.

"Uhh, huh." I nodded.

"Mark!" Henry growled when he didn't reply, his hand tightening on his shoulder.

"Y-yes." 

"It links with the Chicago River, which is part of the Chicago Portage, and that connects to the waterways of the Mississippi River, which extends down into the Gulf of Mexico. It all starts at the Chicago Loop in the city, which is connected to Lake Michigan, and eventually empties out into the Gulf. That's a huge distance. Hopefully, by the time anyone finds yer body, if it's found at all, you'll be so rotted and bloated you'll be unrecognizable. Possibly only dental prints will be the only way to identify you. Any and all evidence should be washed away."

A wicked chuckle came out of me.

"You can stop," Henry told Mark as we came upon an old firepit. 

It looked abandoned, but I knew it wasn't. I knew Henry brought his victims here on occasion; probably whenever he felt like torturing someone. He pointed at an old plastic chair and shoved Mark towards it.

"Sit," Henry demanded.  

As Mark settled into it, he began to quietly sob. The only noise he made was when he sniffled or gulped for air.

"G'head, baby." Henry held out his hand for the gun, which I gave to him without question. "Do yer thing and scratch that itch. Make yerself feel better."

Smiling, I reached into my pocket for my leather gloves and slipped them on. Taking out my switchblade from my other pocket, I flicked it open and sauntered up behind my victim. 

Mark was praying in a whisper as I put my hand on his forehead and eased his head back. His eyes were closed, which wasn't going to work for me.

"Open yer eyes," I ordered. "I wanna watch the life drain from you along with yer blood."

Mark did what he was told, his eyes snapping open quickly. He stared up at the blood moon like he was in a trance, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed.

Henry didn't say a  word. He just watched as I rested my blade against Mark's throat.

"Ready ta meet yer maker?" I hissed in Mark's ear. "If God exists, he'll take care o' ya. Ya won't be in pain fer long. Dyin' this way goes pretty fast. You'll faint pretty quick and bleed out in a matter o' seconds. A minute, at the most, is all it takes fer ya ta die."

Mark huffed and barely nodded his head.

"Baby, step away. Blood's gonna squirt. I don't want it gettin' on ya," I told Henry, who was already stepping to the side.

Henry smirked. "I know that. I've done this b'fore. If ya get the trachea, he can't yell or scream. Get the carotid artery, and that keeps blood from travelin' to the brain. Get the jugular, and it'll all flow down. The heart can't pump blood ta the brain if ya do all that."

"Exactly," I said smugly, dragging my blade across Mark's throat. 

A tiny bit of blood seeped out from the cut I made. Mark whimpered from the pain. My adrenaline kicked in. With a sudden burst of energy, I used a ton of pressure and sliced my victim's throat from ear to ear just under his chin. He struggled and tried to take in huge gasps of air, but all he could really do was cough and gurgle. Blood poured and squirted from his open wound. I stared into his saucer-wide eyes for a few seconds but lost the desire to hold him upright while he flailed. Letting him collapse to the leaf covered ground below, I watched as crimson red blood pooled around his body. 

My victim was unconscious in about 20 seconds, his eyes slipping closed as his body emptied of blood. The slit in his throat continued to gush blood until his heart had no more left to pump. Those 20 seconds were probably a lifetime for him, but they went quickly for me.

Once Henry felt Mark was no longer a threat, he uncocked the gun and turned the safety on. Tucking it into his waistband, he came up behind me, closed his arms around my waist, and kissed the spot under my ear.

"My lil heart snatcher feel better now?" he rasped.

I sighed with relief. My itch to kill had drained away with Mark's blood. "Yeah, so much better."

"Good." Henry left a tender kiss on my jaw. "Help me get this body in the water so I can take ya home and fuck ya properly."

"Yes, Sir." I turned my head and kissed his lips. "Lemme rinse off my knife first so I can put it away. Don't want blood in my pocket."

He grunted his agreement and unraveled his arms from my waist. I made my way over to the river bed, rinsed my knife of Mark's blood, and wiped it on my pants. Closing it, I put it back in its rightful place in my jacket pocket.

Henry had a hint of a smile on his kissable lips as I sauntered back over to him. Pushing up his sleeves, he picked up Mark's body under the arms, and I grabbed his ankles from underneath.

"I'll go first," he offered. He had most of the weight, so I let him lead us towards the river. 

Once we got to the water, we tossed Mark's body in and watched him float away. Henry had a tiny bit of blood on his hands. Rinsing them in the river, he dried them on his jeans. I removed my gloves and put them back in my pocket.

"Thank you," I said seriously as we embraced.

"Fer what?" Henry rubbed his nose against mine.

"Fer bein' you. Fer acceptin' me fer who I am. Fer helpin' me get a victim and makin' the entire process easy and stress-free. Fer helpin' me get rid o' the body. Fer lovin' me," I said under my breath, staring into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Lovin' ya is easy," he murmured. "I should be thankin' ya fer the same things. I know ya'd help me get a victim, too."

"I would."

Henry gave me a juicy kiss. "I was watchin' the news this mornin' b'fore I went ta the library. We're supposed ta get some rain t'morrow. It's supposed ta be a real good soaker. It'll wash away all that blood up there by the fire pit."

"Good," I uttered, stealing another kiss.

"Let's go home. I wanna beer, and I b'lieve I owe ya a spankin'."

I giggled. "That ya do. I'd like a beer, too."

"Is my lil heart snatcher ready ta receive her punishment?"

"Yes, I take responsibility fer what I said. I accept my punishment."

"Good girl." Henry cupped my ass cheek and squeezed as we turned to walk back to the car. "We're gonna have ta take a trip ta the nearest sex shop as soon as possible. They got all kinds o' toys I think we'd get a kick outta usin', like whips and handcuffs and rope."

"That sounds excitin'."

"Ya look a lot better," he declared, giving my ass a few affectionate pats. "I can see the relief on yer face like I did the night I met ya."

"I  _feel_  a lot better. I'm gonna sleep good t'night after we fuck."

"Me, too." 

He took my hand. Our walk back to the car was quiet, a serene shroud falling over us.

\-----------------

TBC!

**A/N: Don't know how accurate that part was about the Great Lakes and Chicago Loop, Portage and Chicago River, but I tried. I'm sure anyone who is from Illinois who reads this will correct me if I'm wrong. I hope I did this chapter justice. I had a bit of a hard time with it. I tried to make Raven's pov towards murder as evil, cold and unremorseful as possible.**


	15. Chapter 15

The ride to Henry's was quiet and peaceful. We didn't speak. Instead, we enjoyed the comfortable silence, and I reveled in my newfound harmony. I knew it wouldn't last long, so I took pleasure in the feeling while I still could. 

We didn't even talk when we exited the car. Meeting at the back, we gathered our things from the trunk. The front of Henry's apartment building was pitch black as we advanced upon it. Cigarette smoke shrouded a silhouette hulking in the corner of the entrance in a wispy haze. 

We were being watched. Shivers attacked my spine as unseen eyes memorized my figure. Henry and I glanced at each other at the same time with an arched eyebrow and an inverted smile.

"Lights must be out. I'll have ta call maintenance," he said in a hushed tone, grasping my hand. "I don't want the lights out if yer gonna be comin' in and out a lot. I don't want ya gettin' caught off guard by some  _asshole_. I know ya can take care o' yerself, but I don't like it. It's unacceptable. I ain't gonna tolerate it." 

Henry's growling of the word 'asshole' was his way of passive-aggressively labeling whoever was lumbering in the corner. He was extremely suspicious. He moved in front of me protectively and peeked over his shoulder. 

Remaining silent, I put on my best poker face. I squeezed his hand to show I had heard him, which had tensed up considerably.   

As we neared the steps, the mass politely said, "Henry." 

The voice belonged to Otis, Henry's creepy, unattractive neighbor with the nasty yellow buck teeth and receding hairline. 

"Evening, Otis," Henry replied before reaching for the door.  

"Henry's new friend, Jane." 

I acknowledged him with a nod before going through the door Henry was holding open.

No wonder Henry was acting like my bodyguard. He had told me he didn't trust Otis. In fact, he had been pretty adamant about his wariness. He had implied he thought the man was a rapist.

Once we descended the steps to the bottom floor, Henry unlocked the door to his living quarters. He motioned for me to go in first with a tip of his head. Filing in behind me, he shut the door, turned on the light, and secured the deadbolt. 

"I think Otis might o' busted the lights out. He's done it b'fore," Henry revealed with narrowed eyes. "He likes ta watch all the women walk by. He busts 'em out so-"

"They can't identify 'im."

A proud smirk pulled at his lips. "That's my smart lil heart snatcher. I ain't gonna have 'im stalkin' ya in the dark. That ain't happenin'. I'll call maintenance right away."

"Okay."

"If ya remember, I never told Otis yer name. He must'a overheard me. I'm glad I didn't know yer real name yet. He don't need ta know it."

I got the willies all over again. Bugs crawled up and down my entire body. "Yup, yer right. Ya didn't tell 'im my name. Ya said it when ya urged me ta move faster."

"Right," Henry said matter-of-factly.

"Well, that ain't creepy at all," I said dryly, earning a grunt of agreement from him.

Setting my bags down momentarily, I removed my jacket and hung it on a coat peg. He did the same, covering my jacket with his own. My jacket would smell like him when we were apart. 

Had he done that on purpose to mark me with his scent? The thought of that made me smile. When I was on my own out in public and passed others on the street, his fresh scent would linger in their nostrils, alerting any gawking men to the fact that I was owned by another.

Henry patted the tapes he had wedged under his arm. "I'm gonna put these in the living room. Put yer bags on my bed. I'll be in after I call maintenance."

"Will do, Sir."

"That's my good girl." 

Henry followed me down the hallway, continuing on to the living room once I stepped into his bedroom. After I switched on the light, I deposited my bags on the bed and glanced over my stuff. I hadn't brought a lot, just basic necessities. I was a simple woman and didn't need much. My bags included regular clothes, my work uniform, personal hygiene items, slippers, and my robe. My robe was no ordinary cotton garment. It was the color of crimson and made of thin silk.

Red contrasted beautifully with my dark hair and light skin, and I always felt sexy and desirable when I wore it. Whenever I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror, I was reminded of a china doll. The maroon color brought out the natural rosiness in my cheeks, and my tats looked good with it, too. I was sure Henry would like it.

Retrieving my robe and slippers from my one of my bags, I laid them on the bed and began to undress. I wished to be more comfortable if Henry and I were going to play. I didn't want him to struggle with clothes when it was time for my spanking. I wanted the process to be simple for him.

Henry cleared his throat as I lifted my shirt over my head. Instinctively, I turned towards his bedroom door. Heat dominated his blue orbs as he admired my upper body. There was a shadow of a smirk on his lips as he leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms.

"Yer so beautiful. I know I said this b'fore, but yer a work of art. All that ink and yer natural curves are just..." he sighed dreamily. "...gorgeous. It's like takin' in a painting o' yer mind when I look at yer naked body."

Smiling widely, I tossed my shirt in his hamper. I raised my hand towards one of my shoulders to pull down a bra strap, but Henry's husky voice stopped me.

"Don't. Lemme help."

I nodded, drinking in his large, muscular frame as he crossed the room. 

Glancing down at my robe, he asked, "Ya gonna put that on?"   

"Yeah."

"It's pretty." He repeated my earlier thoughts with his own added comment. "It'll look nice against yer light skin and dark hair, sorta like blood that stands out on the skin of a drained corpse. You'll look sexy."

I chuckled. "Only another killer would have that thought." 

Nodding, Henry traced a tiny red rose on the ball of my shoulder. "I'm glad we understand each other."

"Me, too."

Grinning and resting my hands on his chest, I angled my face to his for a tender kiss. Just barely brushing my skin, his fingertips slid my bra straps off both of my shoulders. Reaching behind my back, he unhooked the clasp. Dropping my arms, I let my bra fall to the floor, exposing my breasts to his lustful gaze. Dampening his lips, he took them in with an insatiable glint in his eyes. 

Henry's mood shifted suddenly as his view returned to my face. His eyebrows drew together, and he chewed his bottom lip. "I've never done this b'fore," he muttered, gripping my hips.

"Done what?" I asked with concern, caressing his scruffy jaw. 

"Delivered a spankin'." He sighed. "I smacked yer ass a couple times, but I never did nothin' that intense." He doubted his abilities as a dom. He needed reassurance, and I was more than willing to hand it out.  

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be wonderful." I brushed my hand through his curls. "Everythin' we've done so far has been great. Compared ta the first time we slept t'gether, we've already come a long way, and our first time was phenomenal. This'll be great, too."

"I want this ta be right. I don't wanna fuck this up. I don't wanna disappoint ya," Henry mumbled, continuing to chew his lip.

"Ya won't. You'll do just fine. You'll see," I murmured, ghosting my lips over his. "I have faith in ya. Where's that confidence ya've had? Where'd that go?"

"I dunno," he growled. He was frustrated, but he softened his tone for his next statement. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you."

"Oh, baby, it's okay. I know that. There's no need ta apologize. Everyone needs a lil reassurance sometimes. Ya ain't some pro dom," I pointed out. "Neither one of us are pro's in our roles. We're both still learnin'. We both need practice. It's gonna be that way fer a while. It's okay ta feel a lil unsure." I flashed him a brilliant smile. "My job as the more experienced one is ta guide ya a bit, teach ya how ta be a good dom from my own past experiences and research."

"Yer right. The fuck am I thinkin'?" he grumbled, his handsome features hardening again.

"Just relax," I instructed. Clasping his shoulders, I rubbed his tension away. "Don't be so hard on yerself. Ya ain't perfect. I ain't either. I'm just glad ya felt ya could express yerself. I want ya ta know ya can always tell me 'bout whatever's on yer mind."

Henry closed his eyes. Nodding, he took a deep breath. 

"That feels good," he rasped. "Ya sure ya ain't perfect? Cuz I think ya are."

"I'm glad it feels good, but no. I ain't perfect," I said under my breath. Henry's tension was melting away under my hands. I reassured him again just to get things through his head.

"You'll be fine. You'll see. I'll tell ya if I don't like somethin'. I'll definitely let ya know yer doin' the right things. I think you'll be a natural. Ya've been a natural at everythin' else we've done. I don't see how this'll be any different."

Henry nodded. "I read about aftercare while I was at the library. Do ya know what that is?" His eyes fluttered open,  his hands sliding down from my hips to squeeze my ass.

"Mmm, hmm." 

I was impressed he had dug that far. I guess he had felt it was necessary if we were going to live the BDSM lifestyle.

"All good doms practice aftercare. I wanna be a good dom, Raven," Henry said. "That means takin' care o' ya after I spank ya. I want ya ta be comfortable and satisfied."

"I thought this was supposed ta be a punishment?" I teased, playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Well..." He smirked, his eyes drifting down to my zipper as he unfastened my jeans. "Ya been hintin' fer me ta spank ya fer a couple days now. I think we both know this ain't gonna be no punishment. We'll have ta do other things ta punish ya cuz I think ya might like bein' spanked a lil too much. I'm actually hopin' you'll get off by the time it's all over."

"Oh. Well, I'm busted." Grinning devilishly, I giggled. 

Henry laughed heartily. His uninhibited laugh was adorable. Unreserved laughing wasn't something he did often. He was too introverted and observant for unrestrained laughter. I was happy to be the one to bring him out of his shell, so to speak. The first time he had laughed freely was the day he had been inside my apartment when I had slammed him up against my front door in a fit of passion. I would always cherish that memory.

"Yer such a cute lil brat. By the way, I only said what I said 'bout punishin' ya cuz ya were so distraught at the time. I knew ya felt ya deserved ta be punished, but I didn't think ya did. I meant what I said 'bout tyin' ya up while I tease ya but don't let ya cum, though. I also mentioned corner time. I think those would be better punishments fer when yer bad."

"Yes, Sir. Both o' those sound  _awful_. I'll try ta b'have myself."

"Ain't no tryin'. Just do it," Henry ordered, pushing down my jeans.

"Yes, Sir," I repeated obediently. 

I stepped out of my shoes and jeans, appreciating the roughness of his hands on my bare hips while he helped keep my balance. I had almost forgotten I didn't have any panties on. They were still in Henry's jacket pocket from earlier when I had cut them off and given them to him while we were in the car.

"Can I take off yer clothes, too, or did ya wanna keep 'em on?" I inquired.

"You can take 'em off. Just leave my drawers on," he decided. "I wanna relax with a beer b'fore we do this." 

He devoured my lips in a luscious kiss. When he gently tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth, I ran my tongue over his top lip. Our tongues mingled in that slow dance of molasses I loved so much, making me elicit a low moan.

"No, better not," Henry murmured after a few seconds, backing off and shaking his head. "If we start kissin', we'll never get ta the spankin' part. I'll just end up fuckin' ya right here on top o' all yer stuff."

Wiggling my eyebrows, I lowered my hands to unbutton his shirt. "Sounds kinda fun."

He grunted in amusement, his eyes sparkling. "Figures ya'd say that. Would ya like it if I grabbed a handful o' yer hair, shoved ya down on the bed, held ya down, climbed on yer backside, and fucked ya so hard it hurt?"

I shivered. All that sounded absolutely divine. "Yes."

"Would ya like it if I called ya my whore?" Henry removed his hands from my hips so I could push his shirt off of his shoulders and slip it from his wrists.

"I'll only be  _yer_  whore," I insisted. "I'll please and serve ya in whatever way ya want, do whatever ya tell me. Anybody else can go fuck themselves."

A full smile yanked at his lips. "That was the right answer. Would ya like it if I owned ya? How 'bout if I made ya my pet? Would ya like it if I got ya a collar and leash?"

My heart skipped a beat and my insides turned to mush. The gift of a collar from your dom was the ultimate sign of love. It was not to be taken lightly. A collar was an announcement of being owned by another. One could compare being collared to an act of marriage in a BDSM relationship. Wearing a collar was sort of like sporting a wedding ring. 

"I'd be honored. I love you," I said sincerely.

Henry responded immediately, his eyes brightening. "I love ya, too. Yer my lil heart snatcher."

He raised his arms so I could lift his undershirt over his head. I dropped it on the floor and undid his jeans quickly. Pushing them down, I wrapped my arms around his waist and littered his throat with soft kisses. He closed his arms around me in a tight embrace, shedding himself of his shoes and jeans.

"Did ya mean that? Would ya really gift me a collar?" I whispered, tears pricking my eyes.

"Course I meant it. Wouldn't o' said it if I hadn't already been thinkin' 'bout it." He groaned as my teeth scraped his jugular, growling as I sucked on the crook of his neck. "I just wanted ta know what ya thought b'fore I actually did it. Everythin' is happenin' so fast. I'm afraid I might scare ya away somehow; that all this is too good ta be true and you'll leave me, or maybe this is all a dream I'm gonna wake up from. I'm so used ta people who are supposed ta love me just..." He took a shaky breath. "...abandonin' me, or not really givin' a fuck at all. It would kill me if ya left me. I'd never recover."

Gasping, I pulled back so I could look Henry in the eye. He was truly terrified. His normally dead eyes were wide and full of fear. Drawing his bottom lip between his teeth, he chewed hard and took a ragged breath. He was immensely damaged inside from being abused as a child, but I understood his pain. He would eventually stop being afraid once we had been together for a while. I would, too. It was only natural for us to be frightened in the early stages of our relationship.

"Henry, listen ta me. I ain't goin' nowhere," I said stubbornly, bringing up a hand to stroke his curls. "We already agreed ta never sleep alone again, that we would eventually live t'gether in one place. Ya laid down the law, and I agreed ta everythin' ya said. I'm committed to ya. I'd elope right now if that's what ya wanted. Do ya want me ta sign a contract? Cuz I will."

Henry's anxious features softened considerably at my last few statements. Releasing his lip from between his teeth, he smoothed it with his tongue. He couldn't believe what he had just heard me say.

"Ya mean, a BDSM contract? Ya'd sign one? Ya'd marry me? Just like that?"

"I would," I insisted. "After what we just did with Mark, I feel closer to ya than ever. I mean, ya just helped me commit a homicide. I can't get a better man than you. Ya helped me kill someone just ta try and make me happy. Ya'd do anythin' ta make me feel at peace. Ya said we're in this life t'gether, remember?"

"Mmm, hmm." He nodded, smiling. "I did say that. I said it when we had that...uhh..." He cleared his throat. "...talk 'bout...uhh..." He meant Philip and my past. He just didn't want to say it out loud. I tipped my head slightly to let him know I understood what he meant. "And when I laid down the law."

"Right." I kissed his lips. "Hell yeah, I'd marry ya. Wouldn't even think twice 'bout it. I'd sign a contract, too, so ya take those fears and kick 'em ta the curb, okay?"  

Sighing with relief, Henry rested his forehead against mine. 

"Thank you," he rasped. "I needed ta hear all o' that; every bit of it."

"I know. I'll always give ya what ya need. Ya have fears or doubts, ya tell me. I'll erase 'em. Yer cock needs a release, ya tell me. I'll serve ya. Whatever ya want, I'll do it fer ya. I love ya. I want ya ta be happy, too. I want ya ta feel complete."

"Good." Henry slapped my ass. "Now that that's settled, let's go have a beer." 

I giggled. Bending over, he grabbed my robe from the bed. Straightening up, he draped it over my shoulders. The certainty in his eyes told me his confidence had returned. 

"Did I give ya back yer confidence?" I inquired, pushing my arms through the sleeves.

"Mmm, hmm." He closed my robe in the front.

"I'm glad," I stated, resting my hands on his waist.

"I knew ya'd look sexy," Henry husked. His hands glided over my breasts and gently squeezed each one. "Red looks good on ya, and that silky material feels nice and slippery under my hands."

"Feels good ta me, too." I lifted my face for a kiss as he pinched one of my nipples.

"C'mon," he urged, patting my ass. "Let's go in the kitchen." 

Henry took my hand and led me through the apartment. He didn't bother to turn on the kitchen light. Reaching into the fridge, he retrieved two beers. Handing one to me, he guided me to the living room couch. We sat down and I snuggled into his side as we opened our beers.

"Ya know somethin'?"  

Hugging me, he took a few gulps. "What's that?"

"If ya sat around in yer drawers all the time, I'd be perfectly content with that." I slid my hand up his thigh. "You could even wear an undershirt with 'em and I'd like it."

"Ya just like lookin' at me," Henry accused, chuckling.

"Yer right. I do." Combing my fingers through his sparse belly hair, I placed a kiss on his jaw. "Yer sexy. Plus, I can just pull down yer drawers and blow ya lickety-split." I giggled. "Easy access."

"Or ya can do whatever else I want," he said with sparkly eyes.

"What else would ya want?" I tilted my beer to my lips.

"I dunno." Henry pondered out loud. "You can kiss my thighs...maybe lick my balls...stick yer tongue in my belly button...all that sounds real good."

"Can I bite ya?" I wanted to know. "I'd love ta sink my teeth in ta yer thighs."

He smirked. "Yeah."

The thought popped into my head that I had no clue when his birthday was. It could be tomorrow and I wouldn't have any idea. People who love each other are supposed to know those kinds of things about each other.

"When's yer birthday? Where were ya born?" I blurted.

"Wow, that was random as hell! That came outta left field!" Henry laughed just as hard as he had earlier in the bedroom.

I giggled. "Yeah, I dunno where that came from. It just popped in ta my head."

"August 23rd; I was born in Virginia."

I smiled. "Yer a Virgo. I'm a Cancer; July 12th. Virgos and Cancers are supposed to be a match made in Heaven."

"No shit. I didn't know that." Henry guzzled most of his beer and lt out a burp. "Where're ya from? Maryland, right? That's what was on that paper ya gave me with the address and full names."

"Yeah, Maryland; Baltimore suburbs actually, but we lived so close ta the city that it might as well o' been Baltimore." I shrugged.

He grunted thoughtfully. "That explains why we got identical accents. We didn't grow up that far away from each other."

"Hold on, I just thought o' somethin' else." I shot him an ornery look. "Ain't Virgo's supposed ta take a long time ta fall in love? Don't they scare away easily if someone comes on too strong, or showers 'em with too much attention too soon?"

Henry smirked. Even though he was aware I was joking, he answered honestly. 

"I ain't gotta clue. I know nothin' 'bout horoscopes cuz I ain't sure I b'lieve in 'em. Personally, yeah, I pull away if someone tries that shit. But you? You were a special case. It was different with you. I was smitten within the first 5 seconds of lookin' in ta yer pretty hazel eyes. I knew ya were gonna be special right away. I told ya that already."

"Yeah." I sipped my beer. 

"And ya didn't come on too strong. I hit on ya first," he reminded me. "You were shy and blushed at every tiny, lil thing I said. The first time I gave ya a compliment, yer cheeks lit up like a traffic signal. When I kissed ya outside yer door the first time, ya weren't sure if ya should sleep with me or not. You were scared I'd think ya were a whore. It was cute as hell. It made me like ya even more than I already did."

"I was pretty hesitant," I remembered, grinning.

"Yer  _my_  whore now," Henry rasped, brushing his mouth over mine.

"Yes, Sir, I am," I concurred.

"Ya got a way o' bringin' out my inner feelin's and makin' me do shit I normally wouldn't do, like cravin' and initiatin' sex. I don't do shit like that, and I certainly don't feel empathy."

Smiling, I rested my head on his thick shoulder. I didn't say anything else and neither did Henry. We just gazed lovingly at each other while we finished our beers. Once he knew my beer can was empty, he took it and sat it on the table with his.

"C'mon, let's go back in the bedroom. I'll sit on the end o' the bed, and ya lay across my lap," Henry directed. 

"Yes, Sir."

\-----------------------

TBC!

A/N: I know, I know. Shame on me for cutting off the chapter there! I decided to put the spanking in the next chapter because this chapter would have been exceptionally long.


	16. Chapter 16

Henry sat on the end of the bed with his knees spread apart and pointed to the empty spot between them. 

"C'mere, my lil heart snatcher," he said.

"Yes, Sir." I stepped between his feet, which were firmly planted on the carpeted floor.

"That's my good girl. Lemme just move these outta the way real quick." 

Henry placed my overnight bags on the floor next to the bed. Clasping my upper arms gently, he slid his hands down to my wrists. His dominant gaze flickered up and down my body a few times before settling on the tie of my robe. 

"Pick a safe word," he said.

"Uhh..." I clicked my tongue. "Mercy."

He arched an eyebrow. "That's a good one. It's clear and to the point." 

I grinned. "I'm glad ya like it."

"Yer gonna use that word from now on unless ya decide ya like somethin' better, but don't change it in the middle of an act. Make sure ya tell me b'fore we play around," Henry instructed.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now, let's get down to it. Ya ain't allowed ta touch me. I'm gonna do all the touchin'. If ya try, I'll punish ya," he informed.

"Yes, Sir. How would ya punish me?"

Henry smirked. "You'll find out if yer bad."

I grimaced. "Ya ain't gonna tell me?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I'll let that be a mystery."

"Aww, man," I whined. "No fair."

Henry chuckled darkly. "Trust me when I tell ya that ya won't like it." 

"Fine," I huffed, crossing my arms.

His smirk widened into a broad grin. "Yer so cute."

"Whatever," I grumbled, pouting.

Henry laughed, his fingers reaching for the tie on the front of my robe. "There ya go actin' like a lil brat again." Untying it, he slipped it through the loops and into his hands. "Just ta make sure ya don't touch me, I'm gonna bind yer wrists. Ya alright with that?"

"Yes." I held my wrists up. "I trust ya."

"Good. Turn around." 

Complying, I linked my wrists at the small of my back.

"That's my good girl," he praised, curling the tie around and between my wrists. I had a feeling he would be saying that a lot.

"What 'bout my robe?" I inquired.

"Yer gonna keep that on. It'll come in handy. I'm gonna use the silky material ta soothe yer sore ass," Henry explained. "Plus, I don't want ya gettin' cold. That'll keep that from happenin'."

"See? Told ya you'd be a natural," I complimented, grunting as he yanked my bind tight.

"Try ta pull yer wrists apart," he directed. "That tight enough?" 

I tried to wrench my wrists free but had no luck. "Yeah, it's good. It's tight, but not too tight. My circulation feels good."

"That's what I wanna hear," Henry stated. "Turn around." Once I was facing him, he spread open my robe, exposing the front of my naked body to his hungry eyes. "Since this is our first time doin' this, I'm just gonna use my hand. I don't wanna go overboard. We'll start incorporatin' belts, paddles or whatever else ya want after we get a lil more experience."

"Sounds good," I agreed. "Get yer feel fer what yer doin' cuz that's important. Belts, whips, crops, paddles...all those feel different and take time ta get used to; especially if yer the one usin' 'em."

"Right." Henry's folded my robe over my shoulders so it would stay open for him. "Come closer, sweetheart." I took one step forward. "Closer. I want yer tits right in my face."

"Yes, Sir." 

I waited until he scooted forward on the bed, then moved closer. My tits were level with his face, but he could also straighten his back and reach my neck if he wanted to.

"While I was at the library, I read about how ta spank a woman ta orgasm. I read that ya gotta tease 'em, build 'em up and get their bodies ready, just like if yer gonna fuck 'em," he declared.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Ya gotta start out light with yer smacks and gradually increase. Ya can't be too hard at first. You'll turn 'em off, or it could be too much."

"That's right." I smiled. "See? Yer a natural."

"Nah, I just did my research." Henry leaned forward and rubbed his scruff between my tits. Cupping them, he squeezed and pushed his face into them.

"Mmm," I purred, resisting the urge to hold his head to me. I loved when he rubbed his scruff against my skin. Having my wrists bound was going to be torture, but it would also turn me on.

"So soft against my face," he rasped, rolling his thumbs over my nipples. 

Already slightly hard from the natural chill in the air, they stiffened to their peaks. His scruff gave me goosebumps as he continued to brush it over my skin. When he darted out the tip of his tongue to taste my flesh, I moaned.

"Henry..."

"My lil heart snatcher likes when I sample her?" Covering my chest with wet kisses, he ran his tongue down the hollow between my breasts.

"Yes, I like it."

"Yes, what?" Henry questioned in a stern tone.

"Yes, Sir," I said quickly, owning my mistake. "Yes, I like it, Sir. Sorry, Sir."

"Good girl," he husked, trailing his tongue over to one of my nipples. Cupping my left breast, he swirled his tongue around the hard bud, using his other hand to trace patterns up and down my right side. "Where else do ya like me ta taste ya?"

I responded immediately. "My pussy, Sir."

"Mmm, I know. I like tastin' yer pussy, too." Switching to my other nipple, he sucked gently. He did the same with his hands, cupping my right breast, and tracing patterns up and down my left side. "It's so sweet. Ya taste like honey. I like buryin' my tongue inside ya and gettin' a mouthful o' yer nectar. I like drinkin' it when it drips down my throat. Ya smell good, too. Mmm..."

His dirty talk made my crevice ache and tingle. "Fuck, Hen-I mean, Sir," I groaned. 

Rolling my head back, I closed my eyes. Hearing him talk like that was making me hot. He wasn't usually that vocal. To hear him say what he liked was a major turn on. I knew what he liked because he had told me, but he hadn't spoken about those things while we were in the act. His dirty talk was strikingly sexy. 

Gliding his hand down my side and onto my hip, Henry gripped it tightly. His mouth traveled up my chest and over my throat, nipping and sucking. Smoothing his love bites with his tongue, he kissed them.

"Is my baby gettin' wet?" He cupped my mound in his palm. He rested his fingers on my slit, but he didn't move them.

"Yes, Sir."

"Do ya want me ta see fer myself?" he asked, nibbling on the crook of my neck.

"Please." 

"No," Henry refused flatly. "Don't try ta grind on my hand, either. That's bad. You'll get punished fer tryin' that."

"Yes, Sir," I said, disappointment evident in my voice.

"Oh, don't like that, huh?" He chuckled grimly. "That's too bad, ain't it?"

"Mmm, hmm." 

Looking down at him, I grimaced. I couldn't stay unhappy for long because his pretty blue eyes were twinkling. His amusement made my insides warm and fuzzy, and I was unable to stop the smile that stretched my lips. However, Henry's high spirits faded into a sneer. The hand on my hip reached around and slapped my ass. 

"Hey!" he snarled.

"Oh!" I cried, my eyebrows raising.

"Ya didn't say, Sir," he reprimanded with a growl.

"I'm sorry, Sir," I corrected, still unable to control my smile. There was no real pain, but I knew the more he smacked me, the more the pain would increase.

Henry's lips pursed, his eyebrows furrowing together. "Are ya?" 

"Yes, I'm very sorry, Sir," I said, giggling.

"I don't think ya are." He gave my ass a good thwack. The painful pleasure rippled through my ass cheek and radiated throughout the rest of my body.

"Mmm," I moaned. "I am sorry, Sir. I ain't tryin' ta be bad. I'm a new sub. I'm still learnin'."

"Yeah, I know." Henry grasped the back of my neck, gently tilting my face to his for a kiss. "I kinda like that yer gonna make mistakes. I get ta punish ya. It'll be fun." His tongue traced the shape of my lips as he slipped a finger just inside my slit.

"Mmm..." I bit my lip. It took everything I had to not thrust my hips forward and make his finger penetrate my opening. 

"Good girl," he whispered seductively, teasing my entrance. "I know that was hard. I know ya wanted ta move yer hips so my finger would go inside ya."

"Yes, Sir, I did. I still do."

"You were good, so ya get a reward. Stick yer tongue out, just the tip."

Obeying, I closed my eyes. He sucked like it was my clit. His finger drifted up and down my slit, soaking in my juices before circling my swollen nub. Flicking it, he filled my mouth with his tongue. My pussy throbbed with the need to be drilled, juices leaking onto my thighs. 

"Mmm, Henry," I moaned as he pulled his mouth from mine. "I mean, Sir."

"My baby is purrin'. Think I might start callin' ya kitten cuz that's what ya remind me of. You can be awfully bratty and playful sometimes, and yer definitely cute enough. Does my kitten want more?" he inquired in a sultry tone, accelerating the circling of my clit.

"Yes, yes, Sir." More sweetness oozed from my center. "Oh, God..."

"Hmm..." Henry returned his mouth to my breasts. Massaging one, he sucked on my nipple, his scruff scratching my skin.

"Fuck me with yer fingers," I begged. "Please, Sir..."

"No," he refused, his teeth tenderly pulling my nipple. 

"Oh, fuck," I whimpered, my inner walls fluttering. I adored when he used his teeth on my nipples. It was painful but erotic at the same time.

"Ooh, yer pussy lips are tryin' ta clutch my other fingers. Are ya gonna cum?" Henry demanded to know, continuing to tug at my nipple.

"No, Sir," I denied, panting.

"I think yer lyin'," he accused. "Are ya lyin'? Ya better tell me the truth."

"I'm close but no," I replied honestly. "I ain't lyin', Sir."

"Let's see 'bout that." Boring his middle finger through my wet folds, he thrust it deep into my dripping cavity. He continued to tug at my nipple with his teeth.

"Ohh..." I wailed. 

As Henry repeatedly burrowed his finger into my fluttering essence, I was unable to stop my hips from bucking. His other hand cracked my ass, stinging like hell. My pussy clutched his digit powerfully, tingles shooting up and down my spine.

"Don't touch my clit," I pleaded. "I'll cum if ya do. Please don't, Sir."

"Ya ain't allowed ta cum, no matter what I do. I didn't give ya permission. If ya cum, ya get punished," Henry threatened. "B'sides, who's the dom? Ya don't get ta tell me what ta do. I'll touch yer clit if I wanna."

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir," I apologized breathlessly. "I'm just tryin' ta warn ya."

"And I said, ya don't get ta cum." His thumb stroked my clit, daring my body to go over the edge.

"Fuck," I whined. Tingles lit up my entire body as he thrust his finger further into my cavity. "No, Sir, please don't!"

"Don't ya dare cum," Henry growled as my inner walls fluttered even faster. His thumb sped up its rhythm on my clit, stroking up and down and side to side. "Don't you fuckin' dare, or I'll have yer ass. I'll spank ya so hard, I'll leave bruises."

He wouldn't really leave bruises. He had said he would never abuse me, but hearing him talk about it made me cum.

"Oh, God!" I cried softly. My pussy locked down on his finger, and I ground on it uncontrollably. My release shot out, soaking his hand. "Oh, fuck, Henry-I mean, Sir!" My knees turned to jello. I couldn't brace myself because my wrists were bound and I started to sink to the floor.

"What the fuck did I just say???" Henry shouted.

He ripped his hand from between my legs, catching me with both. Scooting back on the bed so his knees were touching the mattress, he sat me on his thigh and held me.

"I'm sorry, Sir," I blubbered. I was a trembling mess. "I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop. I warned ya. I'm so sorry." 

I was on the verge of crying. I didn't want to get punished. He had promised I wouldn't like it, and I didn't want it, whatever it was.

"I know, kitten. It was my fault. I made ya cum on purpose. I wanted ta see what ya could handle." Henry left wet kisses on my jaw. "Now, I know. It's okay. I'll let ya have that one. I ain't gonna punish ya."

Sighing with relief, I mumbled, "Thank you, Sir."

"Yer welcome, kitten. It's okay," he murmured, smoothing my hair back. "Just lay down and relax."

Henry helped lay me flat on my belly, positioning my ass above his lap. My legs were stretched out comfortably, my head turned to the side so I could breathe without a problem. His erection pressed against my mound, hard as steel.

"Okay?" he rasped. He gently patted my wrists, which were resting in the small of my back.

"Yes, Sir," I muttered. "Yer hard."

"Yeah. Watchin' ya lose control like that was hot as hell," Henry stated. "Plus, yer beautiful. How can I look at ya and not get hard?" 

"My body betrayed me. I tried not ta cum. I warned ya what would happen."

"Baby, I know. I told ya I did it on purpose," he reminded me, petting my head. "Ya could'a used yer safe word."

Grunting, I frowned. "Safe words are fer pussy's."

"Was it too much?" Henry wanted to know. I shook my head. "I need ta hear it, kitten."

"No, Sir. I actually kinda liked it." I giggled.

"That's my good girl," he praised.

Pulling the silky material of my robe away from my ass, Henry kneaded delicately with both hands. I loved having my ass rubbed. It was comforting, and it made my pussy tingle. After a few seconds, he opened my thighs and exposed my genitals. Air caressed my sensitive flesh, chilling my widespread juices.

"Mmm, so wet," he rasped. "Let's see how much wetter I can make ya." 

Continuing to massage my ass, he ran a finger through the creases of my thighs. Even though I had just orgasmed, my pussy came alive with desire and ached for his cock.

After a minute of torture, Henry inquired in a provocative tone, "Want me ta touch ya?" 

"What I really want is yer cock, but that'll have ta wait," I retorted, adding, "Sir."

"That's right, kitten. Ya gotta wait," he husked. Slipping his hand under my wrists, he pressed on the small of my back. My hips moved all on their own, the head of his cock nudging my mound.

"Mmm," I purred. "That's a tease, Sir."

"That's the point." Chuckling, he glided a hand down the entire length of my thigh. Sliding it back up, he mimicked what he had done to the other one. He pressed on the small of my back, the head of his cock nudging my mound for the second time. He was only a few inches from my clit, and it yearned for his touch.

He hummed with pleasure, just barely grinding against me. His drawers were wet with pre-cum, dampening my flesh. 

"When I start spankin', I want ya ta count fer me," he demanded.

"Yes, Sir."

"That's my good girl," Henry praised. 

Trailing a finger up my silk covered spine, he brought it back down slowly, pressing on the small of my back once again.

"Mmm," I moaned as his cock inched closer to my clit.

"Yeah, feels good ta me, too," he said quietly, wiggling a finger back and forth over my wet slit. 

"Ooh..." 

My pussy clenched in anticipation, heat building in my abdomen. Henry chose that moment to deliver his first real smack. He brought his hand down swiftly, cracking my right ass cheek.

"One," I puffed, smiling. 

He had hit me hard, but not hard enough to really hurt. I knew that would change as he made his deliveries. My ass would turn red, sore and tender from the constant striking. Bringing his hand up, he delivered his second blow, making my ass wiggle.

"Two." I smiled. "Damn, that feels good."

"That's my sweet kitten. Look at that ass jiggle," Henry rasped. 

He hit me a couple more times on both cheeks, his strikes a little harder each time he made contact. I counted every time his hand cracked my flesh.

"Three, four, five, six! Ooh, hot damn!" 

My ass cheeks burned, but it was a sting I liked. Fire radiated to all my erogenous zones, and I ached for more.

"Does my kitten like that?" He soothed my biting skin with the silky material of my robe.

"Yes, Sir," I whispered. "I like it very much."

"Does it feel good?" Henry inquired. Using the fingers of his other hand, he teased my drizzling slit. "Yer pussy tells me it does."

"Yes, Sir."

Two of his fingers pushed through my soaked folds, delving deep inside to search for my g-spot.

I gasped, my toes curling. "Fuck, Hen-I mean, Sir!" 

Locating my g-spot, he tickled lightly. Grasping my wrists, he pressed down. His cock brushed my clit, and my mouth dropped open.

"Oh, fuck," I moaned. "Yer cock's touchin' my clit."

Grunting in response and grinding gently, Henry continued to tickle my g-spot. Pulling the silky fabric away from my smoldering ass cheeks, he delivered more blows.

I struggled to speak because of the exceptional tickling of my g-spot. "Seven, eight, nine, ten!" I panted, my pussy seizing his fingers. "Oh, my God, that's so good..."

"Yer gonna cum soon," Henry said. His hand caressed the seething skin of my ass cheeks, his fingertips tracing the multiple handprints he had made.

I nodded. "Yes, Sir." My words trembled.

"Ya want more?" Henry questioned.

"Yes, please, Sir."

Abandoning my g-spot, he fucked my crevice instead. His fingers impaled my soaked folds over and over, my walls sucking them like a glove.

"Mmm, so wet. My drawers are drenched from yer pussy leakin' on 'em." 

Reaching between us, he fished out his cock so we were skin on skin. Grasping it, he gave himself a few hard tugs, purposely bumping it against my clit.

"That feels way too good," Henry hissed. "I can't. I'll cum if I keep that up." He let go of his cock and went back to spanking me. His swats picked up in intensity, incinerating my ass cheeks

"Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen!" I shrieked.

Once again, he caressed my inflamed ass cheeks. "So red. Do they burn and sting?"

"Yes, Sir, but it's soooo good," I gushed.

"Good, I'm glad." Henry husked. Pulling his fingers from my opening, he massaged my clit expertly. 

At that point, I was right on the edge of ecstasy. Tiny, desperate moans escaped from me, alerting him to how close I was to exploding. 

Pinching and massaging my clit between his fingers gave it pleasure on all sides. As he delivered a few more good whacks to my ass, my body was forced to surrender to his will.

"Fifteen, sixteen, sev-" 

I clamped my mouth shut. I could no longer count because I was in so much ecstasy, but he went all the way to twenty. He hit me extra hard on the last two thwacks, grunting loudly. I practically screamed as my orgasm hit me like a freight train. 

"Ohhhh, Henryyyy..." 

My vision turned celestial behind my eyelids, and my pussy convulsed. Henry hadn't been touching my g-spot, but I squirted, coating his lap in my release.

"Oh, my God," I breathed, my entire body quivering. That orgasm was the most intense I'd had in a long time.

"Aww, kitten," Henry rasped sweetly, continuing to stroke my clit until he knew I was too sensitive. Once I violently twitched, he stopped all movement. "Ya just came real hard. Relax a minute." He sucked his fingers clean of my pussy juice, his lips smacking.

I didn't respond with words. Sighing with content, I tried to catch my breath while both of his hands caressed my sore ass with the silky fabric of my robe.

After a minute of comfortable, hazy silence, he asked, "Ya alright?" 

"Mmm, hmm." I smiled widely. "I think I was in subspace. I was in a trance, a euphoric trance."

"I read about that. That's good. That's what I wanna hear." Henry smoothed my hair, petting my head like I was his adorable, little kitten. I groaned, grinning when he kneaded my shoulders and back. "How's yer ass?"

"Kinda numb," I muttered. "But really good."

"I'm gonna untie ya. I want ya ta carefully stretch yer arms," he instructed.

"Okay." 

Henry cautiously undid the bind around my wrists. When they broke apart, he held them until I took control. Raising my arms above my head, I stretched, just like he had told me to do. Stretching my legs as well, I wiggled my toes.

"Mmm, feels good." Giggling, I looked at him over my shoulder as best as I could. "I feel like a wrung-out dishrag."

"Lemme help ya up," he offered, grinning. 

Turning towards him, I let him help me into an upright position. Once I was curled up in his lap, he closed my robe around me and embraced me snugly.

"How's my kitten? My lil heart snatcher's ass feelin' okay?" Henry husked, his hand grazing my jaw. "Is it still numb?"

"A lil bit. It stings," I said honestly. "I'm okay."

"Did I do alright? Was I too rough or too-" 

"No, Henry. You were perfect," I gushed. "I told ya you'd be a natural. That was wonderful and amazing, and everythin' I dreamt it could be. Thank you. I love you."

"I love ya, too. I just wanna make ya happy. Ya deserve happiness," he said under his breath, his eyes shimmering. "Do ya need somethin'? A drink? Ya hungry? I'll get ya whatever ya want."

"So do you. We're givin' that ta each other. I'm alright fer now. I don't need nothin'," I said. "What 'bout you?"

"I need ta cum," Henry murmured. "Are ya up fer that? If ya ain't, I'll just jerk off."

"Sure. I'm fine." Smiling brilliantly, I brushed my hand through his curls. "How do ya wanna cum? Did ya want me ta ride ya? Suck yer cock? Let me serve ya. Please, baby."

"My lil kitten is so sweet. You can blow me if ya want; if it'll make ya happy." Capturing my lips with his, he gave me a luscious kiss. "Get on yer knees."

"Yes, Sir." I obeyed quickly. My legs were a bit wobbly, but I was all right.

Henry wriggled out of his drawers. I removed them from his ankles before placing my hands on his open thighs. His cock stood at full attention, the head purple and wet with the need for a release. As I lower my face over his lap, he gripped the back of my neck. Stopping, I looked up at him questionably.

"What?" I whispered, licking my lips.

"Only fer a minute, and don't suck too hard," he instructed, his eyes glowing. "I wanna fuck ya from b'hind."

"Yes, Sir."

"That's my good lil heart snatcher." Henry let go of my neck. "Continue." 

I smiled naughtily, taking his throbbing shaft in my hand. Lowering my face over his lap, I lightly kissed the head of his cock. Leaning down further, I ran my tongue up the underside of his shaft from where my fist was clutching, all the way up to the slit, swirling my tongue around the head slowly.

"Mmm, Raven," Henry groaned, grabbing a fistful of my hair. His other hand cupped my chin, his thumb caressing wherever he could reach.

Opening my mouth, I took him in as much as I could, my lips touching my fist. Stroking lazily, I bobbed up and down. Sucking gently, I used my tongue to sketch the veins in his cock.

"I looove it when ya do that," he moaned.

"Mmm..." I hummed, sucking a bit harder. Swelling even more in my mouth, he yanked my hair.

"Stop," Henry husked. 

I obeyed. He withdrew from my mouth, his breathing erratic.

"Almost came, didn't ya?" I inquired softly, straightening up. His eyes were closed, but he nodded, his nostrils flaring as he let out a hard breath. 

Taking his shoulders in my hands, I leaned forward and kissed down his jaw. 

"Just relax, baby," I said. 

Licking his jugular, I took a gentle bite. He moaned lowly and pushed my robe off of my shoulders. I let it fall to the floor without a care in the world. Climbing onto his lap, I straddled him and gave him a deep kiss. I stayed there like that for a good minute while our tongues moved together.

Once Henry felt he was ready to continue, he patted my hip. Our mouths disconnected with a sucking sound, and I crawled on the bed behind him.

"Come take me, baby," I urged, pushing up on all fours. I wiggled my ass in the air to give him incentive. Chuckling, he positioned himself behind me.

"I wanna smack it, but I ain't gonna. It's so red. I don't wanna hurt ya."

Henry caressed my inflamed flesh instead, lining the head of his cock up with my juicy entrance. Guiding himself through my wet folds, he moaned loudly.

"Henry," I gasped as he bottomed out.

"This ain't gonna take long," he warned, bending over my backside. Bracing his weight on his left elbow, he grabbed my throat with his right hand.

"I know," I croaked. "Squeeze, baby." 

Henry complied, almost cutting off my air supply as he began thrusting.

"Fuck, Raven..." He kissed and licked my spine, his breath ghosting over me as his strokes picked up in pace. "Yer so tight. Ya feel so good." 

I placed a hand over the one Henry had on my throat, helping him apply more pressure. My other hand, I laced with the one he had on the bed. He kissed my back and shoulders, panting as he rapidly fucked me to orgasm. 

I loved being choked. It turned me on immensely, and his cock was gliding in and out of me wonderfully, brushing my g-spot rhythmically at the perfect pace.

"Fuck," I gurgled as my center tingled and my inner walls fluttered.

"My kitten's gonna cum with me." Henry bit down on the back of my neck, pounding my pussy vigorously. 

He had been calling me kitten, and now he was biting me like I was his cub. That really did it for me. I clenched the hand he had around my throat, cutting off my oxygen completely while I listened to his sexy pants and grunts. I almost blacked out as my orgasm rippled throughout my body, my limbs turning to rubber underneath me. My pussy locked down on Henry's cock, and he howled as he erupted.

"Fuck, Raven!" 

Both of our hands dropped from my throat, and I gasped for air. His hips snapped a few times as he emptied his balls. Crumpling on top of me, he nuzzled his head into my shoulder blades. I coughed a couple times, alerting him to how hard we had actually been squeezing my throat.

"Can ya breathe? Are ya alright?" Henry asked worriedly, moving up to look at me. "Oh, Jesus Christ. Yer face is fuckin' purple." 

Nodding slightly, I continued to take in air under Henry's watchful eye.

"Damn, that was good!" I heaved enthusiastically after a few seconds, my voice scratchy.

"It was, wasn't it?" He chuckled breathlessly and left kisses on my shoulder.

"Mmm, hmm." I still had my hand laced with his, and I rubbed my thumb over his skin gently. "Will ya get me a drink now, please?"

"Sure, kitten." Henry pulled his cock from my crevice with a low groan. "I'll be right back." 

Pushing himself up and off of my backside, he climbed out of bed and stumbled out of the room. I laid in a fog while Henry was in the kitchen. I had just intensely orgasmed three times, and I was floating on a cloud. I guess one could call it an afterglow. 

"Sweetheart?" Henry called softly as he sauntered back in the room. "Here ya go. I got ya some apple juice."

"Thank you," I mumbled, sitting up slowly. 

He settled next to me on the bed, holding the juice out to me once he knew I was ready for a sip. I put my hand over his as he brought the glass to my lips. 

"Drink slow, tiny sips," Henry instructed. He placed his free hand on the back of my head, cradling it while helping me drink. 

The apple juice was cold, refreshing and sweet as I swallowed it down. It was exactly what I needed to soothe my throat. 

When Henry felt I had downed enough, he took a drink as well. He gulped down most of what was left, wordlessly offering me the rest.

Taking the glass from him, I finished it off. I gave him the empty glass, and he sat it on the end table.

"Yer throat's gonna be bruised. I mean, ya already have bruises from all the hickeys and love bites, but..." Henry clicked his tongue in disapproval, lightly rubbing a fingertip over my windpipe. "We squeezed too hard, baby."

"I don't care. It was worth it," I insisted hoarsely. "I wanted it. I helped ya."

"No, I could o' killed ya by accident. When our bodies are in a heightened state o' pleasure like that, we're not really conscious o' what we're doin'," he drawled. "It was too much. I ain't doin' that again unless I'm lookin' at yer pretty face."

"Okay," I agreed. "That's prolly fer the best."

"Yeah, I could'a crushed yer windpipe." He shook his head, his features growing melancholy. "I'd never fergive myself. C'mere. Lemme hold ya." 

Opening his arms, he invited me into his lap. Obeying, I climbed into his lap with my ass between his thighs. Putting my feet behind him, I crossed my ankles and nuzzled my head into his shoulder. I sighed with content as he embraced me affectionately. Closing my arms around him, I rubbed his back.

"That's one o' the things ya do that reminds me of a kitten. That thing ya just did with yer head," Henry explained. "Cats do that kinda shit."

"Oh," I uttered.

"What time ya gotta get up fer work? I gotta get up at 6."

"Mmm..." I trailed off, thinking about where I had my next job. Calculating how long it would take to do my morning ritual, and how long it would take me to travel from Henry's only took a second. "Same."

"Okay. I'll set the alarm b'fore we go ta sleep," he promised. "I gotta spare key in a drawer in the kitchen. I'll give it to ya b'fore we leave so ya can get in after work."

"Okay." 

"Ya hungry or anythin'?" Henry asked.

"No, I'm super relaxed," I muttered.

"Good," he rasped, giving me a tender kiss. "After killin' someone and gettin' off the way ya did, I guess so."

"What 'bout you? Don't ya wanna kill someone? Don'cha got the itch?"

"Yeah, I got somethin' lined up. It's all planned out," Henry let me know.

"Okay." I yawned quietly.

"Ya look exhausted, baby." He rubbed my nose against his.

"Mmm, hmm..."

"I think ya need ta go ta sleep." Henry cupped my jaw and gave me a loving kiss.

"I should pee first."

He helped me to my feet, then I traipsed into the bathroom. When I came back, he was bent over the nightstand, setting the alarm. He was still stark naked, his cute ass sticking out and beckoning me to smack it. Grunting as my hand made contact, he chuckled. I didn't bother to put on any clothes before I climbed back in bed. I smiled as he pulled the covers over me.

"I'm just gonna turn out the light," Henry said. Doing so quickly, he got in bed.

"I love you," I whispered, reaching for him in the dark.

"I love you, too." Henry wrapped himself around me as much as he could, kissing my lips.

"Henry?"

"Hmm?"

"We didn't use a condom again," I pointed out.

"I know. The thought crossed my mind right after I came inside ya." He sighed. "I told ya, I ain't all that concerned 'bout it. If ya get pregnant, ya get pregnant. We'll burn that bridge when we get to it, if that happens. I ain't gonna worry 'bout it."

"Okay."

As soon as I shut my eyes, I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Henry's alarm started blaring at 6 a.m. I was so badly startled, I sat straight up and blurted, "THE FUCK!?" 

Briefly forgetting where I was, I panicked and examined my surroundings as best as I could in the dark. It took a few seconds to gather I was in Henry's bed because I was so groggy, but I remembered exactly where I was when he groaned and smacked his alarm to shut it off. I calmed down immediately once I heard his familiar voice.

"Man..." Henry rasped. Rolling toward me, he wrapped his arm around my chest and gently pulled me down onto my back. "Mornin', kitten. Ya alright? Yer heart's poundin'."

"Mornin'," I muttered. "Yeah, I'm okay. Fergot where I was fer a second." 

"Oh."

Smiling as he nuzzled his scruffy face into my tits, I brushed my hand through his curls and squeezed him affectionately.

"I know ya ain't used ta stayin' here yet. I'll make the coffee," Henry offered, his voice extra hoarse with sleep.

"Okay." I dropped a kiss on the top of his head. 

Leaving a few soft kisses on my cheek and forehead, he forced himself to get out of bed. Reaching into his top dresser drawer, he pulled out a clean pair of underwear and tugged them on before leaving the bedroom. 

I didn't feel like getting dressed yet, either. Grabbing my robe from the floor, I slipped it on before going into the bathroom to relieve myself. When I emerged, Henry was waiting. He had to pee also.

"Coffee's brewin'. It don't take long. I got a pretty fast brewer," he said. 

"That's good."

Henry shut the door, and I stumbled into the kitchen. Moseying over to the cabinets, I opened and closed each one until I found the coffee mugs. I wasn't familiar with the way Henry's kitchen was set up, but I knew I would get used to it quickly because it wasn't much different from mine. 

That wasn't a shock to me. It seemed we did everything in a similar way. Probably because we were both killer's and our brains worked almost identically. There was a rhyme to our reasoning, so to speak. 

I realized Henry had done the same exact thing I was doing when he had awakened at my house and made coffee before going to the library. He had opened and closed each of my cabinets and drawers to locate what he wanted, and probably thought to himself that our kitchens were set up in a similar fashion. He probably hadn't been surprised, either.

Finding the right cabinet, I pulled out two mugs and sat them on the counter in front of the coffee pot. There was a sugar container next to the coffee pot, just like in my kitchen. I opened the drawer I thought would have utensils, which was to the right of the sink and under the coffee pot. It turned out I was correct. Grabbing a spoon, I dumped sugar in my mug. I retrieved milk from the fridge and did the same. 

However, I didn't add anything to Henry's mug because I wasn't sure how much he liked. I figured I would let him do the milk and sugar on his own. Pouring coffee into my mug, I set the pot back on the burner. I had just finished stirring the contents when he spoke from behind me.

"Do ya eat in the mornin'?" Henry inquired. "Some folks don't."

Rinsing the spoon, I sat it in his empty mug and turned to face him. My eyes traveled over his thickly muscled body before I said, "Yeah."

"I got cereal. There's eggs, oatmeal..." Trailing off, he pushed a hand through his bedhead. "Ain't really sure what ya got time for. I gotta leave around 7:30. Do ya want me ta drop ya off somewhere?"

"Cereal'll work," I decided, lifting my coffee mug to my lips for a sip. "Sure, you can drop me off somewhere if it ain't too much trouble or outta yer way. That way, I ain't gotta walk so far, and I'll have more time ta relax and look at yer half naked body."

Henry smirked and scratched his happy trail. "Where ya need ta go?" 

My eyes caressed the natural bulge in his drawers. "Southside, the ghetto. I usually take a bus."

"Yeah, I'm definitely droppin' ya off. I'll be late if I gotta. I don't care. Ya ain't walkin' 'round that shit hole if I can help it." He moved to the counter to make his coffee. "How the hell does someone in the ghetto afford a cleanin' service?"

I didn't say anything about how I had walked up into that ghetto every month and been just fine before he came along. He knew I could handle myself, but it was cute he was so protective. Smiling, I crossed the kitchen and sat at the table.

"I'm pretty sure the customer's a drug dealer. His house is nice on the inside, it just looks like shit on the outside. I think he lives there on purpose ta look poor," I pondered. "Our company cleans Tyrone's house from top ta bottom once a month."

"Oh, makes sense." Henry nodded. "Ya doin' this job by yerself?"

"No. It's the whole house, so my boss'll be there with the truck. All our cleanin' supplies are in it, plus, the vacuum and whatever else. We got a carpet cleaner, too," I said.

"Oh, man. I might be thankful fer that if yer neck wasn't all bruised up." Joining me at the table, he sat across from me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'm gonna have some explainin' ta do. She can be kinda nosey. I'm sure she'll think someone tried ta hurt me 'til I tell her it happened cuz I had sex with my boyfriend." Grinning, I intertwined my feet with his so we could play footsie. "Then she'll wanna know all 'bout ya. I ain't never had a boyfriend the whole time I've known her. I've always been single and alone."

"Yer boss is a woman?" Shooting me a curious look over top of his mug, he sipped his coffee.

"Mmm, hmm." 

"That's different."

I shrugged. "Well, it's the 80's. I'm seein' more and more o' that kinda thing."

"That's true." Henry agreed. "More and more women are comin' in ta positions o' power now more than ever. Genders are becomin' equal in a lot o' ways. It ain't just men who're bosses or presidents o' companies anymore."

"Exactly." 

Dragging my foot up his calf, I studied his poker face for any changes. Once I reached the back of his knee, he snatched up my foot and massaged it. His expression didn't falter once. I groaned as he dug his thumbs into the ball of my foot. 

"That feels good," I mumbled.

Raising an eyebrow, he smirked. "Oh, my kitten likes that, huh?"

I sighed with pleasure. "Yeah..."

"I got an idea. Once we get home t'night and get cleaned up, I'll give ya a real good foot massage," Henry proposed. "How's that sound?"

"That sounds great," I gushed. "I'll be tired from workin' all day, and my feet'll prolly be sore."

"Yeah. Ya know..." He scooted closer to the table and slowly slid my foot up his thigh. "I ain't gotta foot fetish, but I'd suck on yer toes if they were clean. I'd do it just ta hear ya moan. Would ya let me?"

"I dunno. Feet are kinda gross..." I imagined what it might feel like to have my toes in his mouth. It would be warm and wet, and probably tickle slightly but feel erotic as hell. "...but it might feel really good."

"Yeah, it prolly would. Just think 'bout it fer a second. My tongue would curl around yer toes, and I'd suck on 'em like they were yer clit. I think it could be arousin'."

My pussy clenched. "I guess I'd do it once just ta try it. I mean, why not?" I shrugged.

"I'm gettin' hard," Henry complained, another smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

I grinned. "Oh?"

"Mmm, hmm." Pulling my foot into his lap, he placed the bottom against his shaft.

Giggling, I wiggled my toes against his erection. "Yup, yer hard."

"Yeah." He rubbed my foot against his cock and sighed with frustration. "Better get some cereal." 

Patting my foot, he carefully sat it on the chair between his thighs and stood up. His cock was straining against his drawers, and he adjusted himself before strolling over to one of the cabinets. 

Opening it, Henry said, "I got Mini Wheats and Raisin Bran. Which one do ya want?"

"Mini Wheats, please," I replied. 

Licking my lips, I thought about his hard cock. I really wanted to be eating that, but we both needed to bathe first. I knew he had to smell like old sex just as much as I did.

He nodded. Gathering two bowls, spoons and the milk, he brought everything over to the table. He was still hard when he sat back down in the chair.

"Baby, do ya need me ta take care o' ya?" I inquired sweetly.

Henry pinched his brows together. "Dunno if we're gonna have time." He grinned and relaxed as I placed my foot back in his lap.

"We'll make time. It'll only take a few minutes fer ya ta cum," I pointed out, pouring cereal and milk in my bowl. 

Nodding, he followed suit. Both of us ate quietly for a bit, staring each other down. His eyes bounced from my own to my lips every time I spooned cereal into my mouth.

"I keep imaginin' my dick goin' in yer mouth every time ya put cereal in there," he murmured, rubbing my foot over his cock again.

Smiling, I munched on my mouthful of cereal and swallowed before responding. "I know ya like it when I suck yer cock. I know ya like the way yer drawers feel on yer cock when ya rub it with my foot, too."

"I do like that." Henry's blue eyes darkened with lust as he continued to stimulate his cock with my foot. "Ya know me so well already. I like that, too. Folks don't usually take the time ta get ta know me. I'm invisible to 'em, or they're scared or uncomfortable around me. Ain't no in b'tween."

"Mmm, hmm. Same here." Teasing him, I provocatively licked my lips. "I love Mini Wheats. They're sugary sweet." 

He growled a warning around his bite, his cock twitching against my foot. "Raven..." Precum oozed out of the tip, dampening his drawers under my toes.

I couldn't help giggling. It was obvious I had gotten under his skin and he needed my attention. A semi-dry Mini Wheat was sitting off to the side of my bowl. Picking it up in my fingertips, I licked the hardened sugar on top.

"Yer bad," Henry grumbled, his eyebrows furrowing. "Don't make me punish ya, kitten."

"You like it," I said matter-of-factly, taking my last bite. He simply grunted, his gaze passionate as I washed down my food with my coffee. 

"Ya gonna finish?" I asked innocently, pointing at his half empty bowl.

Henry glared at me and slowly pushed his bowl next to the wall. Pouting, he took a drink of his coffee.

"I'll take that as a no. Yer sexy when yer mad. Might have ta piss ya off more often," I joked.

"I ain't mad," he denied with a shake of his head. "Just frustrated."

"I'll ask again. Do ya need me ta take care o' ya?"

"What do  _you_  think?" His tone dripped with sarcasm.

"I think ya do. I'd be happy ta serve my dom." 

Pulling my foot from his grasp, I stood up. Henry observed me closely as I moved around the table and turned his chair in my direction.

"Pull down yer drawers," I instructed softly.

His eyes widened. "Are ya really gonna suck my dick after we done came all those times?" 

I laughed at his expression. He was slightly disgusted but also impressed. "No, I was gonna sit on yer cock. I figured we could have a quickie."  

"Oh, that'll work." 

Henry peeled his drawers down over his hips. His cock sprung up instantly in search of my mouth or pussy, sort of like there was a homing beacon it was trying to locate. Untying my robe, he spread it open and leaned forward. He buried his face in my tits and inhaled deeply, letting out a huge breath as he kissed my skin. 

Clasping his shoulders for support, I sat in his lap and dangled my legs over his thighs. My feet didn't quite touch the floor, which was what I wanted. My robe was hanging off of my shoulders, and he pushed it the rest of the way off. Letting it fall to the floor, I took his face in my hands and gave him a sensual kiss. He groped my ass and yanked me closer, angling his hips so our groins met. The head of his cock nudged my juicy opening, his eyes shining with anticipation.

"Yer already wet," Henry rasped.

"Mmm, hmm. Yer sittin' around half naked, rubbin' my foot all up on yer hard cock, and the way ya look at me sometimes is really hot," I whispered.

"Ya taste like coffee," he murmured, suckling my bottom lip.

"Is that bad?"

He chuckled, his mouth slowly traveling down my jaw. "No. I don't care. I'm sure I taste the same way."

I whimpered as he easily guided his cock through my folds and bumped my cervix. His soft grunt filling my ears, he nipped my earlobe. We were at the perfect angle for him to brush my g-spot.

"Ya okay?" Henry inquired, sucking my collarbone. "Did I hurt ya?"

"No, I'm fine. We're at a good angle. Yer in control. Use me, I'm ready."

"All right, but I'm gonna leave yer neck alone fer a few days," he declared, his hands tightening on my ass. "It needs to heal a bit."

"Okay."

I studied Henry's face as he began to pound my crevice. Occasionally, I stared into his glittery blue eyes. His pupils were blown with desire, and his nostrils flared whenever he took an extra deep breath. Crinkling his eyebrows in concentration and determination, he chased his goal, which was orgasm. He used his hands to roll my hips with his, his thigh muscles stiffening every time he plunged his cock into my wet cavity. His jaw tensed and his teeth ground whenever he buried his cock to the hilt. 

For him, the deeper he went, the better it felt. That's how it was for me, too. Not only was my pussy completely filled and stretched by his big cock, but his shaft was submerged like it was inside a tight fitting glove. I still couldn't get over the fact that our sex organs were made to fit together.  

I purposely clenched my inner walls. Henry drew in a sharp breath, his jaw dropping open and his eyes rolling back into his head. 

"Jesus!" he hissed, biting his lip.

"I know ya like that." Sucking his lip from between his teeth, I chewed it. 

"Do it again," Henry moaned.

Obeying, I combed my fingers through his messy curls and peppered his face with tender kisses. His grunts, whimpers, moans, growls, and groans fueled the fire between my thighs. It drove me insane whenever his chest, arms and shoulder muscles rippled under my hands. Considering the hard strokes he was making, it happened often.

Pressing my forehead against his, I continued to gaze into Henry's hooded eyes. I wasn't sure if I was imagining things, but the design of his irises appeared to constantly morph into new patterns. I had never experienced that with a man before I met him. It was a super intense thing to witness.

Staring into his soul was making my orgasm approach quickly, especially with the way his cock brushed my g-spot. His darkness had been lightened by my loving influence, and I was delighted to have lessened the burden of misery on his twisted soul. It occurred to me he was basically jerking off with my body since I wasn't helping him, which was super hot. Without warning, my inner walls fluttered, and I dug my nails into his thick shoulders.

"Henry," I whined.

"My lil heart snatcher's gonna cum," he rasped, kissing my parted lips.

"Harder," I begged. "Faster."

Grunting loudly, he slammed his hips against mine.

"Fuck, Henry..."

The sharp sting of his teeth as they clamped onto my collarbone is what pushed me over the edge. My convulsing pussy milked his seed from him, and he moaned into my ear as he filled my slit with his release.

"Raven," Henry panted, wrapping his arms around my trembling body. Turning my head, I immersed my hands into his curls and kissed him. "Yer my good girl. I love you." His bright eyes held no lie.

"I love you, too." I caressed his scruff with my palm. "Feel better? Ya gonna finish eatin' now?"

"Nah, it's soggy, but that's okay. I'll just stop somewhere." He smirked. "I left a bite mark on yer collarbone. It's gonna bruise."

I giggled. "I suspected that. Yer teeth sunk in pretty good."

"Mark me," Henry ordered gently. "All the marks I have are fadin'." 

"Where?" 

He used my hand to touch the crook of his neck. There was already a brand there, but it had faded to a yellow bruise. "Right here. I want folks ta know I'm taken."

"Yes, Sir." I latched onto him like a starving vampire. Leaving teeth marks, I soothed his skin with my tongue.

Henry hissed. "That's my good girl."

"As much as I'd love ta sit in yer lap all day, I gotta get up and get ready." Sighing, I nestled my face into the spot where I had claimed him.

"Okay." With a groan, he pulled his cock from my insides, our bodily fluids oozing out onto his lap.

"We didn't use a condom again," I mumbled.

"Mmm, hmm." Henry smoothed my knotty hair. "I told ya, I don't care. I ain't thinkin' 'bout 'em while we're in the act, but I'll use 'em if that's what ya want. Ya just gotta remind me."

"Okay." I bent over and grabbed my robe from the floor.

"Let's smoke a cigarette first before we get ready ta go," he suggested. "I really need one." 

"Good idea. Me, too." Standing up, I slipped on my robe and tied it closed.

"Let's go in the living room where it's more comfortable."

"Another good idea," I said.

Henry used some napkins from the table to clean his lap. Tossing them into the trash, he fixed his drawers and stood up. He slid his arm around my shoulders and led me into the living room. We sat on the couch and smoked in serene silence before getting ready for work.


	18. Chapter 18

Henry's inquisitive voice filled my ears as he sauntered out of the kitchen and into the living room. He had just finished turning off the coffee pot and putting our breakfast dishes in the sink."Ya ready ta go?" he asked.

"Just about," I replied.

Crossing the room to where I was tying my shoe on the couch, he waited patiently. He had something clenched in his fist at his side. I glanced at it curiously while making loops with my shoelaces. Once I finished with my shoes, I stood up.

"Here." He held out his hand palm up, exposing what had been hidden in his fist. The extra key to his apartment he had promised me was lying in his palm.

"Oh, right. The extra key." Smiling, I took it and gave him a soft kiss. "Thanks."

"Mmm, hmm." Henry's gaze shifted to the hallway as our lips broke apart. "Let's go."

Nodding, I followed him to the front door. 

"Ya know, ya look kinda cute in that work uniform," I said in a sultry tone. "We might have to roleplay a bit one day. I can be yer customer. You come ta spray my house fer bugs, but I shadow ya the whole time cuz I think yer cute and pretend ta be interested in what yer doin'. Later, you can fuck me over the kitchen table or wherever ya want. Somethin' along those lines."

Smirking over his shoulder, he grabbed his jacket off the peg and slipped it on. "That could go both ways, ya know. Ya look kinda cute in yer uniform, too. You come ta clean my house, bend over my tub ta scrub it, then I fuck ya from b'hind." He turned and handed me my jacket, his eyes shining with mischief. "Or I could grab ahold o' yer bun and make ya suck me off. The possibilities are endless."

"Sounds like a date," I joked. Tugging on my jacket, I pulled my keyring out of my pocket and added Henry's key to the others.

He chuckled quietly. "My key looks good on yer ring, like it b'longs there."

"Indeed." I sniffed my jacket sleeve. "Smells like ya."

"Yeah, I may or may not've put my jacket over yers on purpose so that would happen," Henry said. His eyes twinkled as he took a deep whiff of the inside of his jacket. "Mine smells like ya, too. Our scents mingled t'gether and now we smell like each other. Everyone's gonna know we got a significant other."

"I was wonderin' if ya did that on purpose." Sighing forlornly, I shoved my keys back in my pocket. "I'm gonna miss ya today." 

"Is my lil heart snatcher sad?" he asked softly.

"Maybe." 

Pouting, I stuck out my bottom lip. I giggled when he leaned forward and sucked it between his. Grazing it with the tip of his tongue, he embraced me snugly and rubbed his nose against mine.

"What's that phrase folks say all the time? Absence makes the heart grow fonder?" he inquired thoughtfully.

"I think so." Hugging back, I ruffled his curls. "I think that sayin' might be bullshit, though. Last time we were apart, I was empty inside and I missed ya terribly. I was miserable."

"That's cuz my dark soul wasn't there ta compliment yers." Henry booped my nose. Flinching, I grinned. "I get it, though. I had that empty feelin', too. It was like I had a giant hole in my chest. I wanted that warm tingly feelin' back. Bein' away from ya made me realize a lot o' shit. Like, I had all these feelin's I never felt b'fore, I was in love, and I wanted ta be yer dom."

"Yeah, exactly." I groaned as he turned us towards the door. "Do we have ta go?"

He chuckled. "We'll see each other t'night. Don't ferget we got that horror flick."

"And that porno. Plus, ya promised me a foot massage."

An impish smirk pulled at his lips. "Oh, I ain't fergot 'bout the porno."

"Fiiiine." I huffed. "Let's go."

"My kitten'll make it through the day. I promise," he teased as he opened the door. "Ya just keep thinkin' 'bout that porno and foot massage, and the day'll be over b'fore ya know it."

"Sounds like a plan," I said. 

Exiting his living quarters, we paused briefly while he locked the door. As we climbed the steps to the foyer of the apartment building, we shared a cunning look. The lights were no longer out. Otis was leaning against the wall just inside, a disgruntled expression painted on his unappealing features. His shitty attitude made him more unattractive than usual. 

"Oh, would ya look at that," Henry said dryly. "The lights are workin' again. Guess maintenance got their lazy asses out here and fixed 'em."

I played along. "Hmph, wha'da ya know?" 

"Ya been up all night, Otis?" Henry eyed him unapprovingly.

"Nah, I went inside fer a while once maintenance came ta fix the lights. Didn't wanna be in their way," he replied, shrugging.

Henry and I glanced at each other momentarily, each of us raising an eyebrow. The disappointment in Otis's voice told us everything we needed to know. He had definitely been the one who had darkened the building the night before.

"My sister was askin' 'bout ya, Henry. She said she'd like ta see ya again. She's comin' up fer a visit real soon, in a couple weeks." An ornery grin graced his countenance. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I cringed on the inside, jealousy consuming my soul and swallowing it like a dark abyss. Henry had told me he had fucked her. Sneering, I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers with his. He glanced my way, concern in his eyes as he squeezed my hand."Tell Becky I said hi," Henry said, his tone dismissive. "But I won't be hangin' out with her. Jane here might get pissed off. She gets jealous real easy. It's best not ta invoke that kinda thing."

Otis's gaze switched from Henry to me. "So ya ain't just Henry's new friend. Yer his woman. I had a feelin'. I mean, both y'all got marks all over ya." His eyes lingered on our bruised up necks.

"Yeah," I grumbled, my sneer turning into a death glare.

Otis sighed deeply, unaffected by my ugly stare. He seemed even more disappointed now that he knew I was Henry's woman. His attention slid back to Henry. 

"I'll tell Becky ya said hi, but she's gonna be bummed out. She likes hangin' 'round ya. She said yer real interestin'. She likes how quiet ya are. She said yer like a puzzle she has ta figure out. She likes that kinda stuff."

Henry shrugged. "We gotta go, Otis. We got work t'day." He opened the door to go outside.

"Ya maybe wanna get a beer later?" Otis asked hopefully.

"I'm kinda busy t'night. Maybe another time," Henry replied cordially, holding the door for me. A smirk yanked at his lips as I passed by. He followed me out of the building, the door clicking shut behind us.

"Jesus," I growled, letting out an exasperated sigh. "I've decided I hate that dude!"

"Ooh, my kitten is jealous," he pointed out in a low voice, his arm sliding around my waist. "Ya should see yer face. Ya look like ya wanna kill 'im fer just mentionin' Becky."

"Fuck him and fuck her!" I seethed, my vision clouded by crimson red. "He mentioned her on purpose! I know he did!"

"Aww, don't be jealous. That girl ain't shit ta me. She was a one time thing. I don't wanna fuck her, I wanna fuck you. Yer way more beautiful than she could ever dream o' bein'," Henry assured. Pulling me into his side, he kissed my temple. "Yer right, though. He did mention her on purpose. It was 'is way o' seein' if ya were more than a friend or fuck buddy without actually askin'. He thinks he's sneaky but he ain't."

"I know, nosey fucker."

He kissed my head. "Look at me." 

I obeyed, my rage melting away slightly when he smirked. That smirk of his was so damn adorable, I couldn't help swooning on the inside. 

"It's sexy when ya get jealous." He planted a wet kiss on my lips. "Ya know I'd never hurt ya, right? I'd never do anythin' ta make ya mistrust me."

"Yeah." I slipped him a little bit of tongue. "I'm yers and yer mine.""That's right. I only want you," Henry said softly, his hold tightening around my waist. 

His soothing words lifted some of my fury. We walked the rest of the way to the car in silence. Most of the ride was quiet, except for when Henry asked if I wanted a breakfast sandwich from McDonald's."I'm gettin' a breakfast sandwich. Ya want one? Ya wanna coffee or anythin'?" he asked as he pulled into the drive-thru.

"No, thanks. It's a pain in the ass havin' ta stir in sugar and creamer in the car, and that shit's hot as fuck. I don't wanna spill it by accident. That would suck," I stated, my mood still a bit sour. "And I'm not hungry."

"Yeah, yer right. Fuck all that. That's all I need is ta burn my dick and balls with steamin' hot coffee. I'm just gonna get a soda with it," Henry decided. "Ya wanna soda?"

"Sure, I'll take a coke."

Nodding, he ordered and drove up to the payment window. When he discovered he didn't have enough cash on him, he slammed his hand against the steering wheel.

"Goddamn it! I thought I had more cash on me!"

"Oh, I got some cash." Unaffected by his violence, I dug out my own wallet. "Here, baby." Plucking out a ten dollar bill, I handed it over.

His attitude softened considerably. "Thanks, kitten. Sorry fer the outburst."

"It's fine. Otis made me get shitty. Honestly, I'm still a bit moody. It's only natural fer ya ta get pissed over that." 

Henry didn't like taking money from me, but he didn't say anything. Grimacing, he handed the cashier the bill and tried to give me the change.

"Keep it. I got more and ya might need it later," I insisted.

"Thanks." Shoving the change in his jacket, he pulled forward. "I really didn't wanna use this credit card I got in my wallet. I'm savin' that fer a special occasion."

"Ya gotta credit card? What kinda special occasion?" I asked, my voice tinged with curiosity. 

That surprised me. I didn't think he would have a credit card. Having one of those was a sure-fire way for the police to know where you were by your paper trail. I figured he would wanna stay under their radar as much as he could.

He smirked. "Ain't mine."

"Oh," I uttered. "Ya stole it off a victim, didn't ya?" 

He nodded. Both of us snickered.

"Wasn't really savin' it fer anythin' specific 'til I met ya. Now I'm savin' it fer a trip down ta Maryland," Henry said quietly.

"How do ya know it'll go through when it gets swiped? That card might o' got shut down," I pointed out.

"Doubt it. I stole it the day after we met. The dude I stole it off o' was from outta town. Reckon I'll find out when I go ta use it."

"Reckon so."

"I got somethin' put aside for emergencies anyhow."

We shut our mouths as he pulled up to the food window. The person inside gave Henry our items, who handed them off to me. After situating our soda cups, I took his sandwich out of the bag and laid it in his open palm.

"Thanks, sweetheart." He took a humungous bite. "It's good, fresh. Ya sure ya don't wanna bite?" He held it out to me.

"Nah, I'm fine. I ate my cereal, unlike you," I teased. "Thank you, though."

Henry grinned around his mouthful. "Smartass lil brat. It was yer fault I didn't eat." 

"I made up fer it, didn't I?" Reaching over, I seductively rubbed his thigh. I laid a napkin over it before pulling my hand away.

He chuckled softly. "Indeed, ya did." 

Unwrapping our straws, I put them in our sodas. He left the drive-thru and drove out of the parking lot onto the busy main road. "Wanna listen ta the radio?" Henry inquired.

"Yeah." 

"Pick whatever ya want. I don't care."

Reaching for the knob, I tuned the radio to a rock station at a reasonable volume. The sweet voice of Jim Morrison crooned from the speakers. Satisfied, I reached for my soda.

♪ ♫ ♪Riders on the storm

Riders on the storm

Into this house we're born  
Into this world we're thrown  
Like a dog without a bone  
An actor out alone  
Riders on the storm♪ ♫ ♪

Henry voiced his approval towards the station I had chosen. "That's good. They play good shit. I like The Doors." 

Grunting my response, I sipped my soda. 

♪ ♫ ♪There's a killer on the road

His brain is squirmin' like a toad  
Take a long holiday  
Let your children play  
If ya give this man a ride  
Sweet memory will die  
Killer on the road, yeah

Girl ya gotta love your man  
Girl ya gotta love your man  
Take him by the hand  
Make him understand  
The world on you depends  
Our life will never end  
Gotta love your man, yeah

Yeah!

Riders on the storm  
Riders on the storm  
Into this house we're born  
Into this world we're thrown  
Like a dog without a bone  
An actor out alone  
Riders on the storm

Riders on the storm  
Riders on the storm  
Riders on the storm  
Riders on the storm

Riders on the storm♪ ♫ ♪ 

We listened to the radio until we neared the ghetto. Henry needed directions. I led him through the dilapidated, drug-filled area with ease. After all, it wasn't my first time there. When we turned down the road my cleaning job was located on, I pointed at a rundown house with a van in the driveway. 

"There," I said.

"I see it." Henry read the lettering on the side of the van. "Hags With Rags?!" Glancing at me, he busted out laughing. "That ain't what it says on yer shirt!"

"Surprise!" I chuckled with him. "I know. My shirts just say Cleaning Services, but that's the short version of the name of the company. It's the 'professional' name." I used my fingers to make quotation marks.

He rolled the car to a stop at the curb in front of the house. "Oh, I see the rest. It's under Hags With Rags. It's in real small letters." 

"Yeah." I took the last sip out of my soda cup, the straw making bubbling noises as I sucked liquid into my mouth.

"I'll throw that away. Just leave it in the holder," Henry instructed.

"Okay."

While I was placing my soda in the cup holder, he warned, "Strangers at 3 o' clock."

"Huh?" I turned my head to the 3 o'clock position. Tyrone was coming around the side of the house with my boss right on his heels. He reminded me of a protective bulldog on the prowl.

"That Tyrone and yer boss?" Henry asked. "He looks mad."

"Yeah. Prolly wonderin' who the fuck is pullin' up out front without callin' first. He hates when folks show up without an invitation," I explained.

Tyrone was acting cautiously. He wouldn't let my boss peek around him. Whenever she would try to step around him, he pushed her back with his muscled arm and moved his large frame in front of her. I knew it was her, though, because I could see the top of her blonde head. 

I waved and put on my best fake smile. Tyrone recognized me and dropped his guard. Grinning, he waved back and dropped his arm so my boss could see what was going on. His mouth moved, and I assumed he was telling her it was me in the car.

Tyrone pointed at us and laughed. My boss's mouth dropped open. They knew I didn't have friends or family. They looked at each other and shrugged because they had no idea who I was with.

"Isn't he protective. What's her name?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I told ya I think he's a drug dealer. Her name's Mia. We've been doin' this job fer a while now. Tyrone and her have sorta b'come friends. He's all right. They're both all right. They ain't on my hit list."

Sliding across the seat, I reached for him. He embraced me snugly.

"I love you." I murmured, giving him a sweet, closed-mouthed kiss.

He rubbed his nose against mine, sighing heavily. "I love ya, too, kitten; very much."

We kissed again. I wanted to taste him, but I knew he probably wouldn't appreciate an audience. Rumpling his curls, I slid back across the seat and opened the door.

"Bye, sweetheart," Henry said pleasantly as I hopped out. "I'll see ya t'night."

"Bye." Grinning, I slammed the door shut, turned, and made my way over to my boss and Tyrone.

"Raven, I've been calling you for days. Every time I call, you don't answer. Now I know why. You have a boyfriend," Mia taunted.

"Yeah." I didn't pay her any mind. She was just poking fun.

Tyrone eyed Henry suspiciously. I had a feeling Henry was staring right back. Looking over my shoulder, I saw my intuition was correct. Henry's expression was grave, his eyes as dead as they were the night I met him. The light they held whenever he gazed at me had vanished. Tyrone was just a stranger to him, another possible victim."Chill out, Tyrone. It's all right. He's my boyfriend," I stated nonchalantly, halting in front of them.

"Maybe so, but he's got creepy eyes," Tyrone muttered. His gaze did not leave Henry's. "I saw you kiss him."

"Jesus, Raven!" Mia exclaimed, her eyes widening. Her hand shot out towards me. She had seen the bruises on my neck. "Did he do this to you? Is he hurting you?!"

"What? No!" I hissed, taking a step back. She was a little too close for comfort. I hated when people got in my personal bubble.

"Holy fuck!" Tyrone's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "What the fuck, Raven?!"

"It's okay, y'all. It happened durin'..." I trailed off, blushing. "...well, you know..."

"Oh!" Tyrone laughed obnoxiously, throwing his head back.

"Oh, my God!" Mia snorted. Clapping her hand over her mouth, she dissolved into giggles. "I'm sorry! I fergot you were into freaky shit!"

"My girl Raven is a closet freak!" Tyrone shouted to the whole neighborhood.

"Shutup, man!" I spat, my cheeks darkening. "That ain't no one's business!"

"But there's so many of them!" Mia squeaked, pointing at my neck.

"There are a lot," Tyrone agreed, snickering.

"Oh, man..." Groaning, I did a facepalm and crossed my arms over my chest. "Would y'all stop? Is Henry still there?"

"Yeah, he's still there. He's cute, but Tyrone is right. He's got creepy eyes. It's like he's dead inside or coldhearted or something," Mia said quietly. "He has no expression what-so-ever. It's like he doesn't feel emotions." 

She was officially freaked out. Tyrone grunted his agreement.

'You have no idea,' I thought.

"Trust me, Henry ain't dead inside," I said. "He's been nothin' but decent ta me since I met 'im. In fact, he's very passionate. I happen ta think he's got beautiful eyes. I ain't the only one with a bruised up neck." I jacked my thumb over my shoulder. "Y'all should see him if ya think mine's bad."

"Like I said, closet freak," Tyrone teased.

"Shutup," I hissed, my cheeks turning rosy again.

"I'm sorry, Raven. We're not trying to embarrass you. Are we, Tyrone?" Mia elbowed his ribs playfully. "Leave her alone. I'm actually kind of proud of her for getting a man. Do you know how shy she is? She hardly ever speaks, especially to men."

Tyrone rolled his eyes at her. "All right, fine. Just ruin all my fun, why don't you?"

"Where did you meet him?" she asked me with a giggle.

There was no way I was going to tell them how I had really met Henry; that I had met him in an alley after I had stabbed someone to death. I could imagine how that conversation would go, and how the fuzz would be called once they knew the whole truth.

"In a diner," I lied. "We were sittin' next ta each other at the breakfast bar, waitin' fer our orders. He spoke ta me first. We hit it off right away. We've been inseparable fer the past few days. I like 'im. I mean, I really like 'im." 

I wasn't going to tell them I was in love with Henry and had a key to his apartment. That was none of their business. All they needed to know was I was happy and not in any danger. If anything, they were the ones in danger.

"That's cute!" Mia exclaimed.

I rolled a shoulder forward. "I guess."

"What did you say his name was? Henry?" Tyrone clarified.

"Yeah." 

I glanced over my shoulder. Henry was still sitting there, observing everything that was happening between the three of us. When he saw me looking, he smiled widely. All his straight, white teeth gleamed in the sunlight.

"Damn, that man's whole face just lit up," Tyrone remarked.

I blew Henry a kiss. He blew one back, stepped on the gas, and headed down the street.

"Okay, he's really cute," Mia emphasized. "It was like he was reborn when he smiled at you. I see the attraction now."

Trying not to feel jealous over nothing but a genuine compliment, I attempted to change the subject. "So...we doin' this job, or are we gonna stand out here and talk 'bout my gorgeous boyfriend all day? Can we go inside? I gotta pee. I drank a bunch o' coffee and soda b'fore I got here."

Mia giggled and waved me towards the front door. "Yeah, come on. I already took a lot of the cleaning stuff inside."

Tyrone chuckled and took the lead since it was his house. We all went inside. Right before I shut the door, I spotted one of the neighbors watching us through a peephole in Tyrone's wooden fence. I made no indication that I had seen him, but I locked the door as a precaution. I had never spoken to him, but I didn't like him. I had caught him watching us before, mostly me. I made a mental note on the way to the bathroom to keep an eye on him throughout the day.


	19. Chapter 19

As I eased open the door to Henry's apartment, I was met with silent shadows. I was positive he wasn't home from work yet but called for him anyway.

"Henry?"

I didn't receive an answer. Sighing with disappointment, I flipped on the light and locked the door. I had hoped Henry would be waiting for me. I missed him with every fiber of my dark soul and craved his loving touch.

With an empty hole in my chest, I progressed through the motions of returning home after work. Removing my jacket, I hung it on the peg in the wall and toed off my shoes. Strolling down the hallway into Henry's bedroom, I turned on the light and proceeded into the bathroom to flick that one on as well. 

Sore and exhausted after working all day, I was dead on my feet. My bones were heavy and my muscles had been used to the max. The day had started off sunny, but clouds had rolled in and grown thicker as the day advanced, which hadn't helped at all. The gray sky had just made me feel even more tired and spent. A hot shower would help to replenish some of my depleted energy and soothe my overworked muscles.

Undressing and grabbing my robe, I gathered all my personal hygiene items and deposited them in their correct places in the bathroom. Hanging my robe on the back of the bathroom door, I reached into the shower and turned on the faucet. 

While I waited for the water to heat up, I released my bun and shook out my hair. Studying my reflection in the mirror, I came to the conclusion that I didn't look as worn out as I felt. I was bleary-eyed, but there weren't any bags under them, and my posture wasn't slumped. 

Reaching back into the shower, I checked the water temperature. It wasn't quite hot enough. A slight turn of the knob adjusted the water to where I wanted it to be. 

Satisfied, I redirected the water flow to the showerhead, stepped into the tub and closed the curtain. Backing under the heated waterfall, I groaned. Hot water cascaded over my hair and down the entire length of my body, enveloping me in a heated liquid cocoon.

As I lathered my hair with shampoo, I wondered when Henry would be home. It was already past 6:30, and he had told me previously that he was usually home by 5:30 or 6:00. 

The hole in my chest throbbed with desperate need. I didn't think I would ever get used to missing someone. The feeling was strange, almost alien. I didn't miss people, but I sure as hell yearned for Henry. I missed his pretty blue eyes, cute little smirk, and the sound of his raspy voice. Most of all, I pined to be snuggled in his thick arms. The desire to feel his lips on mine was intense.

Sighing longingly, I rinsed shampoo down the drain and evenly distributed conditioner throughout my locks. While I waited for the conditioner to do its job, I reveled in the way the fluid heat ran down my body. 

In my opinion, a blazing hot shower was one of the simpler pleasures in life. All my tight muscles were loosening, and I was redeeming some of my lost energy. Heat really was a miracle worker on a stiff body on a day like today. My feet still hurt, but Henry had promised me a foot massage. I was looking forward to that.

While I rinsed the conditioner from my hair, I daydreamed about Henry's affectionate embrace and doting kisses. I had just finished when the shower curtain rustled. A normal person would have probably jumped out of their skin, but I knew that sound meant Henry was home. A surge of excitement rushed through my veins, my eyes snapping open just in time to see him step into the tub naked.

"Mind if I join ya?"  Henry asked, a hint of a smile pulling at his lips.

"Sure!" Grinning uncontrollably, I gripped his hips and yanked him towards me. 

His smile broadened. "Did ya miss me?" Wrapping me in his arms, he cuddled me snugly.

"So much," I gushed. Closing my arms around his waist, I nestled my face into his neck. 

"I missed ya, too," Henry murmured.  

"That's so weird ta me. I don't think I'll ever get used ta that feelin'," I said.

Grunting his agreement, he nuzzled his scruffy cheek against my wet head. I squeezed him so hard, his head was in danger of popping like a giant pimple. Chuckling softly at my enthusiasm, he smoothed my wet hair. 

Our lips met briefly before I pulled away slightly to take in his beauty. I wanted to see his long eyelashes and look into his pretty blue eyes, but I became concerned when I saw a tiny bit of blood spatter on the opposite side of his face and neck.

"Baby, ya got blood-" 

"Ssh..." Henry hushed me with a tender kiss. "Ain't mine. Remember I told ya I had somethin' lined up when ya asked if I had the urge ta kill?" Nodding, I palmed his blood-spattered cheek. "I killed b'fore I came home. I set it up a few days ago."

"So that's why yer late," I said, rubbing the blood away with my wet thumb.

"Mmm, hmm." Henry's eyebrows pinched together, his head tilting slightly to the side. "Did I make ya worry? That wasn't my intention."

I shook my head. "Nah. I know yer more than capable o' takin' care o' yerself. I just missed ya. Did ya enjoy yerself? Do ya feel better?"

He nodded. "Mmm hmm, much better. I'm content now, relaxed."

"Good. C'mere." Tugging him towards the water, I twisted us around so he was under the rain of heat. "Get yer hair wet."

Henry groaned as the hot water spilled down on him. "Damn, this water is fuckin' perfect." Dunking his head under the burning stream, he sighed pleasurably. "Ya gonna warsh it fer me?"

"Uhh, huh." I squeezed his shampoo into my palm and worked it into his drenched curls.

As I peppered his upturned chin in gentle kisses, Henry smiled broadly and grabbed my ass. "Keep that up and yer gonna be in some major trouble." 

Giggling, I licked and sucked on his damp skin and hoped he meant what he said.

Once I was finished washing his hair, I instructed him to rinse. Continuing to kiss his upturned jaw, I was careful not to get any suds in my mouth. While the hot water rinsed the shampoo from his hair, he kneaded my ass cheeks and indulged in the way my mouth manipulated his flesh.

As I squirted conditioner into my palm, Henry rasped, "Got somethin' important ta tell ya."

"Oh?" My voice was tinged with curiosity. Slicking conditioner through his dripping curls, I clenched them to rub it in.

"Work's slow right now. Ain't got another job 'til next week," he muttered.

"Oh. Well, that kinda sucks, but at least we'll-"

"No, it's good," Henry insisted. "It's perfect timin' fer me ta go ta Maryland. I wanna use that credit card b'fore it gets cut off like ya said."

"Oh," I uttered for the third time in 10 seconds. 

Philip's face flashed through my mind and anxiety pulsed through my entire body. A shudder ran down my spine and my stomach rolled. A panic attack was about to strike me down. Dropping my hands from Henry's curls to his shoulders, I clutched his thick muscles. 

Henry felt my swift mood change and opened his eyes, his content expression changing to one of concern. As he raised his hand to stroke my cheek, I flinched. His eyebrows screwed together. He didn't like my reaction one bit. I never jumped when he touched me. It wasn't a response he was used to.

"What is it?" he rasped.

"I just...I-he...uhh..." 

Sucking in a sharp breath, I huffed and tried to organize my words. As Henry cupped my jaw, I cowered. He grew more concerned than he already was, his lips folding down into a melancholy frown.

"Ssh...Philip ain't here, kitten. He ain't got no control," Henry murmured. He knew exactly what was wrong with me. "It's just me. Ya know I ain't gonna hurt ya. Just breathe with me and feel how much I love ya." 

Tilting my face to his, he gave me a few reassuring smooches and rubbed my backside. Breathing with him through his attentive kisses, I matched his calm breaths with my own. He sensed when my oxygen intake returned to normal, and when he looked at me again, his expression was mixed with hatred and determination. 

"This is exactly why I'm goin'," Henry hissed. "I don't want my lil heart snatcher panicked and upset all the time. It's bullshit. No one gets that satisfaction, ya understand? I'm gonna fix this. I'm gonna kill 'im and end yer sufferin'." 

He took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring and his lips setting into a thin line. He had made his decision, and there was nothing I could say or do to change his mind. I had no desire to try and do that anyway. I knew deep inside that if Henry killed Philip, I would become a much more tranquil person. I would no longer expect him to pop up in public, worry that he would somehow find me, or constantly look over my shoulder.

My face contorted, tears filling my eyes. "Henry, I'm scared," I whined. "I don't wanna see 'im. What if-" 

He put his finger to my lips and shook his head. "Ain't no what if's, sweetheart. Ya don't need ta go. I don't want ya down there. In fact, as yer dom, I forbid it. Yer gonna stay here and keep workin'. Yer gonna go 'bout yer life like everythin' is normal," he ordered softly. 

I nodded slowly in response, my bottom lip quivering against his fingertip. 

"Promise me, Raven. Swear ya won't come ta Maryland," Henry said firmly, pulling his finger away from my mouth.

"I promise, I swear," I said, my voice strained.

"That's my good lil heart snatcher," Henry rasped. "Don'cha worry 'bout me. I'll be just fine. I know what I'm doin'. I'm smarter than he is. I'm smarter than both of 'em. Remember that." 

Nodding again, I gulped around the knot in my throat. Not worrying about him was going to be easier said than done, but he was right. He was smarter by a landslide. 

"That's my good girl." Henry turned us so I was under the hot water. "Get wet so ya can warsh, okay?"

"Okay." I re-wet my entire body. 

Doing my best to blink my tears away, I forced myself to think rational thoughts. Henry had been stalking and killing people for a long time. Philip would have to do something ultra sneaky to get one over on him. I knew he didn't have the intelligence for that kinda thing. He might have been able to pull the wool over my mama's eyes, but there was no fooling Henry. He was too indifferent to people's feelings to let Philip use them to affect him. All the sniveling Mark had done the night before hadn't drug an ounce of empathy out of him. All that had done was further anger him.

"Now ya warsh while I rinse out this conditioner," Henry directed. I nodded and we switched spots. "That's my good lil kitten." 

Both of us were quiet while we went through the actions of washing and rinsing. Henry's thoughts were busy with what we had just discussed, but my mind was in the past. 

In my head, Philip's creepy green eyes caressed my undeveloped body while we sat on the couch watching television. His sickening touch was on my skin, his manipulative words echoing in my ears. 

"So pretty," he used to say, his fingertips faintly caressing my thigh. "Yer gonna grow up to look just like yer mama."

"Philip, please don't," I whispered, shrinking away from him.

"Knock it off and lemme admire ya. Just keep quiet or yer mama'll hear. Then she'll think yer bein' bad and you'll get in trouble," he warned. 

Shivering at the disgusting memory, I tried to block it from my mind. I remembered other things instead. Things I didn't want to recall.

Philip used to stalk me from the shadows of the hallway while I was in my bedroom at night. I tried to complain to my mama, but he acted like I was crazy so I would get in trouble. Her shrill screams repeated through my head as if I was there with her. 

"He ain't watchin' ya! Yer a bad girl! Ya better straighten up b'fore I send ya ta prison fer problem children! You'll never see me or Philip ever again! Would ya like that?! Is that what ya want?! I'm sure they'll treat ya way worse there than how ya get treated here at home! Maybe you'll even get fucked with broom handles! They do that kinda shit in those places!"

Squeezing my eyes shut, I covered my ears with my hands to block out my mama's ear piercing voice. The muffled sound of my name tumbling from Henry's mouth yanked me from my anxious thoughts. Dropping my hands, I stared into his worried eyes.

"Ya all right, sweetheart?" he asked.

I nodded. Despite the warmness of the steamy bathroom, a shudder crawled up and down my spine.

"I don't think ya are. Ya look like a deer in headlights," Henry pointed out. "Lemme get rinsed off so I don't get soap on ya." 

Moving out of his way, I stared up at the ceiling. The same frantic thoughts I had been having continued to circulate throughout my mind until Henry lightly clasped my wrist. 

"Hey, c'mere," he said in a gentle tone. He pulled me into his comforting embrace. Grasping the back of my neck, he forced me to look into his caring eyes. "I ain't gonna let 'im hurt ya ever again, understand?" 

He raised an eyebrow and waited for a response. Once I nodded, he continued. 

"I'm pissed at 'im fer what he did, but I think maybe yer mama might o' hurt ya more. She didn't b'lieve ya when ya told her what was goin' on. She thought everythin' was yer fault cuz that sick fuck made her think it was. Ya were just an innocent child. She neglected yer needs. Ya never got the love ya deserved, and that's abuse in itself. I'm gonna make her pay fer that, okay?"

"Okay," I said in a small voice. 

My face screwed up as more tears brimmed my eyes. Henry was right. Philip had scarred me, but my mama had hurt me on a much deeper level. As a parent, she was supposed to love, cherish and protect me, and she hadn't done any of those things. I had no one to turn to back then, no one to protect me.

"How did ya know I was thinkin' 'bout her?" I whimpered, tears slipping down my cheeks. "I didn't say anythin'."

"Cuz I've been where ya are in yer head. I know all 'bout that place," he said under his breath, resting his forehead on mine. "I remember everythin' ya told me. I know what goes through my head when I think 'bout what happened ta me. I can see all that in yer eyes." 

Henry paused momentarily, his eyes closing. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled slowly. When his eyes fluttered open again, I was met with a mirror of anguish. He was about to reveal something he didn't like talking about.

"My daddy hurt me, too. He wasn't like yer mama, but I was still angry with 'im. He did nothin' ta help me. He let it all happen and didn't do a damn thing 'bout it. He neglected me. If he hadn't o' died a few years b'forehand, I would'a killed 'im when I killed my mama. I wanted to. That night, when I killed my mama, I wished he was alive so I could kill 'im again."  

Struggling to get his emotions in check, he stopped talking. Anguish wasn't something he was used to feeling. Like me, he usually didn't feel much of anything. Feeling fury and anguish at the same time had ripped him from his comfort zone, but he knew it was necessary to feel and talk about those things if he wanted to get across that he understood where I was in my head.

I brought my hand up to play with his wet curls. As I combed through them, the pain in his eyes morphed into the indifference they held when I first met him. Once he had himself under control, he spoke again.

"My fears, the ones I used ta have, they were similar ta the fears ya have now. Once both my folks were dead, they went away. After that, I was just angry. That's what I'm gonna do fer you since yer too afraid ta do it yerself." 

His jaw tensed, fire spreading through his dead eyes. 

"I'm still angry, Raven," Henry growled. "I don't think I'll ever stop bein' pissed off. Ya prolly won't either. That's why we kill. All the anger we have inside builds up and we gotta let it out. Killin' is a release for all that rage and fury we have inside. It's an outlet."

Agreeing wholeheartedly, I nodded firmly. More tears dripped down my cheeks, mixing with the water in the tub and draining away.

"I'm gonna squash yer fears, and I'm gonna love ya and give ya what ya need fer the rest of our lives. It'll all be over soon," he promised. "Do ya trust me?"

"Of course I trust ya," I stated softly, giving him a tender kiss. "I love you."

Henry's eyes shimmered. "I love ya, too, my lil heart snatcher. I'm gonna take care o' ya."

"Thank you," I whispered, burying my face in his damp neck. 

He didn't say anything else. Holding me like a wolf protecting its cub, he sprinkled my head with tender kisses. 

While I calmed down, my thoughts drifted back to the other day when I had asked Henry what his daddy was like. He had only briefly mentioned him, but now I was aware he had died before Henry had killed his mama. Even though his daddy hadn't been like his mama, he had neglected him and let her abuse him. We had been through some eerily similar things.

I wanted to know more, but the subject had been difficult for Henry to talk about. I left it alone because I didn't want to push him to say more than he was comfortable with. He would elaborate more when he was ready.  

Once Henry was sure I was okay, he suggested we get out of the shower and dry off. I nodded.

He kissed the tip of my nose. "I owe my kitten a foot massage. Did ya still want that? I think it will help ya relax." 

Gazing up at him fondly, I sniffled. "Hell yeah."

Henry shut off the water and slid the shower curtain open. Plucking a towel from the rack, he draped it over my shoulders. Grabbing a towel for himself, he rubbed the excess water from his drippy curls. Together, we stepped out of the tub, dried off, and rehung our damp towels. Slipping on my robe, I tied it closed and followed him into his bedroom.

Sitting quietly on the end of the bed, I watched Henry dress. He dug an undershirt and a pair of boxer briefs out of his dresser and tugged them on. I admired the way his muscles rippled when he moved. 

Henry flashed me a curious look. "Why ya just sittin' there?" Fixing the crooked hem of his drawers, he reached down to adjust his natural bulge.

I pointed to his upper body. "I was lookin' at yer thickness." I shrugged. "Well, now I'm lookin' at yer cock."

"Oh." Smirking, he held out his hand. "C'mere. Let's do somethin' 'bout yer hair b'fore it dries all funny. I'll comb it fer ya." 

"That would feel nice," I said. 

I clasped Henry's hand, and he pulled me to my feet. He led me over to the dresser and swiped his comb from its spot in front of the mirror. Stepping behind me, he pulled all my wet hair behind my back. I watched him untangle my curls in the mirror. His face was contorted with concentration, his hand cautious, but I didn't have many knots because my hair had been in a bun all day. 

Once he was done, he looked at me in the mirror. "How's that?" he rasped, running the comb through his own curls.

I smiled. "Good, thanks."

Smirking, he kissed the back of my head. He set the comb on his dresser and took me in his arms. Rocking us from side to side, he brushed his lips over my jaw.

"Yer so precious," Henry murmured. 

As he drew my earlobe between his lips and sucked, a shiver rolled down my spine. Sighing, I rubbed my backside against his muscular body. I wasn't surprised to feel his cock come to life against my ass. Sneaking a hand inside the front of my robe, he glided over my belly and closed it around one of my breasts.

I moaned lowly as he sucked at the spot under my ear, goosebumps lighting up my skin. My nipple hardened under his palm. Rolling it between his fingers, he gave it a few pleasurable pinches.

"Did ya bring lotion or somethin' that'll make my hands slippery?" he asked.

"Yeah, there's some in my bag next ta the bed. There's body oil in there, too. The weather's gettin' colder and my skin gets super dry, so I brought that just in case. It'll be good for a foot massage," I advised.

"Perfect." Henry walked us backward to the edge of the bed. "Sid'down."

Obeying, I climbed onto the bed on all fours. I grunted as I received a hard smack on the ass. I started to crawl forward so Henry could sit down, but he grabbed my hips and yanked me back. Squealing in surprise, I moaned as he pushed his cock into my ass cheek. He hissed and rubbed against me, his cock hardening.

"I thought ya wanted me ta sit?" I inquired.

"I do, but ya look so good with yer ass stickin' out like that." Lifting my robe, he groaned at the sight of my naked ass. "Fuck, man. I can see yer pussy lips, too."

"Do ya wanna fuck me, Henry?" I looked over my shoulder. The lustful expression on his face made me giggle.

"Well, yeah, but I promised ya somethin' so that's what I'm gonna do. B'sides, ya ain't even wet."

Laughing harder, I said, "Not yet, I ain't, but I'm sure ya could change that real quick."

Henry smirked devilishly and arched an eyebrow. "Yeah? Tell me how."

Without missing a beat, I replied, "Get on yer knees and eat me."

"That's very temptin', kitten, but I made a promise." He skimmed his hand over my ass and pulled my robe down. "We can fuck later. Sid'down at the top o' the bed."

"But Henry..." I whined, wiggling my ass.

"What did I say?" Grimacing, he pointed at the top of the bed. "Go sid'down."

"Henry..." I stuck out my lower lip and received a smack on the ass.

"Are you disobeyin' me?" he grumbled.

"No, Sir." 

Sighing in defeat, I crawled to the top of the bed. Turning around, I plopped down on my ass. Crossing my arms and legs, I pouted and watched as he knelt on the mattress and walked toward me on his knees. 

"I would say that's my good girl, but I can see yer pussy. I think yer teasin' me on purpose," Henry accused, sitting in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Sir," I said genuinely, fixing my robe so it was covering my lap. "I didn't mean to."

"That's better." He bent over the side of the bed and dug around in my bag until he found the body oil. "Love's Baby Soft? I've heard o' this stuff b'fore. I've heard ads on the radio and seen commercials on TV. What does it smell like?"

"Like baby powder but better," I explained vaguely. "Open it and give it a whiff."

"Oh, yeah?" Henry straightened up and twisted off the cap. Raising it to his nose, he inhaled deeply. "Yer right. It's like baby powder but better. I can smell roses and jasmine, too, and a light touch o' musk, but it's not overbearin'. It's light. It doesn't smell like somethin' a whore would use, either. I like it." He jutted his chin at one of the pillows. "Hand me one o' the pillows and put one b'hind yer back. I want ya ta relax."

Nodding, I handed him a pillow. Fluffing the other one against the wall, I leaned against it. I was glad he liked the smell of the body oil. I would have been crushed if he had thought it was something a whore would use. I would have probably thrown it in the trash.

"How's that feel, good?" He laid the pillow in his lap and held out his hand. It took me a second to realize he meant for me to put my foot in his palm.

"Yeah." 

Sinking into the pillow even further, I placed my heel in his outstretched hand. He laid my foot in his pillowed lap and poured body oil in his hand. 

"Just go with it, okay? Don't hold back, and don't be afraid to show me what feels good or doesn't feel good," Henry said.

"Okay."

"Can ya hold this? Dunno if I'm gonna need more or not. I might fer yer other foot." He held up the bottle of baby oil. 

"Sure." 

I took it in both hands and rested them in my lap, leaning my head against the wall as he cupped my foot in both of his slick hands. Placing his thumbs on the center of the arch in my foot, Henry used light pressure and rubbed in small circles in opposite directions. I sighed blissfully.

"Ooh, that's nice," I said.

He smirked. He repeated his actions for about 30 seconds before firmly walking his thumbs up and down the entire length of my foot. Sliding his thumbs up and down my foot in opposite directions, he moved them towards each other, then away from each other.

"Damn, Henry," I groaned.

"Ya like that, huh?" He smirked. 

I nodded slightly and closed my eyes. He continued like that for about 60 seconds, then moved to my toes. He gave each one a light squeeze with his thumb and index finger, then made small circles just beneath each toe. He did that for each toe for about fifteen seconds a piece, laughing quietly while I groaned through it.

Once he was finished with my toes, he moved to the ball of my foot. Using his thumbs to make small circles, he moved all the way up and down the length of the sole of my foot, adding extra pressure as he neared my heel. 

"That's really good," I moaned.

Henry continued to do that for another minute, then he did something I didn't expect. He used his thumb and forefinger to gently squeeze the hollow areas below my ankle bones for several seconds, then gently rubbed the band of tissue that runs from my heel and ankle up through my calf muscles. 

"Ooh, shit," I muttered. He chuckled under his breath, squeezing my foot all over in his palms before patting the top.

"Other foot," he instructed, releasing it onto the pillow.

"How'd ya learn how ta do this?" I wanted to know, opening my eyes.

"I didn't learn anywhere." Henry shrugged. "I just do what feels good ta me and hope you'll like it."

"Oh. Well, I do. I like it very much. Yer a natural." Pulling that foot back, I sat my other foot on his lap. "Ya ain't even tickled me one time."

"I can if ya want me to." Flashing me an ornery smirk, he tickled the bottom of my foot with his fingertips.

"No! Don't!" I screeched. Fisting the sheets with one hand, I did my best not to kick him or spill the body oil. "I don't wanna kick ya in the nuts by accident!"

Henry threw his head back and laughed, but he stopped tickling me.

"That's prolly fer the best," he agreed with a chuckle. "Yer so damn cute sometimes."

"Did ya need more oil?" I inquired, holding up the bottle.

"Ehh, wouldn't hurt." Henry took it, pouring some into his palm before handing it back. He gave me the cap, and I screwed it on before sitting the bottle on the nightstand.

"Jesus," I groaned as he started on my other foot. 

He did the same exact things he had done the first time. He started with the arch, then moved up and down the length of my foot. Then he did my toes, the ball of my foot, and finished with the hollows of my ankle and my calf.

"How're ya feelin' now?" Henry asked, rubbing his hands together to soak in the remaining body oil.

"Like I just had a big orgasm and I need a cigarette," I said honestly.

He laughed quietly. "I need one, too."

"My feet feel better, though. That was great," I gushed. "Thank you." 

"Yer welcome, kitten." 

Sitting up, I leaned forward for a kiss. "Did ya want me ta do yer feet?"

"No, they're fine." Henry smiled. "But I'll keep it in mind that yer willin' ta do that."

"Okay, I'm starvin'. I ain't had no dinner yet. Have you?"

"No, not yet. I'm pretty hungry myself." 

As his stomach rumbled, he looked down and smirked. I laughed.

"It's empty and protestin'," I said. 

"Yeah," Henry agreed, chuckling.

"Let's smoke and eat somethin'. I can make us some food," I offered.

"Let's go have a look and see what I've got that'll be quick," he suggested. "If there ain't nothin' quick, we're goin' up ta the corner fer a burger or somethin'."

"Okay. Wanna watch that horror flick after that?" 

"Sounds good." Henry nodded, then glanced at his hands. "Better warsh these, too. They're still slippery."

"Yeah, especially if we're gonna fuck later. Body oil don't b'long inside my pussy," I pointed out.

"Indeed." He smacked my ass as I climbed out of the bed, causing me to grunt. "I wanna talk more 'bout me makin' that trip ta Maryland. I was serious 'bout that."

"All right. We'll discuss it over dinner. I'm sure yer gonna need a lil help plannin' that out."

"Mmm, hmm." Henry sat on the edge of the bed and pointed to the spot between his open knees. "C'mere. Just wanna hug real quick. That's all."

"Sure." 

I stepped between his knees and gathered him into my arms, brushing my hand through his drying curls as he ran his hands up and down my backside. Moaning under his breath, he burrowed his face into the hollow of my breasts. He wiggled his face back and forth, trying to get my robe to spread open, but all he really did was slip back and forth against the silky fabric.

"Aww, my baby needs boobies," I teased.

"Yeah," Henry breathed, pulling at the fabric with his teeth.

"Prolly not a good idea. If ya get yer mouth on my skin, we'll never eat."

"Yer right." He huffed in disappointment and let me go.

"You can have my tits later," I promised, kissing his lips.

"I'll hold ya ta that." Henry stood up and took my hand. "Let's go ta the kitchen b'fore I throw ya back on the bed."

"All right."

We left the room hand in hand.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Henry didn't have anything quick to make for dinner. He ended up going down to the corner to get us some burgers and fries. He would only be a few minutes, so I cleaned up the kitchen to pass the time. Our cereal bowls and spoons from that morning's breakfast were in the sink, along with our coffee cups. Washing everything thoroughly, I sat them in the dish drainer to air dry. Next, I cleaned the coffee pot and wiped off the counter and kitchen table. We were tidy people, so there weren't any crumbs or sugar anywhere, but I felt better once I was finished.

I was rinsing the dish soap out of the sponge when Henry returned. The front door opened and shut, then Henry's light footsteps padded through the apartment.

"It's gettin' cold. It got windy as shit out there. We might get an early winter this year. It's 'bout ta start rainin', too. All that blood from last night's victim'll be gone," Henry announced as he entered the kitchen. "Oh, ya cleaned up. Ya didn't have ta do that. It could o' waited 'til after we ate."

"Ehh, I was bored and needed somethin' ta occupy my mind." I squeezed out the sponge, set it in its rightful place, and turned to face him. "I knew ya'd only be a few minutes, so I made myself useful. This way we won't have to clean up anything after we eat except the table."

"Ya've got a point," he said. 

He sat the bag of food down on the kitchen table. His cheeks and nose were rosy from the wind, and his curls were tousled about wildly. He was cuter than anything. 

"Ya still got yer jacket on," I pointed out. 

"Yeah, told ya it's gettin' cold." Henry smiled devilishly as he made his way over to me. "C'mere."

"Oh, no," I refused. With a giggle, I held up my wet hands. "Yer gonna put yer cold hands on me!" 

"No, I won't," he promised. 

The mischievous twinkle in his eye told me he was lying. I tried to run around him, but he caught my hips and forced me against the countertop. Grunting as my lower back hit the edge, I gripped his shoulders to help keep my balance. 

"No, Henry! Don't! Please, don't do it!" I begged, bracing for his bone-chilling touch. My pleading was a lost cause. He was going to put his frosty hands on my bare skin no matter how much begging I did.

The smirk pulling at his lips blossomed into a full-blown smile, and he pressed his muscular body against mine so I couldn't get away. Laughing, I shoved him playfully numerous times, leaving wet handprints all over his jacket. My efforts didn't budge him, but he sure did find me amusing. I screeched as he shoved his icy hands up the bottom of my robe and grasped my upper thighs. His hands were so frozen, they stung my skin. 

"Oh, my-FUCK! Yer hands are cold as FUCK!" I shrieked. My hands clutched his jacket so hard, my knuckles turned white.

Henry threw his head back and laughed at the shrillness of my voice. I tried to get away from him, but I was weak from his frigid hands and all the giggling I was doing. In fact, I didn't put much effort into my escape at all. I could get away if I really wanted to, but I had no desire to inflict pain on him. After all, he was just playing, and that's what boyfriend's do to their girlfriend's; playfully torture them in whatever way they can.

"Henry, please. Yer hands are freezin'." My teeth chattered as I stuck out my bottom lip. 

"Mmm, hmm. I know." Smirking, he glided an icy hand over my bare hip and across my belly. 

I squirmed and punched his shoulder. I didn't hit him hard, though. He didn't even acknowledge my blow. He simply snickered, his eyes shimmering.

"So damn cute," he marveled. "I like hearin' ya scream like that."

"Yer cruel," I complained, pouting again. "I ain't one o' yer victims, ya know."

"Ya are, just in a different way. Ya like it," Henry murmured matter-of-factly. 

"Yeah." I closed my arms around his neck. "Our food's gonna get cold."

"Uhh, huh."

Gently catching my bottom lip between his teeth, he sucked without closing his eyes. His other hand squeezed my naked ass cheek. I didn't close my eyes, either. Staring back at him while he suckled my lip was erotic as hell. 

Henry closed his eyes and kissed me tenderly, the hand on my belly moving up to cup one of my breasts. I closed my eyes as well, enjoying the delicate kisses and chilled touch he bestowed upon me. I was getting used to it. His hands were still a little cold, but they were heating up quickly on my warm skin. 

Henry's tongue traced my lips, and they parted all by themselves. Welcoming his tongue into my mouth, I curled mine with his and deepened the kiss. As he grabbed the back of my knee and pulled my leg up high on his hip, I didn't object. The growing bulge in his pants nestled against my bare pussy. I moaned lowly, my fingers tugging his curls in response.

"Ya gonna fuck me right here?" I whispered as he kissed down my jaw.

"I want to," Henry breathed in my ear, his fingers pinching my stiff nipple. "My dick wants to." He pushed his cock into me with a low growl and sucked on my earlobe. "I know  _you_  want me to, but I think we're too hungry." The hand that was playing with my tits forced itself between our groins so he could touch me. He nipped my jaw on his way back to my mouth, wiggling his finger between my damp, velvety folds to tease my entrance.

"Mmm, Henry," I moaned against his lips.

He sighed blissfully. "Fuck, that's hot when ya moan my name like that. I missed ya while I was gone." 

I giggled. "You were gone ten minutes!" 

"Yeah, I know. Then I came back and ya were bein' all domestic. That was sexy, and ya got on this robe and yer naked underneath. Made me wanna fuck ya."

"Ya wanted ta fuck me earlier, too." I kissed him gently.

"Mmm, hmm. Yer ass looked so good up in the air like that. Now yer all wet and I wanna eat ya." He brought his hand to his mouth, sucking my juices from his finger like they were the most scrumptious thing he had ever tasted.

"Like it when I act domestic, huh?" Brushing my hand through his curls, I smiled at his expression of delight.

"Mmm, hmm." He finished sucking his finger clean and pulled it from between his lips. "Ain't had that b'fore. I never walked in my house ta bring dinner home ta a woman while she was warshin' dishes in my kitchen. I liked it way more than I ever thought I would."

"Wonder how ya'd react if I folded clothes or cleaned the bathroom sink?" I pondered.

"I'd bend ya over those piles o' folded clothes and fuck ya so hard, I'd jar yer brain," Henry swore, his eyes deeply penetrating my own.

"Ooh, I like that idea." My eyes widened as he picked me up by my ass, and I grabbed onto his shoulders for support. "Are ya takin' me somewhere? Where we goin'?"

"Nowhere special, just the kitchen table." He backed up towards one of the chairs. 

"Oh." 

"Yer gonna sit in my lap, and we're gonna feed each other."

"I like that idea, too."

"Figured ya might."  Henry set me on my feet and eased down into the chair. "C'mere." He patted both thighs, inviting me into his open lap.

I started to sit in his lap sideways, but he redirected me so I had no choice but to straddle him. I ended up with my ass between his thighs and my feet dangling above the floor, much like I had been that morning when I had fucked him.

"Take this off, baby. Ya don't need it anymore," I whispered, gesturing to his jacket. 

"Ya just wanna get me naked," he accused, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Indeed." 

He looked down while I unzipped his jacket, smirking as I spread it open. I helped him take it off and hung it on the back of the chair. He had on a button up shirt, so I unbuttoned it while he opened the food bag and pulled out a giant fry for us to share. Opening my mouth for an incoming fry, I licked the end seductively.

"That's hot," Henry groaned as he pushed it into my mouth.

"These are good fries," I stated, reveling in the salty crunchiness. 

They had been freshly made to order. They were hot but not overbearingly so. They had cooled down on his trip home. He started to feed himself a fry, but I snatched it from him. 

"I thought we were s'pposed ta be feedin' each other?" I teased.

He chuckled softly and opened his mouth. "Ahhhh..."

While he was chewing, I spread open his shirt and undid his pants. Once his hard cock had room to breathe, he sighed with relief.

"Better, baby?" I inquired sweetly.

"Mmm, hmm, much better."

"Look at those shoulders; so thick and meaty." I massaged them gently.

"I know ya like 'em. Yer always lookin' at 'em." 

Nodding, I pushed his shirt off his shoulders and helped him remove it just like I had done with his jacket. I hung it on the back of the chair as well and groped his chest while he fed me another fry. He only used one hand to feed me. His other hand was busy on my body, caressing wherever he damn well pleased. Yanking my robe open in the front, he struggled to rip it from my body.

"Easy, Henry. I got it," I murmured. Slipping it off my shoulders, I let it pool to the floor.

"I dunno if I can wait 'til after we're done eatin'," he growled. His eyes darkened as he scanned over my naked form. "I want ya  _now_."

"So eager," I teased, fishing his cock from his drawers. "You'll be okay. Lemme play with yer cock a lil bit, help hold ya over." I closed my index finger and thumb around his cock and made lazy, gentle strokes. "There. Ya got a bit o' friction. Does that help?"

Henry nodded, his nipples hardening beneath his undershirt. I didn't have a fry in my hand at the moment, so I pinched one, eliciting a tiny moan from him.

"Ya like that, baby?" I breathed, leaning forward to kiss his parted lips.

"Yeah." 

"Think ya'd like it if I bit ya there?" I whispered, pinching harder. He whimpered, pre-cum oozing out of the head of his cock and onto my hand. I took that as a yes. "I'll be sure ta do that when I'm in a better position."

Henry fed me another fry, moaning when I licked his fingertip. Remembering his panty fetish, I wondered if he would like it if I used my robe to stimulate his cock. "Ya got any silk panties?" He nodded slightly. "Ya like how they feel on yer throbbin' cock? Do they feel good when yer jerkin' it?"

"Uhh, huh."

Flashing him a naughty grin, I let go of his cock and gathered part of my robe in my hand. I rubbed it up and down his shaft but didn't actually stroke him. "How's that?"

Henry sighed dreamily and dropped the back of his head against the wall, but he didn't close his eyes. He tried to feed me another fry, but I refused with a shake of my head.

"They're almost gone. Feed yerself. I can wait fer my burger." 

I reached between my thighs to feel for wetness. Henry's breath hitched in his throat. He liked watching me touch myself. I would have to remember that for a future romp in the sack. Once I had plenty of lubrication on my hand, I wrapped it around Henry's cock and jerked slowly while rubbing my robe over the tip.

"That's gonna make me cum," he warned.

"That's okay. Ya g'head and cum. I think ya might need to."

Henry cupped my exposed mound, dipping one of his fingers between my pussy lips. He closed his eyes, his mouth falling open. I knew what he was doing. He was imagining himself inside me. His fingertip pushed past my wet folds and into my cavity, thrusting slowly and gently. There was no organization to his movements. He was too busy inside his head, but they felt good anyway. When he swallowed down the last fry, I picked up my strokes and leaned forward to nibble the tendons in his neck.

"This is all fer you, baby," I murmured. "You can take care o' me after we eat our burgers."

He responded with a grunt, groaning as I gnawed at his collarbone. His cock twitched in my hand, alerting me he was about to lose his load.

"Faster, squeeze harder," Henry muttered. "I'm gonna cum."

I complied, pulling my robe away from the head of his cock just in time for his orgasm. He grunted through his release, watching intently as his seed coated my tits.

"Ya marked me again," I said, leaning forward to kiss his lips. 

"Yeah," Henry panted, bringing his finger up from my pussy to play in his sticky delivery.

"Ya like that, I know. Ya said that in yer lil note ya left me." I grinned as he smeared his cum around my nipple. 

He nodded slightly, his chest rising and falling as he attempted to catch his breath. Tucking his cock away, I grabbed the food bag and retrieved my burger. I unwrapped it and took a humongous bite, sighing with content. The burger was still at a pleasing temperature and tasted fresh.

"It's good," I said around my next mouthful. 

Henry smirked, unwrapped his burger, and ate along with me. We ate quickly and quietly. His finger continued to draw in the salty release he had left on my chest. I played with his curls, both of us staring into each other's eyes. Besides the passionate eye contact, there was no other communication between us.

"Did ya get anythin' ta drink, or do I need ta make us somethin'?" I inquired when I was finished with my burger.

"I didn't get nothin'," he answered.

Crumpling up my burger wrapper and throwing it away, I hopped off of his lap and headed to the fridge.

"Get some apple juice, and make sure ya leave my seed on ya," Henry instructed. "I ain't done with ya yet."

"Yes, sir," I said obediently. 

"That's my good lil heart snatcher." 

His eyes were on my naked backside while I grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured juice into it. I didn't hear him approach. When I turned around, he was standing right in front of me, staring down at me like an animal in heat.

"I'll take that," Henry said, eyeing the full cup in my hand. I handed it to him wordlessly. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down with every swallow. "Thank you." 

He had left me plenty of juice. I downed it quickly, washing away all the food in my mouth.

"Ya ready?" he asked, smirking.

"Ready fer what?" I tilted my head to the side, my eyebrows furrowing together.

"Fer me ta eat yer pussy," Henry said.

Taking the cup out of my hand, he sat it on the counter and pushed it out of our reach. Grabbing my hips, he lifted me up easily.

"Oh, ya wanna do that here?" I questioned, being careful not to let my cummy chest rub against his undershirt.

He sat me on the edge of the counter and dropped to his knees. "Yeah, why not? This is as good o' place as any, and yer pussy is right in my face."

"Okay, do yer thing, baby," I said, combing my fingers through his windblown curls.

Henry smirked up at me and placed my knees over his shoulders. Spreading my legs for easy access, he kissed down one thigh and skimmed his lips over my mound. I groaned in disappointment as he skipped my clit and kissed up my other thigh. Chuckling softly, he nipped at the most tender part of my inner thigh. I flinched, moaning as he licked up my wet slit before nipping the opposite thigh.

"I love this part o' yer leg. It's so soft," he rasped. 

Sucking it into his mouth, he marked it. He did the same to the other one. He kissed up and down the crease between my leg and my pussy, running his tongue up and down it to tease me.

Shivering with anticipation, I squirmed and whined. Yanking on his hair, I repositioned his face and shoved it into my aching pussy. Henry snickered and burrowed his face into my wet snatch, licking my juicy entrance before sucking my clit between his lips.

"Oh, fuck..." I moaned as he fluttered his tongue over my swollen nub, slipping his curls between all my fingers.

"Mmm, hmm," Henry hummed, the vibrations going straight to my clit.

Grabbing my hips, he yanked me towards the edge of the counter so I was practically falling off, his tongue circling my clit in fast, tight circles. I was so horny from stimulating his cock and watching him get off, my orgasm wasn't too far away.

The sensation of his scruff scratching my sensitive flesh was almost too much for me to bear. The heat in my gut spread through my entire body and to every one of my limbs like wildfire on a dry prairie. Letting go of one of my hips, Henry brought his hand to my drenched entrance. Pushing two fingers past my folds, he located my g-spot and flicked it expertly. My nails dug into his scalp, tingles igniting my spine like tiny zaps of electricity.

"I'm gonna cum," I panted.

"Mmm, hmm..." 

The vibration of Henry's voice was too much. "Fuck..." I whined. 

I crashed down from my cliff of ecstasy, my head rolling back on my shoulders. I scraped my nails against his scalp, my pussy spasming. My release coated Henry's face and hand and dripped down onto the floor below.

"Better?" he asked.

He chuckled and removed his fingers from my pussy. Popping them into his mouth, he slurped my slickness from them hungrily.

"Yeah," I puffed, sighing happily.

"Well, I ain't done, so don't start relaxin' just yet," he said.

Pushing to his feet, Henry freed his once again hard cock from his drawers. Hooking his arms under my bent knees, he rammed his cock into my still throbbing pussy and snapped his hips for all he was worth. Bracing my hands against the counter, I leaned back to give him a nice view of my bouncing tits and let him do his thing. 

Releasing one leg after a minute of rough fucking, he brought his hand to my neck and gently held on. He didn't squeeze, he just rubbed his thumb up and down my windpipe, his eyes staring into mine with dark fascination.

"Shit, Henry, yer hittin' my g-spot!" I cried. He was at the perfect angle, and every thrust he made pushed me closer to another orgasm.

Using pressure only on the back of my neck, Henry yanked me forward and seized my mouth in a dominant kiss. Clasping his shoulders, I tangled my tongue with his and whimpered through my next orgasm. My pussy walls clenched his cock over and over, making him cum as well. Growling, Henry ripped his cock from my convulsing crevice and shot cum all over my belly.

"Yer mine!" he snarled. Using both arms, he pulled me into an affectionate embrace.

"I'm gettin' cum all over ya," I mumbled in his ear, combing my fingers through his curls. "But yes, I'm yers."

"I know. I don't care," Henry stated, smoothing my hair. "We can always clean up."

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love ya, too." Turning his face to mine, he gave me a soft kiss. "What do ya say we have that talk 'bout my trip ta Maryland now that we both got off and can concentrate?"

"Okay," I agreed. "But I should clean my frontside, and ya should change yer undershirt."

"Right." 

 


	21. Chapter 21

I cleaned my messy frontside and slipped back into my robe, and Henry changed his undershirt. We met at the kitchen table and sat across from each other to discuss his trip to Maryland. He was all business. His brows were knitted and his forehead wrinkled with concentration, and he had a pad of paper and pen in front of him to jot down notes. Our kitchen counter fuck session from just a few minutes ago was forgotten.

Lighting a cigarette, he pushed the pack and lighter towards me. I followed suit, taking a much-needed drag. Smoke filled my lungs and nicotine spread throughout my body, lessening the edginess I was dealing with. Talking about Mama and Philip always made me feel like I was walking on eggshells.

"So..." Henry rested his left elbow on the table. Bending it, he crossed his arm in front of his body. "What I need ta know is what their routines were like."

His pretty blue eyes probed mine curiously. Leaning forward with interest, he jammed his cigarette between his lips. Taking a deep puff, he poised the pen over the paper. Smoke leaked from his nose, much like an inactive volcano. His eyes dropped to my fidgeting hand as I traced unknown images on the table.

Henry's cigarette wiggled between his lips as he added, "I know this is hard fer ya. Take yer time. There's no rush."

I barely nodded. Talking and thinking about Philip and my mama was always difficult, but this was important and needed to be discussed. Blowing smoke into the air above us, I cleared my throat. 

"Well, I can tell ya their old routines, but that was 23 years ago. I dunno what they're like now." I shrugged. "I dunno if they still even live there."

"Most people get stuck in their ways. Most likely, they still got the same jobs or similar ones and have the same ol' borin' routines. The older people get, the less likely they are ta change," Henry stated. "They might o' slowed down a bit, but they're prolly still doin' the same shit they were back when ya lived at home. How old are they? Think they could be retired?"

"Hmm, Mama is..." Drumming my fingertips on the table, I calculated in my head. "...60 and Philip is 65. He could be retired. Hell, I don't even know if they're still alive. I dunno what their health is like, I dunno if they ever even looked fer me." I scoffed. "I doubt it. I mean, why would they? I was just a problem child ta Mama, and why would Philip look fer me when I wasn't even 'is real kid? I was almost grown in the eyes o' the law anyway. Wasn't prolly much they could do."

"I'm gonna check on all that. Don't wanna waste my time if they're already dead," Henry said. "Ya never know, though. Maybe yer mama got a wild hair up her ass and tried ta track ya down. And Philip, if he was as obsessed with ya as I think he was, he would've looked; maybe without yer mama's knowledge. He was a sick fuck. Maybe one of 'em hired a PI. Most likely, it was him."

Rolling my eyes, I grunted. "Well, if they did look, I fell off the grid fer a long time. They wouldn't o' found nothin'."

"Yeah, ya said ya drifted. Kinda hard ta find a drifter. I would know." Henry winked and flicked his cigarette ash into the ashtray. "Ain't no paper trail ta follow. They would o' been lookin' fer a ghost."

"Exactly." I nodded. "How ya gonna check on all that? That's a lot o' shit."

"Library," he said simply. "But not the one I usually go to. I'll go outta state and do that, like right over the Indiana border, or even the Maryland border if I gotta. If they reported ya missin', there'll be old newspaper articles. If they died, there'll be obituaries. If they divorced, there'll be a record o' that, too. If their phone number or address has changed, they'll be available through information. You get the point."

I grimaced and chewed my lip. All that seemed like a major pain in the ass to find out. Henry noticed my apprehension. Sticking his cigarette between his lips, he reached for my hand. Patting it, he gave it a light squeeze.

"Don't worry, kitten," he said, his cigarette bouncing. "I know how to find out what I need ta know, even if I gotta go far ta get the information. If this turns out ta be a day trip and nothin' more cuz they died, it'll be worth it. If they're dead, ya ain't gotta be scared no more. I'd rather torture and kill 'em ta give 'em the karma they deserve, but findin' out they're dead would work, too."

I tipped my head. The man had a point. I would much rather he torture them until they begged for death, then deny them that peace and torture them some more. However, if they were already gone, I could stop worrying and move on.

Henry's eyes fluttered around the kitchen while random thoughts rolled through his head and out of his mouth. "If I gotta make some phone calls, I'll use a payphone. I can always call an operator or 411 ta get whatever numbers and info I need. Sometimes, shit ain't in the phone books. I'll get some rolls o' quarters in case I gotta go that route. I don't gotta buy a road map."

I raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"Nah, already got that in my glove box." Henry smirked. "What, ya think this is my first time leavin' the state ta kill someone?" Snorting, he knocked his cigarette ash into the ashtray. "This ain't my first walk in the park, sweetheart. Ever heard o' the Highway Stalker or the Highway Killer?"

Narrowing my eyes, I tilted my head to the side. "Yeahhh...."

His chest puffed noticeably. "That's me they're talkin' 'bout. They just dunno who I am cuz there ain't no evidence."

Henry stamped out his cigarette. He studied my face while I thought about what he had just said and waited for a response.

"Oh," I uttered, straightening up in my chair.

My forehead puckered. I had heard snippets on the radio and news about the Highway Killer or Stalker over the years. I had even seen shows on the forensics channel which said there was a drifter on the loose who traveled from state to state to kill victims. According to those reports, the unknown killer had the criminal profile of a white male in his mid 40's who was unmarried with no family. He was supposed to be self-educated and disorganized with no signature method. My eyebrows almost shot off my forehead as everything came together in my head.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, my fuckin' God!" I cried. Setting my cigarette in the ashtray, I clapped my hand over my open mouth. "Ohhhh...but yer not in yer mid 40's. They got that part wrong. Everythin' else, though..." I held up my index finger and thumb in a 'perfect' sign.

Henry chuckled softly. "Yeah, I'm the Deadly Drifter. Who ya think yer associatin' with anyway?"

Cackling darkly, I dropped my hand and picked up my cigarette. Taking a deep drag, I blew out a vast cloud of smoke.

"My baby's famous," I hissed, waggling my brows.

He grunted, his lips twitching and his eyes shining.

"Wow," I muttered. "Ain't ya scared they'll catch ya?"

"Ehh..." Henry shrugged. "Not really. That's why I keep movin'. I never stay anywhere long enough ta really get noticed. I told ya, this is the longest I ever stayed somewhere, and I know now I've done that cuz I was s'pposed ta meet ya."

"Same here." I smiled, my insides bursting with adoration. 

Smirking, he squeezed my hand. "Back ta the matter at hand...their routines," he said.

"Right, uhh..."

I smoked numerous cigarettes while I thought back to my younger years. I told Henry everything I could remember about my old life in great detail. I dictated my mama and Philip's old work schedules and the different times they came and went from the house. I even disclosed my mama's grocery and clothes shopping agendas and which days Philip visited the hardware store and had poker nights.

Henry listened closely, his intense blue eyes examining my own as he jotted down notes. By the time I was finished telling him everything I remembered, he had a Monday through Sunday time sheet of their lives. Smiling proudly, he tapped the pad of paper with his pen.

"This is good, real good," he said, his eyes twinkling. "I got a lot ta work with here. If all this is still accurate, it'll shave a day or two off the amount o' time I'm gone. I won't have ta stalk 'em ta find out what their schedule is like cuz it's all right here. This makes things so much easier. Of course, I'm gonna check ta make sure what ya've told me is accurate. Don't ya worry 'bout that."

I grinned. "Glad I could help."

"Ya helped a lot. Ya've got a great memory," Henry complimented.

My grin widened into a full-blown smile. "Thank you. I tried really hard."

His pupils dilated considerably. "I know ya did. I appreciate that. Yer so pretty when ya smile like that," he murmured.

Blushing lightly, I crushed my cigarette butt in the ashtray. He reached for my hand. Clasping it, he rubbed his thumb over my skin.

"Yer even prettier when yer cheeks are red."

"Hmph." I looked down into my lap.

He changed the subject. "No phone calls while I'm gone," he insisted.

"I figured." I sighed glumly. "I'm gonna miss ya so much."

"I know, kitten. Same here, but don't worry. I'm gonna communicate with ya in a different way," he revealed. "I'll be lettin' ya know I'm alright. I'm gonna be tellin' ya what's happenin'."

"How?" I asked.

"I'm gonna send stuff here through the mail under a fake name. All ya gotta do is burn it once yer done with it," Henry instructed

I grimaced. "But that's a paper trail. Won't that take a few days?"

"No. I can pay ta have it shipped overnight or asap."

"Don't they need yer name for that kinda shit?" A tremble ran down my spine.

"Oh, sweetheart." He smiled wryly. "I know how ta manipulate the postal service. I got fake ids and business cards. Don'cha worry 'bout nothin', all right?" 

Gulping, I nodded. That was risky, but I'd rather hear from him than not know anything at all.

"I already got a well thought out plan in my head 'bout how I'm gonna do this. Everythin'll be just fine, kitten," Henry assured, patting my hand.

"Okay, I trust ya. So can I ask ya some more 'bout yer parents? Ya never did tell me much 'bout yer daddy."

Henry's lips curved up into a genuine smile. "Sure, only natural fer ya ta be curious. Especially with the matter at hand."

"What was 'is name?" I wanted to know.

He doodled on the pad of paper while he spoke. At first, his doodles weren't of anything in particular, just spirals and other odd shapes. "Anderson Lucas. I told ya 'is legs got cut off, but I didn't tell ya how. They were severed in a railroad accident. After comin' home drunk one night durin' a blizzard, he collapsed outside and froze ta death."

"Wow, that's messed up," I said, arching an eyebrow. Like the first time he had mentioned his daddy's death, he seemed unaffected. Again, I didn't offer my condolences.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Oh, b'fore ya ask, my mama was a sex worker, but I just call her what she was, a whore. I told ya she made me watch her fuck, and she made me crossdress in public, too."

"God, what an asshole." I scoffed. "Who does that shit?"

Henry rolled a shoulder forward. "No one I ever knew. Just her. Don't get me wrong; people do that sick shit, but she was the only one I ever knew personally who did it."

"Yeah. What was her name?" I inquired.

As he continued to talk, his doodles changed to eyeballs, skulls, crude versions of the grim reaper, and random weapons, like knives and ice picks. "Viola Lucas. Her name leaves a bad taste in my mouth, so this'll prolly be the only time I say it out loud. It's bad enough I share a last name with her."

"What a horrid fuckin' bitch," I seethed.

He agreed wholeheartedly. "Mmm, hmm. She was." 

"I hate her. I'm glad ya killed her. She deserved it," I spat.

Henry looked up at me and smirked. He was still unfazed, which surprised me. I kept my usual poker face and didn't show my shock. The last time he had mentioned his mama, he had been mortified, bitter, resentful, and furious. This time, he was most likely unaffected because he was distracted by thoughts of his upcoming trip to Maryland. There was an unusual gleam in his normally dead eyes. He was probably excited about what was to come.

"Umm..." I clicked my tongue. "...if I ever end up pregnant, we won't be namin' it after our parents."

He chuckled softly. "Definitely not." Underneath the table, he toed off his shoes and pushed them to the side. His foot rubbed my calf lazily. I intertwined my feet with his and stroked back.

"Ya said they let ya outta prison eventually after ya killed yer mama?" I asked.

"Yeah." Henry began to add whiskey bottles and bloody shards of glass to his doodles. "Overcrowdin'. I had a good track record while I was in there. Didn't get in no trouble or nothin' so they lemme back out on the streets. Honestly, I don't remember killin' my mama too well. I'd had enough o' her shit. She hit me, and I reckon I snapped. It just kinda happened. Then she was lyin' on the floor bleedin'. Afterward, I just left and wandered the streets. My sister found her later and called the cops. It wasn't 'til I was gone and walkin' the streets that I realized how killin' her had made me feel. It was like a hit o' crack. I told ya that, remember?"

"Yeah." I cocked my head to the side. "I didn't know ya had a sister. Ya didn't mention her."

Henry shrugged and drew a bleeding heart. "I don't talk 'bout her. She betrayed me so I wrote her off. She ain't my family no more. Hasn't been fer a long time. Her name was Opal."

"She still alive?"

"Mmm, hmm. Well, she was last time I checked. She lives in California."

"Maybe we'll pay her a visit one day." A wolfish grin stretched my lips, the wheels coming to life inside my head.

"Reckon we could make a special trip fer that," he said softly. "I'll let ya have that one all ta yerself. Shit, I'm gettin' yer asshole parents all ta myself. Least I could do is give ya Opal ta play with. Why not, right?"

My grin turned evil, a malicious snicker escaping. He tipped his head, a lopsided smile replacing his usual smirk.

"Yeah, you can definitely have her since it makes ya so happy. We'll discuss all that in further detail after I come back from Maryland," Henry added.

"Okay." I giggled.

A lightbulb appeared above his head. "Hey, wanna watch that horror flick? Take yer mind off all this? Still got that porno, too."

"Sure." I was pretty sure he wanted to distract himself as well. His doodles reflected his inner thoughts.

Abandoning then pen and paper, Henry scooted his chair back and pushed to his feet. "C'mon." Henry gestured to the fridge with his chin. "Let's grab a beer."

"Sounds good."

I stood up, and we met for an affectionate embrace.


	22. Chapter 22

With a beer in my hand, I padded into the living room with Henry.

"Hold this a second, would ya?" He started to hand over his beer but changed his mind. "Nevermind. I'll just sit it on the table. I dunno why I..." He shook his head. "I sound like one o' those rednecks who ask their wives ta hold their beer b'fore they do somethin' stupid." He made a face like he was mentally challenged. "Hooold maaah beeeer, baabehhh."

I snorted with laughter. Henry smirked and set his beer on the coffee table.

"Ain't never heard ya snort b'fore. That's kinda cute," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"I am kinda like yer wife," I pointed out. "I would o' held it fer ya."

"Ya  _are_  gonna be my wife one day," Henry corrected on his way over to the VCR.

"Hmph." My cheeks lit up, my heart swelling in my chest. This man was serious about marrying me. Smiling, I perched on the edge of the couch and sipped my beer.

Kneeling in front of the TV and VCR, Henry looked at me over his shoulder. "Ya like that thought, huh?"

Blushing harder, I nodded.

He grinned and turned back to the VCR. Readying the TV and VCR, he pushed the horror movie into the tape slot. The TV screen lit up and the movie began to play. Standing, he strolled over to the couch, sat beside me, and placed the VCR remote on the coffee table. Picking up his beer, he gulped some down and relaxed into the couch cushions.

"I hope this movie is decent. Seems like when a series gets this far in, the films start to suck," Henry said, a tiny smile on his lips.

"Yeah. Reckon we'll find out." I scooted close to him. 

Lighting a cigarette, he offered me a drag.

"Sure, thanks." Raising the cigarette to my lips, I inhaled deeply and blew out a huge cloud of smoke.  

"Mmm, hmm."

While the advertisements and beginning credits played, we drank our beers and smoked Henry's cigarette. Stubbing out the butt when the movie started, he laid down behind me with his feet pointed toward the TV.

"C'mere," he rasped, patting the couch. Scooting over as much as he possibly could, he pressed his backside against the couch cushions.

"This is a bit different than the first time we watched a movie t'gether," I said, lying down with my back to him.

"We weren't a couple yet, but I wanted ta touch ya. I think I looked at ya more than I actually watched the movie," Henry admitted, draping his arm over my side.

"Ya did?"

"Mmm, hmm." Snuggling up to me, he kissed my head.

"I was lookin' at ya, too. I even peeked b'tween yer legs," I said, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye.

Smirking, Henry nestled his groin against my ass and slowly rocked his hips. "Well, now ya ain't gotta yearn fer my dick. You can just have it."

Chuckling, I reached back and squeezed his strong thigh. After that, we were quiet and watched the movie. Honestly, the movie was lame. They didn't show much of Jason at all, and when he killed, the graphics sucked. There wasn't a lot of gore, and the wounds and blood looked fake as hell.

"This is really stupid," Henry mumbled partway through. "The blood don't even look real."

"Yeah, it's nothin' like the other movies. I don't like whoever's playin' Jason," I complained. 

"This dude ain't very big. Ain't Jason s'pposed ta be bigger than that?"

"Umm, yeah. A lot bigger."

"Well, let's give it a chance. Maybe it'll get better."

"Okay."

The movie didn't get better. In fact, it got worse. Henry and I laid there and sighed in annoyance at all the stupid parts; until the first sex scene. The first time tits flashed, his attention left the screen and focused on me. He started out by petting my hair and twirling my curls in his fingers. 

I knew what was going through Henry's head. He was thinking he should be having sex with me instead of watching a terrible movie. His cock stiffened against my ass as his hand slid down my side.

"Ya've got great curves," he muttered in my ear, gripping my hip in his hand. "Ya blow all those dumb whores in that movie away, and yer way purtier than they are."

"Yeah?" I smiled as his hand slipped down to my ass.

"Mmm, hmm." Henry left light kisses on my jaw. Cupping my ass cheek in his hand, he squeezed gently and rubbed in slow circles. Moving his hips, he groaned as his cock grew harder.

I grunted as he smacked my ass. Pulling my robe up, he exposed my ass and lightly touched the curve of my asscheek with his fingertips. Goosebumps broke out all over my body and tingles radiated to my clit. His cock hardened even more, and he adjusted himself, positioning the head so it poked between my thighs.

"Mmm..." he moaned, gliding his hand over my bare thigh. "Fuck, ya make me horny. No one's ever made me feel this way."

"Baby..." I breathed. Laying my hand over his, I clasped it and brought it to my tits. My robe was covering them, and his hand slithered over the silky material while he massaged them. My nipples stiffened, and he pinched them through the fabric.

"Look at 'em. They're perfect," Henry marveled as he spread open my robe. 

Closing his hand around one of my breasts, he gently squeezed. His other hand pushed between our bodies to rub his cock through his pants. His knuckles brushed my ass and the backs of my thighs while he stimulated himself.

"Baby, yer makin' me wet," I stated bluntly.

"I'm makin' myself wet," he breathed.

"Mmm..." I moaned as he rolled my nipple between his thumb and index finger. Sucking my earlobe, he moved to my neck. 

"Yer gonna look real good with my collar on," Henry murmured, tonguing the crook of my neck.

I smiled. He was thinking about the BDSM collar again. This man really was committed to me. At the thought of us being joined in matrimony, warm fuzziness spread through my chest.

He undid his pants and pushed them down. The elastic on his drawers snapped as he peeled it back. Fishing out his cock, he shoved it between my thighs and slowly stroked.

"See? Makin' myself wet," Henry rasped. Warm pre-cum slicked my thighs as he moved, and he groaned in my ear as he sucked the crook of my neck. His fingers were still busy on my tits, and I wanted them buried in my pussy.

"Touch me, please," I begged. 

"Not yet," he rasped, pinching my nipple harder.

"Henry...please, Sir," I moaned. 

Bending my knee, I pulled my leg up. With my thigh up, he had easy access to my pussy. Rubbing the head of his cock along my wet slit, he used my robe to jerk his shaft.

"Turn on yer back," Henry instructed. 

I obeyed and he scooted down a bit so he could suckle my tits. His hand was on his cock, using my robe to jerk at an agonizingly slow pace. I looked down so I could watch. I couldn't see much because his head and upper body were in my line of vision, but what I could see turned me on immensely. 

"Fuck this. This is stupid. Let's watch the porno," I breathed.

"We got our own porno goin' on right now. Let's save that fer another time," Henry whispered. "Watch me jerk off. I know ya want to." He pressed his back into the cushions so I could see. 

He was right. That's what I wanted was to watch him jerk his cock. His hand glided up and down, twisting near the head, my robe clenched between his palm and his cock.

"My God, that's hot," I whined as he picked up the pace. Sliding his free hand down my belly, his fingers dipped between my legs. I moaned as he traced my wet lips.

Henry grunted and spread my own wetness through my folds and around my clit. I parted my legs a little more for him, moaning louder as his finger sunk inside me all the way down to his knuckle.

"Ya okay? We just fucked in the kitchen not too long ago. Ya sore?" he asked, stretching my insides with a second finger.

"I'm fine."

"Good." He flicked my clit with his thumb, his fingers reaching for my g-spot.

"Oh, my God, Henry," I whimpered. 

He buried his nose in my hair and inhaled my scent. I didn't understand how he could concentrate on himself and me at the same time. I would never have been able to do that, yet here he was stroking his own cock, fingering my pussy and touching my clit. I couldn't take my eyes off his moving hand. The head of his cock was purple and begging for a release, strings of pre-cum oozing out and attaching to my thigh like a spider spinning its web.

"Yer gonna cum soon," I panted. He groaned. My pussy clenched as he hit my g-spot just the right way, and I shuddered. "Henry..." 

"Raven..." he rasped. Bending down, he tenderly gnawed one of my nipples, his fingers working my g-spot and clit perfectly. Heat spread from my gut and throughout the rest of my body.

"Don't stop, Sir," I begged, gritting my teeth.  "I'm cummin'." 

"Yes, my lil heart snatcher, cum fer yer dom."  

Henry coaxed a lengthy orgasm out of me. My vision blurred, my pussy throbbing around his fingers and running like a faucet. It was the longest squirting orgasm I had ever had. Moaning as my climax rippled through my body, I made a mess on the couch with my release. 

"Fuck!" Henry growled as his cock erupted onto my upper thigh, his face twisting with pleasure. Some of his cum squirted onto my mound. Removing his fingers from my pussy, he spread his seed around before bringing a coated finger to my lips. "Clean it off."

"Yes, Sir." I opened my mouth. He pushed his finger inside and I sucked it clean. We repeated the motion until my mound and thigh was clear of semen. As usual, he tasted sweet, and I had no problem swallowing his seed.

"That's my good girl," he praised. "Yer gonna cum fer me again." 

Leaning further down, Henry tongued my clit. His face was upside down against my pussy. Camp counselors were screaming in the movie in the background, heightening my arousal. The delightful sound of a machete sinking into flesh fueled my excitement, visions of blood dancing in my head. 

"Yer really wet," he mumbled. Plummeting his tongue between my pussy lips, he fucked my juicy hole with his mouth.

"Oh, God," I whined. 

A tear dripped from my eye. No man had ever made me cry during sex, but Henry was talented and knew how to make me completely let go. I loved it when he fucked my pussy with his tongue. He was so damn good at it, the way he lapped and slurped, and all that murdering going on in the background. The movie was probably at the ending where everyone dies, and all those sounds were making me hot.

Grabbing fistfuls of curls, I smashed Henry's chin into my clit. He chuckled as I scrubbed his scruff against my clit, but he didn't try to stop me. His tongue circled my inner walls quickly, and I gushed more juices as I orgasmed for the second time.

"Henry...fuck..." I muttered, more tears sliding down my face.

I trembled as he licked my pussy clean, crying out as he gave my exposed clit a final suck.

"Look at what ya've done ta my couch," Henry teased, inspecting the puddle on the cushion below my ass. There was an amused glint in his eye as he straightened up to look at me. "I might have ta punish ya fer that."

"But, Sir!" I protested, sniffling. "That was yer fault!"

"Don't argue with me. Ya could o' stopped me." He had a straight face, but his eyes held that amused twinkle.

Crossing my arms, I huffed and played along. "Fine. What's my punishment?"

"I want yer back facin' me again. Right now, ya lil brat," Henry demanded.

I turned on my side and received a slap to my ass. "Oh!"

"Hold yer thigh up fer me," he instructed. "Don't let go."

"Yes, Sir."

I complied. The wet tip of Henry's cock slid against my wet folds as soon as my pussy was bared to him. Grabbing a handful of my ass, he guided the head of his cock through my dripping opening with a groan.

"Oh, yes," I moaned. I received another smack on the ass, my center clenching around him. "This ain't a punishment."

"Ssh," Henry hushed, thrusting his cock all the way inside me to the hilt. "I'd never actually punish ya fer cummin' on the couch. After all, I'm the one who made ya cum. I was just teasin'." Taking my free hand, he guided it towards my pussy. "Show me how ya touch yerself."

My cheeks flushed, but I did as I was told. Henry left his hand on top of mine so he could feel my movements. While he stroked, I circled my clit hard and fast.

"Yeah, kitten," he rasped. "That's sexy." He whimpered as my center clenched. "Keep doin' that." He lifted his hand from mine to give my ass a hard crack.

"Fuck!" we cried together as my pussy clamped down on his cock.

"I gotta do that again. Keep touchin' yerself," Henry said. Another swat to my ass and my pussy squeezed his cock again.

"Ya keep smackin' me and I'll cum," I warned.

He hummed and sucked at the crook of my neck. He smacked me harder and I squealed, my pussy clenching again. "Fuck, Raven..." 

Another hit and I came. Stars appeared behind my eyelids as my pussy locked down on his cock. Henry mewled through my orgasm, but he didn't lose control. Abandoning my clit, I sighed in satisfaction and enjoyed his strokes while I came down from ecstasy.

Once my pussy stopped contracting, he withdrew his cock. "Turn on yer back," he said. 

I complied and he crawled between my thighs. He re-entered me and took my mouth in a tongue-filled, searing kiss. He stroked slowly for a minute before pumping furiously. 

"Ohh, Raven," Henry whined, webbing his fingers with mine. About ten thrusts later, he emptied his seed into me with a growl. Collapsing on top of me, he burrowed his sweaty face into my neck.

"Henry," I whispered, combing his damp curls. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he panted. "So much. Ya've awakened parts o' me I didn't know existed. Ya've taught me how ta enjoy sex. Ya've shown me love and taught me how ta love. I love ya more than I love myself. I dunno if I ever loved myself b'fore ya came along. Part o' me hopes ya get pregnant. I wanna child with ya. That would be the ultimate bond."

My heart melted. "Aww..." Cradling his body with my own, I rocked him and hugged him affectionately. If he kept cumming in me, pregnancy was bound to happen, and he would get his wish. "Ya know, fer bein' a killer, ya can be awfully sweet," I murmured.

"Trust me, it's only with you," Henry stated, withdrawing his cock with a soft groan. 

He wiped any remaining tears from my face, not bothering to ask if I was okay. He understood what it meant now if I cried during sex. Brushing my robe off of my shoulder, he traced a tattoo of a halved ruby red apple protected by an emerald dragon on my upper arm. The apple was clenched in the coils of the dragon's body, its eyes firey and menacing. Smoke leaked from its open mouth and nostrils, a ball of fire burning in the back of its throat. The tiny rose he had traced the night before was right above it on my shoulder.

"This is neat," he said in awe. "Ya got the coolest tats."

"Thanks." I smiled. "Some mean somethin', some don't."

"Does this one mean somethin'?" Henry touched the middle of the halved apple.

"Nah, I just like dragons and thought it went well with the apple. Green and red are pretty together."

Smirking, he gave me a soft kiss. I glanced at the TV. The credits were rolling. 

"The movie's over," I said.

He craned his neck at the TV. "Indeed. Reckon that's my cue ta get up and find somethin' ta clean up with."

"We could just jump in the shower real quick," I suggested.

"Or..." Henry turned his face back to mine, a genuine smile pulling at his lips. "...we could take a bath t'gether, just relax fer a bit. I'll clean up the couch later."

"That sounds nice," I purred.

"No sex, though. Relaxation only, okay?"

I nodded. "Let's smoke a cigarette first."

"Good idea. We should take a beer with us for our bath, too."

"Okay."

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

The bath Henry and I shared was incredibly relaxing. I sat between his thighs and crossed my legs behind him so we could hold and touch one another. Without using soap or body wash, we cleaned each other of bodily fluids with a warm washcloth. 

We didn't speak. We were perfectly content with gazing into each other's eyes. Our eyes did all the talking for us. All of our communication was purely physical. There was a lot of kissing, affectionate caressing, and muscle massaging between us, even some tender necking. Henry's cock was brick hard against my pussy, which was slippery with arousal, but neither one of us tried to have intercourse or get each other off. 

Once we were done in the bathtub, we retired to the bedroom. I crashed hard until the flicking of Henry's tongue on my clit woke me in the middle of the night. Rain pattering against the window and the occasional clap of thunder filled my ears as I gained consciousness, but it was the lightning strikes which allowed me to see Henry's face in the dark. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he exposed my clit with his fingertips.

One of my hands was resting on my chest. As I slid it down my tits to comb through his curls, my fingers glided through warm semen. 

"Henry..." My voice was somewhere between a croak and a moan. 

 "Yeah, kitten?" he muttered, his tongue fluttering over my clit like a butterfly flapping its wings.  

"Ya jerked off on my tits again." 

Laughing quietly, he spread my pussy lips with his thumbs. "Couldn't help myself. Yer beautiful. The thunder woke me up. I didn't wanna wake ya, so I marked yer tits. Then I decided I wanted ta eat yer pussy."

I grunted. "What happened ta not wantin' ta wanna wake me up?"

He snickered. "Didn't think ya'd mind." 

I grinned. "I don't."

Wiping my hand on the sheet, I brushed my fingers through his fluffy hair. His tongue tapped my clit a few times, and I gasped and grabbed handfuls of curls. Henry must have been eating my pussy for a while because the pleasure was overwhelming. Tingles were spreading from my groin to my gut, and my crevice ached to be filled.  

"Please, sir," I begged.

"Please, what?" he murmured.

"I need ya inside me."

"No," Henry refused softly. "My dick ain't ready."

"Gimme somethin'; a finger, yer tongue, anythin'. Please."

"Please, what?" he repeated firmly.

"Please, sir," I implored.

Complying, his tongue traced my slit and lapped my wet folds before sinking into my juicy opening. Rubbing my clit with his finger, he delved deep inside. Wiggling his face back and forth, he scratched my sensitive skin with his scruff. I couldn't help but moan.

As Henry shimmied, my slick pussy made wet, sloshy sounds. Sucking the overabundance of my essence into his mouth, he gulped it down with a groan. Continuing to eat my pussy like a juicy peach, he again tasted the center.

I moaned again, my back arching. I tugged his hair, another groan escaping from him as he circled my fluttering walls. 

"Keep that up, Im'ma cum," I mewled. Henry's inserted a finger and tickled my g-spot, and I smashed his face into my pussy. "Oh, God, yes..." 

Humming, he continued the assault on my g-spot. Pinching my clit between his thumb and index finger, he twisted back and forth and sucked the exposed bud. Electricity surged from my gut and throughout my entire body.

"Oh, fuck, Henry..." I gasped. "I'm cummin'!"

White flashes blinded me as my orgasm rippled through my body. Juices squirted out of my spasming hole and onto Henry's face, but he continued to tease my g-spot. I didn't have time to come down from my high before I was climaxing again. A strangled cry came out of me, and I scraped my nails over his scalp and wrenched his curls. He bestowed two more toe-curling orgasms upon me before I begged him to stop.

"Please, no more," I whined. "Mercy."

At the utter of my safe word, Henry stopped stimulating me. Cringing, he removed his hands and mouth from my pussy. He was afraid he had somehow injured me.

"Ya okay?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. Giving my mound tender kisses, he traipsed his fingertips up and down the crooks of my thighs.

"Yeah. Multiple orgasms are great, but I can only take so much," I panted.

"Good." He sighed with relief. "My dick's hard. I need ya ta take care o' me."

"C'mon then," I urged, crooking a finger.

Henry climbed up my body, but he didn't settle between my thighs like I expected. Instead, he kneeled on both sides of my shoulders. Hovering his groin over my face, he rubbed his balls over my lips. I licked them sensually, gently sucking one at a time until he smacked my lips with his cock.

"Open up and suck," he demanded.  

"Yes, sir," I whispered, breathing in his natural pheromones. 

I loved the smell of his groin. It was salty and musky, yet sweet at the same time. I opened my mouth, and he rested the head of his weeping cock on my tongue. Pursing my lips, I sucked and tongued the underside of his cock. 

Henry's head rolled back on his shoulders, and he elicited a low moan. Thrusting his hips, he sunk the rest of his cock into my mouth. He grunted as the head touched the back of my throat.

"I'm gonna fuck yer throat," he warned, shooting me a dominant look. "This'll be quick."

"Mmm..." I hummed.

Wrapping a hand around my neck, Henry squeezed gently. "Not too hard," he reminded himself, closing his eyes. "Don't wanna hurt ya."

Holding my head down so I couldn't move, he began to pump his hips. I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked, locking his cock inside my mouth. His strokes were long and desperate. His balls smacked my chin, and my mouth squished as he fucked with wild abandon. Slobber oozed from the corners of my lips, an occasional cough clamping the head of his cock as he hit the back of my throat. My eyes teared with each gag, blurring my vision. 

"Ya okay?" Henry panted, smoothing my hair back with his free hand. He was aware I couldn't say my safe word while I had a mouthful of his cock.

"Mmm, hmm." 

Placing my hands on Henry's back, I trailed my fingertips up and down his spine, sometimes gliding down to caress his ass cheeks. Goosebumps lit up his skin, my light touch helping to fuel his pleasure. I wanted to toy with his stiff nipples, but that was impossible because of where his body was positioned.  

Reaching between his legs from behind instead, I fondled his balls. His thumb traced my throat whenever I gagged, a whimper evading him. I moaned on purpose after each gag to give him an extra thrill.

"Shit," Henry puffed, his cock swelling. "Here it comes. Ya ready?"

"Mmmm..."

My intentional moans pushed him over the edge of ecstasy. With a few furious thrusts of his hips, he climaxed. He fell onto his free hand, bracing himself as salty-sweet semen dumped down my throat. Swallowing eagerly, I drank down every drop. His thumb pressed on my throat as it bobbed, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"That was really hot," he said breathlessly. I grinned as best as I could.

Henry withdrew his cock from my lips, spit dangling from the head. Pushing up on his knees, he moved to my side, laid down, and used the sheet to wipe my mouth.

"Ya liked that, huh?" I asked, my grin widening.

"Mmm, hmm." He kissed the side of my head.

"Me, too. I still got cum on my tits."

"Leave it," Henry rasped.

"Yes, sir."

"That's my good lil kitten."

Yawning, he draped his arm over my belly. Within seconds, his breathing turned into soft snores. The rain relaxed me and I followed, my eyes sliding shut. 


	24. Chapter 24

When I awoke the next morning, Henry wasn't lying next to me. The bed was cold and the apartment was quiet, leading me to believe he had gone out. One thing was certain. I needed coffee. 

Getting up, I slipped on my robe and relieved my full bladder. The shower was damp, which told me Henry had cleaned up before he left. Stumbling out into the living room, I noticed the horror film was missing from its spot next to the VCR. It occurred to me he had probably gone to return it.

Making my way into the kitchen, I switched on the light and moved over to the coffee maker. After going through the motions of preparing the machine to brew coffee, I sat at the table for a cigarette. There was a note under the pack in Henry's handwriting. After lighting a cigarette, I picked up the paper.

 _Morning, kitten. I have some things to do. I have to return that lame horror film and do some investigating. I don't know how long I'll be gone, so just relax and make yourself at home. After all, this is your home now too. I'll be back tonight at the latest._  ❤ _Henry_

I smiled. Puffing on my cigarette, I began scheduling my day. I wasn't going to just sit around like Henry had suggested. I wanted to clean the couch of bodily fluids and pick up all the beer cans sitting around the apartment. While I was at it, I might as well tidy some other things, too. I also needed to make a spot in one of Henry's dressers for the clothes in my overnight bags. If I was going to be living there part-time, I had to have space for my things.

The coffee pot hissed, indicating the coffee was finished brewing. Stamping out my cigarette butt, I hopped up, padded over to the counter, and pulled a mug out of the cabinet. When I reached into the fridge to retrieve the milk, I discovered Henry had bought some coffee creamer. A black heart in permanent marker was drawn on the lid of the bottle.

"He must o' done that this mornin'. This man is full o' surprises," I marveled.  

The flavor was amaretto, something I had never tried. 

Opening the lid, I gave it a sniff. It smelled fruity. Setting the creamer on the counter, I spooned sugar into my mug and poured coffee in. Adding the amaretto, I stirred the contents and sipped. My taste buds were pleasantly surprised. My coffee tasted like a creamy cherry with a touch of almonds.

"That's good," I muttered, a smile stretching my lips.

I suddenly understood what folks meant by, 'it's the little things that count.' Henry's simple gesture of bringing home a new coffee creamer with a heart drawn on it was a 'little thing' he had done to try and make me happy. His thoughtful token of love had worked. The inside of my chest was warm and fuzzy.

Settling back down at the table with my sweet mug of coffee, I made a list.

_Breakfast_

_Beer cans_  

_Spot on sofa_

_Kitchen_

_Trash_   

 _Dresser drawers_  

_Laundry?_

_Vacuum_

_Shower_

I planned to do those things in that exact order. I wasn't sure if Henry's laundry needed to be done, but I was going to wash his clothes if there was a big enough load. I had some items of my own to throw in, so I figured I might as well do his, too.

I decided to eat cereal for breakfast since it was quick and easy. I gobbled down some Mini Wheats, finished off the coffee in the pot, and washed any dishes I had used. After that, I collected all the beer cans in the house and threw them in the trash. I didn't realize how many were sitting around. When I had first met Henry, he had mentioned he was lazy about the beer cans, but he would get tired of the mess and toss them all at one time. I had beaten him to the punch.

Next, I dressed in my work uniform and searched under the kitchen sink for cleaning supplies. Locating a small bucket and scrub brush, I filled it with hot water. The couch had a rather large spot on it, but it didn't take long to get rid of. I daydreamed of intercourse with Henry the entire time I scrubbed it away.

Once I was done with the spot on the sofa, I turned a fan on so it would dry quickly. Dumping the bucket of dirty water down the sink, I tossed the scrub brush inside and returned it to the place I had found it. Next, I wiped down all the surfaces in the kitchen, put all the dishes away, scoured the sink, and took out all the trash in the apartment. The kitchen floor needed to be mopped, but I decided I would do that another day.

Passing by Otis in the foyer of the apartment building on my way to and from the dumpster outside, I nodded curtly each time. His smile creeped me out, and the look in his eyes reminded me of Philip. Ignoring the vile man as best as I could, I locked myself in Henry's apartment and tried to forget about him.

Henry's dresser drawers were next on my list. Strolling into the bedroom, I glanced in all of them to see which ones had the most room. One on the bottom row was completely empty, so I put most of my clothes in there and hung my shirts. The rest of what was in my bags, like the body oil, perfume, and other personal items, I sat on top of the dresser. My toiletries were already in the bathroom, so I didn't have to worry about that.

As for laundry, I gathered all the towels, wash clothes, dishrags, bed sheets, blankets, and dirty clothes and began making piles. By the time I was finished separating, I had 4 loads. I was glad Henry had his own washer and dryer. I wouldn't have to leave the apartment to wash anything. I didn't want to run into Otis again.

Carrying a load of bedclothes to the washer, I opened the lid, tossed it in, and turned it on. There was a plastic container with drawers stacked next to the dryer. Curiosity got the best of me and I looked inside the top drawer. There were a ton of women's underwear of all fabrics imaginable.

Two of them were mine. One was the bloody pair from the night I had met Henry, the other was the pair I had cut off in the video store and given to him in the car. They were all clean except the pair I had cut off of my body. That pair was crusty with my juices and Henry's cum.

"Ya dirty lil perv," I said. Laughing, I covered my mouth. Right before I closed the drawer, something in the back caught my eye. Digging through the panties, I plucked out a few Polaroid photos. 

My amusement drained away quickly. The top picture was of Henry, Otis, and some blonde chick I presumed to be Otis's sister, Becky. They were lounging on an unfamiliar couch in a house similar to Henry's apartment. I assumed it was Otis's place. Becky was a little too close to Henry for my taste. His arm was stretched out on the couch behind her and her hand was on his knee. She was smiling, but Henry had the same dead eyes and poker face he had the night I met him. Otis was grinning and had a strange twinkle in his eye.  

Jealousy consumed my soul immediately. Were any of those pairs of panties Becky's?! And who took the fucking picture?! Why did Henry have a photo of Becky if he didn't want anything to do with her?

Snarling, I took the photos in the kitchen and slammed the first one down on the table. Henry and I were going to have a little discussion. 

I glanced at the next photo in my hand. Henry and Becky were playing cards at Otis's kitchen table. There was a third place at the table that looked taken but it was void of any human beings. It must have been Otis's spot. He had to be the one behind the camera.

In another picture, Henry and Becky were dancing and smiling. He appeared to be drunk. The next photo was of Becky trying to hand Henry what looked like a cup of coffee. He had on a jacket and was ready to walk out the door. 

"What in the ever living fuck?!" I seethed. I threw the rest of the photos on the table.

Were these pictures from when they slept together? Why the hell did Henry have them?! He had some explaining to do when he got home.

Stomping out of the kitchen in a blind rage, I grabbed the vacuum and began hoovering any floor surface in my sight. I had to burn off my fury somehow.

After vacuuming the entire apartment, I still hadn't calmed down. My previous decision to mop the kitchen floor on another day changed. Marching into the kitchen, I filled the bucket with hot soapy water and attacked the floor with a mop. Once I was done, it sparkled. I emptied the bucket and put everything back where it belonged.

Still pissed but no longer furious, I changed over the loads of laundry. I was beginning to feel more hurt than anything. My chest was tight and ached something awful. 

What if I wasn't good enough for Henry? What if he lied about his feelings for Becky? What if he was lying about how he felt about  _me_? What if our relationship was a joke? Was I involved with a cheater? Was I wasting my time?

I didn't have anything else to clean, so I jumped in the shower. Thoughts of Henry and Becky consumed my mind until I was finished and dressed. My anger was turning into depression. The next loads of laundry were done, so I changed those over and made the bed.

By that time, I was starving. I ate a sandwich and chips even though I was slightly nauseous. Washing the dishes I used, I set them in the drainer.

Sighing, I plopped at the kitchen table for a cigarette. The horrid pictures were in plain sight so I turned them over. I didn't want to see Henry and Becky together. The images made me physically ill. Henry's cock had been in her pussy. I hated thinking about him being wrapped up with another woman.

I scoffed. "Ugly fuckin' bitch," I muttered. 

Nausea swirled unrestrained in my stomach, my head swam, and my blood felt like it had thickened into tar. My heart struggled to keep a steady beat. My melancholy mood hung over me like a black cloud, raining down personal sorrow. The sun shining through the kitchen window had turned drab, and the singing birds outside were grating my nerves.

The dryer beeped, so I stubbed out my cigarette and switched over the next load. I folded and put away all the towels, washcloths, and dishrags, then kicked back on the now dry sofa to watch a little television. 

The news was on. The anchor was talking about a robbery at a store not far from here. The perp had shot and killed one of the clerks and gotten away with a lot of money. The cops had no idea who had done it and had no information. A picture taken from a surveillance camera flashed across the screen. The criminal was a large framed man with a mask and gloves. The outfit matched Henry's taste in clothing.

"Holy shit," I breathed, my eyes widening.  

I glimpsed at the shoes the man was wearing before the picture on the screen was replaced with the reporter. The unknown man was definitely Henry.

"Holy fuck," I sputtered. "Henry robbed a convenience store."

The only reason I could come up with for him to do that was he was preparing to go to Maryland and needed cash. He had the credit card, but maybe he didn't trust using it anymore. Or, maybe he had tried to use it today and it had been declined. I would find out when he came home. Just like I would find out why he had pictures of Becky.

My eyes narrowed. I became furious, jealous, and anguished all over again. Then I thought about why Henry was going to Maryland and guilt devoured my soul. He obviously loved me. He wouldn't be going to Maryland if he didn't. 

Maybe I was overreacting. Maybe he had forgotten about the pictures. After all, they were shoved all the way in the back of the drawer and he was taller than me. Maybe they weren't within his line of sight. Maybe he didn't know they were in there.

Sighing dismally, I changed the channel to a forensics program and hopped up to go into the kitchen for another cigarette. I needed to calm my nerves. The nicotine helped a little, but my racing thoughts were eating me alive. I needed to know what the hell was going on.

The dryer beeped again, so I switched over the last load. I put away the clothes I had pulled out and sat back down to watch my forensics program. I was exhausted from all the cleaning I had done and mental distress I had been dealing with. I dozed off until the beep of the dryer awakened me.

Pulling out the last load, I folded and put away our clothes. I was going to need something to make for supper, so I checked the freezer to see what Henry had available. He had some thin pork chops, which was perfect because they wouldn't take long to thaw. I pulled them out and sat them in the sink. In the cupboard, I located mac and cheese and canned green beans. Dinner would be easy, which I was thankful for. I was emotionally and physically drained and didn't feel like doing much of anything else.

Lying down on the couch, I nodded off again. I was just beginning to dream when I heard Henry's key turn the locks. Jolting awake, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. He opened the door, closed it, locked it, and trekked down the hallway.

"Kitten?" Henry called.

"Yeah," I croaked. I rubbed my hands over my face and through my hair just as he stepped into the room.

"There's my lil heart snatcher," he said softly. "Were ya sleepin'?"

"Mmm, hmm." 

"Ya alright?"

"I...umm..." Standing up, I sauntered into the kitchen. "I saw ya on the news."

"Oh?" Henry followed me. "What do they know?"

"Not a fuckin' thing. Yer good." 

He grunted.

I wandered over to a cabinet and pulled out a cup. Grabbing juice from the fridge, I poured some and guzzled it down. 

Observing the kitchen, Henry said, "Ya cleaned." 

"Yeah," I muttered. 

Putting the juice away, I settled at the table for a cigarette. I refused to look at him. I just stared at the ashtray and smoked.

"The place looks nice. Thank you. Ya didn't have ta do that."

"I wanted to."

"The beer cans are gone. There's no trash. I smell laundry detergent and dryer sheets. Did ya warsh my clothes?"

I nodded. "I warshed everythin', includin' my robe and work uniform."

"I told ya ta relax and ya cleaned the apartment. That's really..." He clicked his tongue. "That's very sweet."

I shrugged.

"Baby, are ya sure yer alright? Ya seem..." Henry groped for words. "...weird. I ain't had a hug, kiss, nothin'."

Knocking my ash into the ashtray, I pushed the Polaroids in his direction.

"What's that?" 

"You tell me."

Picking them up, he shuffled through them. "Where'd ya find these?" He sounded genuinely puzzled.

"Yer lil panty drawer," I hissed. As soon as I gazed into Henry's electric blue eyes, I burst into tears. 

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Oh! Oh, God!" He dropped the photos into the ashtray and set them on fire with the lighter that was on the table. "No, baby, no. I fergot they were in there." Kneeling beside me, he said, "I don't care fer Becky. I don't want nothin' ta do with her."

"Hmph." Sniffling, I flicked ash into the firey ashtray. 

Henry laid his hand on my thigh and squeezed. "Look at me, sweetheart."

Shaking my head, I took a deep drag and blew out a huge cloud of smoke.

"Raven," he rasped. "Ya saw how important those pics were. I set them on fire. I love  _you_. I want  _you_ , not her. I robbed a store t'day ta get money fer this trip ta Maryland. I don't trust the credit card. I'm goin' there fer  _you_. I'm doin' it cuz I love  _you_. I would never do somethin' like that fer anyone else."

Chewing my lip, I peeked at him out of the corner of my eye. "Any o' those panties in that drawer hers?"

Henry scoffed. "Fuck no. I bought 'em myself."

"Were those pics from the night ya fucked her?!" I demanded to know.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago."

"Who took the one o' the three of ya?!"

"Some whore Otis had over."

"Did ya fuck her, too?!" I snapped.

Henry was taken aback by that question. He reared back, his eyebrows raising. His eyes narrowed, turned deader than a doornail, then his eyebrows furrowed together. "No," he grumbled.

"Otis took the others?!"

"Yeah. Look, I was drunk. Becky hit on me, and I let her have her way with me. There was nothin' b'hind it."

Wiping my nose with a napkin, I nodded.

"Ya should know better than ta ask me if I fucked a whore," Henry growled.

"Shit, yer right. I'm sorry," I whimpered, dread filling my soul. I had the inkling I was in deep shit.

Snagging my cigarette, he took a drag and crushed the butt in the ashtray. "That is  _not_  okay," he said in a stern tone. "Ya need ta be punished, kitten."

"No, no, no," I implored, my eyes growing to the size of saucers. "I'm sorry, sir. My jealousy is my problem, not yers."

"Precisely, and yer gonna learn a lesson, ya lil brat."

"No," I begged. "Please, no."

Henry pushed himself to his feet. "Stand up." 

Gulping, I shook my head briskly.

"Stand up now, Raven!" He jabbed a finger at the floor.

Refusing, I crossed my arms and jutted my chin out stubbornly.

"Alright, fine. Have it yer way, but yer punishment is gonna be much worse," he promised. Jerking my chair out from under me, he caught me under my arm and yanked me to my feet. 

"No, Henry!" I screeched as he threw me over his shoulder like a ragdoll. "Whatever it is, I don't want it! Please, no!"

"Tough shit! You  _must_  be disciplined!" he hollered. Carrying me into the living room, he dumped me on the couch. "Ya stay there and don't move!"

I huddled into the corner and mewled and hiccuped because I was so upset. Henry had never yelled at me before, but I deserved it. Even though I didn't want to be punished, I would accept whatever he dished out.

He grabbed a stool and sat it in the corner, then went back into the kitchen for a pad of paper and a pen. "Sit in the fuckin' corner and face it!" he commanded, pointing.

"Yes, sir," I squeaked. 

Complying, I scrambled off the couch and jumped on the stool. Stepping up behind me, he held the pad of paper and pen in front of my face. I took the items with shaky hands.

"Write an essay about how it's bad ta be jealous over nothin' and why it's bad ta accuse me o' fuckin' a whore. Make it detailed, or I'll make ya write  _lines_. I'll make ya sit here all fuckin' night," Henry threatened.

"Yes, sir," I sniveled. 

As I began to scratch the pen over the paper, he lectured me, looming over me from behind.

"All I wanted was ta come home and hug and kiss my lil heart snatcher. I wanted ta tell ya 'bout my day and what I found out 'bout yer parents, but ya had ta go and act like a fuckin' brat! The house looks fantastic, but yer lil fuckin' attitude ruined everythin'!"

"I'm sorry, sir," I whined. Fat teardrops landed on the pad, smearing the ink.

"Ya've disappointed me, Raven."

My cheeks turned to a lovely shade of magenta. "I'm sorry," I blubbered, wiping my nose with the back of my hand.

"Keep writin'," Henry barked.

"Yes, sir."

His shadow was on the wall in front of me, overpowering my own. He was humiliating me and disciplining me. He truly was my dom, and I was his sub.

"Ya've been disobedient. When I asked ya ta look at me, ya shook yer head. When I told ya ta get up, ya refused. I had ta  _make_  ya. I did  _not_  enjoy that. I definitely don't like yellin' at ya. I don't like makin' ya sit in the corner and write essays, either, but ya must have consequences fer yer actions! I won't tolerate that type o' behavior. Do ya understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"I get why you were hurt by the photos. I'm not angry with ya fer that. I don't even care that ya went through my panty drawer, but I  _am_  pissed that ya acted so accusatory, like I was hidin' somethin' from ya. I wouldn't do that. All ya had ta do was present 'em and ask questions. We're s'pposed ta trust each other. Ya didn't have ta talk ta me so shitty. Ya disrespected me."

"I'm sorry, sir! I really fucked up! I know I did!" I howled.

"Yer Goddamn right ya fucked up! Don't ever talk ta me like that again! If ya do, I'll flog yer ass! Understand me?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Floggin' ain't the same as a spankin'. Ya won't enjoy it."

"I know what floggin' is!" I wailed.

"Are ya gettin' smart?" Henry bellowed.

I cringed. I did not want a flogging. "No, sir! I swear!"

"Good. Now sit there in silence and finish yer essay."

"Yes, sir."

Huffing, he sat on the couch and lit a cigarette. 

Finishing the essay while he smoked, I wrote lines for good measure.  _'I will not disobey or disrespect my dom'_  graced the paper twenty times. Hoping he would be satisfied, I held up the pad.

"I'm finished, sir," I said, my voice wavering.

"Gimme just a minute," Henry said calmly. His cigarette hissed as he crushed it in the ashtray.

"Yes, sir." 

I laid the pad in my lap and sniffled. My eyes wouldn't stop leaking. My body shook with silent sobs and my shoulders bobbed.

Henry left the room and entered the bedroom. He returned within seconds. "Lemme see."

I held up the pad and he took it. "I cried on it. Some of it is smeared. I'm sorry."

"I expected that." 

The pad in my hand was replaced with something soft. "What is it?"

"One o' my undershirts. It's got my smell on it. Use it ta wipe yer pretty lil face. Blow yer nose in it. I don't care. I just figured somethin' o' mine might help ya feel a lil better."

"Thank you, sir." Smiling, I looked at his shirt. His gesture had been exceptionally thoughtful.

"Yer welcome, kitten." Henry gently petted my hair. "I do love ya very much. I don't like seein' ya suffer."

"I love ya, too." 

Holding his shirt to my face, I wiped my eyes and dried my cheeks. He was right about an item of his bringing me comfort. I inhaled his scent as best as I could through my stuffy nose and sighed. Now that he had punished me, I was even more in love with him. He had acted out his role as dom and treated me like the brat I was. He had put me in my place, and I was grateful. Like he had told me, I blew my nose, then folded it so that part was covered.

The paper crinkled as he read through my essay. I trembled with anticipation. The pad wasn't very big, and I had to use a few pages. It took him a few minutes to read, but once he was done, he tossed the pad on the coffee table.

"Hmph, ya wrote lines, and I didn't even tell ya to. Impressive," Henry said.

"Thank you, sir."

"Very good, kitten. Turn around," Henry commanded.

I did so quickly, but I didn't look at him. After all, he didn't ask me to. I just kept rubbing his shirt on my face.

"Do ya understand why ya were punished? Do ya understand why I made ya do this?"

I nodded. "I was a bad girl. I disobeyed and disrespected my dom. I said terrible things. I needed ta be disciplined." My voice was muffled, but he could understand me perfectly.

"That's right. Why did ya tell me no earlier when I asked ya ta look at me?"

"I was jealous and hurt. I didn't want ya ta see how much."

"Ya do understand I can't be yer dom if ya don't submit ta me, right? This lifestyle we've chosen won't work if yer tellin' me no all the time. I can't have a sub who refuses ta submit," Henry pointed out.

"I know." I sniffled. "I'm sorry."

"Ya can't hide yer feelin's from me, Raven, just like I shouldn't hide mine from you. I'm not gonna hurt ya fer feelin' bad. I love ya. I wanna take all that shit away. Wouldn't it hurt ya if I hid my emotions from ya?"

"Yes."

"Lemme see yer beautiful face," Henry said softly. "Pull my shirt away and look at me."

I complied, my lip quivering. His eyes were gentle and loving.

"Have ya learned yer lesson?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

"Good. Now get up here and lemme hold ya. I missed ya t'day."

Tossing his soiled shirt on the sofa, I jumped in his arms and buried my face in his neck.

Henry chuckled and tightened his grip. "Aww, my sweet kitten."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"It's over now," he assured, his hands rubbing my back. "Why don't we go in the kitchen and discuss supper, have a beer and relax?"

"I pulled out pork chops. I thought we could have mac and cheese and green beans with 'em."

"That sounds good. Ya really busted yer ass t'day, didn't ya? Ya even cleaned the stain on the couch."

"Yeah. I liked that coffee creamer ya bought."

"Ya did, huh?" He was pleased.

"Mmm, hmm." I pulled back to look at him. "It tasted like cherries. It's really good."

Henry smiled so hard, it reached his shimmery eyes. All the bad feelings inside me melted away and were replaced with that warm fuzziness only he could make me feel. Butterflies flapped their wings in my gut as our lips met and his tongue pushed passed my lips. He groaned through our slow kiss, his groin stirring to life against my belly. Cradling my head, he deepened the kiss. Molding my body to his, I reached between us to palm his erection.

"Mr. Lucas," I murmured, nibbling his lip. His cock stiffened at the mention of his last name. "Did ya need me ta take care o' ya?" 

"No, not now. I got too much ta tell ya," he rasped, rubbing his nose against mine. "We'll eat dinner and discuss everythin' I found out t'day, then we can take care o' each other. I wanna make love to ya, show ya yer the only one I want."

"Can I still suck yer cock?"

"Mmm, hmm." Henry nodded. "I know how much my lil heart snatcher likes that."

"I do," I muttered, sucking his bottom lip.

"I like it, too. I like it very much. C'mon." He took my hand. "Let's go make dinner and talk 'bout what I learned t'day."

"Okay." I let him lead me into the kitchen.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Henry closed his lips around a forkful of pork chop and chewed. "This is good," he said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

Nodding, he gulped down some apple juice and dug some papers out of his back pocket. Spooning some mac and cheese into my mouth, I watched curiously as he unfolded and flattened them. 

"Wha'cha got?" I asked.   

Henry smirked. "Information."

My smile turned devilish. "Do tell."

"Well, I dropped off that stupid horror film, then drove outta the state. I went ta Indiana like I told ya I was gonna do. I researched marriage and death certificates, divorces, shit like that. I found out yer parents are still alive and married. I found out as much as I could through old newspapers and stuff. They did report ya missin'. The article didn't say which one of 'em reported ya, but I think it was Philip and not yer mama." 

I nodded. "Makes sense that he would since he was so..." Grimacing, I cleared my throat.He immediately noticed the sudden change in my mood.

"Don't think 'bout that. It'll ruin yer appetite," Henry suggested.

"Umm, yeah..." I stuffed some green beans into my mouth and set my fork down with an anxious clink.

"Sorry, I shouldn't o' said 'is name. Instead, think 'bout how much ya missed me t'day. Think 'bout how it feels when I hold and kiss ya." He smirked. "How it feels when I got my face in yer pussy."

I giggled. "How 'bout I think 'bout what it feels like ta suck yer cock?"

Henry laughed softly. "Whatever makes ya feel better." Reaching across the table, he clasped my hand. "Ya know how ya pay special attention ta the head and lick the veins in my dick?"

"Yeah." A slight blush crept up my cheeks.

"I really like it when ya do that." He pushed his thumb between my own and my index finger and stroked sensually. "It's like ya worship my dick. Ya put all yer love in ta blow jobs, don'cha?"

"Uhh, huh." I nodded. "What better way is there ta show ya how much I adore ya than ta make love ta yer cock with my mouth?"

"Such a good lil kitten," Henry murmured. His eyes dropped to my lips as I ran my tongue over them. Sighing, he shifted in his seat. "I'm gettin' hard just thinkin' 'bout it."

"Later. Finish tellin' me what ya found out."

"Right." He pulled his hand away, and we continued to eat our meal while we conversed.   

"The paper trails went pretty far. Yer missin' person's case was pretty popular. That asshole did hire a P.I. He wanted ta find ya pretty bad. Now, whether or not yer mama knew 'bout it, I dunno. It's likely she didn't."

"How'd ya find out about the P.I.?"

"I'll teach ya all my tricks one day," Henry promised. "Just not t'day. I don't want ya knowin' shit while I'm doin' this in case I get caught. I won't get caught, but I ain't takin' the chance. I'm protectin' ya by not tellin' ya. Let's just say it takes a lot o' trackin', phone calls, and knowin' what ta say ta the right people."

I tipped my head. I could accept that explanation. I even admired and adored him for keeping me in the dark.

"Obviously, like we said before, ya were a drifter. There was nothin' fer them ta follow, so they gave up. Once ya turned 18, there wasn't anythin' they could really do anymore anyway. Ya weren't a minor no more and the case was cold."

"Yeah."

"After I was done at the library, I used a phone booth ta make calls. They still got the same address, the same phone number, all that shit. Yer mama still works the same job, too, but he just retired 'bout 6 months ago."

I grunted. "That may make things easier." 

"Yeah, it will," Henry agreed. "It gets dark early now. If yer mama has a routine work schedule like she used ta have, I'll have no problem gettin' in the house. I'll just pretend ta be a businessman goin' door ta door. I've done it a million times. I take my bug spray bottle, knock on people's doors, they lemme in ta bug proof their house, and it's on. I'll be in b'fore yer mama comes back, and Philip'll be outta my way so I can take care o' her."

"Outta yer way?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I ain't gonna kill 'im right away." Henry chuckled darkly. "I told ya I planned on torturin' both of 'em, but I want 'im tied up and gagged b'fore she gets in the door. See what I'm sayin'?"

"I don't see that asshole lettin' ya in so easily. He hates solicitors, and it ain't bug season no more," I warned.

"He'll lemme in if I show 'im a gun," he pointed out. 

"He may not answer the door."

"Don't worry, I'll get in. There are other options," Henry assured. "This ain't my first walk in the park. I can pick locks, ya know."

"All right. I trust ya," I said.

"They got a basement?"

"Yeah."

"A back door?"

"Mmm, hmm."

"Good. Can ya make me a drawin' o' the interior and exterior o' the house? It can be crude. I don't care. I just need a general layout."

"Sure." I rattled off memories. "Uhh...it was an older style brick Colonial house. It was small; no driveway, just a walkway. There were two windows downstairs, two upstairs...umm...no front porch...half bath downstairs, full bathroom upstairs; three bedrooms on the upper floor, a kitchen, dining room, living room, and family room downstairs. Oh, and of course, the basement; there was a separated laundry room down there with a double basin utility sink. People used ta do their laundry in those things back in the ol' days."

"Hmm, is that right?" Henry cackled. 

"Yeah."

His eyes glowed as he pushed a pad and pencil towards me. What I had said about the utility sink had given him an idea, but he wasn't going to tell me. I didn't bother to try and ask. I would find out what that idea was later when he communicated with me through the mail.

Between bites of my food, I drew him an accurate depiction of the outside of the house. Once I was finished with the outside, I sketched the inside layout. I labeled rooms, marked where the steps were, and put in all the doors and windows.

Nudging the pad towards Henry, I sighed. "All done. It's been 23 years since I lived there. They could o' remodeled it. Although, I highly doubt it. They didn't have the money fer that kinda thing."

"This is great," he complimented as he looked over my sketches, his eyes twinkling.

"I hope so. I want this ta be as easy as possible."

"It's very helpful. Ya never know, they could o' took out a loan. If he hired a P.I. ta look fer ya, he can get money. P.I.'s cost a purty penny," Henry informed.

"True. From what I remember, they had decent credit."

"Well, there ya go. I wouldn't be shocked if he hid shit from yer mama. He may have a secret bank account or somethin'. Assholes like him are super sneaky. Most of 'em have separate lives their wives know nothin' about."

I sighed. "I know."

"Yer neighbors..." Henry rubbed his chin scruff. "Were the houses close t'gether?"

"Yeah." I chewed my lip. "The neighborhood wasn't destitute, but it wasn't exactly middle class, either. It's in an industrial area. Baltimore is literally 5 minutes down the street." I gestured to his empty plate. "Are ya done?"

He barely nodded. The wheels were turning in his head, so I stayed quiet and took our plates to the sink. Washing them and our utensils quickly, I rinsed them and set them in the drainer. As I dried my hands, I looked over my shoulder.

"I'm kinda jonesin' fer some hot tea. Ya wanna cup?"

"Mmm, hmm. That sounds good," Henry said, his eyes never leaving my drawings.

I was grateful he had a microwave. Most folks didn't have one because they were expensive. Turning on the faucet, I filled two cups with water, stuck them inside, and pressed the power button. I leaned against the counter while I waited and folded my arms. Henry studied what I had drawn and added his own notes. As the microwave beeped, I asked him what he wanted in his tea.

"Mmm...just a lil sugar." He momentarily looked up from my diagrams. "Actually, there's honey in the cabinet with the tea bags. Use that instead o' sugar."

"Okay," I said. "How much?" 

Henry shrugged. "I guess two tablespoons."

Grabbing what I needed, I made our mugs of tea and took them to the table. "Microwaves are expensive. I don't have one at my place. I feel spoiled."

He chuckled. "I stole it. Just like I stole my TV and VCR."

"Oh." Giggling, I reached for a cigarette.

"Lemme empty this. It still has the burned photos in it." Henry dumped the contents of the ashtray in the trash.

"Did ya want one?" I asked. Jamming a cigarette between my lips, I lit it. I didn't want to think about our earlier argument, so I pushed the entire occurrence from my mind, including my punishment.

"Mmm, hmm." His fingertips brushed mine as he took one from me, along with the lighter. "I stole all three from an illegal back alley pawn shop. My old TV broke. One day, it just stopped workin', so I went out fer a new one. The dude in there pissed me off, so I killed 'im and took what I wanted. I took all the cash too."  Lighting his own cigarette, he exhaled and sipped his tea. "That's good. Thank you. That was a great suggestion."

"No problem. Speakin' o' cash, what did ya do with that money ya got t'day?" I inquired.

"In the trunk o' the car," Henry said, rolling a shoulder.

"Think it's marked?" I tapped ashes into the ashtray.

"Nah. Those bills ain't from a bank," he reasoned.

"Think the store has a record o' what numbers were on the bills ya stole?"

Henry scratched his scruff and flicked ash into the ashtray. "I doubt it. Cash goes in and out o' stores like that all day long. By the time those bills are re-circulated, I'll be long gone from wherever I spent 'em. I'll be states away from where I stole 'em from anyway. Ain't nobody gonna be lookin' fer those particular bills in Maryland."

"True."

"Just another thing ya don't need ta worry 'bout. Ya overthink shit sometimes, kitten."

"I know, but it's kept my ass outta trouble," I commented. Taking a deep drag off my cigarette, I blew out a ginormous cloud of smoke.

"That, it has." Henry's eyes dropped to my drawings, smoke leaking from his nostrils. 

"This ain't the first time ya've robbed a store, is it?"  

"Nope." He made a few more notes before saying, "I'll be leavin' early in the mornin'. It takes 'bout 9 hours just ta get ta western Maryland, then I got another 3 ta get ta where I'm actually goin'."

I groaned. "I'm gonna miss ya soooo much."

"Me, too." Under the table, Henry's foot rubbed mine. "Wanna help me pack?"

"Sure." I knocked ash into the ashtray.

"Yer a woman, so ya won't let me ferget nothin'," he teased.

I laughed. "I'll make sure ya got everythin' ya need."

"That's my good lil heart snatcher. Some o' what I need, I'll pick up along the way. I ain't talkin' clothes and toiletries. I'm talkin' supplies."

"Like, rope, duct tape, gloves...that kinda shit?"

"Mmm, hmm." Henry crushed his butt in the ashtray. "I got a few things in the trunk already."

"Umm, I gotta question. Ya said ya were gonna communicate with me through the mail. Where ya gonna send that stuff? Here or my place?"

"Here. I don't want yer name or address involved in any way," he said firmly. "I'll give ya the key ta my mailbox b'fore I leave."

"Okay." I nodded.

"You can come here ta get the mail every day. Make yerself at home, do whatever, but I wouldn't stay here overnight too often without me. Otis'll be lurkin'. That makes me..." Henry huffed, his eyes narrowing. "...uncomfortable."

"Noted," I said, a shiver running down my spine. "Don't he work?"

"Yeah, but 'is schedule is sporadic. Best thing fer ya ta do is come here durin' the day. There's a better chance of 'im bein' at work. The mail comes around 1 p.m."

"Again, noted."

"Good girl. I want ya ta do somethin' fer me while I'm gone, too," Henry proposed.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He dug his wallet out of his back pocket. Plucking out his video store card, he laid it and some cash on the table. "I want ya ta go in and buy that porno. We don't have time ta play around with it b'fore I leave, and I want it fer when I get back. It's gonna be real late, so might as well buy it. The late charges'll be more than the price o' the movie."

"Will do, sir." I mock-saluted him. "Can I watch it?" Stamping out my cigarette, I drank some of my tea.

Nodding, Henry chuckled softly. "Sure, get yerself off if ya need ta. Lord knows I'm gonna be makin' myself cum while I'm gone."

I giggled. "Ya gonna take some panties with ya?"

He sipped some tea. "Mmm, hmm."

"Ya gonna be thinkin' 'bout me?"

An impish smile stretched his lips. "Yup."

"That's hot," I groaned. The thought of that made my pussy clench.

Henry smirked, his eyes shimmering. "Didn't ya say ya wanted ta blow me?"

"I did." I smiled.

"I wanna eat yer pussy, too. Ya wanna do 69? We ain't done that yet."

"Oh, I really like the sound o' that."

"Hmph, me too."

Abandoning our almost empty tea mugs, our chairs scraped against the floor as we pushed to our feet. Henry moved around the table and embraced me, his groin bumping my lower belly. He was half hard. Reaching between us, I clasped his erection. 

Moaning softly, Henry kissed me tenderly. "I love you."

"I love ya, too," I whispered, squeezing his cock.

"C'mon," he urged, jutting his chin in the direction of the bedroom. 

I grabbed his arm and followed quickly, excitement coursing through my veins. I had my shirt off before we were in the room. We faced each other as we undressed in a blur.

"I'll be on the bottom. It'll be easier fer ya ta suck my dick if yer on top," Henry said. "You'll have better control." 

"Yes, sir."

"That's my good lil kitten."

Lying down, Henry moved up the bed and pulled a pillow under his head. I climbed up beside him, then turned towards the end of the bed and kneeled over his face. Bending over, I placed my weight on my elbows and lowered my face over his lap.

"I want us ta take our time and enjoy this. There's no rush ta get me off. That ain't the objective here. This is fer you more than me. Remember, I wanna show ya how much I love and want ya. If ya get tired or sore, we can switch positions, okay?"

"Yes, sir," I said.

"And don't be scared ta fuck my face. I can handle it. In fact, I think I'm gonna like it. If ya wanna take a break and focus on what I'm doin', yer allowed ta do that. I'll prolly do the same."

"Yes, sir," I repeated.

"I plan on givin' ya multiple orgasms," Henry added. "I hope ya squirt all over me."

I couldn't help but giggle. "Yes, sir." 

"Get down here," he chuckled. He grabbed my hips and yanked my pussy closer to his face. "Yer already glistenin'." 

Kissing the crooks of my thighs, Henry drug his tongue over them. Pulling apart my pussy lips, he ran his tongue all through my open entrance. He didn't touch my clit, just licked circles around the outside to tease me. Kissing my mound, he wiggled his chin scruff against my clit. 

"Oh, shit," I murmured, pleasure flooding my body.

Resting my hands on his thighs, I caressed them and gently licked up Henry's hard shaft and around the head. I lapped around his opening, gathered pre-cum and stuck the tip of my tongue inside.

"Oh, man," he moaned.

I slid the tip of my tongue back and forth through his slit a few times and licked under the head where the spongey part was located. He moaned louder. Giving him a bit of a break, I traced the veins in his shaft like he had mentioned.

Exploring my folds with his fingers, Henry alternated between rounding my entrance and sucking at my exposed clit. He searched out every nook and cranny in my pussy with his fingers and the tip of his tongue. His mouth made wet sounds as he sucked and fluttered over my sensitive flesh. The man knew how to eat my pussy incredibly well. I couldn't help but rub my pussy over his scruffy mouth. He hummed his approval and shoved his tongue into my eager hole. Wobbling his tongue, he groaned. The vibration gave me goosebumps and hardened my nipples even more than they already were.

"Fuck, Henry..." I moaned, grazing my nipples over his belly hair.

I didn't want to cum too fast, so I stopped fucking his face and concentrated on his cock. Sucking only the head into my mouth, I licked the ridges just to hear him breathe heavily. His breath wafted over my most responsive areas, almost like unintentional breath play.

"Yer so wet, yer drippin'," Henry rasped. 

Touching the tip of his tongue to my clit, he inserted a finger into my chasm and felt along my upper wall for my g-spot. I writhed as he touched it, moaning as I sucked his cock further into my mouth.

"I'm gonna make ya cum," he promised, pressing another finger inside my drizzling hole.

Swallowing to relax my gag reflex, I deep-throated his cock and bobbed my head. Squiggling my tongue around his shaft brought a moan out of him I hadn't heard before. It was low and deep and almost sounded like a growl. It reminded me of the first night I was in his apartment when I had overheard him jerking off.

"Raven..." Henry's cock throbbed in my mouth. "Stop."

I obeyed. He needed to edge. Taking a deep breath, he hustled back to playing with my g-spot and sucking my clit. I gave him time to recover before popping off the head of his cock.

"Ya almost came, huh?" I panted.

"Mmm, hmm." 

Licking his shaft all the way to his balls, I drew one into my mouth and rolled it.

"Make sure ya get the other one," Henry said, applying more pressure to my g-spot. He swept back and forth and up and down, almost as if he was drawing letters of the alphabet. I had to rest my head on his thigh because he was coaxing a climax out of me. Heat spread through my gut rapidly and I squirted.

"Fuuuuck..." My hips bucked against his face, waves of pleasure radiating through my body as my release shot out.

He removed his fingers and drank my climax down willingly, sucking hard on my entrance. "Mmm...so sweet. I think some o' that went up my nose."

"I'm sorry," I breathed, giggling.

Henry chuckled. "I told ya I can handle it."

Remembering what he had said, I sucked his other ball into my mouth and rolled it around. He returned to my clit and flicked it, his fingers gliding through all my folds. Pushing his ball out of my mouth with my tongue, I licked the base of his shaft.

"Can I go lower?" I just barely strummed his perineum with my fingertip. He jumped at my light touch but whimpered with pleasure.

"Yeah, lick me there. I've never had that done. I'm curious. I wanna see what that feels like."

Complying, I ran my tongue over the area. Henry moaned softly, his cock leaking pre-cum. Rubbing his raphe while licking his perineum really seemed to get to him. He attacked my clit, his tongue moving in fast circles.

"Do ya want me ta touch yer asshole, Henry? It's okay ta say yes. I don't have to go inside," I puffed.

"Uhh...does that make me gay if I say yes? I don't wanna be gay," he said in a hurry, his breathing erratic.

My mind flashed back to what he had said about his mother making him dress like a girl.  Maybe Henry was bi and hadn't allowed himself to come to terms with it yet because of what had happened to him as a child. That would explain why he was worried about being gay. 

"No, not at all," I assured. "There are a lot of nerves there. It'll feel good. Lots o' men from all the different types o' sexualities like it."

"Okay, touch it. Just don't go inside," Henry instructed.

"All right. Just keep in mind we're only experimentin'. If ya don't like it, I'll never do it again."

He grunted his approval.

If Henry liked what I was about to do, maybe I would be able to persuade him to let me give him a rim job in the future. Drooling on my fingertip, I grazed over his asshole. He reacted immediately, a violent shiver rippling through his body. Goosebumps formed on his thighs, his cock throbbed, and more pre-cum oozed out.

"Woahhh," he moaned.

Continuing to stroke his asshole, I sucked the head of his cock into my mouth. I knew he was going to blow, but I didn't care. I wanted him to. He could get hard again. Hollowing out my cheeks, I sucked hard and bobbed my head.

"Raven..." Henry breathed. 

Thrusting his hips, he shoved his cock down my throat. I hummed around him, and his cock pulsed as he came. He whimpered through his intense climax. I swallowed his seed greedily, sucking until I was sure his balls were empty. Leaving his asshole alone, I rubbed his thigh and used my tongue to gently clean his cock of any leftover cum.

Henry's body trembled as he relished in his afterglow. Once he could speak again, he said, "Wow. Ya continue ta surprise me in the bedroom. I would o' never known I could enjoy that if ya hadn't asked if ya could try it. That was..." He groped for words.

"Amazin'? Fantastic? Phenomenal?" I filled in.

"Yeah..." Henry sighed with contentment. "But it was...strange at the same time. I liked it, but..." He grunted, unsure of what to say.

"I'm happy ya liked it. It takes trust ta let someone do that. Ya gotta be comfortable with 'em."

"Well, I definitely trust ya and am comfortable with ya."  

"Good. That's how it should be."

"Mmm, hmm." 

Henry returned his mouth to my clit. He sucked on it and flicked it with his tongue skillfully, occasionally circling it. I had just squirted, but a clitoral orgasm was approaching quickly. As it neared, my thoughts were on what he had said.

He had said 'could enjoy it', not 'could like it', as if he had done it before, and that it was strange. He had been unsure of what to say after that. I had the inkling he had been with a man in the past and was confused. I would bring it up later and try to talk to him about it. Right now wasn't the right time and I wanted to focus on my orgasm.

"More, please, sir," I whined. "Faster, harder."

"I gotcha, kitten."

Henry's tongue coasted over my clit, his suction like a vacuum. Moaning, I fucked his face. Tingles erupted through my groin as I hit my peak. Sparks of electricity shot through my limbs, and my muscles gave out as my release drained into Henry's mouth.

"Fuck!" I cried, digging my nails into his thighs. 

My legs turned into jello and my pelvis suffocated him. Taking it like a champ, he pushed up on my hips so he could breathe, but he didn't stop devouring my clit.

"Oh, God..." I moaned, throwing my head back. 

My clit was clamped between his lips and he wasn't letting go. He continued his assault, giving me another immediate orgasm. Again, I clawed his thighs.

"Shit!" I whined.

Henry snickered and proceeded. His licking became harder, more insistent. He had said he wanted to give me multiple orgasms. Well, I was going to have another one. I rubbed my nipples on his belly hair to push myself along. My orgasm hit me like a freight train.

"Oh, fuck me!" I screamed, my pussy spasming.

Chuckling, he withdrew from my clit with a pop. He continued to lick very lightly around it, showing his nurturing side by lapping as a cat would at a small bowl of milk. Doing so induced another tiny climax, then another, shockwaves rolling through my body. 

"Please, no more. I can't," I mewled. "My legs are rubber and my neck hurts." 

"Okay." He carefully rolled us onto our sides and handed me a pillow. "Here. Rest yer head on this."

"Thank you," I murmured, closing my eyes.

"Just relax, kitten," Henry said. He caressed down my side, over my hip, down my thigh, and slinked across my belly. Rubbing over my breasts, he tweaked my nipples. "Ya all right?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I just got tired and sore."

Opening my eyes, I discovered his hard cock was inches away from my mouth. I snaked my tongue out and swirled it around the head. Sliding a hand up and down his shaft, I twisted slowly. 

Henry moaned softly and ran his thumb over my bottom lip. I didn't complain when he lightly squeezed my throat. I liked his choking fetish. I had the hunch he enjoyed smothering his victims as well, but that was something entirely different than what he did with me. He would never hurt me, whereas he desired to harm his victims. 

Sucking the head of his cock between my lips, I gently sucked. I continued to fist his shaft until he told me to stop.

"I wanna be inside ya," Henry explained.

I turned on my back without a word and opened my arms and legs. He climbed over top of me and hovered, sucking each one of my nipples between his lips to tease them with his tongue. Rubbing the tip of his cock up and down my juicy slit, he spread my wetness. I took his scruffy face in my hands and brought his mouth to mine.As we kissed deep and passionately, our essences mingled together. Henry pushed the head of his cock through my glazed pussy lips, both of us moaning as he filled me up. He fucked me with long, slow strokes while my pussy adjusted, his lips, tongue, and teeth manipulating my neck. Grabbing his ass, I yanked his hips closer so they ground into mine. Henry growled and reached for one of my hands. Bringing it up by our heads, he laced his fingers with mine.

Every time I moaned, Henry fucked me harder and deeper, his kisses becoming more sensual. His other hand fisted my hair and held my head down as our tongues danced together and our lips nuzzled.  I wanted to breathe him in, inhale his soul and make him part of me. I wanted all of him.

My whole body rocked underneath of him, the bed banging against the wall. Clenching his ass cheek as his cock skimmed my g-spot, I whimpered. His heartbeat hammered against my chest, and he broke the kiss to gaze at me with hooded eyes. My own heart pounded in a way I wasn't used to, and my arousal spread from my groin into the rest of my body. We were two individuals making love, melting together into one erotic being of flesh, heart, and mind. My entire body and soul was lost in his world. Nothing else existed. Nothing else mattered at that moment.

"Yer the only one I want, the only one I'll ever love," Henry rasped. "Touch yerself. Cum fer me again, my lil heart snatcher."

Obeying, I circled my clit. The nips he bestowed along my jaw and neck only fueled the fire in my gut. I shuddered as his cock brushed my g-spot just the right way, and I squeezed my eyes shut. My whole body tightened as pleasure consumed me, and my pussy clamped down on his cock. His cock erupted, shooting warm cum deep inside me. Neither one of us made that much noise. We simply rode out the intensity between us, allowing ourselves to be swept along by passion. Even though I had already come numerous times, this time was the most satisfying of them all.

Delighting in our afterglow, we wrapped around each other tightly and caught our breath. Henry rested his face in my neck and whispered his undying love in my ear. 

"Yer my aphrodisiac, my everythin'. My flame fer ya will never burn out. I'd die fer ya. I'd even go ta prison fer ya, and I hated that shit hole. I'll cherish ya ferever."

"I love ya, too," I muttered, sighing dreamily. "So much."

"I know ya do." Lifting his head, Henry's eyes glowed as he gave me a tender kiss. "Feel better now? Do ya get yer the only one I want?"

Nodding, I combed through his messy curls. He clenched his jaw and withdrew his softening cock, kissing me as our juices leaked out of my pussy and onto the bed.

"I keep cummin' in ya. That should tell ya somethin'," he pointed out. "I don't care if ya get pregnant. At this point, it's inevitable. I know I've said that b'fore, but I sincerely b'lieve it."

"Do ya want a baby?" I asked.

"Don't matter. It's up ta fate," Henry murmured, stroking my hair.

"But do ya want one?" I pressed. "This is a real question. I need a definite answer."

"I already told ya I do," he said softly. "I wanna give a baby everythin' we never had. I want a real family."

Smiling, I kissed him. If Henry wanted a family, I was willing to give him that. "Well, we'll have ta work on that. Ditch the condoms. We don't need 'em."

Nodding, he gave me a passionate kiss. "How would we educate our child? We ain't gonna be stayin' here ferever. We'll move around a lot. A family is a huge decision."

I shrugged. "Homeschoolin'. If ya want a family, we'll make it work."

"Okay." Henry buried his face in my neck. "We should clean up. I gotta start packin'."

"I need a cigarette first," I said.

"After what we just did? Me, too." 

He chuckled and I laughed with him.


	26. Chapter 26

Henry had a few bags on the bed and was inserting clothes and hygiene items into them. I helped him whenever I thought of something he could need that he might forget. One of the things I had grabbed for him was a first aid kit. I wanted him to be able to take care of himself if he was somehow injured. 

Henry's plan was to get a hotel room close to where my parent's lived so he wouldn't have to keep anything personal at their house. God forbid he left anything behind by accident. That would be DNA city for any detectives or crime scene investigators.

As he stuffed an undershirt into one of the bags, I decided now might be a good time to talk about the possibility of him liking men.

"Ya know, Henry..." I clicked my tongue and sat on the edge of the bed. I had to approach this subject carefully, or he might get defensive and shut me out. "I wanna talk ta ya 'bout somethin'."

He glanced up from the bag he was packing, his expression unreadable. "Okay..."

"Remember how ya asked if ya said yes ta me touchin' yer asshole, would it make ya gay?"

Henry cocked his head. "Yeah..." He stopped fiddling with his bag and straightened up. "I thought ya were s'pposed ta be helpin' me pack?"

"I am." I cleared my throat. "I was just thinkin', and I wanted ya ta know..."

He raised an eyebrow and his lips set into a grim line. He knew something serious was about to come out of my mouth.

"Please don't be upset with me," I begged, clasping my hands. "I don't wanna be punished."

"I ain't upset. There's nothin' ta punish ya for," Henry said in a calm tone. "I'm just waitin' fer ya ta continue."

"Okay, good." I dropped my hands into my lap. "I want ya ta know that..." 

I paused and scanned his facial expression and body language. His face was relaxed and his arms were down at his sides and not crossed over his chest, which was a good sign. That meant he was open to whatever I was going to say to him.

"If ya decided ya liked dudes, that would be okay with me. I wouldn't mind. I would accept it. I'll always accept ya fer who ya are."

"Oh." Henry's eyes widened. "I-umm..." 

His cheeks reddened and he drew his bottom lip between his teeth and chewed it. I had never seen him mortified before. I wasn't sure he could feel embarrassment until now.

"This is awkward," he mumbled.

"Baby, I ain't tryin' ta make ya feel uncomfortable." I reached for his hand. "I just want ya ta know it would be okay with me. I'd never make fun o' ya or laugh at ya. You can talk ta me 'bout anythin'. Ya know that, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Exhaling, he pushed a hand through his curls. "Course I know that."

"We trust each other, remember?" 

"Sure."

Henry pushed a bag aside and plopped down next to me. Blowing out a long sigh, he laced his fingers together and stared into his lap. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally spoke.

"I have a secret," he revealed. "I've never really known what to think b'fore. Somethin' happened while I was in jail." He glimpsed at me, his eyes full of hope. "Maybe ya can help me figure it out."

"Well, sure." I shrugged. "I can try."

"Ya know how dudes are in jail, right? They turn gay fer a while cuz another man is all they can get while they're doin' time."

"Yeah, that's pretty common," I said.

"My cellmate came onto me," Henry confided softly. "I was kinda shocked and didn't really respond, but he kissed me and touched me. He played with my dick and fingered my ass, but I didn't allow 'im ta get any further than that. I got hard, really hard. I was mortified that I liked it. I didn't know how to deal with that, so I didn't think 'bout it. I just shut the whole ordeal outta my mind. Does that make me gay?"

"Well, that depends." I hooked my arm through his and leaned my head against his shoulder. "Were ya attracted ta yer cellmate? Was their somethin' 'bout 'im ya thought was sexy?"

Henry looked away. His cheeks reddened even more than they already were. Hesitantly, he nodded. I smiled widely. I was right, and I had made significant progress. I hadn't expected our talk to go so easily.

"Then that makes ya bisexual and that's okay," I stated. "There's nothin' wrong with that. If ya were gay, there wouldn't be anythin' wrong with that, either, but yer not just gay. Ya like women, too, or ya wouldn't be with me. Ya wouldn't be enjoyin' our sex life at all if ya were gay."

"Most folks wouldn't agree that bein' bisexual is alright. People think gays are awful sinners who go ta Hell," he pointed out. "Not that I care 'bout bein' awful or goin' ta Hell." He snickered. "I mean, I kill people fer fuck's sake. But my whore mama and her..." He scowled, his next word comin' out as a growl. "... _clients_ ;they made fun o' me fer wearin' a dress. They laughed and pointed at me and called me a faggot and a whole bunch o' other fucked up names. I hated it and I hated  _them_. I promised myself when I was a kid that I would  _never_  be gay."

"Look at me, Henry," I murmured.

He did, his eyes brimming with anguish.

"First of all, fuck yer whore mama and the people she fucked. Yer mama was a horrid human bein' who got off on makin' ya miserable. She don't know shit," I seethed. "What she did to ya was unforgivable and unacceptable. She abused ya unmercifully in more ways than one. Now, I ain't sure I b'lieve in Hell, but if anyone's goin' there, it's her."

Henry nodded, his throat bobbing as he swallowed. He took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring.

"Second of all, I ain't most folks. Fuck society and its bullshit judgmental standards. If someone is gay or bi, then they just are, and they shouldn't be chastised fer it. It's love, no matter what way ya look at it. If a woman is with another woman, a man is with another man, or it's a man and a woman, it's still love." 

I giggled and pecked his jaw. 

"Or maybe it's just sex; really great, awesome sex. It depends on the situation, but whatever. My point is, as long as people are happy, what they do b'hind closed doors in their own bedroom ain't no one else's business."

"Agreed," Henry rasped. 

"Since when do ya care what others think anyway?" I asked.

"I don't," he stated. "It's just that my mama made me not wanna be gay."

"Well, fuck her," I said matter-of-factly. "Don't listen ta that voice in yer head that tells ya bein' gay or bi is wrong and just be what ya are."

"Then maybe I'm bi?" Henry rolled a shoulder. "I guess? But I like women more?"

"There ya go. Yer bi." I smiled. "Have ya slept with a man?"

"Uhh..." He cleared his throat. "...yeah. Just once. I killed 'im while I was fuckin' 'im. I was confused, unsure how ta feel 'bout what I was doin' with my dick. I struggled with the concept that I could possibly be gay. I thought it wasn't right, so I snapped 'is neck. Good thing I had a condom on."

"Yeah, it is a good thing yer cock was covered." I grinned. "Don't listen ta what people say. It's okay ta be attracted ta men, Henry."

He nodded. "It doesn't happen too often, but when it does, it's confusin' as all hell. Did my mama forcin' me ta wear a dress make me bi?"

"No, baby. Yer born that way."

"Okay." Henry sighed with relief. "Truthfully, I thought I was asexual fer a long time. I had no desire fer sex with another human bein'. I found people attractive, and I mean men and women when I say that, but I didn't wanna fuck 'em. My hand gave me the release I needed, and cummin' wasn't somethin' I needed ta do a lot. I liked the feel o' panties on my dick, as ya know, but that's nothin' like bein' with another person. 

Then I met ya in that alley and found out I wasn't asexual at all; I just hadn't met the right person yet. As soon as I looked in yer purty hazel eyes, my dick twitched and came ta life. I knew I had ta have ya and not just in a sexual way. I wanted ta touch yer soul. Not only did ya awaken my sexuality, but ya've helped me figure out and accept  _what_  I am, so thank you."

"I'm glad I could help," I said sincerely, patting his arm. 

"Yer the first person I've ever told I was bi," he confessed.

"Ya don't have ta tell anyone else if yer uncomfortable with it," I assured. "As long as ya know what ya are and can accept yerself, that's all that matters. We know; no one else needs to. It ain't their business. Of course, ya won't act on yer bisexuality cuz yer with me."

"Right." Henry nodded.

"Now that ya don't gotta feel weird 'bout gettin' yer asshole touched, would ya be open ta new sexual things?" I inquired.

He chuckled. "I'd prolly let ya do whatever ya wanted ta me. Just warn me first so I know what ta expect."

"It's a deal. Ya know, I wouldn't complain if ya told me when ya thought a dude was attractive. I might think so, too. Ya never know."

He gave me the side eye. "Yeah, right," he said dryly. "Yer too jealous fer that."

I busted out laughing, which made him smirk. "Okay, yer right! I'm way too jealous fer that!" 

"Ya really need ta work on that. I had ta discipline ya fer that," Henry reminded me.

"I know. I'm sorry." Frowning, I rubbed his arm. "I'm aware I have a serious problem."

"Where did that come from?" he asked. "It's sexy sometimes, but earlier, it wasn't sexy at all."

I answered honestly. "I dunno. I was never with anyone who gave me a reason ta be jealous, and I was never attached ta anyone like I am ta you."

"Maybe that's what it is then; yer attachment ta me," Henry suggested. "Maybe ya know it would hurt real bad if I did somethin' ta make ya jealous, and it scares ya. Ya don't normally get hurt, but I'd hurt ya somethin' awful." 

"Maybe," I agreed. "I've also been hurt and abused by the people who were s'pposed ta love me the most. Maybe I subconsciously expect that from whoever I love, which includes you."

He slid his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side. "I would never hurt ya," he promised. "I would never give ya a reason ta be jealous, either. I'll never abuse ya or neglect ya or choose someone else over you." He tenderly kissed my temple. "I swear it."

"I know." I wrapped my arms around his waist. "It's gonna take me a while ta get used ta that. It's weird ta have some sorta stability in my life, but it's great and amazin' and awesome at the same time."

"I get it. I feel the same way." Henry lifted my face to his and brushed his lips over mine. "I love you, Raven."

"I love you, too, Mr. Lucas."

He smiled, his eyes shimmering. "I should finish packin'."  

"Okay."

We stood up, embraced snugly, and shared a sweet kiss. Henry returned to his bags while I went over a list of things in my mind he might need.

"Ya said ya had a roadmap?"

"Mmm, hmm." 

"How 'bout a flashlight?"

"Yeah, in the glovebox."

"Extra batteries?"

"No, that's good thinkin'. Better grab those. They're in my nightstand," Henry said. "Actually, there's a headlamp in there. That might be even better."

I mosied over to the nightstand, opened the drawer, and tossed the items on the bed. "I know ya've got the clothes thing down, but did ya pack a belt?" I asked.

He chuckled darkly. "Yeah, I got a few o' those. I might end up usin' 'em, if ya know what I mean." 

I snickered. "What 'bout a hat? Ya might need one fer a disguise while yer ridin' around my old neighborhood."

"Got that and a pair o' sunglasses in the car," Henry let me know.

"Uhh...Ibuprofen or Tylenol?"

"That's somethin' I ain't got around to yet. I prefer Tylenol. There's a bottle in the kitchen in the cabinet next ta the laundry room."

"Okay." I raced into the kitchen, opened the cabinet, and grabbed the Tylenol bottle. Returning to the bedroom, I threw it onto the bed. "Ya got a spare tire in the trunk, right?" 

"Yeah, and a jack," Henry added the bottle to the first aid kit. "Plus some other tools. I got a roadside emergency kit, too."

"Good. Have ya watched the weather?"

"I'm gonna do that after I'm done packin' and loadin' the car. I watched it this mornin'. The weather shouldn't be a problem. It's s'pposed ta be sunny and clear, but I'm gonna check again just in case." He zipped his clothes bag shut.

I stuck my tongue in my cheek, furrowed my brows, and thought hard about what he might be forgetting.

"Sweetheart," he said softly. Stepping over to me, he clasped my hands. "Yer worryin'. I don't want ya ta worry. I got everythin' except what I'm stoppin' ta get on the way. The only thing left ta pack is a few toiletries." He grimaced. "Uhh, I know ya like my scruff, but I'm gonna have ta shave it off."

I stuck out my bottom lip. "Fiiiine."

Henry chuckled, sucked it between his, and kissed me. "I'll grow it back once I come home."

I had a sudden thought. "Do ya have a Polaroid camera?" 

"Yeah. Why?"

"I wanna picture of ya b'fore ya go so I can see yer handsome face while yer gone," I requested.

"Hey, that's a good idea." Henry's eyes turned bright with excitement. "I can take yer picture and hold it in their asshole faces ta show 'em how purty ya've grown up ta be. I can taunt that sick mother fucker with it and hurt yer mama, too; if that bitch even  _has_  a soul."

A sinister smile stretched my lips. "Okay."

He grunted, a smirk curling his lip. "I got an even better idea. Can I take yer picture while yer naked? If I take yers, you can take mine. Those'll be fer our eyes only. I'm a man and a visual creature. It'd be nice ta look at ya while I jerk my dick. I'm sure ya won't complain 'bout bein' able ta look at me."

I grinned. "Sure."

"Lemme get the camera." 

Henry dashed over to his closet. Reaching for the top shelf, he lifted a blanket. Underneath, was a Polaroid camera and some film.  He pulled the items down and laid them on the bed.

"Lemme put these two bags in the car," he said. "It's one less thing I gotta worry 'bout if I do that now. I can't put the toiletries bag in there until after I shave and shower."

I nodded. "Okay."

"I'll only be a few minutes. Ya know how to load the camera?"

"Yeah."

"Get that ready."

"All right."

Henry grabbed his clothing bags and disappeared from the room. His jacket rustled as he tugged it on, and the apartment door opened and slammed shut right afterward. 

It took a minute to load the film into the camera. After I was done, I stood in front of the mirror and brushed my hair. I wanted to look nice for the picture.

"Oh!" I exclaimed suddenly, covering my mouth. "Henry didn't pack any panties!"

I darted through the apartment to his panty drawer in the laundry room. Rummaging through them, I picked a few made from different materials. Lace, silk, cotton, polyester, nylon, and satin dangled from my fingers, along with the panties I had previously given him. I closed the drawer just as Henry came back inside. 

"Kitten?" he called.

"I'm comin'!" I hustled back to the bedroom. "Ya fergot-"

Henry eyed the items in my hand and laughed. "Panties! What would I do without ya?"

"I dunno. Here." I held them up. "Put 'em in yer toiletries bag."

He took them and gave me a quick kiss. "Thanks."

We proceeded into the bedroom. Henry shoved the panties in his bag, then grasped the camera and checked it.

"It's good to go," he said. 

"Want me ta pose?" 

"Just smile purty or try ta look sexy," Henry said. 

I sat on the edge of the bed and tried a few poses. "How 'bout like this?"

The camera went off.

"Or maybe like this?"

Henry took another picture.

"Or this?"

The camera clicked again.

"Those are good. Get undressed," he instructed. 

I obeyed quickly. Henry inspected the few photos he had taken, a tiny smile yanking his lips. He sat them on the bed next to a manila envelope which held all of his notes and my drawings of the house. 

"What do ya want me ta do?" I asked.

"I want one frontal view and one of ya on yer belly. That way I can look at yer tits and pussy and yer ass, too," he said. "And yer curves. And yer body art. And yer eyes, and-"

I giggled. "I get it. I'm assumin' legs open?" I stretched my thighs as far as they could go.

"Yeah," Henry rasped. His eyes dropped to my pussy, and he licked his lips. "Man, I was just in there not that long ago, and I want it again."

"Does this help?" I teased, spreading my pussy lips. They were kind of sore, which was a first. However, we had been fucking like rabbits since we had met. Soreness was bound to happen at some point. I pinched a nipple for an added bonus.

"No," Henry groaned. He raised the camera to his face. I peeked at his groin, which was hard as a rock. Biting my lip, I looked at the camera just in time for the flash to go off. "Turn over."

Complying, I stuck my ass into the air and stared at the camera. "How's this?"

"Good, real good. I feel like I'm takin' pictures fer Playboy Magazine."

I chuckled as he snapped the picture.

"Lemme get another one just like that with yer ass facin' the camera," Henry directed. He wanted to see my ass and my pussy in one shot. 

I obeyed immediately. "Oh, ya want the best o' both worlds?"

"Yeah," he rasped. He took the picture and laid it on the bed with the rest of them. "My turn."

"Lemme get dressed."

I pulled on my clothes as fast as I could. When I was dressed again, Henry handed me the camera.

"There prolly ain't much film left in there. Might have ta load more." He perched on the edge of the bed. "Do I look alright? Is my hair a mess?"

"Yer fine." Reaching forward, I ruffled his curls. "Now yer hair's a mess."

"Bad kitten." Chuckling, Henry fluffed his curls. 

I grinned and rose the camera to my face. "There're two pics left. Smile."

He shot me his most charming, ear-to-ear grin. All of his straight, white teeth were on display, and his eyes gleamed. I snapped the photo. 

"Now give me a relaxed face. Ya know, just yer average expression," I directed.

Henry cracked his neck and sighed. He looked straight into the camera, and I captured his natural expression. The red light on the camera flashed, indicating it needed more film.

"Film's out," I said. 

"I'll do it, then I'll undress. Can ya get me a glass o' juice while I do that?" Henry asked.

"Sure." 

I gave him the camera and a smooch and departed from the bedroom. By the time I poured his juice and returned, he already had the film in the camera and his clothes off.

"Any preferences for a pose?" Henry asked. 

"Nah, I just wanna be able ta see yer entire body." I handed him his juice.

"Thank you," he said. 

"Yer welcome, baby," I responded.

Gulping down some juice, he placed the glass on the nightstand and passed me the camera. "I guess I'll just lay on my back." 

Henry flopped down on the bed and stuffed his arms under his head. His whole perfect body was on display. He bit his lip just as I snapped the picture. I sat it on the dresser while it developed.

"Is that all ya want, or did ya want another one?" he asked.

"I want an ass photo, too; kinda like the one ya took o' me. Ya ain't gotta stick yer ass in the air. Just make it natural."

Henry flipped over, leaned on his elbows, and rested his chin in his hand. "Like this?"

"Yeah."

His intense eyes probed the camera as it went off.

"I think that one's gonna be really hot," I said. I sat the photo on the dresser with the other one. When I turned back to Henry, he was rubbing his groin against the bed. I couldn't help the smile that stretched my lips. "What're ya doin'?" 

He shrugged. "Sheets feel good on my dick, sorta like panties."

"Yer gonna make yerself hard."

An impish smile spread across his lips. "I know. I'm doin' it on purpose."

"Can I take a picture?"

"Well, yeah. That's the point. I got ta see yer pussy all open, so ya get ta see my hard dick." 

"Awesome!"

Henry smirked and turned over onto his back. His cock was hard as a brick, and he pumped it a few times for extra measure. Holding his shaft in one hand and his balls in the other, he indicated for me to snap a photo with a nod. I laughed and did so quickly before he lost his erection.

"That was hot. I feel like I'm shootin' a porno," I said. 

He chuckled softly. "Consider it a temporary partin' gift." 

Hopping up, he pulled his drawers on. I gave him the camera so he could put it away, then I inspected the pictures I had snapped. The first one was of his charming smile.

"Look at that smile. Yer so adorable," I gushed.

Henry stepped up behind me and peeked over my shoulder. "I guess so. I never really saw myself as cute or adorable or sexy. None o' that shit has ever really crossed my mind." He slid his arms around my waist. "But as long as ya find me attractive, I reckon that's all that matters."

I smiled over my shoulder and picked up the second picture. This picture was a frontal shot of his nude body while he was biting his lip. His eyes held pure lust. "That's sexy as fuck."

"That's what I was goin' for. I was tryin' ta give ya somethin' good ta look at while I'm away."

"Well, ya accomplished yer goal." I scanned the third pic. It was the one of him on his belly with his chin in his hand. His eyes were hooded, his lips were drawn into a playful grin, and his ass was as round as an apple. I wanted to bite it. "This one is sexy as fuck, too." 

Henry grunted. "Lemme see the last one."

I grabbed it and swooned on the inside. That devilish smirk of his made the picture so much better than it already was. Having a picture of Henry with his cock and balls in his hands was a complete and total turn on.

"Yup. Definitely gonna be makin' myself cum ta this one."

"Good. Turn around."

Placing the photos on the dresser, I spun around and wrapped my arms around him. His eyes deeply penetrated my own, and he gave me a juicy kiss.

"What 'bout the photos ya took o' me?" I inquired.

"They're all really sexy."

"Good. Thanks fer grantin' my request."

"Thanks fer lettin' me take pictures o' ya while yer naked. That was kinda fun."

"It was. Maybe we can do more things like that in the future."

We both chuckled softly.

"I need ta shave so I can finish packin' and put that bag in the car," Henry said.

"Okay."

"Wanna watch?" 

"Sure."

"C'mon." 

Henry gave me a peck on the lips, grasped my hand, and led me into the bathroom. The only personal items of his left to pack were his razor and shaving cream. He planned on buying a travel toothbrush and toothpaste on his way to Maryland. Everything else he needed would be supplied by whatever hotel he stayed in.

He turned on the sink faucet and splashed water onto his face, then applied shaving cream. "I didn't realize how long this shit had grown until just now. It's a shame I gotta shave it off, but it's necessary." He raised the razor to his face and got started.

"Yeah. I like how it looks, and I like how it feels when ya eat my pussy."

He grinned. "I know ya like the scruff. I'll grow a beard fer ya when I get back. How's that sound?"

I smiled. "I'd like that."

"Consider it done." 

"Yer too good ta me."

"I like makin' my lil heart snatcher happy." 

"I like that ya like makin' me happy."

Henry glanced down at the sink and rinsed his razor.

I was saddened over the loss of his scruff, but I understood his reasoning for shaving it off. If he was recognized or thought to be suspicious and reported to the police, he would be freshly shaved and could grow facial hair to change his appearance. He could also chop off his curls if he had to, but I would probably die if he needed to do that. His curls were one of my favorite things about him. A disguise would work temporarily, but they can be obvious, seem fake, or make a person look out of place. Hair dye was another option, but I was pretty sure he wouldn't have to take things that far. He was smart, and this wasn't his first walk in the park.

Henry's voice brought me back to reality. "I'm almost done. Wanna take a shower with me? I know we both already took one today, but I don't wanna have ta do that in the mornin'. I wanna get up, drink coffee, eat, and leave."

"I don't think I'll ever turn that down," I insisted.

He chuckled. "Me either. Lemme turn on the water."


	27. Chapter 27

Henry and I took a long, drawn out shower together. We kissed, necked, and went down on each other one last time, leaving out intercourse because of my sore pussy. It was the last time we would have any sexual contact until he returned from Maryland, so we made the best of it.

After our shower, Henry used Old Spice aftershave. He hadn't shaved since I met him, so it was the first time I had smelled it on him. I had caught whiffs of it on other people, but it smelled much better on Henry. The mixture of the aftershave and his natural pheromones was probably the reason why it smelled so good. The scent was heavenly, like some kind of citrus, cedar, nutmeg, cinnamon, jasmine, vanilla, and musk all rolled into one. The smell was subtle and far from overbearing. It was perfect.

Before we crashed for the night, Henry finished what little packing he had left and transferred everything out to the car. All he had to do in the morning was get dressed, drink coffee, eat, and brush his teeth. He didn't plan on waking me, for he had to get up earlier than I did. I had to work and he didn't want to disturb my slumber.

As we laid wrapped together in the darkness, I was hit with the sudden realization that Henry was really going on this trip, and I would be alone until he returned. I had been alone my whole life and had handled it just fine. In fact, I had preferred it, but now I was dreading it. The other half of my soul would be states away, and I would crave his company. He would take a part of me with him. I wasn't sure how I would cope with his absence. I assumed I would just live on autopilot until his return.

I wished I could extend the night so I could stay in his strong embrace for just a little while longer. Henry brought me a peace I'd never experienced before, a calming to the storm that was my heart and mind. It was him who gave me hope for the future. Henry's presence was what had made me start to believe I had nothing to fear. Once he was gone, I had to be my own person again, without his medicine to make me feel safe. He was my light in the darkness, my lone star in an otherwise empty sky, the only flower in my stormy meadow.

Henry must have sensed my anxiety because he pulled me as close as I could possibly be. His body molded with mine, our heartbeats matching as one. Our breaths came and went in unison, and our forms shared heat. I had never let another human being this close to me, never let anyone inside my head like he had been, but he was so different. I'd never had a person in my life who had my best interests at heart, even if society viewed what he was about to do as morally wrong. Henry was an ominous soul, incredibly similar to my own, but there was a bizarre honor to what he was about to do.

"Ya alright, kitten?" Henry's eyes shined in the darkness. "Ya just keep starin' through me, like yer thinkin' really hard, or is it because this is the last time you'll see me 'til I get back? It's almost like ya think you'll never get ta see me ever again."

I heaved a breath. "I'm sorry. That's what it feels like. I'm just gonna miss ya is all." I brushed my fingers through his curls. "I've gotten used ta bein' around ya. Bein' alone is gonna be weird. I'm gonna feel so empty."

Grunting, he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I know. I'll miss ya, too, but it'll only be fer a few days. Then, we'll be t'gether again; promise." 

Henry gently kissed the tip of my nose. Lifting my lips to his, I kissed him tenderly. We made out slowly and passionately until I started to drift off. It was strange being kissed without his scruff scratching my skin. His face was incredibly smooth. I guess you could compare his skin to a newborn baby's. His fingertips lovingly traced my curves, tats, and the shape of my facial features until he noticed I was slipping from consciousness.

"I love you, Henry." Sighing, I burrowed my face into his neck. Shrouded by his delicious scent, I inhaled greedily.

As my eyes slid closed, he rasped, "I love ya, too. I'm gonna make it all okay. Everythin's gonna be alright."

When the alarm blared the next morning, Henry was long gone. I reluctantly climbed out of bed and sludged to the kitchen for my critically needed mug of coffee. The amaretto creamer Henry had previously bought made me smile. 

Plopping on the couch to watch a little TV before I ate breakfast, I turned on the news.

"There are no suspects at this time," the anchor droned. "If you have any leads concerning this robbery, please call the Chicago Police Department."

"Good," I said matter of factly.

A grainy picture of a masked Henry in a convenience store popped up on the screen, the number for the police station flashing in bold red underneath. 

My heart fluttered. He had robbed that store for  _me_. He had been willing to commit an additional crime to what he was about to go do so he could have enough money to travel and not worry. I had never felt so loved in my entire life.

"Police also believe a serial killer may be plaguing the city. Several bodies have been found over the last few weeks. Police do not wish to release the names of the victims or causes of death at this time. As of yet, there is no suspect. As always, call the Chicago Police Department if you have any information."

A photo of the areas where the bodies had been found momentarily flickered onto the screen.

"Man, they're getting desperate. Dumb fucks ain't got no evidence." 

I snickered. Some of those victims were mine. Others were in areas where prostitutes roamed the streets. Those belonged to Henry. 

A malicious smile stretched my lips. If the police only knew they were dealing with two serial killers instead of one, they would be having a field day. I made a mental note to stop and buy a newspaper on my way to the bus stop. I needed the articles about the murders for my special box. Maybe I would get it from the store Henry had robbed just to scope things out and to have a souvenir for him.

"In other news,  the Gramm–Rudman–Hollings Balanced Budget and Emergency Deficit Control Act..."

Rolling my eyes, I turned off the TV. I returned to the kitchen to eat a quick breakfast and smoke a cigarette, then trekked through the rest of my morning routine and departed for work.

My walk to the bus stop was chilly. The wind whipped around the buildings, and my leather coat flapped. Frigidness ripped through my clothes like I wasn't even wearing any. Henry was right. Winter was coming early this year. I needed to dig out my wool hat, scarf, and gloves tonight.

Stepping onto the bus once it pulled up, I fed my money into the farebox and asked the driver for a transfer slip. I always got one in case I needed to change buses. I would be doing that this morning because I was stopping at the store Henry robbed.

As I made my way to a seat, an average looking man with strawberry blonde hair and emerald eyes smiled at me. I tipped my head but didn't return his warm gesture. Sitting down, I slid as close to the window as I could get. The bus driver pressed the accelerator and turned into city traffic.

I stared at the passing buildings until they became a blur. Henry hadn't even been gone a whole day and I missed him terribly. I chewed my lip as I thought about how warmness radiated through my body when he held me. 

A dip in the seat alerted me to the presence of another human being. I whirled around and faced the same man who had smiled at me when I got on the bus.

"My name is Brad. You look sad," he said politely. "Do you want a shoulder to lean on?"

I shrunk into the corner of the seat. I felt boxed in and claustrophobic, like I couldn't breathe, but I kept my usual poker face. All I wanted to do was run, but I was stuck on a mode of transportation until my stop, which was coming up soon.

"No, I'm fine," I insisted in an icy tone, my eyes narrowing. "Just leave me alone."

"Are you sure about that?" Brad's friendly eyes probed my own.

"Yes. Go away," I hissed. I could take care of myself without a problem, but I wished Henry was there to protect me. "I dunno ya from Adam. Yer makin' me uncomfortable."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone."

Brad's apology was sincere. He hopped up and slid back into his original seat. Releasing a sigh of relief, I resumed gazing out the window. My stop was in another block and it couldn't come fast enough. 

As the bus slowed, I glided to the edge of my seat. When it stopped, I jumped up and hurried onto the crowded sidewalk. I didn't glance at the bus as I raced towards the convenience store, but I felt eyes on my backside. 

_'I hope I never see that dude again. I might have ta kill 'im,'_  I thought.  _'What I'm feelin' inside ain't none o' his business.'_

Being approached was unusual. People usually avoided me as much as they possibly could, so it always weirded me out when it happened.

The 7-Eleven Henry had robbed came into view. Calming my stride, I gripped the door handle with my sleeve, opened it, and strolled inside.

"Phew!" I exclaimed.

I rubbed my hands together and headed for the coffee island. A balding man in a light jacket, white dress shirt, tie, and slacks was mixing a cup of coffee. He didn't have a coat on, and his cheeks weren't rosy from the cold. My brain screamed undercover cop.

"Good morning," he said cordially. "Chilly day, huh?"

"Mornin'," I replied, faking a smile. Pouring coffee into my cup, I decided to play a game with him. "Yeah, it's chilly as all hell. I think winter's comin' early this year. Ya ain't got no coat on. Ain't ya cold out there?

"Oh, no." He grinned. "I work one building over."

"I see." I nodded and took a good look into his eyes. He was lying. "I heard this place was robbed yesterday. I saw it on the news. That's a shame. This is a nice store with good employees."

"Yes, it was robbed. Are you a regular here?"

"When I'm on this bus line, yeah. I like the coffee." I giggled. "It's hotter and fresher here than other places."

"The coffee is very good." The officer sipped from his cup. "Were you here yesterday?"

"No, I was on a different bus line." I finished mixing my coffee and put on the lid, leaving the stirrer in my cup. I was careful not to touch anything except what hundreds of other people would have touched.

"Well, that's too bad." He dug in his pocket and produced a business card. "Tell you what. Since you're a regular here, I want you to take this." 

He handed me the card. Private Detective Larry Nehasil, Chicago Police Department, Illinois, it read. The address for the department and a few private numbers were just under his name. 

"Thought ya worked one building over?" I inquired, arching a brow.

He winked. "If you see anything strange or out of place, don't hesitate to give me a call."

I smiled and shoved the card into my jacket pocket. "Thank you. I'll do that."

"You're welcome..." Larry trailed off. He wanted my name.

"Jane," I said without missing a beat.

"You have a nice day, Jane," he said.

"You do the same." 

I turned on my heel and headed through the store, collecting a soda and two different newspapers; one for me, one for Henry. Once I got to the register, I grabbed a lighter and a pack of smokes. The cashier bagged my items, I paid, and I was on my way.

_'Stupid pig,"_  I thought, smirking as I exited the building.

I returned to the bus stop in just enough time to catch one. I arrived at my destination in 15 minutes with a belly full of delicious coffee. My day at work went smoothly, and I was back on the bus in 8 hours. I stopped at the video store on my trip back to Henry's and bought the porno just like he had asked me to do. Near his apartment, I got a burger and fries from the joint he always went to. It was my new favorite place.

Once I was safe in Henry's apartment, I scarfed down my dinner, did any dirty dishes lying around, and packed what things I would need at home, like my toiletries. The walk to my apartment was uneventful. I was glad I hadn't run into Otis, but I still had to go to Henry's every day to get the mail and check on things. I would run into him eventually. I was sure of it.

I was lonely in bed that night, but overall, I felt the day had been productive. I had my newspaper articles and souvenir for Henry, and a card of an undercover detective who was working the streets of Chicago. 

Hugging my extra pillow, I pretended it was Henry and fell into a deep sleep. My dreams were full of my lover, and I awakened the next day with the itch to kill. Tyrone's neighbor popped into my head. I wasn't sure if I wanted to kill him or not. A murder that close to a house I cleaned on the regular wasn't smart.

One murder and two days later, I received a package in the mail at Henry's. It was addressed to a fake name neither one of us used in his handwriting. I scrambled into the apartment to open it. Inside, there were some polaroids and a videotape.

\-----------

To be continued!

 


	28. Chapter 28

https://www.wattpad.com/704517957-how-i-met-henry-chapter-28

Go here to read the chapter. There are pics with it, and they are important.


	29. Chapter 29

https://www.wattpad.com/683016650-how-i-met-henry-chapter-29

 

Go to that link to read this chapter. There are pics included which are important.


End file.
